Nada es lo que parece
by Taishou
Summary: En un mundo donde el más fuerte prevalece, el poder lo es todo. Battousai buscará la manera de mantenerse como el más fuerte, a costa de todo. Aun si eso requiere usar a una mujer de ojos azules como su arma más peligrosa. AU. BK pairing. Alto contenido a futuro. Otras parejas. Maybe bad summary hahaha
1. El nuevo sol naciente

**Uhm, hello. Primero que nada esta será la primera historia de Rurouni Kenshin que hare, asi que pido me sean un poco pacientes. Si realmente gusta este espisodio es la forma en que decidiré si seguirlo o no. Esta no será una historia feliz, tendrá mucha angustia de por medio y mucho drama.**

* * *

**Capitulo: El nuevo sol naciente**

"_**Si las paredes pudieran hablar, te dirían lo mismo que yo… Nada es lo que parece"**_

* * *

Japón siempre fue un país lleno de éxitos, los caminos se abrían poco a poco y en grandes cantidades al pasar de los años. Aun en la austeridad de lo que ha sido del mundo, siguen dominando. Ya en muchos años, muchos para ser cierto. Tantos que se ha olvidado en qué año se está, el mundo ha cambiado.

La tecnología solo estaba a la mano de los más poderosos y esa tecnología solo podía ser adquirida por los más grandes. Pues ya el mundo dejo de ser un mundo lleno de presidentes, elecciones y decisiones, este nuevo mundo era reconocido y tomado por aquellos con poder. El mundo había cambiado sus balanzas, tras la cuarta ¿o era la quinta? Guerra mundial. Donde se dieron cuenta que no importaban los grandes discursos que profetizaban los líderes para aquel momento, sino la cantidad de poder que se tenía para permitir ganar. Y tristemente, el poder demostró todo a su alcance. Europa ahora era trozos de tierra sin control, dividido por rebeldes, por aquellos que querían su propio pedazo de poder, América era un país en potencia, donde solo el norte era habitado y el sur que no tuvo ni la fortaleza para luchar es habitado por aquellos que ya no tenían ningún lugar al cual ir porque la tierra en donde estaban eran casi inhóspita. África se convirtió en el infierno para la tortura, ahí era donde las almas malditas donde existía la boca del diablo, era a donde iban a parar aquellos que eran considerados grandes amenazas, en lo cual no era suficiente matarlos, porque debían sufrir. Oceanía y la Antártida en su caso se unieron y son los que proveen a todo el mundo con alimentos puesto debido a su ubicación se volvieron hábiles en lo que nadie más pareció prestar atención: El mar. Eran una gran corporación que surtía y alimentaba gran parte de los continentes ese era su forma de controlar y por ultimo estaba Asia, cuyos países cayeron bajo el poder de Japón y eran ahora conocidos como El nuevo sol naciente. Todo gracias a un hombre de poder.

Un hombre que se le considera inmortal, traído del mismísimo infierno por su rojo cabello y sus ojos flameantes. Su nombre: Kenshin Himura, conocido mejor como Hitokiri Battousai. Había escalado rápidamente entre sus contrincantes, haciéndose de poder y más poder logro conquistar rápidamente Japón y con sus tácticas de batalla y alianza con Oceanía lograron absorber rápidamente el resto de Asía. A Oceanía le convenía tener a ese hombre bajo su mira, ya que sin chistar y para probar su poder había declarado la guerra a aquellos que no quisieran estar a su lado y es así como con su mano derecha, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, una tés tan blanca como la del mismo hombre demonio- cuyo conocimiento en la química- logro hacerse con el uso de armas biológicas, que sin ser detectados lograron destruir a China, arrasando a su población por completo. De la faz de la tierra.

Ahora el mundo parecía contener una paz, una paz mucho más extraña. Por muchos años, los habitantes del mundo habían logrado conciliar un poco de paz pero, esa paz pronto se vio quebrantada tras las amenazas de América para con Asía. Su líder: Makoto Shishio era un hombre frio y calculador que había escapado de China cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pero no logro salir ileso. Grandes efectos yacen en su cuerpo debido al arma biológica que azoto en ese país. El renació como el fénix, su cuerpo siempre estaba hirviendo puesto ya no tenía piel. Este fue un hombre que empezó desde las sombras y en poco tiempo, logro convertirse en otro líder uno por el cual América y el resto del mundo temían.

"Si no hacemos algo pronto Himura-san, América se pondrá contra nosotros y la guerra volverá a explotar… Debemos aplastarlos antes que ellos lo hagan con nosotros" Un hombre de cabellos blancos hablaba con franqueza en la mesa, su atuendo figuraba completamente descubierto, y bebía algo frio para calmar su calor. Retiro sus lentes y se acomodo mejor en la silla para volver a girar su vista a aquel, la cabeza de esta reunión.

"Yukishiro-san tiene razón Himura. He escuchado por mis espías que los planes de Makoto Shishio se hacen cada vez más grandes, ha logrado conquistar y reunir a varios países de Europa, inclusive logro una fuga masiva de condenados que se encontraban en África" Esta vez, hablaba un hombre alto de figura esbelta, cabellos negros y ojos afilados que conversaba tranquilamente mientras leía unos papeles que eran entregados.

"Shimonori ¿Qué han sabido de Hajime?" Fue lo que propicio tras un largo silencio el hombre de cabellos rojos cual fuego. Mientras unía sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

"Esta en la búsqueda de aquellos condenados sueltos, sabes bien lo que esto hará a su reputación puesto el es el Lobo de África, el mismo decidió irse para allá y tomar el mando… Lo sabes bien Himura-san" hablo exasperado aquel que respondía por el apellido de Yukishiro.

Himura apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa sin retirar la unión de sus dedos y miro a cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo a aquellos que no han hablado. Y se mantuvo ahí en un gran silencio pensando que hacer y cómo proceder. Le interesaba más conquistar tierras sanas que dejar tierras inexistentes como había sido con China y parte del sur de América. Sabía que su mano derecha era la mejor en la tecnología biológica pero hacer movimientos masivos sobre sus planes, solo haría que Makoto acelerara los suyos. Debía ser más cauteloso. Por eso la reunión no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

"… Ano… Himura-sama…" todos los presentes se giraron a una voz femenina que se encontraba en la habitación en una esquina. Su mano derecha, la joven mujer se puso de pie y acomodo su traje violeta con gracia mientras retiraba cabello de sus hombres y se dirigió hasta quedar al lado de su señor.

"Hai… Megumi-san"

"… Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema… Es una nueva arma que…"

"No más armas biológicas Megumi-san ¿Acaso no prestabas atención a la actual reunión? Si hacemos mucho movimiento, Shishio podría notarlo" Vio como la joven arrugaba su rostro indignada y volvía a retomar la compostura.

"Por supuesto que se bien todo lo que aquí hablan Kenshin Himura…" Todos los presentes sabían que esa mujer era una de las pocas personas que podían decir el nombre completo de Battousai y no salir herido o muerto en el proceso "… Creo que es hora que te presente con mi socio… Lo que él tiene para ti será algo que ni Makoto Shishio en muchos años podrá desarrolla, ni siquiera con la tecnología que tiene ahorita podrá" Ahora si tenía la atención de todos.

* * *

"Kirei…" Fue casi como un susurro, una pálida mano estiraba sus dedos para alcanzar lo que parecía ser un árbol de cerezo. Gruesas pestañas parpadeaban con emoción sutil, mientras que su cabello negro en una cola alta parecía flotar con el viento. Tomo un pétalo que parecía querer desprenderse y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos llevándolo a la vista de unos hermosos ojos azules, profundos cual mar "¿Habías visto un árbol de cerezo en mucho tiempo Misao-san?"

A su lado estaba una joven de larga trenza, quien chequeaba su reloj de pulsera constantemente, subió la mirada y pudo detallar a la mujer frente a ella, siempre amo los kimonos y era uno de los pocos privilegios que se le otorgaban y realmente se le veían muy bien, sonrió al verla tan tranquila pero volvió a borrar su sonrisa cuando volvía a observar su reloj de pulsera "Hai, Kaoru-sama… Mi abuelo tiene uno en su jardín" Se poso a su lado y miro el frágil pétalo en sus dedos y luego a la persona frente a ella, sintió un poco de tristeza pero decidió ocultarla, lo que menos quería era desestabilizar emocionalmente a Kaoru "Pero ahorita no está floreado ¿Cómo puede estarlo este?"

"Eso se debe a que este árbol, esta genéticamente modificado para que siempre este floreado" Las jóvenes dieron un pequeño brinco y se giraron para toparse con la voz de un hombre con lentes, su rostro era alargado y su cabello caía a la mitad enmarcando el resto de sus facciones.

"Takeda-sama…" Misao se inclino en manera de respeto hacia aquel hombre.

"Mah Mah Misao-chan, sabes que eres como una hija para mi, levántate… He venido a avisarte que Himura-sama acaba de llegar, así que debes preparar las cosas de Kaoru… "Y sin más que decir, se retiro. La chica sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, miro a Kaoru que seguía entretenida con la flor, tras haber escuchado a Takeda hablar. Soltó un suspiro.

"Kaoru-sama, iré a buscar unas cosas ¿Prometes no moverte de aquí?" Ella asintió con suavidad y volvió a mirar la delicada flor. Camino hasta una pequeña banca y se sentó, con los segundos que pasaban su rostro fue pasando de calmado a triste, y sin decir más soltó el pétalo entre sus dedos

_Odio estar sola._

Fue lo único que su mente logro pronunciar, Misao le traía tranquilidad por eso cuando ella se alejaba, su mente empezaba a quebrarse. Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiro. _Ella volverá pronto, calma. _Se dio ánimos a sí misma, abrió los ojos y miro al frente; dispuesta a ir a buscar a su Misao, pero de pronto su impulso se detuvo al notar un hombre de cabellos rojos mirarla fijamente, su mirada se paseo por su atuendo. _Viste un gi y una hakama tradicional. Qué extraño. _Ella parpadeo un poco sin saber qué hacer.

El pelirrojo frente a ella, solo se dispuso a observarla ¿Quién era esa mujer? Vio como esta misma se puso de pie, y el suavemente se inclino en señal de respeto ante la misma señal que la joven estaba haciéndole, una reverencia. Estaba solitaria en ese jardín, su jardín nada más y nada menos.

Siempre antes de una reunión, venía a este sitio para meditar y poder tener control sobre su Ki y sus emociones, más cuando llego, no pudo ni siquiera sentir el Ki de esta joven frente a ella y lo que le hacía más extraño era que vestía un kimono tradicional. _No esperaba que más personas mantuvieran tal tradición. _Su cuerpo iba a dar un primer paso para exigirle el por qué estaba en su jardín privado, pero sintió otro Ki presentarse al mismo tiempo que el rostro de la chica se giro para ver como una chica un poco más pequeña que ella se acercaba con una carpeta y le indicaba caminar. Ella sin mirarlo de vuelta, se dispuso a caminar y poco después desaparecieron entre uno de los pasillos.

Himura camino hasta el centro de su jardín y observo el hermoso árbol. Pero una nueva fragancia parecía mezclarse en el ambiente.

_Jazmín._

* * *

Himura se encontraba con los brazos detrás de su espalda, recién había llegado y observaba como habían varios médicos escaneando monitores y haciendo anotaciones. Miro a su alrededor y observo a Megumi hablando con un hombre de lentes, los dos solo veían anotaciones y asentían de vez en cuando. Siguió observando y pudo notar como Shinomori y Yukishiro se acercaban a él, con la misma mirada de intriga.

"Nadie dice nada por lo visto… Es la primera vez que veo a Megumi tan concentrada" Sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro y se giro para observar a un hombre de cabellos de punta de color castaño, con una cinta roja que arropaba su cabello. Himura retiro su mano con cierto desprecio y se giro para observar al nuevo llegado.

"Llegas tarde Sanosuke…"

"Gomenasai Kenshin, demo… unas lindas chicas me entretuvieron toda la noche" puso una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

"Faltaste a la junta también…"

"Hai hai…" Vio como llegaban el otro par.

"Aoshi, Enishi… Tanto tiempo"

"Es Yukishiro-san para ti, Sagara"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Yukishiro-san es el nuevo diligente de Oceanía" hablo secamente Himura

"Oi! Eso quiere decir que derrocaste a su líder ¡Bien por ti!" golpeo el hombro del hombre de cabellos blancos como muestra de felicitaciones, este solo arrugo el rostro y se giro a Himura.

"Himura, específicamente ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Veremos la nueva arma de Kanryu Takeda el socio de Megumi-san. Más no he tenido más detalles al respeto… Al parecer quieren… sorprenderme… Supongo que tienes algo para mi ¿Shimonori-san?"

"Hai… Mis espías estuvieron buscando el perfil de Takeda, es un hombre nada ortodoxo, sus proyectos han llevado pocos experimentos, no tan remarcables como los de Takani. Se hicieron colegas hace ya más de 7 años pero aun así sus proyectos se llevan por separado. Este hombre al parecer trabaja bajo los ojos de Koshijiro Kamiya, él es el hombre que financia todos los proyectos de Takeda y actualmente es el dueño de varias empresas, las cuales se encuentran en la Antártida. No se sabe mucho de Kamiya desde hace mucho tiempo, su único contacto con el mundo exterior es Takeda"

"Eso es peculiar"

"Hai… Demo, aun así tras todo lo que se averiguo no pudimos encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, parece ser que tu mano derecha no anda con cosas raras Himura-san" guardo la información digital que tenía en su bolsillo y miro fijamente al grupo de médicos trabajar "Aun así, desconozco sobre este proyecto, los firewalls que existían eran callejones sin salida, realmente no quería que nadie supiera con lo que estaba trabajando y eso mejor de esa manera… Shishio no podrá descubrirlo tan rápido" vio como el pelirrojo asintió, y al poco tiempo observo como Takeda paro de hablar con Megumi y ambos se acercaron hasta el grupo.

"Himura-sama es un honor tenerlo en mi presencia, no tiene idea de cuánto me alegra que Megumi me haya llamado" hizo una leve reverencia, sabiendo que Himura no le gustaba ser tocado, por nadie, se giro rápidamente e hizo un ademan, uno de los médicos hizo un llamado "¿Comenzamos?" Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir un sí, un camión llego haciendo bajar a un montón de lo que parecía ser criminales, aquellos que lo fueran eran claramente marcados en ciertas partes del rostro para demostrar cuál había sido su crimen "Permítame presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Kanryu Takeda, de las empresas Kamiya… Y lo que está por presenciar Himura-sama es nada de lo que ha visto…" se dio la vuelta, dejando a Megumi en el sitio.

_Jazmín. Otra vez._

Y sin poder reconocer, o detectar su Ki, vio como una joven con kimono se acercaba hasta donde Takeda se encontraba, siendo acompañado por aquella chiquilla que él vio antes. Era aquella chica, en su jardín hace un momento. Takeda tomo su mano y se giro para quedar de frente a Himura

"Himura-sama déjeme presentarle a Kaoru" Vio como la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y levanto su mirada, acaso ¿Querían mofarse de él?, vio como el hombre estuvo a punto de retirarse, lo que hizo sobresaltar a Takeda, soltó la mano de Kaoru y la empujo indicándole a donde ir "Yoshi yoshi… ¡Assari Kaoru!" Takeda corrió rápido a tomar una tableta digital y con tocar unos botones los grilletes de los criminales se soltaron, al mismo tiempo que una plataforma salía a nivel de tierra con armas. Aquellos hombres sin pensarlo fueron corriendo a tomar esas armas.

"¡¿Acaso estás loco?!" Hablo rápidamente Sanosuke, pero fue tomado del brazo por Megumi, quien se veía sería "Suéltame mujer, ese hombre hará que nos maten"

Pero antes que pudieran decirse algo más, los hombres empezaron a disparar al público espectador, todos se agacharon al suelo menos Takeda, Megumi, Misao y Himura, quien daba un paso al frente manteniendo su mirada plana, cuando dentro de él estaba sorprendido.

Frente a él, aquella joven de cabellos azabache estaba emitiendo un resplandor que venía de sí misma, y diviso que ninguna de las balas parecían dar en el blanco, todos estaban apuntando a esa mujer y nadie más, otro paso al frente y puso notar como aquellas balas parecía desaparecer frente a ella como si fuera arte de magia.

"¿Increíble no le parece Himura-sama? Este es mi más reciente experimento, un arma completamente biológica" sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante las palabras de aquel hombre.

"Subarashi Kanryu…"hablo suavemente Megumi, luego se giro a Himura mientras que aquellos hombres que estaban en el suelo se volvían a levantar incluyendo los médicos "Kaoru es un arma creada desde cero, un arma que ningún hombre, líder, asesino o demás pensaría que existiría o bien que podría hacer daño… Kanryu logro la manipulación genética y física para poder crearla" Kenshin se giro y miro con rostro aun más serio lo que tenia frente a él.

"Y eso no es todo Himura, mitte… Kaoru…" y sin decir más observo como la joven alzaba un brazo a su frente y lo bajaba rápidamente como si intentara espantar algo, acto seguido los hombres frente a ella bajaron sus armas y empezaron a gritar. La joven volvió a levantar su mano y a lo lejos pudo divisar como los hombres volvían a levantar sus armas pero esta vez, se apuntaron a sí mismo. Los gritos volvieron a empezar.

Y antes de poder registrar lo que ocurría, los hombres empezaron a dispararse mutuamente hasta que ningún grito se volvió a oír y ningún cuerpo quedo de pie. Battousai alzo una ceja, bastante intrigado.

"¿Y cómo esta chica puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Shishio?" fue la primera pregunta que paso por su mente, pero fue Aoshi quien la expreso. Takeda se echo a reír, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"Kaoru está diseñada para meterse en la mente de todo aquel que esté a su alcance y considere una amenaza o simplemente se lo ordene"

"¿A qué te refieres si se lo ordenas?"

"Kaoru…" vio como la chica se dio la vuelta y observo el vacio de sus ojos "Enséñale a Shinomori-san tu poder de capacidad" La chica dejo de 'observar' a Kanryu y miro fijamente a Shinomori, este rápidamente se paró en seco ante los ojos de la chica

"No puedo moverme" logro pronunciar entre sus dientes, Kenshin por otra parte volvió a poner sus manos detrás de su espalda, realmente intrigado. Se giro a Shinomori justo en el momento en que lo sintió gritar sin control, agarrando su cabeza y tirándose al suelo.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" Hablo Sanosuke asustado por el actual estado de aquel hombre.

"Este es el poder de mi Kaoru, verán ella puede penetrar la mente de los demás y obligarlos a hacer todo en contra su voluntad…" le hizo un ademán a Misao quien se encontraba disgustada, y camino hasta quedar frente a chica.

"Yamero, Kaoru-sama…" y sin decir más tomo la mano de la chica, quien automáticamente recobro la vida en sus ojos y observo a la chica que respondía a su toque con una sonrisa. Aoshi dejo de gritar y con la ayuda de Enishi se puso de pie, observo como su nariz estaba sangrando y saco rápidamente un paño para limpiarse.

* * *

"Estos son los términos para el contrato, ahí podrás leer el perfil de la chica y todas sus capacidades, Himura-sama" el pelirrojo observaba de reojo a la chica de cabellos oscuros, que solo miraba al suelo. Tomo el contrato entre sus manos y empezó a leer.

_Nombre: Kaoru._

_Edad: 26 años_

_Nacida: Japón._

_Sujeto de prueba: 4.3_

Miro nuevamente a la chica, e hizo una mueca.

_Condición: Aceptable._

_Catarsis: Misao Makimachi… Debe ser aquella chica ¿Acaso ella es la que mantiene a la joven Kamiya de no caer muy profundo? _

"¿Qué tiene que ver la chica Makimachi en todo esto?"

"¡Oh! ¡Hai hai! Ella es como el seguro de sanidad de Kaoru, verá es la única manera de que ella no se desestabilice… El poder de Kaoru se maneja de manera mucho más ineficiente sin un sujeto de seguro, algo así como la funda de una espada" Hablo rápidamente Kanryu.

"Quieres decir que ¿Sin Makimachi cerca ella podía empezar a matar?" Hablo suavemente Enishi, quien miraba a la chica con una atención particular.

"No, no de esa manera. Ella tendría que estar activa para poder causar eso. Después de todo Kaoru es un arma, y solo activándola es como causas desastre y es gracias a esto…" puso sobre la mesa un control digital y se lo acerco a Himura "con esto podrá controlarla cuando usted desee Himura-sama" El pelirrojo estiro su mano y tomo el aparato, consistía en una pulsera muy sencilla, sintió la mirada de la joven sobre él y apenas la observo ella volvió a bajar la mirada. Se puso la pulsera y volvió a poner su mirada en los archivos que tenia frente a él, sin dejar de escuchar el fondo.

"Y… ¿Que habilidades tiene?" inquirió rápidamente Sanosuke que no dejaba de mirar a la chica con cierto recelo.

"Oh muchas Sagara-san, como su poder de envejecimiento por ejemplo… En su archivo podrás ver que dice 26 años de edad, pero actualmente su etapa de vejez se quede en los 16…" acaricio la cabellera de Kaoru como si de su hija se tratara y ella no se inmutaba ante el contacto "Ella si lo desea puede hacerte muchas cosas, si así lo desea… Pero, para eso está el control, hemos instalado un mecanismo de auto bloqueo que evita que ella active su poder sin que usted lo deseo Himura-sama… De otra manera, ella podría sencillamente con solo pensarlo podría incendiarte, o hacer que tu cerebro explote, o tus huesos se quiebren en mil partes…"

"eso suena…"

"Aquí explica que si su mente lo imagina, ocurre en la realidad"

"Hai Himura-sama, así es como funciona realmente. Su mente funciona como una caja de ideas mortales a decir verdad, si ella lo imagina, ella lo crea. Por eso su poder no tiene limite… Es por eso que puede ser una buen arma contra quien lo desee"

"¿Y si piensa en cosas lindas, ocurren?"

"Hahahaha, ie… Si pensara en cosas lindas, su mente se confundiría por eso, decidimos solo enfocar su cerebro de un solo lado, de otra manera ella podría dudar en el campo de batalla…"

"¿Quieres decir que no tiene emociones felices?"

"¡Oh no! Ie ie, me mal entiende Sagara-san… Ella es una persona, sencillamente está diseñada para matar a voluntad" Soltó el cabello de la chica. Himura recordó su encuentro en el jardín, de cómo su rostro pasaba de ser uno triste a uno sorprendido y luego a uno calmado.

_Un camino de sangre._

_Me pregunto… ¿Si soñara como los humanos?_

"¿Ósea que puede sonreír, hablar, enojarse y demás como un ser humano?" observo como Kanryu asintió ante la pregunta de Sanosuke, el chico parecía volverse loco ante la respuesta como si aun no pudiera creerlo.

"¡Hey! Jou-chan… Kaoru…" ella levanto la mirada y observo a la persona que le llamaba, se puso de pie y la miro fijamente como esperando que ella sencillamente decidiera hacer algo "Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara, un gusto" le extendió la mano y ella la observo dudando un poco, volvió a mirar al chico de cabellos locos, y sin dejar de mirarlo sonrió con tranquilidad mientras extendía y tomaba la mano del chico "Kaoru, un gusto Sagara-sama"

"No way!" Expreso en ingles el chico, echándose para atrás ante la respuesta de la chica, paró en seco cuando la sintió reírse suavemente y volvió a enloquecer saliendo por la habitación profanando muchas cosas más en ingles.

_Un arma con emociones, interesante._

"Creo que me falto explicar algo muy importante sobre ella Himura-sama… "sonrió con algo de malicia, ella levanto la mirada y por primera vez observo fijamente a aquel hombre de ojos ámbar "como bien puede leer en el contrato, este servicio que le estamos prestando Himura-sama tiene ciertas clausulas especiales"

"Hai, proteger su empresa es una de ellas, a usted y a… ¿Koshijiro Kamiya?"

"Hai, Himura-sama… Este experimento no habría sido posible de no ser por Kamiya-sama"

"Supongo que invirtió mucho en ello ¿no es así?" bajo el contrato por un momento, y se inclino en su asiento con suavidad, mientras unía sus manos y apoyaba sus codos.

"Más que eso Himura-sama… Verá, ella es la hija de Koshijiro Kamiya"

* * *

**Diccionario (palabras que quizás no conocias)**

_**Mah Mah: Expresion usada para apasiguar, es como un calmate.**_

_**Assari: Rapido.**_

_**Yamero: Detente**_

_**Subarashi: Maravilloso**_

_**Mitte: Mira**_

[]

**Bien espero, les haya gustado este prologo por asi llamarlo. La historia quizás se ira poniendo un poco más compleja, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá todo depende de la profundidad del tema. Por favor me gustaría saber sus comentarios, no suelo escribir muchos fics por la falta de reviews, y eso termina desmotivándome a seguir.**

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Tengo este fic desde hace mucho en la mente. **


	2. Emociones en control

**\- Nada es lo que parece -**

**Capitulo: Emociones en control.**

* * *

"_**Este pájaro canta por ti, pero si pudiera hablarte te diría… Déjame libre"**_

* * *

"¡¿Crees que sea correcto confiar en un hombre que puso a su propia hija como una rata de laboratorio?!" Era la voz descontrolada de Sanosuke, quien caminaba de un lado a otro vuelto loco por lo que acaba de presenciar.

"Es cierto lo que expresa Sagara, demo… ¿Puedes imaginarte algo así en el campo de batalla? O inclusive ¿Makoto tendría idea de que algo así pudiera existir?" Hablo con suavidad templada un hombre de cabellos negros, mientras que anotaba unas cosas en la agenda digital que siempre llevaba consigo.

"ie, Shishio no lo vendría venir" Ladeo una suave sonrisa ante la respuesta que había dado a sus espectadores. Aquella chica, Kaoru. Aparentaba inocencia, pureza, algo que nunca podrá ser quebrado y eso es lo que la hacía más mortal todavía e impredecible a la vez. Se acomodo en su asiento y observo a Shinomori "Aun así, me gustaría que investigaras más sobre este Koshijiro Kamiya"

"Ya me he adelantado a eso, Himura-sama… Hannya ira con Yuskishiro-san a la Antartida" Se puso de pie "Si me disculpa Himura-sama, iré a acomodar a Kaoru-san y Makimachi-san en su nueva habitación"

"Hai hai, Aoshi" hizo un ademan con la mano mientras baja su mirada ante el documento con cierta aire aburrido, ahora firmado frente a él. Era cierto, no podía confiar en un hombre que ponía a su propia hija bajo un bisturí, y mucho menos un hombre como él. Él era Battousai no confiaba en nadie pero, eso no significaba que debía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta y estar muchos pasos frente a Shishio.

Ahora todo lo que debía hacer, era preparar sus planes para poder llegar hasta donde Shishio sin que el sospechara, quizás en el proceso no nada más acabaría con otro líder mundial sino lograría hacer que América fuera parte del nuevo Sol naciente. Sí, eso era un gran plan.

"Kenshin…" hablo ahora Sanosuke, mientras se servía un trago y le colocaba otro frente a su amigo "Hay algo aquí que apesta Kenshin y lo sabes…"

"Wakata, Sano… No soy un hombre des precavido"

"Igual me preocupo por ti amigo, hemos atravesado mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos ¿Estás seguro que esta es la mejor forma de acercarnos a Shishio?" Tomo un sorbo de su trago y tomo el contrato en su mano, Kenshin solo escuchaba. Si alguien como Sanosuke comentaba algo así era porque realmente algo raro estaba pasando. Era cierto que el no confía en nadie pero Sano ha logrado ganarse su papel poco a poco "Debemos admitir que la chica es una belleza, lo cual hace imposible desconfiar o dudar si ella es la que se acerca a Shishio y lo asesina pero ¿Por qué crear un arma con emociones si nada más es un arma?" Bebió todo el trago y se paro para servirse de nuevo.

Kenshin solo miro su trago, lo hacía inclinarse de un lado para otro pesadamente.

"Es muy fácil Sano… La mejor forma de acercarse a tu enemigo es usando algo que pueda hacer bajar tus paredes, tú mismo lo has visto…."

"En eso tienes razón, yo dudaría en hacerle daño a una persona así… Pero Shishio es un hombre diferente Kenshin ¿Cómo crees que caerá con una cara bonita al punto de bajar su guardia? Simplemente no concuerda" Se apoyo de la mesa y miro al pelirrojo.

"Es ahí… Donde debemos usar nuestro ingenio Sano" y tras decir eso, de un solo trago termino su bebida.

* * *

Un par de féminas caminaban a paso respetuoso siguiendo a un hombre alto que parecía más pendiente de la libreta digital que tenía en sus manos que conversar con esas chicas. Kaoru miraba a su amiga con cierta comedia, porque no dejaba de mirar al hombre frente a ella y cada vez que intentaba buscarle conversación este solo respondía con monosílabos y nada más, y eso hacia hinchar las mejillas de la joven al punto de ponerse rosadas.

Kaoru sintió el aroma del cerezo atravesar su nariz y mientras caminaba observo aquel mismo jardín en el que había estado esta mañana. Acaso ¿Ese Jardín conectaba con todos los espacios de este sitio? Giro su rostro y se dispuso a detallar parte de la construcción. Nunca había vivido en una casa tradicional japonesa. Siempre fue en un laboratorio y aun así, con lo poco que había podido ver del mundo exterior. La cultura japonesa siempre atrajo su atención.

Había belleza, detalle en los detalles y aun así era simple. Era como si cada cosa aun en su simpleza, en su estado minimalista, en su inocencia pudiera contarle una historia. Algo verdaderamente fantástico.

Sonrió levemente y giro su rostro al dejar atrás el jardín, al hacerlo la realidad volvió a caer en la realidad. Ella sabía por qué estaba aquí, y no era para disfrutar sobre la cultura japonesa ni nada, era para seguir órdenes y matar. Sintió un gran peso en sus hombros al recordar todas esas palabras. Apretó sus manos con suavidad.

_Odio estar sola._

Miro a Misao que parecía aun querer intentar entablar una conversación con aquel hombre frio e impasible de emociones y se pregunto. _¿Por qué no fui diseñada como él? ¿Por qué debo tener emociones si solo estoy destinada a servir sin que mi opinión cuente? ¿De que servía un asesino con emociones?_

Siempre serían preguntas sin respuestas pero, ella sabia mejor. Que era mejor no responderlas. Aun cuando supiera su respuesta eso no cambiaría su naturaleza. Kanryu se lo dijo varías veces: _Eres única, un arma perfecta del que nadie sospecharía. _Ella podía sonreír, llorar, odiar, molestarse. Miro nuevamente a Misao, tal cual como esta chica pero aun así. Subió su mirada al hombre, tal cual como ese hombre.

Ella había estudiado a cada uno de los que yacían y tenían conexión con su nuevo dueño: Kenshin Himura. Era fácil para ella poder saber que había en cada una de las mentes de todos los presentes con solo mirarlos, era la misma mirada que tenia ella cuando ocultaba un secreto.

_Un secreto lleno de sangre._

Aquellas personas que no habían tocado la sangre, no podían tener ese tipo de efecto en sus ojos. Personas como Misao.

_Como la envidio._

Paró en seco ante su frase, cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza. No podía sentir envidia de su amiga, ella era la única que la había aceptado tal cual y como era, sin importar su condición. Abrió los ojos y observo como ahora esta chica Misao estaba guindada del brazo del hombre tratando de llamar nuevamente su atención, rio por debajo. Aun si ella no podía tener algo como eso, haría que su amiga disfrutara de todo eso. Volvió a retomar el paso.

_Kenshin Himura._

_Un hombre de 35 años. Llegó al poder al poco tiempo, derrocando a grandes líderes con el uso de su mente, su espada y su poder. Tiene un gran poder de estrategia y puede determinar el movimiento de su enemigo antes que este ataque. Aun cuando las armas han avanzado, guarda un fuerte gusto por las espadas japonesas y con el poder que ha ido adquiriendo ha ido adquiriendo logro hacerse de grandes ejércitos y aliados._

Recordó de memoria las palabras que había memorizado antes de llegar. Lo poco de información que había de él que podría serle útil. Sonrió suavemente al recordar la sorpresa que le había causado verlo por primera vez, nunca se esperaría que un hombre de su tamaño, su contextura y rasgos fuera el gran líder del Sol naciente.

"Hemos llegado" Su mente volvió a la realidad y observo como aquel hombre que respondía por el nombre Shinomori, saco una banda magnética y la paso por un sensor. Se hizo a un lado y les abrió paso a las chicas. Apenas entraron, el grito de sorpresa de Misao no se hizo esperar. La habitación era magnifica entre una mezcla de un tatami clásico japonés mezclado con la nueva modernidad minimalista que adornaba gran parte de todo Japón. Sonrió con suavidad y camino hasta lo que parecía una peinadora. Toco la madera con suavidad y vio en el reflejo como Shinomori la observaba extendiendo algo entre sus dedos. Se giro para fijar su mirada en sus manos y noto que eran unas bandas parecidas a la que él había usado.

"Estas son sus respectivas bandas, las ayudarán para poder moverse entre las habitaciones. Claro está, solo aquellas a las que tengan permitido el acceso" la chica lo observo con un rostro sorprendido y luego suavizándolo para darle una sonrisa honesta. Tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos sin dejar de sonreírle, vio como el giro su vista hasta donde estaba aquella chica. _Inclusive él se siente extraño a mi lado, y como no Kaoru. Casi lo matas, pudiste vera lo que más le tenía miedo._ Carraspeo su garganta y se aliso su traje al momento de que las tarjetas ya no estaban en sus manos. Luego se puso tenso un momento y posando la libreta digital en una de las mesas y salió por un momento, trayendo de regreso una plataforma donde estaban sus pertenencias "Takeda-san me informo que estas son sus cosas, queda de ustedes ver como las ordenan, ya han sido revisadas como parte del procedimiento, tuvimos que botar unas cuantas cosas"

"¿Unas cuantas cosas?"

"Hai, Kaoru-san… Makimachi-san tenia lo que parecía ser armas en su maleta" miro de reojo a la chica de trenza que no parecía prestar atención a lo que decían y bien solo se disponía a detallar y tocar todo lo de esa habitación "Espero no haya molestia" Ella negó suavemente y relajo los hombros, esto causo una pequeña molestia en Aoshi pero no lo hizo notar. Sanosuke tenía razón, si ella era un arma por que actuaba como si fuera una humana.

"Arigato Shinomori-sama" Fijo la vista en aquellos ojos azules y arqueo una ceja, la chica le miraba con una sonrisa nuevamente "Por su hospitalidad y venir hasta acá para explicarnos todo, se que debe tener más cosas por hacer, así que no lo retendré más" se inclino en forma de respeto y esto tomo desprevenido a Aoshi, siempre era él el que se inclinaba. Carraspeo un poco, se irguió un poco más y se inclino igual que ella, se giro y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, fue que Misao cayó en cuenta que Aoshi se había ido.

"¿Ehh? Shinomori-sama se ha ido ¡Y no me pude despedir!" Kaoru rio por debajo y fijo su vista en la libreta digital que había sobre la mesa, se acerco y se la mostro a Misao.

"Quizás aun puedas tener la oportunidad de hablarle, ha dejado esto" Vio como la mirada y rostro de Misao cambio de confuso a una gran expresión de alegría, tomo la libreta rápidamente y se disponía a salir cuando se detuvo en seco, y se giro a Kaoru, bajo los hombros.

"No. No iré, no puedo dejarte sola Kaoru-sama…" Miro la libreta y nuevamente a su amiga, la mirada de Kaoru parecía algo distante, se acerco a su amiga.

"Estaré bien Misao, no tienes que estar siempre conmigo"

"Demo…"

"ie, todo está bien… Yo estaré bien mientras tú seas feliz Misao, necesitaras esto también" Acaricio el rostro de su amiga mientras le entregaba la tarjeta magnética que Aoshi le había dado y vio como Misao sonrió. Asintió.

"Volveré pronto"

"Wakatta"

* * *

Había hombres, subiendo cosas a una rampa. Se oían gritos y personas dando órdenes. El barco era increíblemente grande, ya no requerían de velas para poder moverse en el agua. La popa del mismo barco tenia detalles en plata y piedras preciosas, denotando la importancia y rango del propio medio de transporte. Habían pequeños detalles de plata encorvarse a abrazar gran parte del barco como si de enredaderas se tratara. Y sobresaltaban gracias al blanco marfil de color de fondo que poseía el mismo barco.

"Espero tengas un buen viaje, Enishi… "Hablo con casualidad un pelirrojo, al tiempo que metía sus manos dentro del gi y miraba al hombre de cabellos blancos.

"Gracias Kenshin, espero la chica no te de problemas. Tratare de volver para la semana entrante como siempre, para la reunión…" se saco sus lentes y los limpio con suavidad, como si el tema que estuviera hablando no fuera importante, pero el hombre sabía lo que había detrás de esas palabras. Sintió como las energías del hombre frente a él cambiaban ante la frase dicha. El sabía que significaba eso.

"Ella…"

"Hai… Dentro de una semana para ser exacto" Se volvió a acomodar sus lentes y vio como el pelirrojo evitaba mirarlo.

"Y… ¿Él la trata bien?"

"Hai Kenshin… No deberías torturarse de esa manera… "metió las manos en su bolsillo y soltó un suspiro "Sabes que amo a mi hermana más que a nada pero… Ambos sabemos que el corazón de Tomoe desde hace tiempo que ya no está aquí Kenshin"

"Wakatta… Solo quería chequear que estuviera bien Enishi, aun a pesar de todo; mis sentimientos por ella no cambiarán"

"Hai hai, Kenshin… Y en parte me alegro, saber que además de mi persona y Akira… Tú también te preocupas por ella" Vio como el rostro del hombre se arrugo ante el nombre de aquel hombre que actualmente ya no solo era el esposo de su hermana, sino que también próximamente sería padre, por segunda vez.

"En fin… Espero tener noticias sobre Antártida pronto" Cambio rápidamente el tema y su compostura se conservo, mirando ahora fijamente a Enishi con aquellos ojos de color ámbar, que le caracterizaban.

"Hai" Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes volver a chequear por última vez al pelirrojo. Todos sabían la fama de Battousai pero, pocos sabían el rostro que había detrás de eso. Y pocos supieron sobre el romance que él y su hermana habían tenido años atrás. Es por eso que Kenshin se convirtió en su amigo. No por el hecho de Tomoe, sino por los ideales detrás de todo eso.

Kenshin se enamoro de Tomoe, cuando apenas tenía 18 años. Y fue uno de los motivos para lograr que Kenshin quisiera llegar a la cima. _Me gustaría vivir en un mundo donde no haya más guerras. _Fueron las palabras que Tomoe le había expresado varías veces entre sus encuentros y eso había sido lo que faltaba para hacer todo lo que había logrado actualmente. La felicidad de Tomoe era la base de su motivación, pocas veces la había podido ver sonreír y quería verla sonreír todos los días tras lograr que el mundo estuviera fuera de guerras y para lograr eso. Tuvo que tomar un camino de sangre, para lograr todo lo que él era ahora y lograr que personas puras como ellas se mantuvieran como tal: puras. Pero eso, no solo le había alejado de Tomoe, sino que había provocado que ella empezara a sentir cosas por otro hombre: Akira.

Un pescador, nativo de Japón residido en Australia. Ya para ese entonces Enishi también está buscando ascender, para no solo lograr el mismo cometido que Kenshin, de hacer feliz a su hermano sino parte de él quería sentirse orgulloso, o bien quería que Kenshin Himura se sintiera orgullo de él. Enishi conoció a Kenshin cuando apenas tenía 12 años, y se convirtió en un amigo y pronto un hermano, aun cuando él no se atrevería a decirlo. Por eso, una parte de él le reclamaba a su hermana el haber quebrado el corazón de Kenshin, y aun así otra parte de él estaba contento de que su hermana había conseguido sonreír nuevamente, tras la larga ausencia de Kenshin.

Era irónico, Kenshin Himura movió todo en su poder para poder ver sonreír a su hermana y la perdió en el proceso logrando ese cometido. Ahora solo rezaba por su seguridad a la distancia, mientras ella estaba cerca de tener a su segundo hijo, con el hombre que actualmente ahora ama. Nadie sabía si lo ama más que a Kenshin, o si ella estaba con Akira por el vacio que Kenshin dejo en su vida. Nadie nunca lo sabrá.

_Una trágica historia de desamor._

Soltó un suspiro, estiro la mano y se despidió de su amigo.

* * *

Megumi estaba frente a su mesa, toda su habitación podría llamarse la cuna de la tecnología. Había pantallas acrílicas en todos lados, donde claramente se podía reflejar la información digital, su propio escritorio era una gran pantalla por igual, táctil en su totalidad y completamente diseñada para poder proyectar imágenes en 4 dimensiones, al punto donde puedes manipularla con solo mover los dedos. Megumi sabia, sabía que ella era la mejor en su campo y eso le encantaba. Sobre todo, con todos los beneficios que con ello convenía. En toda la habitación ella era la que sobresalía, pues todo era completamente blanco.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de Kaoru. Conocía bien a Kanryu y su trabajo aunque siempre había sido pobre, era porque todo estaba siendo enfocado desde hace muchos años en este proyecto en específico. Quizás Kaoru no lo recuerde, y bien se espera que mejor sea de esa manera; la cantidad de experimentos que se pusieron sobre esa chica eran incontables. Y a decir verdad, ella no fue el único sujeto de prueba, existieron otros pero Kaoru fue la única pieza que logro encajar y superar todo. Suspiro levemente. Fantasmas del pasado que seguirán a Megumi y Kanryu por haberlos involucrado. Kaoru fue la última de sus experimentos, la última esperanza para que se pudiera hacer lo mejor y así había sido. Ella no había podido ver por completo el proyecto pero siempre había estado al tanto de todo. Y sencillamente como una amante del desarrollo de la tecnología todo esto le resultaba encantador.

_Cling! Cling!_

Megumi levanto la mirada al sentir como marcaban el sensor de su puerta y con un movimiento de sus dedo, el seguro de la misma se libero permitiendo la entrada. Se trataba de Kaoru, la chica venia tímidamente sosteniendo la banda magnética entre sus manos y al momento de termina de entrar la guardo en la manga de su Kimono. Se quedo cerca de la entrada y se inclino con respeto a Megumi.

"Buenos días Kaoru-chan ¿Cómo estamos hoy?"

"Ohayou Megumi-sama, me duele un poco la cabeza" Megumi elevo una ceja, se levanto y se puso su bata rápidamente, mientras le hacia un ademan a Kaoru para que tomara asiento sobre la camilla. Saco una libreta que contenía todo lo relacionado con Kaoru e hizo anotación.

"¿Desde hace cuanto te esta doliendo?"

"Desde hace una hora aproximadamente" Vio como la mujer de cabellos oscuros saco una linterna y apunto a las pupilas de la joven, moviéndola de un punto a otro. Se inclino un poco para hacer esto "Duele frontal, lado derecho" dijo suavemente mientras parpadeaba con dificultad.

"¿Has comido?" vio como ella asintió "¿Y bien? ¿Qué comiste?"

"Probé algo que parecía una sopa, con algo de arroz"

_¿Sopa?_

"¿Cómo era la sopa?"

"Era de color marrón y tenía unos pequeños trozo blancos que no sabían a nada"

"¡Ah! Eso es Sopa miso, es una sopa tradicional japonesa, ahora entiendo porque duele tu cabeza. Esa comida es salada para tu Kaoru-chan" se puso de pie e hizo unas anotaciones "Necesitaremos sacar ese exceso de iodo de tu cuerpo. Así que anda a cambiarte y pasaras al área de ejercicio" Vio como la chica se puso de pie, y paso a una habitación.

La dieta de Kaoru era específica, su cuerpo no tenía tolerancia a cosas con demasiado sabor. Rio por debajo, mientras puso su bolígrafo apoyado sobre su oreja. Kaoru nunca antes había experimentado dolores de cabeza, y era algo normal. Era su cuerpo que estaba acelerando para quemar la cantidad excesiva de sabor que había probado. Era algo parecido a como cuando comes helado muy rápido, suele darle un dolor de cabeza. No era algo para preocuparse, solo era cuestión de que se acostumbrada. Observo de reojo como la chica ya había salido, tenía un traje deportivo de camisa y pantalón cortó y se monto en la corredora rápidamente mientras apretaba los botones necesarios.

Algo que le gusto siempre de Kaoru era que nunca se quejaba a la hora de ejercitarse.

_En eso realmente se podría decir que es una máquina._

Tan distraída estaba que no sintió una figura entrar, fue cuando poso las manos sobre sus caderas que ladeo una sonrisa traviesa, le bajo la bata por sus brazos haciéndola caer al suelo, giro su rostro un poco y pudo notar al pelirrojo acariciando partes que provocaban mucho en ella.

"Ahora no Ken-san…" ella sabía que mientras estaban solos, él le dejaba llamar de esa manera "Kaoru-chan está en la habitación de al lado"

"¿y? Ambos sabemos que no se ve ni se escucha nada hacia acá… Acaso ¿No estás de humor hoy?" removió su cabello para tener mejor acceso a su cuello y empezó a mordisquear. Ellos sabían que lo que tenían era completamente sexual y estaba bien. Ella se sentía bien tener a uno de los hombres más poderosos deseándola y él se sentía bien, poder tener lo que desea cuando quiera. Se dio la vuelta y rodeo al pelirrojo con sus brazos por su cuello, dándole permiso para besarle en la boca.

Y si, esa atracción sexual estaba siempre constante. Él era un hombre ardiente, sabía qué hacer, como moverse y como hacerla quemar por dentro y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Ella sabía que su relación no fue así al inicio. Al principio, siempre estuvo Tomoe y ella respetaba a la mujer lo suficiente como para nunca intentar nada, pero luego entro Akira en la fotografía y aquella noche donde pudo ver por primera vez a esos ojos detrás del ámbar fue donde dieron su primera probada. Podrían haber culpado al alcohol, al despecho, que importaba. Porque ambos habían sido desechados de una u otra manera, pero aun así ocurrió y al día siguiente, lo repitieron y así fue, y siguió hasta el día de hoy. La apoyo sobre la camilla que tenía detrás de ella, y empezó a jugar con las curvas de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarse.

El calor estaba subiendo, ella subió una de sus piernas para poder atrapar más al pelirrojo y tenerlo más cerca de la zona que más ardía. Se separo un poco para poder respirar y sintió como su cabello era tirado suavemente para darle más espacio a su cuello, el cual el pelirrojo beso sin medida y mordía de vez en cuando, bajo poco a poco hasta la entrada de su blusa.

Desabotono rápidamente la camisa para poder darle espacio a sus pechos que se encontraban cubiertos con gracia por un sostén negro de encajes. Su piel lucia perfecta con ese color, la sintió gemir y eso solo hizo que algo por debajo de él reaccionara, ladeo una sonrisa complacido. Rápidamente hizo girar a Megumi para poder tener una perspectiva de su parte trasera, pasó una mano por su seno derecho y apretó con suavidad. Ella volvió a gemir y nuevamente algo abajo reacciono, su pene sencillamente no podía aguantar más. Tomo parte de su cuello con sus manos, subió la falda de la mujer de cabellos negros, abrió las piernas de Megumi y moviendo hacia un costado su ropa intima empezó a acariciarle con rapidez.

"¡Ah! Ken-san…" dejo escapar con suavidad, el dueño de ese nombre sabia que significaba eso y realmente su cuerpo también quería probar eso y en un rápido movimiento había logrado soltar parte de su pantalón y sin dar tiempo a espacio la penetro con fuerza, sintió las paredes de la mujer recibirlo. Y sin permitir que más emociones le embargaran empezó a embestirla rápidamente. Ahora los gemidos de Megumi era un canto de gloria, que solo lo motivaba a seguir el ritmo y aumentar a medida de paso. Pero no por ella, sino por él.

A él en este punto no le importaba el placer de ella, sino el de él mismo. Desde la llegada de esa mujer con cuerpo de chiquilla, vistiendo ese kimono le había hecho recordar a Tomoe y no solo eso, haberse enterado de que Tomoe esperaba un hijo lo hizo enfurecer aun más. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba liberar estrés y que mejor forma que con Megumi. Esa mujer lo encendía fácilmente, era como un zorro del cual no sabías que iba a decir o hacer pero tenía toda tu atención al solo posar los ojos en ti. Y lo mejor, no habían emociones sentimentales de por medio, solo carnales. Apretó mas sus manos a su cadera y la seguía embistiendo con más fuerza, podía sentir los gemidos de Megumi incrementar.

Lo sentía cerca.

Así que sin importarle el ruido. Sin importarle la camilla arrastrarse en el suelo. Sin importarle los gritos de ella llegando rápidamente. Acelero el paso.

Cerca.

Apretó sus dientes y clavo sus uñas sobre la cadera. Quería borrar esas emociones. Quería borrar a Tomoe de su mente pero el destino era cruel y se lo hacía recordar cada vez más. Jazmín. Odiaba a las mujeres con fragancia de flores. Tomoe usaba flores como perfume. Nadie más podía.

Muy cerca.

La sintió gritar, y sintió sus caderas moverse un poco. Gruño por debajo, odiaba las emociones.

Así como sintió su interior apretarle más.

Y no aguanto más. Dejo salir todo dentro de ella.

Se desplomo por un breve momento sobre ella, tratando de ganar compostura y se echó para atrás, se giro y agarro un trozo de tela que era usado como batas desechables para inspección medico, se limpio rápidamente y le aventó el trozo de tela.

"Anda a limpiarte" le hablo rápidamente, ella aun con la respiración agitada, pecho agitado y mejillas sonrojadas, tomo el trozo de tela y camino hasta el baño, desapareciendo brevemente.

El ambiente quedo con olor a sexo, y eso él lo sabía. Apretó sus labios. Aquella había calmado un poco de sí, suspiro pesadamente. Camino hasta un estante donde ella siempre solía colocar alcohol y abrió la tapa, aspirando un poco del olor. Cuando se alejo del mismo, un nuevo olor atravesó su nariz.

_Jazmín._

Se giro con rapidez para notar como la joven dueña de ese olor esperaba en la entrada de la puerta que daba al área de entrenamiento.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? ¿Por qué demonios no puedo sentir su Ki?_

Noto como ella no lo veía solo escaneaba la habitación brevemente, pero si noto como la rodilla derecha le sangraba ¿Se había caído?

"¿Estás bien?" Casi se golpea la boca ante la espontanea pregunta, al mismo tiempo que la vio sobresaltarse y mirarlo brevemente, asintió ligeramente, se inclino en señal de respeto y entro a la habitación. Camino justo a su lado donde tomo el mismo pote con alcohol que había agarrado hace poco, tomo un pequeño algodón y una cura para cerrar la herida y camino hasta la camilla. Sintió como sus orejas ardieron al ver lo desordenado que había quedado el pequeño espacio, la tela que protegía la camilla estaba desacomodada, la libreta de Megumi en el suelo, así como su bata. Se quedo quieto en el sitio y vio como ella se inclinaba y recogía dichas pertenencias, doblaba la bata y las colocaba sobre la camilla. Le molesto que ella no contestara su pregunta, así que avanzo un poco "Te hice una pregunta"

"Hai, Himura-sama. Estoy bien, resbale de la corredora y golpee con un metal… No esperaba que existiera filo en esa corredora" soltó una pequeña risa ante la declaración, mientras mojaba el algodón y lo aplicaba en su rodilla, observo como su rostro cambio a molestia.

_Sentimientos, emociones._

Apretó sus labios y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Y se quedo ahí observando mientras terminaba de curarse. Sintió otra puerta abrirse y pudo ver a Megumi salir, completamente refrescada.

"¡Kaoru-chan! Demo ¿Qué te paso? ¿Daishoubu ka?" Vio como la mujer de pelos largos se acerco a la chica, vio a la chica reír suavemente y asintió terminando de ponerse la banda.

"Solo resbale cuando la corredora bajo la velocidad y me corte con algo de la corredora… Debería mandar a revisarla Megumi-sama, alguien más puede hacerse daño" Se incorporo y volvió a caminar hasta donde estaba él, pasando por un lado para poner las cosas en su sitio "iré a cambiarme… Con su permiso"

"¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?" ella negó ligeramente y miro de reojo a Megumi y luego al pelirrojo. Camino nuevamente hacia donde se había cambiado.

_¿Habrá visto?_

* * *

Era ya de noche, pero no podía dormir. Se puso de pie y poniéndose una yukata, salió de su habitación. Camino al jardín. Y antes de poder entrar en el mismo, vio una figura sentada en el pequeño banco vistiendo un pijama sencillo. Su cabello estaba trenzado de lateral. Observaba con suavidad el árbol de cerezo, embelesada. El pelirrojo gruño para sus adentros. No era la primera vez que la encontraba en su jardín, le molestaba verla ahí.

No sabía porque.

Pero que importaba ¡Ese era su jardín!

Camino rápidamente, y noto como ella giro su rostro para verlo de frente y paró en seco, sus ojos estaba vacios, casi negros.

_Sin emociones o sentimientos._

"Himura-sama…" hablo suavemente mientras se puso de pie y se inclinaba en modo de respeto. Él solo la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Realmente podía creer lo de parar el tiempo, su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, si fuera una mujer de 26 años tendría más caderas y pechos como los de Megumi. Y su rostro aun parecía faltarle madurar rasgos. Recordó la pequeña mirada que les había dado en la mañana. Y se volvió a cuestionar si habrá visto algo.

"Himura-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien?" Vio como los ojos se llenaron con un poco de emoción y eso le molesto ¿Cómo alguien que mataba sin pensarlo podía mostrar preocupación por técnicamente alguien que la había comprado? Sin pensarlo y solo dejándose llevar por esa emoción que no podía definir. Gruño por debajo y sin demora, la tomo por el brazo, noto como ella arrugo un poco su rostro.

"Este es mi jardín, nadie tiene permitido estar aquí a excepción mía" Vio como su rostro se sorprendió un poco, eso solo causo que se molestara todavía aun más.

_Emociones, ella no debería sentir emociones_

"_¿Por qué crear un arma con emociones si nada más es un arma?"_ Recordó la pregunta de Sano. Si, era cierto. Ella era solo un arma, esa fachada de emociones era solo eso una fachada para que nadie pudiera dudar de ella, apretó un poco más su agarre y noto como la chica cerró ligeramente los ojos. Ella no lo engañaría.

"A este jardín, nunca más vuelvas a entrar ¿Entendido?" La atrajo un poco más obligando a que le mirara, ella asintió suavemente. Estuvo a punto de soltarla pero lo que dijo a continuación le hizo agarrar con más fuerza su brazo.

"Demo…" Noto como miro ligeramente el árbol que estaba cerca de ellos. El viento se encargo de hacerle recordar el dulce aroma que el árbol desprendía y el de ella.

_Jazmín._

"Escucha bien chiquilla, aquí tú no tienes palabra ni voto en que decir… Mientras sigas siendo un arma, sigas siendo de mi propiedad, deberás comportarte como tal" noto como ella abría sus ojos y pudo sentir su respiración agitarse un poco "Si intentas hacerme perder mi paciencia, no me importará lastimarte… No me hagas repetirme nuevamente, así que no vuelvas a acercarte a este jardín"

Noto como su mentón se tensaba un poco, y ella asintió con un poco de miedo. Y desde ya, ella tendrá que empezar a darse cuenta que él era su dueño, y que la relación que ella tendría con el sería estrictamente un hombre con poder y un arma con dueño. Y su dueño era Kenshin Himura. La alejo bruscamente, haciéndola tropezar con sus propios talones y haciéndola caer en sus posaderas. Ella lo miro con miedo, fue ahí que noto la pulsera en su muñeca muy parecida a la que él tenía.

"Y algo más chiquilla… Si viste algo esta mañana que no deberías haber visto, te aconsejo…" se inclino hasta poder verla un poco mejor "… No abrir la boca, o lo lamentarás… No es necesario tener lengua para el trabajo al que estas diseñada…" Se irguió de nuevo y cruzando sus brazos, la miro "¿Qué esperas?" Vio como se sobresalto "¡Vete a tu cuarto!" y así tan rápido como se sobresalto, se puso de pie y se fue corriendo. Mientras la veía alejarse, en la mente de ambos se cruzo la misma frase.

_No puedo hacer nada contra el._

_Ella no puede hacer nada contra mí._

El sabia esta sensación, de ser más que alguien, antes no le gustaba pero poco a poco y entra más tiempo pasaba, menos se acordaba lo que antes le disgustaba. Ella no podría hacer nada contra él. Y si. Ella misma pensaba que no podría hacer nada contra él, pero por motivos completamente diferentes.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Otro capitulo terminado.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Como he dicho las personalidades de aquí serán muy diferentes a lo que conocemos, serán personas más corrompidas que aun mantienen parte de lo que originalmente eran. **

**REviews:**

**Rogue85: **_Gracias por el complemento de lo minuciosamente que esta escrito, me gusta intentar escribir de esta manera sin sobrecargar las cosas. Aun cuando admito que hay veces que no acierto hahaha. Me desanima es no saber si al menos me leen hahaa he visto fics perecer por eso mismo. Aquí tienes otro capitulo espero te haya gustado._

**Pyo: **_Si he pensado por ese lado que quizás no existirán tantos reviews debido a la tematica de la historia, pero ya veremos como va avanzando y si atraerá o no. Yo en lo personal me prometeré terminarla porque es un tema que ha estado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y no sabia con que personajes adaptarlos mejor. Lo del padre de Kaoru manten muy calmada esa parte, tardara un poco en saberse esa información ya que será crucial para la historia._

**Pajaritoazul: **_Aquí tienes otro nuevo capitulo, gracias por el review. Lo aprecio._

**HeavenlyEve: **_Muchas gracias en verdad, espero hayas disfrutado este capiptulo._

**ZuryHimura: **_Es un honor tener un review tuyo. Me han encantado tus historias y no pelo de leerlas. Suelo dejar a veces uno que otro comentario cuando la internet me lo permite. Espero no desanimarme hahaha Gracias._

**Lica: **_Mas vale tarde que nunca ¿eh? Si es denso y quizás el fandom lo mirara un poco raro, pero esperemos estén abiertos a algo asi. Lei hace años un fic BattoKaoru en un mundo steampunk pirata y fue bueno. Hahaha y tienes puntos buenos que bien has empezado a entender. Misaoshi fan aquí tmb. Espero con este capitulo te de a entender la pasión de Megumi que es actualmente. Las parejas será obviamente KaoruBatto, MisAoshi oficalmente, pero habran unos cameos con otras parejas. Y algo que no sabias pero quizás te lo habrá soltado aquí suavemente Megumi y Sano solian ser pareja. Gracias por darle animos a este fic y una oportunidad. Espero este capitulo te haya atraído de igual manera. _

**Hasta la próxima, espero sus comentarios ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no? ¿Qué les pareció que falto?**

**Bye **


	3. El comienzo de muchas cosas

**Capitulo: El comienzo de muchas cosas**

"_**Una hormiga no tiene fuerza por sí sola, pero su mordedura puede hacerte recordar que tan dolorosa puede ser"**_

/

"Bien Kaoru-san, todo parece estar en orden con tu sistema, ahora solo nos queda esperar" Una voz firme pero sin emociones hacia anotaciones en su libreta digital. Sentado lo más cómodamente posible, con su espalda siempre recta, levanto su mirada brevemente para pasearle ante sus dos acompañantes. La joven se veía incomoda pero permanecía quieta sin decir nada más que observar el suelo. Parecía intentar cubrirse el cuerpo del traje que tenia. Hizo una pequeña mueca notando el traje.

_Yo también me sentiría incomodo si tuviera una prenda tan ajustada a mi cuerpo._

Shinomori entendía perfectamente lo que era ser discreto y podía adivinar con el lenguaje corporal que esa chica también le gustaba la discreción o mejor dicho, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su cuerpo de esa manera. Desvió su mirada ante el hombre a la izquierda de la chica, estaba en una pose relajada con su pierna izquierda doblada y apoyada sobre la derecha, su palma descansaba bajo su mentón y esta era apoyada en el borde del mueble. Mientras que la mirada estaba enfocada en la oscuridad de la única ventana que producía luz natural.

"Shinomori-sama" el dueño del nombre giro para ver a la mujer de cabellos negros "¿Cuántos hombres aproximadamente existen en este barco?"

Aoshi arrugo su frente y tocando un par de botones en su libreta obtuvo la respuesta "Un par nada más, Himura-sama se encargo de que este bote fuera un señuelo para esta misión, por ende solo unos cuantos fueron asignados" Vio que iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo más "Si te preocupa lastimarlos, lo único que debes tener en cuenta es una banda color rojo en su brazo, es parte del uniforme. Los piratas dudo mucho que vistan algo parecido".

"¿Qué buscan estos piratas?"

"Provisiones"

"¿Son malas personas?" pudo sentir como el pelirrojo se tenso y miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica a su lado, mientras que la joven parecía ausente de lo que acababa de decir y jugaba con sus dedos.

Pero antes de que él pudiera responder, el hombre de ojos ámbar lo hizo por él.

"Hai, pequeña… Esos hombres no dudarán en matarte y quien sabe que más si te ven a bordo. Están robando lo que no es de ellos y todo robo nunca debe pasar impune… Personas como ellos deben aprender a no tocar lo ajeno, y tu como de mi propiedad le enseñarás lo que debe hacerse" Se acomodo en su asiento para mirarla mejor y vio como la chica solo asentía suavemente. Shinomori respiro profundamente.

"Debes entender Kaoru-san que toda provisión que están en estos barcos son para personas que no pueden auto sustentarse, gran parte de la Antártida no posee ni tiene las capacidades naturales para desarrollar y sustentar alimentos, como ganado entre otras cosas… Nosotros como sus protectores, nos encargamos de ello"

"¿Entonces sin estas provisiones, gente en la Antártida podría sufrir?" El pelirrojo volvió a acomodarse en su posición original y retomo mirar por la ventana.

"Hai… Y si mi gente sufre y se pone en descontento no puedo darme el lujo que estén por ahí intentando hacer una revolución en mi contra… Un pueblo tranquilo y feliz, es un gobierno estable… _Debo proteger lo único de paz que he podido realizar" _Esto último lo dijo muy por debajo, casi en un respiro. Kaoru frunció ligeramente el ceño ante tales palabras y dirigió una mirada a Aoshi, el solo negó ligeramente pidiendo disimular o comentar al respecto.

"Entonces, es gente que no merece vivir" estas últimas palabras de la boca de Kaoru, salieron de una manera casi mecánica. Aoshi sintió algo raro al escuchar esas palabras. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo de reflexión ni silencio cuando Kenshin se puso de pie.

"Estamos cerca de las coordenadas asignadas… Es hora de verte en acción, pequeña"

/

Kaoru sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al salir a cubierta. Tomo su cabello y se aseguro que la cola estuviera muy bien amarrada para que ningún cabello se soltara por el viento. Trago saliva y observo la oscuridad del sitio, podía sentir las olas estrellarse contra los bordes del barco. Se puso a detallar todo lo que había en cubierta, había contenedores cubiertos para evitar que la humedad o el viento los toquen. _Son señuelos. _Recordó en su memoria. Miro al cielo estaba completamente estrellado y la luna menguante se asomaba en el horizonte. Se humedeció sus labios, y se acurruco un poco más entre lo poco de calor que el traje podía otorgarle.

Había refunfuñado ponerse eso, a modo de terquedad, Megumi la había regañado ante la actitud y a regañadientes se puso el traje, se sentía completamente desnuda, pero Megumi tenía razón; a donde iría no podía ir con un kimono, y más si era a luchar. El traje no se lo permitiría, y este estaba diseñado para evitar toda clase de inconvenientes. Soltó un grito y brinco al escuchar una bengala casi frente a ella asomándose en el firmamento del cielo. Y pudo escuchar a los pocos tripulantes como hacían sonar la sirena poco tiempo después y gritar _piratas._ Su cuerpo se tenso.

_Son personas malas._

_Merecen morir._

_Debes cumplir tu papel, Kaoru._

No era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, pero era la primera vez en donde era puesta a rienda suelta en un sitio que no sabía, antes eran criminales personas con pena de muerte, que estaban destinados a morir por atrocidades que ella misma se había encargado de leer para asegurarse y no sentir: _Remordimientos, _por si la persona que asesinaba era alguien.

"Sera mejor que te concentres pequeña, de otra forma terminaras lastimada… Y yo no saldré a tu rescate" Hablo con una firme crueldad el hombre detrás de ella, quien se apoyaba en la entrada con brazos cruzados, Kaoru lo miro de reojo pero antes de poder responderle algo el barco se sacudió, perdió el poco equilibrio que tenia al tomarla desprevenida pero el hombre atrás de ella la tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera caer al suelo "Será mejor que te aguantes mejor ¡Ya llegaron!" Le soltó el brazo en cuanto vio que se puso de pie nuevamente y cuando se giro para observa a que se refería; vio arpones y ganchos aferrarse al borde de las barandas del barco. Volvió a tensarse, y esta vez tragar saliva se tornaba más pesada. Este era su trabajo, para lo que ella había sido creada, no debería sentirse con remordimientos.

_Esto ayudará a la población de la Antártida._

Ella podía sentirlo, solo buscaba motivos para aferrarse a que esas personas eran malas. Las personas que había matado antes ella tenía y sabia de su pasado, sabía lo que habían hecho, de estas solo sabía que robaban pero ¿Qué otro daño podrían haber hecho?

"¡Aborden el barco! Y no dejen a nadie vivo" Su mente volvió a la realidad al escuchar esas palabras, y casi como un acto reflejo y mecanismo de defensa su mente le dijo que debía hacerlo primero. Así, sus ojos se volvieron vacios.

_Si no los matas, ellos te mataran._

Himura observo más interesado cuando sintió el ambiente ponerse pesado. Si es verdad, no sentía el ki de la chica pero podía sentir como el mismo ambiente se tornaba pesado cuando ella cambiaba. Ladeo una sonrisa.

_Ya sé de tu poder pero… Veamos como funcionas en la oscuridad, cuando no puedes ver por completo a tu enemigo._

Había escogido especialmente la noche para probar todo el potencial de aquella paloma, la había visto actuar en el día era obvio que debía comprobar su potencial de noche. Probar que tan frágil era, que tanto podía defenderse y en que no era buena. Si su plan era usar a esta arma, sabía que debía prepararla como si fuera una extensión de él. Y todo lo que él manejaba, nunca fallaba. Eso también requería aprender a leerla y que ella supiera sus necesidades antes que él las pudiera hablar.

Varios hombres subieron a la borda, y de una empezaron a apuntar con las armas de alta calidad que poseían. Himura entrecerró sus ojos y tenso su mandíbula, era su mercancía. Otros barcos que habían robado en el pasado ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! Cerró sus puños y antes que pudiera gritarle a esa mujer que atacará primero, los hombres lo habían hecho. Dio un paso hacia atrás y parpadeo casi por instinto pero se compuso rápidamente cuando observo que ninguna bala ni siquiera atravesaba. Bien, los había parado. Pero no hacía más nada, y solo dejaba que ellos continuaran disparando.

"Himura-sama… ¿Desea esas armas de vuelta?" La pregunta casi lo saco de si, ella había reconocido esas armas, la observo por encima del hombro.

"Hai"

"Wakatta" Con un movimiento de mano, hizo que los hombres se detuvieran y bajarán sus armas, dejando solo a uno con un arma. El hombre empezó a disparar a sus propios aliados, dejando uno por uno en el suelo podía escuchar los gritos siendo acallados pero luego vio como aquel que solía disparar cayó al suelo muerto, y nuevos hombres llegaron pero esta vez con espadas y otras armas de filo. Antes de que Kaoru pudiera reaccionar, rápidamente a su lado salto una figura delgada y alzando su arma, quedo dispuesta a atacar a Kaoru, ella solo pudo girar para contemplar. Era una mujer. Cerró los ojos con acto reflejo y escucho el sonido del metal rechinar y casi destellar frente a ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo sentir la mano de Himura sobre su hombro y como había usado la espada que siempre portaba para protegerla de aquella mujer.

_Una mujer ¿Por qué?_

"Veo que ahora usas mujeres como guardaespaldas Himura" Hablo suavemente aquella, mientras Kenshin se hacía para un lado y apuntaba la espada hacia aquella esbelta figura.

"Quien debería guardar sus espaldas, eres tú"

"No sé qué truco barato habrás usado para hacer que mi hombre se pusiera en mi contra pero… No lograrán salir de este bote con vida…"

"Nadie se irá e este bote Shura, ni siquiera tu" hablo con suavidad Kenshin, y sin decir más ataco a la mujer. Kaoru solo estaba congelada en sitio observando como aquella mujer se defendía de aquel hombre que se gano el titulo de Hitokiri Battousai.

"¡Kaoru-sama!" Sintió como algo la empujo, al mismo tiempo que algo empezó a doler en un costado. Kaoru cayó en su trasero, mientras que la dueña de esa voz se interponía entre el arma y ella, logro con un kunai mover la hoja a un lado pero no lo suficiente, la había herido a ella también. El dueño de la espada dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando la pequeña frente a ella volvía a atacar rápidamente.

"Misao"

Misao giro a mirarla con una sonrisa, se volvió a su oponente, y sin dejar de mirarla se puso de pie, pero cuando estuvo erguido algo dolió, observo su costado y noto que había sido lastimada. Había sangre que empezaba a flotar por su ropa y se tornaba frio. Subió la mirada para posarla en Himura que peleaba contra varios hombres incluyendo aquella mujer de nombre Shura. Un grito atrajo su mirada a otra parte. Misao. Vio como ella cayó al suelo de un golpe, iba a dar un paso pero fue Shinomori quien salió al auxilio de su amiga Misao.

"_Sera mejor que te concentres pequeña, de otra forma terminaras lastimada… Y yo no saldré a tu rescate"_

Las palabras de aquel hombre retumbaban en su cabeza y por no haberse concentrado; aquella persona había herido a algo muy preciado para ella. La molestia que sentía a un costado quedo en el olvido, el dolor que sentía y el frio que le producía se hicieron añicos en sus emociones. Los ojos de Kaoru se volvieron aun más oscuros, y tensando su mandíbula y extendiendo parte de sus dedos hizo que todo aquel que respirara en el barco se dejara de mover. Kenshin sintió como algo lo retenía y noto que sus enemigos también estaban paralizados. Rápidamente busco a la fuente de esto y casi como si fuera una respuesta mental la pulsera en su muñeca empezó a titilar y pudo moverse casi haciéndolo tropezar contra el suelo. Giro,vio como aquella chica de nombre Misao, también podía moverse, al igual que Aoshi quien intentaba cubrir la herida que aquel gran hombre había hecho. Kenshin busco a Kaoru, miro de frente a la de cabellos negros. Y apenas poso sus ojos sobre ella, como una ola aplastante pudo sentir por primera vez su Ki.

Un Ki lleno de odio.

Lleno de furia reprimida.

Lleno de tristeza y…

¿_Arrepentimiento?_

Esas emociones eran parecidas a las de él, él tampoco dejaba leer su ki por la misma situación. Pocos sabían leerlos con claridad y sabia que esa era un arma de doble filo. Tu enemigo no podía saber que emociones estabas dejando pasar, eso podía disminuir tu desarrollo en una batalla y hacerte más legible… Pero ¿Cómo hacer más legible a un arma que no requiere atacarte físicamente?

"Por mi descuido…" la escucho susurrar, vio como la chica dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. Kenshin guardo su espada con suavidad "… No me concentre…" Vio como tambaleaba un poco. Arrepentimiento estaba desapareciendo. Y aquella furia que había sido reprimida era liberada con fuerza. Y antes de que pudiera entender que pasaría, todo se había vuelto nada. Sintió un splash de algo liquido golpear en diferentes direcciones hacia él, cerró los ojos cuando este entro en su ojo. No escucho más nada, más que un golpe seco contra el suelo. Cuando los abrió pudo ver a la mujer de ojos azules de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas a la madera de la cubierta respirando profundamente. Fue cuando entonces pudo reconocer lo que lo había mojado, era nada más y menos que sangre. Giro rápidamente su cuerpo y observo toda la cubierta llena de armas, retazos de ropa, viseras, trozos de hueso y sangre. Pasó la mano por su cara y comprobó que había sido sangre. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio su rostro.

Ya cuando fijo su vista ante aquel espécimen que buscaba respirar, observo una sonrisa acomodarse en sus labios.

/

Sentía el sudor recorrer por su piel, su respiración agitarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba, abría su boca de vez en cuando para inhalar y exhalar aire de manera, su pecho subía y bajaba, arqueaba su espalda para tener una mejor postura, sus brazos se inclinaron y su mirada se fijo en el blanco de frente.

"Hya!" soltó otro golpe pero nuevamente era esquivado por su blanco. El chico solo se reia mientras veía como inflaba sus mejillas, su cabello negro se pegaba a su espalda y sus ojos estaban mostrando determinación. Volvió a inclinarse para otro golpe, pero nuevamente la figura se inclino y lo esquivo con gracia, el hombre metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Vamos Jou-chan, antes me dabas miedo… Ahora ni siguiera puedes pegarme" se acomodo su venda "Mejor, tomemos un descanso" Se giro y camino a una banca que estaba cerca, vio como la chica soltó un suspiro y lo siguió, sentándose a su lado.

La miraba de reojo mientras ella solo veía el campo donde estaban practicando, ya había pasado mes y medio desde la llegada de la chica. Sanosuke por su parte se había empezado e inclinado a interesarse en la chica tras verla todas las mañanas trotar en el mismo sitio que el solía entrenar desde hace un tiempo para acá. Siempre era el segundo en llegar pero era el primero en irse, ella permanecía siempre ahí ejercitándose.

_Me recuerda a mí._

Sanosuke desde joven siempre se considero a sí mismo como alguien débil, aun cuando al lado de Kenshin había logrado llegar a ser uno de los mejores siempre se consideraba débil, siempre estaba practicando o entrenando para evitar desperdiciar tiempo. Se soltó su cinta roja por un momento y la observo con nostalgia. Sonrió suavemente, esa pieza siempre le daría valor para continuar. Uno de los legados de su padre.

_Un mundo justo para todos._

Su padre, siempre le hablaba sobre los días de tranquilidad, y aun a pesar de ser una familia de pocos recursos su padre nunca dudo en tenderle la mano a quien más lo necesitara en ese momento, siempre solía decir: "_Nuestras acciones determinan quienes queremos ser para el futuro, y mi meta es un mundo donde podamos ser un todo. Donde no dependamos del poder de uno mismo, sino de lo que podemos hacer en conjunto. Ese Sano, es mi futuro y es el futuro que tengo para ti" _Tras eso, le entrego la misma pieza que ahora reposaba en sus manos, apretó su puño y trago amargamente.

Un mundo donde podamos ser un todo, era un gran ideal y ese mismo ideal fue el que llevo a su padre a la muerte y lo llevo a él a conocer a las personas que ahora vivían buscando el mismo futuro que él.

"_Oto-san, volvamos por favor" Desde la mañana había tenido un mal presentimiento y no había tardado en hacerse realidad cuando vio a un par de hombres maltratar a un joven frente a ellos por un par de ´revolucionarios de poder´ eran personas que no seguían ninguna regla, política ni acatamiento, personas que iban robándole a los más pobres sencillamente porque podían. El joven Sagara miro a su padre quien sacaba suavemente su espada y se disponía a acabar con esa clase de amenazas._

_Y antes de poder hablar nuevamente, su padre se aventó frente aquellos hombres. Sano miro a todos sus lados en busca de una manera de cómo ayudar a su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces y tomando una bocanada de aire, salto sobre uno de los hombres que iba a atacar a su padre por detrás y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la del hombre. _

"_¡Kuso! ¡Maldita mocoso!" el hombre lo agarro por la camisa de vestir y lo arrojo al suelo, para luego empezar a patearlo fuertemente. Sanosuke cerró sus ojos, y se agarro a la misma pierna que le empezaba a golpear. Poniéndose de rodillas, intento usar toda su fuerza para derrumbar al hombre al suelo. Apretó sus dientes y soltando un grito logro levantar al pesado hombre y tumbarlo al suelo para luego ponerse sobre él y cerrando sus puños propinar una cantidad de golpes sin control al rostro del hombre. Podía escucharlo quejarse, intentando moverse pero a medida que pasaba cada golpe el cuerpo empezaba a calmarse y los sonidos que salían de su boca pararon por igual._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, se detuvo solo cuando ya sus nudillos dolían, se dejo caer de lado tratando de ganar fuerzas para controlar su respiración. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió cuando volvió a escuchar el golpe de las espadas, subió su mirada y observo como su padre aun seguía luchando. Se arrodillo y tomando nuevas fuerzas, fue en busca del siguiente a quien moler a golpes._

Pero lo que no pudo prevenir ningún de los dos es que uno de esos hombres ocultaba un arma. Ni su mente pudo evitar que esa misma arma, soltara una bala sobre la persona a la que el más quería en ese mundo. Su padre. Ese día en la mitad de una calle su padre, Souzo Sagara había muerto. Desde ese mismo día se propuso nunca más dudar de sí mismo como ocurrió esa vez, y más nunca ser débil. Nunca más. Tras ese momento Sanosuke empezó a entrenar, empezó callejeramente y pronto fue ascendiendo de manera lenta y segura hasta lograr entrar en el pelotón de Kenshin Himura.

"Ano… Sagara-sama" Esa voz lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos, se giro y observo como la chica de nombre Kaoru lo miraba preocupada.

"¿Si Jou-chan?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Hai… Solo me lamentaba de lo mal que eres en la lucha física, de verdad eres un arma pero parecer más de juguete si no aprendes a defenderte físicamente" Puso una mano sobre su cabellera negra con la intención de alborotarlo; vio como la chica arrugo su rostro, y dejando a un lado la toalla se puso de pie.

"¡Mou! Iré a entrenar" y sin darle más chance y con los cabellos vueltos remolinos, se acerco a los maniquís de cuerpo donde empezó a golpearlos.

_Su cuerpo no está diseñado para la lucha física, es muy delgado._

Soltó un suspiro y la volvió a observar mientras veía como arruga el rostro cada vez que algo parecía no salir bien. Había paso un par de semanas desde la primera misión de la chiquilla. Por ordenes de Kenshin claro está, ella había sido mandada a "hacerse cargo" de un barco sobre una de las vías marítimas en donde a boca de Enishi siempre lo emboscaban y parecían robarles siempre gran parte del cargamento. Himura no podía darse el lujo de tener rebeldes en la zona. Y como primera tarea para ver el potencial de Kaoru, la envió ahí.

Tanto él como Shinomori fueron asignados a la tarea, la tarea de Sanosuke era proteger a la chiquilla Makimachi, ella sería usada como contramedida de seguridad si Jou-chan perdía el control, pero eso sí. Ella no se acercaría a ninguna de las áreas de batalla, o eso quiso creer. Aquella chiquilla de trenza larga se había escapado de sus manos en cuanto el barco empezó a ser abordado y no pudo ni prever lo que pasaría después, el no esperaba que ella fuera herida o que Kaoru lo fuera. Pero realmente no esperaba ser espectador de primera fila del gran poder que Kaoru ocultaba. Se quedo petrificado en sitio justo en el momento en el que Misao toco el suelo, más por miedo a lo que Himura le haría tras haber permitido que su única tarea se escapará de sus manos.

Cuando intento moverse fue inútil, era como una gran fuerza que se apoderaba de él y lo anclaba al suelo. Y al rato de intentar observo como Kenshin fue el primero en soltarse seguido de Misao, Aoshi y por ultimo él. Ni procesar lo que ocurrió pudo, hasta que noto todo en esa cubierta explotaba desde los adentros. Bañando todo en sangre.

Subió la mirada hasta ver a la chica volver a asestar golpes en el maniquí de entrenamiento, pero podía ver como empezaba a lamentarse de su mano derecha.

_Por favor, enséñame a ser más fuerte._

Habían sido las palabras con las que Kaoru le había llegado una mañana tras verlo entrenar, sus heridas no parecían ser un impedimento, porque podía ver como la misma ya estaba sanando muy rápidamente. Demasiado. Obviamente él se había opuesto a ello por miedo a que la chica se lastimará y explotará a causa del dolor pero al poco rato de haber recibido esa información, el mismo Kenshin le ordeno que la entrenará, alegando que no podía darse el lujo de que tuviera un arma tan débil físicamente. Y a regañadientes ahora se encontraba entrenando a una chica, que realmente no era tan chica. El nunca había leído el documento de contrato que Kanryu le dio a Kenshin así que cuando Kaoru le revelo su edad, casi brinca por las paredes, era un año mayor que él.

Además, él mismo se había sorprendido de lo rápido que había congeniado, inclusive en la comida. Kaoru solo comía lo esencial y le dejaba siempre lo que sobraba a él cosa que le encantaba, ese era uno de los pocos placeres en su vida. Y Kaoru entrenando era muy centrada, nunca se quejaba y hacia todo lo que él le decía, él entendía la fortaleza que ella quería ganar. No dudar nunca más de sí mismo.

"¡Ouch!" Su atención se centro de nuevo en Kaoru que vio como se quejaba de su muñeca derecha, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, y de mala gana se acerco hasta tomar la muñeca de la chica.

"No te pusiste bien la venda por eso te estás lastimando Jou-chan" la desato con rapidez, pero sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando toda la venda fue completamente retirada. La mano completa estaba llena de moretones amarillos, verdes y recientemente morados "¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" Vio como la chica retiro la mano y la escondió con la otra, desviando sus ojos.

"No es nada, Sagara-sama"

"¿Cómo que no es nada? Puedes tener una fisura en algún hueso… Acaso tu… ¿Has estado entrenando fuera de nuestras horas de entrenamiento?" Tomo la muñeca un poco más molesto y se la mostro esperando que la respuesta que ella podría decir no sea la que él estaba pensando.

"Hai… Quiero ser fuerte para no volver a ser una carga. Soy un arma, mi deber es proteger. No ser la protegida" y si lo era, el mismo había llevado sus muñecas y manos a ese límite intentando ser fuerte. Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Él tenía claro que esta chica era un arma, y los humanos podían lastimarse, ella misma lo había comprobado cuando la lastimaron en la misión; por ende ella también era humana. Aun así, decía esas palabras como si fuera solo un arma, y él podía sentir la dureza de esas palabras en su mente. Conocía a alguien de la misma calaña. Era tan confuso pero tan claro al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos donde Megumi"

/

"Deberás guardar reposo por unos días Kaoru-chan"

"Demo…"

"Si deseas que esa mano tuya sane y puedas seguir entrenando deberás guardar reposo y evitar entrenar… Ve a cambiarte, te daré un ungüento que deberás aplicarte de noche, anda" La paciente parecía una niña pequeña ante las demandas de Megumi pero sin molestar más se puso de pie y fue hasta el cuarto a cambiarse, la mujer de cabellos negros largos y de bata blanca sacaba un frasco del estante y lo ponía sobre la mesa para hacer tiempo. No fue hasta que hubo un gran silencio que Megumi volvió a hablar, esta vez mirando fijamente a un hombre de cabellos revoltosos frente a ella "¿Qué estabas pensando en entrenarla de esa manera Sanosuke?"

"¡Oye! No es mi culpa, yo no sabía que ella seguía entrenando aun después de que nosotros parábamos de entrenar… "

"Ella no puede entrenar de esa manera, no está diseñada para esa clase de actividades"

"¿Y que sabes tú de eso Megumi? Nunca la han puesto en esa clase de actividades pero, eso no quiere decir que no esté capacitada. No sabes lo duro que trabaja Jou-chan para poder ser más fuerte"

"Eso no me interesa, no permitiré que se arruine el trabajo de Kanryu por unos estúpidos ideales"

"Claro, porque sencillamente ella es un arma única en su clase no debe ser expuesta a nada ¿No es así?"

"Pues claro que es así, la cantidad de factores que pueden dañarla pueden ser muchos, estoy encargada de su salud, es una de mis prioridades principales ahora mismo si algo le pasa, yo soy la responsable" Vio como la mujer se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja con soberbia.

"Siempre ha sido así…" Desvió la mirada

"¿A qué te refieres?" La mujer dio un paso al frente posando las manos en sus caderas.

"A que no es la primera vez que pones tus prioridades antes que las emociones de los demás…"

"No me vengas con sermones Sanosuke, sabes bien que aquella vez fue muy diferente"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo? Ilústrame, porque yo recuerdo bien que quien me dejo fuiste tú porque yo no podía entender tus prioridades o es que no te basto tenerme solo a mí…" Sintió la mejilla arder y noto como la mano de Megumi se tornaba roja por igual.

"No pretendas saber de mi vida Sagara, hace mucho tiempo que te dejo de importar"

"ie Megumi, eso es lo que tú quieres entender…" Se detuvo un momento, saco las manos de sus bolsillos, tomo el medicamento que Megumi había preparado y camino hasta la puerta donde Kaoru salía tímidamente, puso una mano en su espalda y le indico para salir "Solo recuerda Megumi, no todo en esta vida es como tú crees que deba ser" Y sin decir más salió por la puerta.

No habían ni camino unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió su chaqueta blanca ser tirada suavemente, bajo la mirada y noto como Kaoru lo miraba con preocupación.

"Gomene… Por mi culpa tu y Megumi-sama se pelearon" Bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba en modo de disculpa. Sanosuke se tenso y luego se relajo y mirando a todos lados, puso una mano en el hombro de Kaoru haciéndola que se pusiera erguida de nuevo. Y suspiro para relajarse.

"No te preocupes Jou-chan, Megumi y yo de todas maneras… No… No estamos en buenos términos desde hace mucho"

/

Ya era de noche, y ya por fin el olor a sangre había desaparecido. Aun recordaba la sonrisa que aquella chica había plasmada en sus labios tras haber "matado" a todos aquellos piratas, limpiar todo eso fue realmente un dolor de espalda. Claro, que él no hacia el trabajo pero sabía lo difícil que era quitar la sangre. Había muchas cosas tras ese día que habían sido como una revelación y una confusión para él al mismo tiempo. Él siempre solía cumplir lo que decía pero cuando aquella joven observo a la mujer que parecía atacarla, su instinto le dijo que debía hacer algo. Aunque su instinto siempre era de auto supervivencia, esta vez actuó por otra persona que no fuera él, o Tomoe. En varias ocasiones tuvo que saltar para proteger a Tomoe de ser herida, ella siempre estaba empeñada en acompañarlo, y aun cuando él no le gustará la idea le permitía ir. Fue solo después de una vez en donde ella casi termina muy mal herida que él tomo la decisión de que más nunca fuera con él y fue ahí donde se diría, que todo lo demás se desato.

Caminaba hasta el árbol de cerezo, lo observo justo cuando ya había accedido al jardín y sintió su espalda relajarse por igual. Desde aquel día no solo había visto parte del poder que Kaoru retenía sino pudo ver levemente una faceta de valentía que creyó no existía en esa chica.

"_He cumplido todas sus demandas Himura, pero para la próxima…" Subió la mirada, aun desde el suelo y Kenshin pudo apreciar un azul helado sobresalir de su mirada_ _"Si usted no cumple, o alguno de sus aliados no cumple en proteger lo único que me importa en este mundo… No lo perdonare" Kenshin elevo una ceja casi a punto de carcajearse de risa aun ante tanta sangre, por la amenaza de la joven._

"_¿Crees que alguien como tu podrá hacerme algo a mí, pequeña?" Casi con una velocidad irreconocible se acerco y le tomo por el cuello haciéndola levantar "Conoce tu lugar"_

"_Yo conozco mi lugar, Himura" no lo estaba llamando "sama" ni parecido, tomo su muñeca con sus dos manos mientras que él apretó más el agarre de su cuello aun más "He cumplido todas sus demandas, no he faltado a hacer mi trabajo… Pero, si usted vuelve a poner la vida de Misao en riesgo. Ni esa pulsera, ni nadie podrán salvarlo de mi"_

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras. Nunca antes nadie lo había amenazado de esa manera y vivido para contarlo. Eso le gustaba, tenía que darle crédito a la chica. Algo que detestaba desde el momento que la vio y pudo reconocer esa misma noche, era la falta de confianza de hacer las cosas; sobre todo si tenías el poder para ser capaz de hacer algo, pero siempre dudaba o pensaba mucho todo antes de hacerlo y esa noche pudo ver finalmente las consecuencias de dudar de si mismo. Y como bono pudo ver una faceta que él quería conocer muy bien, una mujer determinada.

Tras esa noche, aun cuando ella no lo dijera empezó a entrenar, a ganar resistencia y tolerancia. Y no fue sino hasta que él escucho que ella mismo le pidió a Sano que le enseñara a ser más fuerte, fue que el accedió a ayudarle a alcanzar esa meta. Después de todo el necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto si de enfrentarse contra Makoto se trataba.

"_Oh!Take a look in the mirror, you look so sad_" Escucho a la lejanía, y era como si viento se lo estuviera trayendo, se giro y volvió a escuchar, arrugo su frente "_It´s so cold like that winter we used to blow"_

Casi se podría decir que estuviera siendo hipnotizado, empezó a seguir a la voz. Una de las pocas veces que podía escuchar música era en su oficina y prefería orquestas, ya que las voces y lo que hablaban siempre lo ponían a pensar y lo odiaba. Siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta toparse con otro de los jardines que daban al fondo. Nunca estaba por ahí porque siempre le parecía muy común, demasiado común. Así que eso le hacía preguntar, quien podría estar aquí.

"_I don´t cry anymore but I feel so hurt_" Y antes que pudiera realmente acercarse, una fragancia golpeo su cuerpo.

Jazmín.

Se giro. Y ahí, sentada frente a un pequeño estanque se encontraba la chica de cabellos azabache cantándose a sí misma, el viento parecía peinar su cabello que se encontraba suelto. Con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas cantaba una melodía en un perfecto ingles.

_Quien lo diría, la pequeña sabe otro idioma._

"_So I don´t need you too close to me" _Y lo que más odiaba estaba pasando frente a él, las palabras se estaban colando por su mente, y lo odiaba aun más porque esas palabras parecían ser cosas que solo su mente jugaba a formar. Cerró sus ojos como quien no quisiera.

Parece que ella conocía perfectamente lo que hablaba. Esa melodía, parecía triste pero con un deje de esperanza. Algo con lo que el constantemente luchaba por mantener: la esperanza. Pero siempre parecía en duelo con esa tristeza que aun que no dejaba que nadie lo viera, siempre estaba ahí. Escondida detrás de esos ojos color ámbar_ "You don't hear me, or so you say. You don´t know why things have change since yesterday" _Su sorpresa fue aún más cuando se descubrió a él mismo detrás de la chica, abrió los ojos cuando ya no sintió una melodía pero si la mirada de la chica.

"Himura-sama…" Deshizo su agarre con sus manos y dejo descender sus piernas hasta dejarlas de lado, inclinándose un poco más para poder mirar mejor a su dueño. Kenshin subió su mirada y observo el jardín completo, era completamente verde y más verde con un poco de marrón y gris a causa de las piedras, muy austero para su gusto, muy diferente al jardín con su árbol de cerezo al que siempre solía asistir; al que le brindaba calma, bajo la mirada y observo el pequeño estanque con nada más que agua, sin vida "… Lamento si lo desperté" El hombre no dijo nada solo la observo. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y empezando a sentirse incomoda se giro para volver a mirar el estanque "… No podía dormir, y…" No pudo continuar la oración, pero Kenshin sabia más, sabía que hacia ahí y no en el otro jardín.

_Yo conozco mi lugar, Himura._

Algo en esa oración le molestaba, era como si una pequeña semilla del pasado quisiera resurgir, apretó su mandíbula y alejo los pensamientos. No quería pensar. Así que pregunto lo primero que paso por su mente.

"¿Qué era eso que cantabas?"

"¿Eh? Pues… No sé cómo se llama pero… Un querido amigo solía cantármela para ayudarme a dormir" Kenshin se sintió intrigado al escuchar la palabra amigo en esa oración, el sabia que esa chica paso casi toda su vida en un laboratorio ¿Habrán habido otros experimentos con otros chicos como ella? Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Aoshi luego, y si no, que averiguaba "… Pero solo recuerdo esa parte"

Noto como ella no despegaba la mirada del estanque, y él la fijo por igual. Ahí se quedaron en silencio.

Sin decir nada más.

Pero ya la mente de Kenshin estaba empezando a hablar más que dos voces. Y nuevamente se pregunto ¿Por qué había salido a defenderla? A ella, que solo era un arma.

Y nada más.

¿O no?

**/**

**Aquí nuevamente otro episodio, muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero les haya gustado, sino siempre recuerden dejar sus comentarios. **

**Reviews:**

setsuna17**: creeme se irá arreglando hahaha**

Pajaritoazul**: Gracias, aunque no se note mucho soy Arquitecto, hahaha asi que mi escritura tiende a reflejar lo que hay alrededor solo que no me extiendo mucho para no desvirtuar la intención de la historia. Y si, Kenshin es un desgraciado pero bien, no todo es aroma a rosas a primera vista.**

HeavenlyEve**: Gracias nuevamente por leer.**

Lica**: No te preocupes a mi tampoco me gusta verlos con otros que no sean Misao o Kaoru hahaha pero a veces, hay que darle un poco más de diversidad a la situación. Hahaha Recuerda, aun cuando dicen que las mujeres somos más complicadas un hombre lo es 8 veces, ahora imagina a un hombre que no habla de sus emociones… Yo tmbien le partiría la cabeza. xD Haha asi como quien dice que lees la mente pueda que si haya algo de SanoKao y EniKao solo ando terminando de armar como será si algo angelical o habrá malicia en esa conexión. Gracias por leer y por el review me ha hecho reir y sonreir.**

zabitamt1975**: Las emociones están, pero deben ir creciendo poco a poco. Sobre todo si no has experimentado otra cosa más que seguir y hacer lo que se te dice. ;) **

Pola de Himura**: Todos sabemos que a la larga, cuando es una relación de 2, asi sea sexual. Siempre alguien terminará lastimado… Digamos que Kaoru se verá entre la realidad de matar y no matar, algo como Saikano maybe (no llegando a ese punto, ella si era una maquina hahaha) Pero si, se encargara de entender a Kenshin en muchas cosas, asi como ella sin que él se de cuenta será influenciado por él.**

ZuryHimura**: Gracias por aplaudir mi forma de narrar en serio =D, y bueno espero este capitulo te haya gustado por igual. **

rogue85**: diría que hay sentimientos encontrados sobre esa escena, hahaha Intentaré poner palabras básicas en zonas donde no confunda mucho, así como un glosario al final para aprendizaje. **


	4. El valor de vivir

**Capitulo: El valor de vivir**

**/**

**Al final del camino de la vida, no te preguntarán "que tienes", sino "quien eres" ¿Cuál será tu respuesta? **

_René Juan Trossero_

_/_

Kenshin caminaba por los pasillos, siendo seguido por Aoshi. Hoy tenían reunión, por fin después de un largo periodo verían a Saito y sabrían que tan grande había sido el desastre que Makoto estaba desatando por alrededor de Europa. Además Hannya había retornado de su viaje junto con Enishi y traía nueva información sobre Kanryu y Kamiya.

"Bienvenidos Caballeros, espero sus viajes hayan sido acordes" hablo el pelirrojo apenas entraba en la habitación, ya casi todos se encontraban reunidos. Todos menos Sanosuke, que siempre solía llegar tarde. Vio como un hilo de humo salía de una esquina, demostrando que ahí se encontraba Saito Hajime.

Hajime Saito, era jefe y dueño de las grande prisión de todo el mundo. Ahí la escoria de la escoria estaba. En sus inicios Kenshin y el no se habían llevado para nada, siempre había una intención de pelea por determinar quien tenía más poder, pero pronto esa emoción se vería suplantada cuando tomaron a Tokio como rehén, la esposa de Hajime y fue gracias a Kenshin y su grupo que lograron retornar a Tokio, sana y salva a los brazos de su esposo. Desde ahí Saito juro lealtad ante Kenshin y mientras fueron escalando, empezó con la construcción de la cárcel mas grande del mundo. Muchos piensan que para placer personal, en donde él los usaba para tortura y demás pero, pocos sabían que la intención de esa cárcel era otorgar un sentido más humanitario a todo. Su esposa le había pedido que otorgara una oportunidad de redimirse a todos aquellos que eran malos, así como ella lo había conseguido a él. Y era cierto que el amor, tan devoto que él le tenía a Tokio causo que este sitio fuera creado. Aun así, esto no detendría a Saito que si lo provocaras el no dudaría en atravesarte con su katana y hacerte entender que aun cuando el conocía el amor, sabia la diferencia entre algo que podría salvarse y algo que no.

"Hajime, es bueno verte ¿Como esta Tokio?"

"Muy bien Kenshin, a la espera de un segundo hijo"

"Imagínate si es niña" hablo entrando rápidamente por la puerta Sanosuke, causando la risa de Enishi y la mirada letal de Saito "Pobre niña estaría encerrada en una torre, diciendo que nadie seria lo suficientemente digno para su pequeña niña. Hahahaha" Se acomodo en el asiento, sirviéndose uno de los licores favoritos Sake.

"Tu humor me empalaga, Sagara" dio otra bocanada de cigarro mientras levantaba su copa de sake para que le sirviera por igual a él.

"Sabes que me amas de esa manera, Lobo Mibu" Si, ese era el nombre que se había ganado Saito a lo largo de la guerra. El era un líder nato, como lo es Kenshin. Aunque Sano nunca se lo dijera, el era otro hombre por el cual estaría dispuesto a seguir. A pesar de las grandes diferencias. Miro a Enishi que también asomaba su copa "Enishi, tan pálido como siempre ¿Como está el frio por allá?"

"Estamos entrando en época de invierno, así que tú me dirás Sagara"

"Muy bien ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar esta reunión. Tengo cosas que hacer"

"Como siempre Kenshin arruinando las fiestas"

"Aoshi, empezaremos contigo"

"Por supuesto, Himura-sama" tomo la agenda que tenía entre sus dedos y empezó a abrir información "Las importaciones y exportaciones de suplementos han sido enviadas con total éxito, no se ha visto la presencia de piratas en nuestros dominios han desaparecido, además los nuevos modelos de embarcación son más veloces, reduciendo el tiempo de destino y aumentando la producción"

"Eso es buena noticia"

"Así es, gracias a esto podremos enviar todo lo necesario para los países de frio antes que el invierno alcance su punto máximo. Yukishiro-san ha dejado otro informe contabilizando lo necesario para este invierno en cada provincia" Levanto la vista brevemente para observar al hombre de cabellos blanco y luego al pelirrojo, quien asintió.

"Hemos logrado más personal se inscriba militarmente, debido a los ataques en Europa, las personas están empezando a escoger un lado y aquellos que apoyan nuestro bando han decidido enviar y preparar a sus mejores hombres. Los entrenamientos ya empezaron y se espera que un 54.7% de los inscritos apruebe para soldado. Mientras que los demás, será puestos en demás cargos según sus capacidades y habilidades"

"Ahí me gustaría que se triplicara el entrenamiento. Ahí lo apunte Aoshi, léelo." hablo rápidamente Sanosuke, mientras que Aoshi carraspeo un poco.

"A eso mismo iba, Sagara-san. Debido al desempeño mostrado en las embarcaciones y ciertas zonas de resguardo. Sagara comprobó que el rendimiento militar ha bajado, mientras que el enemigo ha subido su nivel. Por ende pidió un cambio regulatorio en los ejercicios para los ya militantes y un nuevo entrenamiento riguroso para los nuevos"

"¿Crees que con ese nuevo procedimiento de ejercicios pasaran más?" hablo suavemente Saito, mirando a Sagara.

"No, no pasaran mas. Pero como siempre he pensado y estoy seguro que todos ustedes también lo han pensado, todos sabemos que es mejor la calidad a la cantidad. Números no ganan batalla; es fortaleza, estrategia y poder de determinar las mejores formas de cómo acabar con tu enemigo lo que ha hecho que lleguemos hasta donde estamos" Sanosuke siempre habrá podido ser un hablador demás, pero es claro y serio cuando sobre estrategias militares se habla"

"Sano tiene razón" Hablo el pelirrojo quien se vertía un trago de whisky.

"No podría concordar mas contigo Sagara. Solo quería ver si esa cabezota tuya podía procesar información" Aoshi volvió a carraspear pero antes que pudiera hablar fue Saito quien lo hizo, como leyendo lo que tenia escrito.

"Siendo así se espera menos de 49% que apruebe, aunque... Siempre hay milagros" dijo con un tono burlón, observando a Sanosuke.

"Ha ha Saito, muy gracioso. Sigue fumando"

"Maa Maa, ya muchachos compórtense, harán que a Himura-san le dé una embolia" hablo Enishi en tono divertido mientras Kenshin solo bebía tranquilo su trago.

"El reporte de Saito, dice inconcluso"

"¿Significado, Aoshi?"

"Significa Kenshin, que alguien se encargo de quemar muchos de los prisioneros que tenia" Se acomodo en su silla y en un tono más serio, miro al pelirrojo "Makoto Shishio esta moviéndose lenta pero inteligentemente, la lista de los prisioneros que se escaparon es muy especifica. Y son 6 los que más temo en esa lista. Pero, no sabemos cuánto de todos esos 6 ya se encuentran en manos de Shishio o si murieron"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Libero a personas que históricamente hablando han causado miedo en la población pero así por igual, se ha encargado de matarlos y quemarlos. Hemos descubierto quienes son debido a las placas que mande a injertar en ellos para poder reconocerlos si intentan escapar"

"Ya veo. El antiguo grupo Juppongatana estaba ahí ¿No es así?"

"Así me temo, Kenshin" hubo un largo silencio tras esta declaración, Kenshin miraba su trago intentando recordar el gran terror que ese grupo causo sobre la población tanto en Europa como en Asia.

"No deberías temer entonces Saito" Hablo rápidamente Enishi causando que Kenshin no pudiera perderse más en sus pensamientos "Himura ha adquirido una nueva arma que n os ayudara con todo esto, dile Himura" Vio como Saito giro su mirada de Enishi hasta posarla en Kenshin.

"Ah, hai... Takani nos recomendó a su socio Takeda, sobre un nuevo prototipo de arma que estaban desarrollando-"

"Y no es cualquier arma Saito, fue gracias a esa arma que logramos derrocar a los piratas con un solo tiro" Continuo hablando Enishi.

"¿Y esta arma donde se encuentra ahora mismo, Himura?"

"Sanosuke la está entrenando" Saito giro su cabeza ahora hasta postrarla en Sanosuke, quien estaba más entretenido con el licor que con la reunión. Al escuchar su nombre se ahogo y fue ahí cuando se rasco la cabeza como si recordara algo.

"¡Ah! De eso mismo venia a hablarte Himura, ehm... Como explicártelo... Ella ha avanzado mucho, pero su cuerpo no contiene la misma resistencia física que yo o que cualquier otro tipo de persona. Así que, ehm... he he, quería recomendarla para entrenamiento de espada. Es realmente veloz Kenshin, tanto como tú o Saito"

_¿Ella?_ Fue lo único que le intrigo de esa oración a Saito

"Yo no pienso perder tiempo entrenando a nadie"

"Yo podría..."Hablo interesado Saito, todos giraron su cabeza y mirada al hombre de ojos dorado y cabello negro "Pero primero, me gustaría ver a esta famosa arma de la que tanto hablan"

"¡Yosh! Que no se diga más, ahora mismo debe estar entrenando"

/

Tumbaba cuerpos con velocidad, haciendo uso sus piernas más que todo. Aprovechaba las posiciones en sus enemigos para elevarse en el aire y lograr eliminarlos con patadas o rodillazos. Cayo al suelo y colocándose en posición de ataque observo a sus enemigos.

_4 hombres, estatura media. Peso aproximado 80Kgs. _Sabía que la masa no era su fortaleza, por eso debía usar la agilidad para poder derrotarlos. Vio como uno afinco su pie derecho dispuesto a atacarla. Y cuando se movió, sus ojos se tornaron algo vacios. _No, Himura-sama desea un arma capacitada en todo, no puedo apoyarme solo en mi poder. _Sus ojos se tornaron a un brillante azul. Movió su pie izquierdo al notar cómo iba a atacar el lado izquierdo y colocando sus brazos en posición angular logro tomar al hombre por el brazo y realizar una torcedura, haciendo que su cuerpo se incline al frente. Aprovecho su brazo y se impulso colocándose sobre la espalda del mismo y tirar el brazo hasta sacar el hueso de su hombro. El gran hombre grito de dolor y se tumbo al suelo. Mientras ella, se dirigía rápidamente al siguiente cuando vio que intentaba atacarle por la espalda. Logro pararse sobre sus manos y extendiendo sus piernas las enrollo sobre el cuello del hombre y usando su cuerpo como un péndulo lo indico a caer sobre uno de los lados para continuar con la presión y hacerlo caer sobre su espalda y usando la base de sus manos, aturdió al hombre.

Se puso de pie, y observo a los dos restantes. Iban a atacar juntos, corrió unos pasos hacia atrás para agarra impulso. observo como uno de los hombres inclino su rodilla y aprovecho esto para usarlo como escalón e impulsarse. Asesto un golpe de la rodilla sobre su mandíbula y al verlo inclinarse hacia atrás. Rápidamente tomo impulso del suelo al sentirlo sobre sus pies, y usar su canilla para asestarle otro golpe sobre el oído y aturdirlo. Sabía que esto le daría tiempo necesario para tomar al otro y no enfrentarse a los dos. El hombre la tomo por la espalda y la rodeo con sus brazos. Sabía que no podría zafarse del agarre. Así que pisoteo su pie derecho y cuando el hombre se inclino al frente golpeo su nariz con la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"¡Perra!" Ladro el hombre al sentir como su nariz sangraba.

Sin que ella lo notara, habían mas presencias en la habitación. Meros espectadores que observaban el progreso de la chica. Saito por su lado tenía una ceja elevada, abrumado por la famosa "Arma", ladeo una sonrisa y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Enishi miraba asombrado por la rapidez de la chica, cuando la conoció solo veía una chica tímida pero con una mirada mortífera que solo salía de vez en cuando, ahora veía determinación brotar por sus ojos, muy interesante era la emoción que atravesaba su mente en palabras y sensaciones. Sanosuke solo miraba orgulloso el trabajo que había logrado sacar con ella, sabia la determinación de Kaoru pero más que nadie sabía que Kaoru quería ser algo más que un arma, un humano capaz. Kenshin miraba atento todos los movimientos, si era cierto. Era bastante veloz y ya leía con anticipo los movimientos de su enemigo pero al verla lucha contra 2 personas al mismo tiempo más grandes que ella, sabía que no tenia oportunidad. Imagina si hubieran más de 2 ¿Seria capaz de derribarlos sin el uso de su poder? El mas que nadie sabía que tenía que llegar lo más cerca de Shishio sin que el reconociera las capacidades de esta chica. Ya que si reconocía fácilmente el plan que Himura tenía, sabía que buscaría la manera de agotar su mente antes que alcanzara estar frente a él. Miro a Saito por un momento, se veía bastante interesado en el asunto pero ¿por qué?

Volvió a mirar a Kaoru, quien acababa ya de terminar de derrumbar al último hombre, y se encontraba respirando agitadamente por toda la actividad. Fue en ese momento cuando noto la cantidad de personas que había derribado. Ahí habían mas de 30 personas.

"Sabes que es lo más interesante... Que todos a los que hirió, solo les cause heridas que tardarían 2 semanas en recuperarse o menos. Ella sabe que es entrenamiento Kenshin y por eso no ha causado nada letal en alguno de ellos" hablo suavemente Sanosuke a su lado, y si era cierto. La mayoría era contusiones, huesos salidos o parecido. Mas no habían como tal huesos rotos o heridas que pudieran deshabilitar a la persona

"Me interesa entrenarla Himura" Se encamino a un espacio en la habitación de madera, donde habían unas espadas de madera, llamadas Bokken y de ahí camino para poder hablarle a la chica de ojos azules.

"¡eh jou-chan! Eso ha estado increíble" Vio como la joven, ya se había puesto erguida notando las nuevas caras, Sanosuke había corrido para quedar a su lado y darle una toalla. Mientras que el staff general recogía a los heridos para llevarlos al médico. La joven empezaba a limpiar su sudor cuando noto a Kenshin estar cerca. Inmediatamente se inclino en señal de respeto.

"Buenos Días, Himura-sama" Subió la mirada y lo observo levemente, el solo asintió y con esto continuo a quitarse las vendas en sus manos.

"Tu rendimiento ha cobrado su esfuerzo. Pero, Sano aquí me informo que lo tuyo no es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"¿Eh?" Miro a Sano algo molesta y luego en preocupación a Kenshin "Himura-sama le prometo que puedo hacerlo, soy más fuerte de lo que creen puedo soportarlo" la venda en su mano derecha se había terminado de deshacer y la mirada de Himura cayó en ella.

"Tus manos me dicen lo contrario pequeña"

"Demo..." el levanto una mano para callarla al instante.

"No vengo a evitar que entrenes, vengo a darme más herramientas para obtener mejores resultados"

"¿Eh? A que se..."

"Como se, el uso de armas no es tu fuerte pero, tu velocidad es buena, y eso es algo que sirve mucho en el manejo de la espada. Katana para ser mas especifico" Los hombros de Kaoru se elevaron y pudo notar un tilde de emoción con lo que decía "No creas que seré yo quien te entrene" Se hizo a un lado y observo a los demás masculinos detrás del pelirrojo.

"Veamos primero tus habilidades" Antes que Kaoru pudiera hablar, Saito le lanzo el bokken y ella lo agarro con su mano derecha, trago un poco de saliva y vio como se ponía en posición. Kaoru tomo el bokken con ambas manos y puso su pie derecho atrás. Los demás se hicieron a un lado. Kaoru parpadeo un poco, y rápidamente Saito ataco cuando sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse. La fémina levanto la espada al leer rápida pero cortamente hacia donde iba dirigido el ataque. Dio unas pasos atrás cuando este volvió velozmente a intentar golpearla, esquivaba los ataques que Saito le propinaba pero no le daba chance de ella poder atacarlo "Nunca lograras derrotar a tus enemigos si no empiezas a pelear con la espada" Movió el bokken hasta lograr derrumbarla por los pies y haciendo que Kaoru cayera de nalgas.

"Otra vez"

Fue lo único que repetía Saito, a la 5ta vez de ver a Kaoru en el suelo. Esta vez antes de que el repitiera, la ojos azules se encontraba de pie pero esta vez había algo diferente, sus ojos estaban oscuros. Sano se dio cuenta e iba a decir algo pero Kenshin lo detuvo. Sabía lo que hacía, quería probar el punto de quiebre de Kaoru, ver su potencial. Su propio maestro lo entreno de esa manera. _Shishou. _

"Así que esta es la verdadera cara de alguien que quiere derrotar a su enemigo, bien... Veamos que tanto lo deseas" Kaoru lo miro a los ojos y la mirada se volvió vacía por completo. Saito tiro su bokken y saco su katana, empuñándola con su mano derecha dejando el filo y su mano izquierda expuesto a Kaoru. Ella solamente sostuvo con ambas manos el Bokken y se inclino un poco. Solo se miraban, hasta que el sudor de Kaoru fue la señal que necesitaba para abalanzarse contra el otro. Saito era rápido, pero sintió algo retenerlo. Bajo la mirada y observo manos tomarlo de las piernas

_¿Pero qué es esto? _Subió la mirada y noto que la chica no estaba. Mas bien no estaba en el tatami donde había ingresado. Todo parecía un campo de batalla. bajo la mirada y las manos ya no eran solo eso, sino cuerpos y cuerpos. Giro su cabeza y observo llamas del otro lado y esta empezaron a rodearlo como una C, dejando solo una salida al frente. Cuando miro al frente observo a alguien familiar: Su esposa

_Tokio... Nani..._

Antes de que pudiera hablar, noto la espada en manos de Tokio, y sintió un respingo. Conocía este sitio, era una de sus tantas pesadillas pero ¿Que hacia el ahí? El estaba en el tatami, en el cuartel de Himura, examinando a aquella chica.

Los demás observaban como Saito estaba paralizado en la misma posición donde estaban y Kaoru solo miraba con ojos vacios, ladeando una sonrisa. Mientras se ponía en posición dispuesta a atacar.

"¿Acaso ella...?"

"iie Enishi, ella lo está probando a él. Cuando Kaoru entro en mi mente, juega de maneras muy diferentes con cada uno. En mi mente ella jugó con mi debilidad, todos los hombres que estaban bajo mi cuidado cuando murieron en la guerra, son mi debilidad. Ella uso eso en mi contra y sentía una aguja atravesar mi cerebro" Hablo suavemente Aoshi.

"Entonces ella está usando la debilidad de Saito a su favor"

"Así es. Pero este caso parece ligeramente diferente... Saito miro a sus pies y luego a su alrededor. Parece que en vez de entrar en la mente, está creando un paradigma frente a él"

"Una ilusión" hablo Kenshin rápidamente "Una ilusión de Tokio. La mayor debilidad del lobo Mibu" Todos miraron de frente a donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

_Esa persona no es Tokio. _Fue lo único que pudo procesar Saito antes de volver a ponerse en posición ofensiva, vio como su mujer tomo la misma postura. Leyendo cada movimiento, ya las manos bajo sus pies no estaban pero si el fuego a su alrededor. Esa persona lo estaba retando, y él no lo perdonaría por usar lo más valioso en su vida en su contra. Respiro profundamente y se lanzo en un solo movimiento. En dirección contraria a donde estaba Tokio, directo al fuego. Cerró los ojos cuando paso por el fuego y cuando los abrió casi se estrella contra la pared. Miro perplejo y rápidamente se giro sobre sus talones para observar a Kaoru en el mismo sitio donde estaba.

_¿Había sido una ilusión? _Sonrió y se puso en posición defensiva cuando Kaoru se lanzo a atacar y desvaneció en el aire "Eres buena, pero no tanto" Movió su espada a un punto y justo en el momento que la detuvo. Noto como del filo corría una línea de sangre y frente a él estaba la chica con la hoja de la katana apuntando al lado de su cuello izquierdo. Justo cuando iba a decir algo noto algo sobre su cuello en el mismo lado. Y pudo observar el bokken apoyarse de la misma manera que él. Ella había leído su movimiento. Volvió a sonreír y noto como ya los ojos de la chica eran los mismo de antes, bajo la katana y la empuño. Sacando sin medir tiempo un pañuelo. La chica se inclino en respeto y tomo el pañuelo.

"Excelentes reflejos, con gusto te entrenaría" Kenshin también pensó lo mismo por un leve momento. Sabía que la habilidad de la chica de aprendizaje se debía a que era un experimento, su mente estaba diseñada para pensar mas rápido que cualquiera y con este entrenamiento su cuerpo demostró que intentaba también ponerse al mismo nivel "Pero no seré yo quien lo haga" Kenshin elevo su ceño fruncido y espero a que Saito se explicara mejor. Sin decir más nada la puerta se abrió suavemente y de ella entraba una nueva persona, todos centraron su atención al recién llegado "Sera mi hijo, quien lo haga" Okita, recordaba al hijo de Saito donde fuera. Lucho con ellos en varias ocasiones, pero había perdido su brazo en la última guerra. Su brazo derecho para ser especifico. Bajo la mirada y observo como el brazo estaba ahí. Frunció mas el ceño ante lo que acaba de notar "Sera un buen entrenamiento para él y si Kaoru lo llega a derrotar en su entrenamiento, será entonces yo quien la entrene"

Un momento.

_¿Como sabe el nombre de Kaoru? En ningún momento se ha mencionado._ Camino aun mas intrigado ante el asunto, y tenía que reconocerlo. Aun cuando Aoshi y el era muy diferentes, en algo siempre concordaban: El manejo de información.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kaoru" dio un paso al frente sonriendo, su cabello marrón atado en una cola alta y sus ojos marrones demostrando alegría hicieron clic en la mente de Kaoru.

"Okita..." Y sin decir mas, soltó el bokken y casi con una leve urgencia y a sorpresa de muchos, abrazo a Okita. Kenshin miraba aun más curioso lo que pasaba aquí, dirigió una mirada a Aoshi quien capto su pensamiento y empezó a anotar en la agenda.

"No es necesario el secretismo, Kenshin... Si quieres saber como Okita y Kaoru se conocen, puedes preguntar" Vio divertido a Kenshin, y vio como este iba a responderle pero su atención se volvió a desviar.

"Es bueno ver que sigues tan linda como siempre Kaoru" hablo relajadamente mientras la tomaba de las manos y la detallaba "Lamento que mi padre te haya herido" retiro el pañuelo de manos de Kaoru y lo poso sobre la pequeña cortada.

"iie, está bien Okita... Más aun me sorprende saber que estas aquí, no sabía que Saito-sama era tu padre"

"¿Saito-sama? Hahahaha Vamos Kaoru, inflaras el ego de mi padre con eso" Se giro para observar a su padre matarlo con la mirada, noto luego a Kenshin Himura y se puso erguido mientras se inclinaba levemente "Es un gusto volver a verlo Himura-sama"

"Lo mismo opino Okita-san, es bueno verte pero... Tenía entendido que habías perdido tu brazo ¿Te importa explicar?"

"¡Oh! Puesto claro pero por qué no esperamos a que Kaoru se cambie así todos tomaremos el té" su padre volvió a mirarlo "o sake, como prefiera mi padre"

/

Okita arrugo el rostro ante el pensamiento de probar el sabor del sake, el lo odiaba pero su padre siempre lo obligaba a tomarlo. Decía que esa era la única manera de saber si algo estaba bien con él. El Sake te sabría esplendido si tu espíritu y alma se encontraban en paz. Desde que había perdido su brazo, todas las veces el sake sabia horrible. Miro a todos los presentes incluyendo nuevas caras como el de cabello blanco y Kaoru, quien como siempre vestía un kimono. El siempre le gusto verla en kimonos, le recordaba a sus raíces cuando las cosas solían ser un poco más tranquilas. Sanosuke se encargo de poner sake a todos los que parecía gustarle, al igual uno para Okita este mismo noto entonces como a Kaoru, se le ponía un té y a Kenshin whisky.

"Bien ya que todos estamos, con algo de beber y Kaoru está limpia, podemos ir al grano por favor" Hablo con un leve hilo de poca paciencia Kenshin. Okita trago saliva, el sabia de la corta paciencia que podía tener Battousai en ocasiones.

"Hai hai. En la última guerra, la emboscada llevo más muertes de lo normal y aun cuando los rumores nunca comprobaron la existencia de mi brazo. Realmente lo perdí" Se levanto la manga de su gi y presionando un botón el brazo delineo unas finas líneas donde se abrió una pequeña compuerta que demostraba mecánica

"Un brazo biomecánica"

"Hai. Padre escucho de un medico experimental que estaba intentando genera biomecánica. Para ayudar así a los pacientes que sufrieron con pérdida de miembros. Su nombre es Kanryu Takeda" Miro de reojo a Kaoru y continuo relatando, a sabiendas que su padre nunca hablaría nada prosiguió "La operación fue dolorosa, pero la recuperación fue lo peor" Le dedico una amigable sonrisa a la única mujer en la habitación, y ella solo miro a su taza de té. Callo por un momento.

"La recuperación llevaba la posibilidad de que nunca pudiera mover el brazo, después de todo esto también es un prototipo. Kanryu explico que mientras mi hijo no hiciera una conexión nerviosa con su cerebro y ese brazo, el nunca podría moverlo. Y así fue por un tiempo"

"¿Cuanto tiempo?" Hablo con suavidad Kenshin al ver el brazo moverse libremente.

"4 años" Hablo Saito "Takeda indico que había un bloqueo emocional post traumático que le impedía conectar con su brazo"

"En otras palabras Himura-sama, la guerra dejo sus semillas plantadas, solo lograba move dedos cada vez que lo intentaba y luego dolía horriblemente en mi cabeza. Un horrible dolor de cabeza que no se paraba. Ahí fue donde conocí a Kaoru" Sorbió por primera vez el sake después de muchos años y para sus sorpresa, sabia dulce. Miro a la de ojos azules "Ella ya era parte de lo que es ahora"

"¿Quieres decir que ya conocías el arma que Kanryu estaba creando?" Kenshin pregunto cuestionando a Saito, vio como este negó.

"Yo no tenía permitido entrar a las instalaciones, la única manera de comunicarme con Okita era a través de videos que el propio Kanryu grababa. En otras palabras era altamente secreto todo. Mi hijo se quedo el tiempo que requería hasta que su brazo volviera a funcionar"

"Yo conocí a Kaoru por error realmente, ella estaba en un jardín cuando yo llegue por inercia a él y ahí la vi. Al principio no quería ni hablarme" se rio ante los recuerdos, Kaoru seguía mas concentrada en el té, incomoda con el tema "Pero, aun así eso no la detuvo de ayudarme cuando noto lo que me pasaba, ella... Entro en mi mente y logro conectar y sanar lo que había sido atrofiado por el miedo"

"Apaciguo tus demonios, por así decirlo" Hablo Enishi quien estaba realmente concentrado en el tema, Kenshin levanto la mirada ante las palabras de Enishi y miro a Kaoru por un momento para luego mirar a Okita, quien tenía una sonrisa llena de paz. _Algo más que sanar sus demonios logro el pequeño pajarillo, así parece. _

"Al poco tiempo empecé a mejorar mis capacidades motoras, hasta que logro salir y bueno... Mas nunca logre ver a Kaoru. No estaba encontrarla aquí"

"Gracias a que ella entro en la mente de Okita, fue que tuve una noción de lo que pasaba" Miro a Kaoru que por primera vez levanto la mirada y observo al hombre frente a ella "Cuando entraste en mi mente, fuiste directo a mi debilidad. Sabias que Tokio era importante para mí, y la usaste en mi contra. Fue una jugaba muy buena realmente, pero fue en ese momento donde descubrí que se trataba de ti, el arma que tu Kenshin comentaste haberle _comprado_ a Takeda" hablo enfatizando la última palabra, haciendo que Kenshin se acomodara en su asiento.

"En otras palabras descubriste como salir de la ilusión puesta"

"Claro, pero eso fue porque Kaoru no tenía intenciones de matarlo" Hablo Aoshi "De otra manera habría acabado como muchos de los casos que se han enfrentado a Kaoru. Con esto logramos comprobar que lo que decía Kanryu que Kaoru podía hacer con tu mente realidad lo que ella quisiera, hablaba en serio"

"¿A qué te refieres, Shinomori-san?" Comento a la ligera Saito

"Ella entro en mi mente, la primera vez que nos conocimos. Y en aquella ocasión no solo me dio una visión como a ti Saito, sino me dio una probada del dolor que podía causar con solo entrar a mi mente"

"¡Kaoru nunca podría hacer algo así!"

"¿No? Entonces pregúntale a ella de que es capaz" Hablo Aoshi, algo molesto por la actitud del chico. Okita se levanto de la mesa algo molesto

"Conozco bien para lo que Kaoru fue diseñada, pero luego de esta guerra. Ella no será más un arma"

"Un arma, siempre será un arma" Los ojos de Kaoru se elevaron hasta Shinomori y bajaron nuevamente a mirar la taza frente a ella "Ella sano mi mente, si crees que un arma esta solo destinada para matar y no para proteger estas muy equivocado Shinomori-san, quizás lo mismo te lo hizo a ti y no te has dado cuenta Shinomori"

"Okita, calma"

"No padre. Madre siempre me ha enseñado que todos podemos cambiar, que todos merecemos una oportunidad de decidir que queremos ser. Pero, que predestinen el futuro de Kaoru en donde ella solo será un simple utensilio. No puedo hacer caso omiso a eso padre. No es lo que madre me ha enseñado" Okita siempre fue un niño entrenado que ve el corazón de las personas, algo que su madre Tokio le ha enseñado. Saito lo sabia claramente, por eso no dudo jurarle lealtad al letal Battousai cuando este salvo a su esposa. Hasta personas como Battousai merecían un corazón. Como el de él fue cambiado por Tokio. Miro a su hijo con orgullo ante las palabras. "Himura-san, si me pides que entrene a Kaoru, lo hare. Pero siempre y cuando la respeten y la vean como otro ser humano, no como un arma que causa destrucción y dolor por donde vaya. Sino todos nosotros seriamos igual de monstruos como ella"

Hubo un gran silencio.

Kaoru solo miraba sorprendida ante las palabras de Okita, aun después de tantos años. Él aun estaba agradecido con ella por lo que hizo.

"Ella me devolvió mi habilidad para poder mover mi brazo, volver al campo de batalla y poder otorgar la tranquilidad que mi madre tanto añora" Camino hasta quedar detrás de Kaoru y apoyo ambas manos sobre su hombro, ella miro de reojo y violentamente rápido a Kenshin "Himura-san..."

Kenshin se puso de pie.

_Kaoru debe aprender el valor de la vida, para aprender a responder mas rápido a la muerte. _Era algo que inclusive el mismo había aprendido y que su propio maestro le había enseñado. La técnica divida que nunca ha salido a la luz dependía de la voluntad de vivir, el valor a la vida. Ella empezaba a saborear lo que era la vida, y a pensar que podía ser algo más que un arma y que no importara que fuera destruida si la oportunidad llegase a tocar la puerta. Porque solo así, serias una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento. Aun si eres el arma más poderosa del mundo, y sabes que no será tan fácil matarte; eso te hará ser muy descuidado con tu propia vida. Podía sentir los músculos en su rostro saborear una leve sonrisa. Todo está cayendo en el lugar correcto. Miro a Kaoru y luego a Okita.

"Nunca he dejado de verla como algo menos que una humana. Puedes entrenarla Okita y si alguien la irrespeta de alguna manera. Responderán ante mí. Tienes mi palabra"

/

Y así, el entrenamiento empezó. Okita se había mudado a la residencia Himura, donde entrenaba 24/7 a Kaoru con el manejo de la espada. Kenshin un par de veces lo observaba entrenar y tenia razón al ver como Okita había sido dejado al cuidado de Kaoru para su entrenamiento, el joven había madurado en técnica y habilidad. Poco si se podría decir podría retarlo y hacer una gran batalla. Digna de recordar.

Kenshin se sentía sin descanso, era la hora en la que el sol empezaba a salir. Su mente se encontraba turba; nuevamente las pesadillas lo plagaban. Desde hace algún tiempo para acá, nuevas imágenes plagaban su mente, incluyendo algunas de Tomoe con su nueva familia. Enishi le había dicho sobre el nuevo bebe, era una niña. Y siempre que recordaba a Tomoe, una punzada de celos plagaba su mente indicando que era él el que debería estar al lado de Tomoe, y esos niños deberían ser sus hijos. Pero el destino había jugado diferente, y Tomoe ya no era de él. Ahora solo velaba por su felicidad, y si su felicidad era estar lejos de ella. Entonces, que así sea.

Pero aun así, ante todo esto, su mente aun no se encontraba en calma, y parecía que ni buscar el calor carnal en brazos de Megumi calmaba a su demonio, así que se había puesto su Gi y hakama de entrenamiento y con katana en mano se dirigió al tatami de entrenamiento. Al abrir la puerta, su mirada reflejo sorpresa. Ahí en medio del tatami con apena una luz tenue se encontraba Kaoru, haciendo unos kata de repetición. Cerro despacio la puerta no deseando interrumpirla y por primera vez en semanas pudo ver los cambios en ella. Su movimiento de brazo era preciso, determinado y con una postura formidable. Okita realmente le había estado enseñando bien.

La pregunta era ¿Que tanto había avanzado?

"Buenos días, o madrugadas. Kaoru" Vio como la chica perdió un poco su balance y se giro para observar al pelirrojo con rostro sorprendido. El mismo se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, pero ella no paro su postura, mas solo se quedo mirando.

"Buenos días, Himura-sama"

"¿llevas aquí toda la noche?"

"iie. Llegue hace una hora, entreno desde temprano para poder dar mejor resultados"

"Ya veo"

Silencio.

Y solo se veían el uno al otro.

"Si gusta puedo retirarme, para que tenga el tatami para usted solo"

"iie iie. Hagámoslo más interesante. Practica conmigo" vio como la chica parpadeo, aun incrédula de la situación "Es necesario Kaoru, es necesario que yo sepa como reaccionaras y tu sepas leer mis movimientos y necesidades antes que yo lo indique"

"¿Se refiere a confiar en el otro?" Vio como Himura elevo una ceja ante la pregunta "Okita me dijo que un espadachín debe conocer a la perfección su katana, hacerse uno con el arma como si fuera una extensión natural de la otra persona. Para eso cada Katana está diseñada de una manera específica para cada samurái. Cada espada representa _el alma de cada espadachín_ ya que la katana también debe conocer a su dueño_"_ Himura relajo sus hombros y sonrió suavemente. Kaoru se sorprendió ante el suave cambio de matiz en los ojos del hombre y miro su bokken.

"Veo que Okita te ha enseñado bien" Se puso frente a ella y se puso en postura agarrando la funda de su katana y colocando su mano derecha levemente sobre el mango "Toma una katana de practica ¡Rápido!" La chica asintió y camino hasta una de las katanas que reposaban en una pared, poniendo el bokken en su sitio original. Y se apresuro hasta quedar frente a Himura, trago saliva y respiro hondo. Saco su katana y se puso en posición.

Los golpes de las katanas, pasos y respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Tanto Kaoru como Himura, parecían danzar con la espada. Kenshin podía sentir una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, era buena. Se movía con gracia ante cada estocada, y cada estocada tenia la medida perfecta de movimiento y reacción; ella parecía leer sus movimientos con persistencia. Podía notar un brillo nuevo en la mirada de la chica. Si, todas las piezas estaban cayendo en su lugar.

"Te mueves bien Kaoru, realmente las mejoras se notan" Había pasado una hora desde que habían entrenado, los dos se encontraban limpiando el tatami del dojo, como se les había enseñado.

"Arigato, Himura-sama" Ella parecía mas concentrada en limpiar el piso, pero no evitaba que respondiera. Se puso de pie para mojar el paño, y se encontró haciéndolo al mismo tiempo que Kaoru. Verla ahí tan calmada, le hizo recordar aquella canción que escucho hace ya algún tiempo. Habrá sido él...

"Una pregunta" Quería golpearse la boca por preguntar algo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella levanto la mirada mientras exprimía el trapo "Aquella canción que cantaste la otra vez... ¿Fue Okita quien te la enseño?" vio como un pequeño brillo se escapaba de sus ojos y bajo la mirada al paño.

"No, fue alguien más, alguien muy querido para mi"

"Entonces ¿Por qué tratas tan personal a Okita?" Ella parecía extrañada con la pregunta, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió.

"Okita cuando llego al laboratorio era un joven sin vida, sin motivo para vivir. Eso se podía notar de lejos. Por eso cuando empezó el entrenamiento para poder mover su brazo, no dude en acercarme a él, porque vi en su mente, no sabía cómo acercarme a él al principio pero el siempre me hizo sentir tranquila. Así que poco a poco le... Uhm agarre cariño, como a un hermano. Uno que nunca tuve" Susurro lo último. Se sentó en el tatami y sonrió con nostalgia "Apenas en ese entonces estaba entrenando mis habilidades, así que había momentos en donde no podía controlar lo que veía. Y en cuanto lo vi, supe todo lo que le ocurría. Así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo poder reparar su problema"

La observo mientras relataba eso y recordó lo que Okita hablo de Shinomori.

"¿Hiciste lo mismo con Aoshi?" Ella asintió.

"Hai, pero él no lo ha visto todavía. Aoshi no es de los que duerme mucho pero si medita demasiado... Y antes que lo diga, lo he visto en mis caminatas nocturnas y en la mañana. Siempre está en el templo cuando no está a su lado"

"Así es"

"Pero, no se ha dado cuenta que poco a poco ha dejado de visitar el templo y se ha permitido hacer otras cosas. Como hablar con Misao" Himura pensó por un momento ante esto, y ella tenia razón. El hombre siempre que tenía la oportunidad lo encontraba conversando con la pequeña chica. La chica se levanto y empezó a limpiar la zona que le faltaba.

"Kaoru..." la hizo detenerse, y se giro para verlo "De ahora en adelante, todos los días. Antes que entrenes con Okita. Nos veremos aquí y entrenaremos. Debes aprender a anticipar mis necesidades, para así salir victoriosos en contra de los males que nos enfrentaremos ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

"Hai, así será. Himura-sama" no dudo en responder ante su petición. Y volvió a su tarea de limpieza. Kenshin se quedo observando y volvió a sonreír complacido. Si todo seguía como estaba saliendo, muy pronto podrían buscar la manera de enfrentarse contra Makoto Shishio, y vencer. Para así conquistar lo último que queda del mundo. Porque una vez que América quedara bajo su poder. El resto de los países, se doblegarían fácilmente y al fin, cumpliría el más grande deseo que por muchos largos años se había planeado.

Sí, todo estaba cayendo en su lugar. Toda pieza estaba encajando en el lugar correcto, justo como el quería.

Lo único que no sabía, es que no todas las piezas se moverían como él quisiera.

/

/

**Lamento toda la tardanza con esto, estoy de viaje y no me habia dado chance de escribir pero este siguiente episodio tenia que escribirlo antes que abandonara mi mente xD. El siguiente episodio nuevos personajes aparecerán. **

**No tuve muchos reviews, pero aun asi agradezco a quienes dejaron su mensaje n_n Lo aprecio. Nos vemos en el proximo episodio ;) **


	5. Apuntando alto

**Capitulo: Apuntando alto**

"_**Siempre sueña y apunta más alto de lo que sabes que puedes lograr"**_

_William Faulkner_

/

No había satisfacción, ya poco era el deseo de satisfacción que existía en el campo de batalla. Ante la guerra y demás. Ahora solo quería paz y tranquilidad. Si era cierto, el ya no solía ir en guerras como era antes. Ahora tenía personas que peleaban a su lado, hacían su trabajo mucho más sencillo pero, aun así. Las imágenes de lo que antes se consideraba como un avance en su meta. Eran nada más que meros recuerdos que ahora plagaban sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas. Cada noche se hacía más duro dormir, pero era más duro intentar despertar de una pesadilla.

Los ojos dorados que siempre acompañaban siendo enmarcados por el rojo de su cabello, solo indicaban la poca calma que tenía. Aunque muchos no lo notaran, el también tenía inseguridades que muchos considerarían mortales. Pues él se había ganado el título de un demonio, de un ser inmortal lleno de poder, pero ni el más grande poder le había evitado que se alejara de lo que más él deseaba: Tomoe. Por un tiempo intento re-conquistar el corazón de aquella a la que el mismo le había entregado el suyo. Aun así, nada parecía tener efecto. Y fue solo hasta que ella le dijo que más nunca lo vería con ojos de amor, fue que él desistió.

Aun después de todo eso, él le juro lealtad y juro completar su promesa. Una devoción que solo Enishi tenía conocimiento de ello, aunque sabía que Sanosuke y Aoshi sospechaban de ella nunca se atrevían a hablarlo de una manera tan abierta como Enishi solía hacerlo, por miedo a que sus demonios se liberaran. Era irónico que solo con el hermano de la mujer que amo con todas sus fuerzas era en el momento donde ese brillo dorado se desvanecía y se podía apreciar un color que solo conocía de niño y que al poco tiempo de conocer el verdadero significado de lo que era tener poder se desvaneció, ocultándose en lo más profundo de su ser. Para nunca más, esperar verlo salir. Aun así, la vida parecía burlarse de él y cuando por fin consiguió algo nuevo por lo que poder tener valor por el cual vivir, su color volvió a lo que era antes, o al menos uno muy cercano al que solía tener. Pero la vida, le hablo con sarcasmo y haciendo tratos con un destino cruel, alejo toda señal de redención y lo ayudo a que terminara de encerrarse en su coraza.

Eso, era lo único que le agradecía a Tomoe con grandeza. El haberle otorgado el poder para darse cuenta que nada sirve estar al nivel de otro, siempre alguien hallaría la manera de herirte, de verte como un idiota. Kenshin lo aprendió de la manera más cruel cuando su propia amada, aquella que le había jurado ser suya para siempre, ahora yacía ante los brazos de otro hombre.

Estaba cansado, eso era una gran certeza. Pero, al ver a Kaoru entrenar, y ganar poco a poco la capacidad de poder ser considerada el arma perfecta para él. Fue quizás un poco más de impulso de lo que necesitaba para poder continuar con esta gran meta, aun así. Verla, causo nuevas cosas resurgir, y fue que una nueva pregunta asomo su cabeza. Una vez que todo esto termine ¿Que será de él? Si, el tendría que gobernar todo el mundo ahora. Pero su propósito para vivir acabaría ahí. Ya no sería más un asesino, un guerrero, un arma, un monstruo. Sería el hombre más poderoso del mundo; lo tendría todo, pero aun así el hombre más vacío por dentro.

"Himura-sama..." Una suave voz lo llamaba. Y eso atrajo su atención, viendo al vacío intento ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Él la conocía, pero no recordaba de dónde. Aquí, en la vastedad de su mente había nada, todo era oscuridad. Absoluta oscuridad. Vacío total. Nadie lo buscaría ahí, ahí el no tenía nada ni a nadie ¿Porque alguien lo buscaría ahí? Donde él no era nada "Himura-sama..." Ahí estaba otra vez ¿Por qué persistía en llamarlo? ¿Por qué lo llamaba con tanto respeto? Con tanta curiosidad. Volvió a buscar y fue ahí por primera vez que noto una pequeña luz, que no solo se iluminaba ahí. Sino que esparcía un calor sobre su mejilla izquierda. Toco la mejilla "Himura-sama..." Muchos lo llamaban así en el mundo del poder pero gran parte de ellos era por miedo a irrespetarlo, miedo al demonio inmortal que había creado. No respeto por llegar a ser quien era él

¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de llegar a esta oscuridad?

Quizás así podía recordar como llego ahí. No podía dormir, y eso lo llevo al dojo a practicar. Era y parecía que era la única forma en la que se sentía ahora un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo. Lo ayudaba a centrarse. A aclarar su mente y de ahí continuar con el pesado día. Pero, desde hace algún tiempo el dojo era diferente. Había un aire diferente, un calor diferente, una determinación diferente, un olor diferente.

_Jazmín._

Si, ese olor era bien familiar para el ahora, y ya no era sangre o el olor de Tomoe el que ahora también se asomaba por su nariz. Había alguien nuevo.

"Himura-sama..."

_Kaoru._

Si, ella también lo llamaba así, y había sido una de las pocas personas que se atrevía a ponerse a la misma altura que él. No a creerse más que él, sino a llegar a ser alguien igual a él. Esa determinación y revelación llego a él días después de analizar las palabras y acciones de la joven en el barco, en la misión de los piratas. Y se aclaró cuando supo por voz de Aoshi que Kaoru había estado entrenando al darse cuenta que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Determinación. Era algo que el había perdido con todos los años que poco a poco lo alejaban aún más de lo que hubiera sido su vida con Tomoe. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir una leve molestia cuando se trataba de pensar en esa chiquilla. Aun cuando en edad no se podría considerar una jovencita, de cuerpo lo era. No dudo dos veces en mirarla cuando en ocasiones tenía que usar el atuendo de entrenamiento ajustado que uso en el barco, más el libido que él podría sentir por alguien como ella, no se activó. A él, le gustaban mujeres.

"Onegai... Despierte..."

¿Despertar? ¿Por qué el habría de... Pues claro, Kaoru y él se habían encontrado en el dojo, y estaban entrenando como siempre. Pero, esta vez. Él se encontraba aún más ausente, hoy era el día en el que le pediría a Tomoe que se casara con él. El día en el que él la encontró en brazos de otro hombre, en la cama que compartían. Ese día había querido llegarle de sorpresa, inclusive Enishi lo había ayudado. Más ninguno de los dos previno lo que ocurriría. Por primera vez, no se dejó llevar por la ira. No vio rojo, no vio sangre. No quiso ver sangre. Solo quería irse de ese sitio. Y así hizo. Bastaba decir que no quería verse más humillado de lo que ya se sentía y acabando con la vida de ambos no eliminaría esa sensación que creció en ese preciso instante. Aun inclusive conservaba el anillo, como recordatorio que nunca seria engañado nuevamente, que siempre estaría un paso por delante de todos, que se encargaría de buscar la paz y la tranquilidad. Muchos podrían llegar a pensar que todo este embrollo de buscar la paz era producto de una mujer, gran parte de él desde pequeño, desde que su vida paso a ser Kenshin Himura el juro que no querría ver a más personas pasar por lo que él. Un mundo de oscuridad, y para eso: Él debía llenarse de oscuridad. Porque un mundo no podía ser luz, sin la oscuridad y él había aceptado ese papel. No solo para cumplir el sueño de Tomoe, sino el que gran parte de él, deseaba conservar la sonrisa que una vez vio en las personas que más amo.

Y el cambio, se estaba dando.

Desde la llegada a esa chiquilla, todo en su mundo estaba cambiando. Personas como Megumi parecían más centrada en crecer, avanzar en su tecnología. Y pues claro, como no. Sentirse amenazado por el trabajo de tu socio era lo mínimo de ápice que necesitabas para poder ponerse en marcha para trabajar. Aoshi por su lado, parecía estar en la tranquilidad, después de prestar más atención a lo que Kaoru le comento empezó a ver el cambio en Aoshi, inclusive la más pequeña que siempre cuidaba de Kaoru se empezaba a ver más pegada a él. Aun cuando Aoshi lo negara y dijera que solo estaba con ella para poder conseguir más información sobre Kanryu y Kamiya, el disfrutaba de su compañía. Sanosuke fue quien más cambio con el paso de los días, al principio ni quería verse cerca del arma por miedo a que según su experiencia inclusive el arma más segura podía dispararse sola y más si esta tenia emociones propias, pero al poco ya se le veía casi de a diario unido a Kaoru, no solo robando su comida cuando ella estaba satisfecha sino dándole regalos que para voz de Kaoru: no eran necesarios.

_Soy solo un arma, nada más._

Sí, eso era verdad. Aquella chica Kaoru, solo era un arma. Por eso era más precavido cuando se trataba de ella, un hombre precavido valía más que un ejército. Y aun cuando muchos pensaban lo contrario, con el pasar de los años el había aprendido a ser el mejor político que conocía, y eso significaba a que decir y como decirlo. Oh si, muchos empezarían a creer que el también estaba cambiando con la presencia de Kaoru, pero eso. Eso era solo una fachada, para complacer a los demás y que los demás al sentirse complacidos siguieran por el camino original que él se había trazado desde un principio. Es cierto que aquella chica no tenía motivos para hacerle perder sus estribos y hacerlo enojar: está cumpliendo muy bien su papel pero, tampoco eso significaba que le daría motivos para acercarse a él y ganarse su confianza. Lo más que le podría permitir era ganarse su respeto y ese en el campo de batalla era perfecto para que ella lo siguiera. Su maestro le había enseñado bien: _No confíes en nadie_. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo trabajando bajo la mano del ya difunto Katsura confió en él.

Katsura era el antiguo emperador, y él se convirtió en su mano derecha por hacer lo que mejor el hacía: Matar y limpiar las calles de personas corruptas. Y aun cuando Katsura decía hacer todo esto por el bien de la nació, Kenshin sabia mejor que solo lo usaba para alcanzar su meta, deshacerse de aquellos que eran considerado una amenaza. Pero ya cuando no quedaba más nadie. Katsura intento hacer lo mismo con él. Y ahí fue donde Katsura cometió un error y murió por la misma guadaña que el había puesto sobre todos. Kenshin siempre estuvo un paso adelante y así fue cuando él se convirtió en el nuevo emperador de Japón y poco tiempo fue siguiendo escalando. Hasta donde está ahora: _Hazle creer a las personas que te rodean que tienen poder sobre ti, porque cuando menos lo esperen se confiarán y eso causara que el filo de la espada entre con mas fácil por la espalda_.

"Despierta... Kenshin-sama..."

_Kenshin. _¿Dónde estaba? Kaoru lo estaba llamando por su nombre ¿Acaso? Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre.

"¿Acaso... Me has llamado por mi nombre?" Abrió los ojos lentamente, y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Todo daba un poco de vueltas. Y fue ahí cuando sintió el calor en su mejilla izquierda, siendo rápidamente retirado. Subió la mirada y observo a unos brillantes ojos azules mirarlo con una preocupación evidente y el calor que sintió fue una mano siendo retraída hasta la altura de su pecho.

"¡Ah! Despertó. Qué bueno Himura-sama... Gomenasai" Se retiró un poco y se inclinó hasta quedar su cabeza pegada al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento "Sabia que no debíamos entrenar hoy, pero usted insistió y..."

"¿Que paso?" Se sentó en cuanto todo dejo de darle vueltas y la noto encogida sobre sus rodillas, pegando la frente sobre el tatami.

"Se distrajo y yo... Pues, le pegue en la cabeza" Se levantó ligeramente, pero solo abrió su boca y sus ojos cuando sintió por primera vez algo que nunca en toda la vida y el tiempo que estuvo ahí había escuchado: Risa. Miro perplejo al pelirrojo frente a ella, sentarse de manera relajada y soltar una pequeña risa "…Creo…. Realmente que lo golpee muy fuerte" Se irguió aun perpleja de lo que veía, sin creer lo que sus oídos y mirada veían.

"Realmente, hoy estoy muy distraído" Volvió a reír con una ironía casi tacita, casi hablando para sí mismo pero en voz alta, miro un poco al suelo con la sonrisa amarga y un ceño fruncido casi con angustia e ironía. Aun después de muchos años creyó que Tomoe aún no tenía efecto en él pero el saber que esperaba otro hijo y que ya tenía otro hijo tomo efectos y cartas sobre él. Y bajo su guardia ante un fantasma que ya no le importaba su existencia. Por eso reía, por lo patético que se sentía. Miro a la chica frente a si, y noto los rasgos casi infantiles y curiosos ante su actitud. Si es cierto casi nadie lo había escuchado reír.

Él había bajado un poco sus defensas para permitirle leer sus movimientos al momento de batallar. Lo que nunca espero es que esa defensa realmente estuviera en un nivel tan bajo y que ella con una devoción persistente y casi imparable haya logrado ver más allá. Inclusive hasta hace un par de días se le ocurrió la idea de agregar un pez Koi al estanque en el que ella solía estar, tras el haberle prohibido que se acercara al cerezo. Paro en seco ante todo, ante esa realización: Hoy estaba distraído por ser una fecha de constante recordatorio para él pero, aquella vez cuando vio el estanque y sin pensarlo compro el Koi ¿Qué significaba? Algo en el hizo clic. Trago en seco pero antes de que pudiera adentrarse más su pensamiento, una nueva voz lo trajo a la realidad.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo escuche reír. Himura-san… Creí que era una ilusión a la distancia de camino al dojo" Kenshin y Kaoru giraron sus cabezas ante la voz, Okita entraba en la habitación con su traje de entrenamiento y prestando los respetos al dojo, continuo caminando hasta la pareja "Puedo ver causaste un gran impacto sobre la pequeña Kaoru" Kenshin giro su rostro a Kaoru quien visiblemente agarro un color rosa en sus mejillas pero sus ojos seguían como platos abiertos ante lo que veía y escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que Okita le otorgaba una mano para ayudarlos a levantar. Cosa que ambos aceptaron "Recuerdo que la última vez, fue cuando madre obligo a padre a dejar de fumar, y eso lo puso histérico por un tiempo que inclusive el cabello se le caía, no lo creerías Kaoru. Tenías que verlo, por todo perdía los estribos. Era aún más impulsivo que Sanosuke. Fue solo cuando madre le otorgo un cigarrillo y su cara de placer fue tal que a Himura-san le causo una gracia increíble" Rio ante el recuerdo, y Kenshin sonrió levemente, para luego endurecer sus facciones rápidamente. Se acomodó la hakama y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Okita.

"Te dejo por hoy. Hemos terminado por hoy Kaoru, debo alistarme para una reunión. Hoy se más duro con ella" sin decir más nada se retiró del dojo. Okita tardo un poco en analizar lo dicho y se giró a Kaoru.

"¿Por qué me dice que sea más duro contigo?"

"Porque... Uhm, le pegue con el bokken" Desvió la mirada apenada, nunca se atrevería a levantarle la mano a aquel que era considerado su empleador. Más porque nunca sabría como el reaccionaria y ella nunca en su vida pensó que lograría golpear a Battousai, al menos no físicamente. Sabía que con su mente podía pero no con su voluntad física ¿Habrá sido debido a lo que lo tenía distraído?

"¿Le pegaste, Kaoru?"

"¡No fue mi intención! Estábamos entrenando y él se distrajo y... Pues... lo golpee. Tampoco esperaba se desmayara… Si, déjame de mirarme así, Himura-sama se desmayó" Ahí fue donde la risa de Okita estallo en el sitio, haciendo eco en el dojo.

"Si padre se enterara que lograste derribar al gran Battousai, se burlaría de él por el resto de su vida"

"¿eh? Onegai Okita, no digas nada a Saito-sama, no deseo problemas con Himura-sama" tiro de su gi intentando atraer la atención de Okita que aun seguía riendo.

"iie iie, wakatta... No diré nada. Mejor empecemos el entrenamiento" puso una mano sobre la cabellera de Kaoru y le sonrió. Iba a buscar un bokken cuando sentía que algo le retenía, siguió su mirada y observo a Kaoru tomarle aun de su gi, y con la mirada algo decaída "¿Ocurre algo Kaoru?" Siempre le sorprendía ver a Kaoru con una nueva reacción, si a pesar que ella era mayor que él en edad, su estado físico y mental se quedaron en el de una chica de 17 o quizás menos. Abecés le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, ver a Kaoru siempre le recordaba todo eso.

"Ne, Okita... Mientras Himura-sama, estaba inconsciente. Pronuncio un nombre"

Okita miraba con total atención.

"Dijo Tomoe... Dime Okita ¿Es alguien importante para Himura-sama?" El joven de cabellos marrones sostuvo un poco la respiración y luego al ver la mirada de Kaoru, dejo escapar un suspiro. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

"¿Por qué te interesaría saberlo?" El conocía lo abierta que era esta chica, por ende hacia las preguntas más directas posible. Sabiendo que hablaría con honestidad, él no tenía la fortaleza para mentirle. Más si no notaba malicia detrás de dicha pregunta.

"Pues... Si se trata de alguien que Himura-sama considera importante. Me gustaría saberlo para aprender aún más rápido y poder estar más cerca de otorgarle la felicidad y paz que Himura-sama desea" Okita abrió los ojos levemente. Y mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru le indico para sentarse.

"Tienes unos sentimientos muy nobles Kaoru. Pero en esta ocasión, no podrás hacer mucho al respecto" Miro las manos de Kaoru que parecían urgidas por agarrar algo y volvió a mirarla al rostro.

"Acaso... ¿Está muerta?" Pregunto con temor. El chico casi sintió caerse del asiento, y sonrió levemente mientras negó con su cabeza y arrugaba un poco su frente.

"iie... Ella, solo está lejos de él. Tomoe... Ella, fue la mujer que más amo Himura-san. Y pienso que quizás aún lo es. Padre me conto de ello, al cuestionarle sobre la presencia del hombre de cabello blanco" Vio como Kaoru elevo los ojos intentando memorizar el nombre del dueño de esa descripción.

"Yukishiro-sama"

"Hai, él es el hermano de Tomoe. Y al responderme ello, mi siguiente pregunta fue quien era Tomoe, pocas veces escuche ese nombre de la boca de Himura-san, hasta que un día deje de escucharlo. Padre me dijo que Tomoe es el motivo… Casi principal, por el cual Himura-san empezó todo esto de gobernar, gracias a eso él creo el Nuevo Sol Naciente. Dijo que uno de los más grandes deseos de Tomoe era ver un mundo sin guerras, lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Y él prometió dárselo con tal de verla sonreír pero, al paso del tiempo el ya no solía ver a Tomoe y… Mientras más se centraba en buscar su meta, más se alejaba de ella. Hasta que un día, ella le dijo que amaba a otro hombre y por más que el intento volver a acercarse a ella. Ella simplemente le dijo que quería más que nada era ser amada. Que lo que sentía Himura-san no era amor, era adoración y ella no quera ser adorada como Himura-san la veía a través de sus ojos"

"Eso… Eso es triste"

"Hai, aun así Himura-san le prometió que cumpliría su meta, y le juro lealtad ante esa promesa" Vio como Kaoru miraba al suelo como buscando palabras ante lo que escuchaba.

"¿Y que ha sido de ella?" Pregunto más curiosa ante la situación sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

"Pues… Ahora ella está felizmente casada con un pescador y tiene 3 hijos" Kaoru levanto la mirada ante esto y miro confusa "Podría decirse que Himura-san aun la ama, y quien sabe qué tipo de pensamientos habrá tenido para que hayas logrado noquearlo. Pero estoy seguro que todo tiene que ver con relación a esa mujer, quizás aún se culpa por haberla dejado ir"

"Él no debería torturarse tanto por cosas como esa..." mientras veía sus manos, y tras un breve momento algo en ella se ilumino pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Okita puso un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

"Esto es algo que no puedes curar con solo entrar en su mente Kaoru, esto es algo del corazón. Emociones que ni tú con todo el gran poder que tienes podrás controlar"

/

"¿Y bien Hannya?"

"¿Por dónde le gustaría que empezar, mi señor?" Hannya era un hombre sin rostro, muy pocos sabían quien era la persona que había detrás de esa mascara. Y Himura era uno de ellos pero, para comodidad del propio hombre y de la seguridad que uno de sus mejores espías representaba siempre la ocultaba. Esta vez, iba vestido como un anciano, de rostro amable y cuerpo trabajador. _Un pescador._

"Kamiya" hablo suavemente Kenshin, mientras se acomoda en su asiento. Aoshi se encontraba en un lado de la habitación erguido como suele estar sin hablar ni un poco. Solo estaba ahí para escoltar a Hannya y asegurar la habitación de posibles oídos.

"Koshijiro Kamiya. Edad actual 53 años. Esposa: Fallecida. Relativos: No tiene. Hija: 26 años de edad, su nombre Kaoru Kamiya. Es la única hija. Mas no es la heredera de las empresas Kamiya"

"¿No lo es?"

"iie, renuncio a sus derechos de herencia en cuanto la entrego a manos de Kanryu. Se dice que, no esperaban que ella sobreviviera. Fuentes informan que la entrego poco tiempo después que su esposa falleció"

"¿Y cómo falleció?"

"Eso es lo curioso Himura-sama. Murió siendo un experimento fallido de Takeda. Al parecer algo en su corazón había empezado a fallar, fue ahí donde Kamiya y Takeda se conocieron, le dijo que estaba en un experimento de la creación de biomecánica. Se podría decir que ella fue uno de los primeros sujetos de prueba de la biomecánica" Guardo silencio esperando que Himura le diera la aprobación de continuar.

"Interesante. Continua"

"Los negocios de Kamiya son relativos a inversiones prestamistas. Por eso cuando murió su esposa y Kanryu le comento sobre un nuevo proyecto que estaba trabajando no dudo en invertir y ofrecerle a su propia hija"

"Eso suena..." hablo suavemente Aoshi ante la información, el mismo había leído el informe pero tenía información que solo Misao sabía "Kaoru fue entregada cuando apenas tenía 5 años de edad, desde ahí solo conoce el laboratorio"

"¿Cuál es el paradero de Kamiya?"

"Eso es lo más perturbarte Himura-sama, nadie sabe. El único con el que aparentemente tiene contacto es con Kanryu Takeda. El cuál es el que más acceso tiene a casi todo lo que Koshijiro Kamiya maneja, nadie lo ha visto por hace más de cuatro años"

"Realmente interesante. Entonces cuéntame más sobre Takeda"

"Hai. Kanryu Takeda empezó sus propios experimentos y tecnología a la misma fecha que Megumi Takani, fue de hecho en el mismo colegio de estudio donde se conocieron y empezaron una cuenta de socios. Takeda siempre se interesó en la manipulación genética y biomecánica. Por eso todos sus proyectos han tenido fallas técnicas y menos practicismo, solo pocos salieron a la luz como serian casos como Okita Saito. Aun así, Kamiya nunca dejo de aportarle financiero"

"Curioso, realmente curioso ¿cómo un gran inversionista como Kamiya, seguiría aportando dinero a alguien cuyos proyectos seguían fallando?" Esta pregunta Kenshin se la hizo más para sí mismo que para el público presente.

"Además de ello. A fecha paralela, gran parte de informes se hicieron presentes sobre desaparición de niños por toda la región" Esto atrajo la atención de Kenshin. _Alguien muy especial para mí. _Recordó la canción de Kaoru.

"Es obvio que para que un experimento sea exitoso debe llevarse a cabo en humanos. Por eso la biomecánica casi nunca se llevó a la práctica. No existían muchos 'voluntarios' en el asunto" Hablo con sarcasmo latente, Aoshi. Se acomodó en su posición.

"Es obvio que muchos niños, sabemos dónde terminaron. Pero, nunca hubo pruebas para inculpar a Takeda, además de estar muy bien resguardado por los abogados de Kamiya la guerra también estaba en un auge y eso causo que mucha información se perdiera"

"Y eso obvio que sabemos dónde realmente acabaron" Hablo dándole veracidad a las palabras de Hannya.

"Solo se sabe de un sobreviviente aparte de Kaoru. Un niño, ya hombre que se conoce y se encuentra en un hospital psiquiátrico. Udoh Kurosaga"

"¿Jinei?" Muchos sabían de la inestable mente de Jinei, era un hombre con sed de sangre. Una sed insaciable. Las autoridades tardaron en capturarlo y al momento de capturarlo ya tenía más de 130 hombres muertos bajo sus pies. Muchos decían, que tenía un poder con solo mirarlo. Pero nadie sabía porque termino en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ahora se encontraba confinado a una celda en donde siempre estaría vendado y amarrado "Aoshi. Parece que pronto tendremos que hacerle una visita"

"Hai" Aoshi bajo la mirada a su libreta y empezó a anotar ciertas cosas. Revisando agenda quizás.

"Himura-sama. Por más que quise investigar del hombre, cuida cada movimiento que hace. Nada inclusive en su computadora madre fue conseguido. No por nada, antes no lo han podido atrapar"

"Curioso... Ahora dime Hannya ¿Que noticias me traes sobre Makoto?" Situación por la que Hannya no se había podido reunir antes con el pelirrojo se debe a que en cuanto escucho los planes de Shishio tenía en reunir a los 6 grandes: El juppongatana. El mando de nuevo a Hannya a investigar al respecto.

"Las sospechas de Saito-san eran certeras, el hombre si de hecho está reuniendo a grandes fuerzas. Pero no solo al Juppongatana, todo aquel con fortaleza física o mental que desea unirse es libre de hacerlo pero, aquel que no desea hacerlo. Pues, ya vimos resultados de cómo es eso" Refiriéndose a los cuerpos calcinados que Saito encontró.

"Se rumorea que va a intentar conseguir a Italia para que apoye" Italia, una de las pocas naciones que aún se mantenía encapsulada. Era una nación que no dependía de nadie. Era una nación fuerte que había conseguido fusionar a la Unión Europea y hacerlo un solo país. Ahora conocido como La gran Republica de Italia. La manera en la que habían dominado al mundo era con el uso de ideales: La religión, para ser más específico. La religión católica aún se escuchaba muy fuerte y claro en esa zona del mundo. Otorgando un gran poder militar y monetario gracias al Vaticano.

"Esto podría ser considerado una ventaja para nosotros Himura-sama"

"Hai" Aoshi sabía lo que hablaba, La Gran Republica de Italia era dominada por _políticos_. Ellos no se incluían en ninguna guerra y nunca se incluyeron en la gran guerra. Se unieron gracias a la fuerza militar que el Vaticano promovió y vaya que era una gran fortaleza militar. Pero la ventaja de la que hablaba Aoshi se trataba sobre los actuales líderes. La Gran Republica de Italia se subdivide en ministros, cada uno representa una parte importante de lo que eran los antiguos países que componían la Unión Europea y ante este había un representante general que hablaba en nombre de Italia. El único que aún conservaba su propio poder era el vaticano, nunca dependieron de nadie pero aun así prestaron ayuda a la antigua Unión Europea "Llama a Sano, y alista un jet ahora mismo, parece que iremos a Italia"

/

Misao escucho la puerta abrirse y se giró en señal de alegría esperando ver a alguien, pero su sorpresa fue decaída al ver a Aoshi. No es que no quisiera ver a Aoshi, es solo que extrañaba a su amiga Kaoru. Se volvió a mirar al espejo mientras continua soltando su trenza.

"Buenas tardes Aoshi-sama ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"

"Muy bien Misao, gracias. Espero tu también te encuentres bien" Vio la notable y apacible mirada de Misao oscurecer y su rostro era claro que denotaba tristeza. No dudo en preguntar mientras seguía de pie "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Eh?... Pues, eso solo que... Pensé que eras Kaoru… Hace días que no la veo y la extraño" Desde que ella se había recuperado, solo pudo ver a Kaoru un par de veces para luego enterarse que ella empezaría a entrenar constantemente. Siempre intentaba levantarse antes que ella así por igual esperar por ella a la hora de dormir, pero nunca lo lograba. Siempre se paraba antes y llegaba cuando ya el sueño se había apoderado de ella "Sé que es su trabajo lo que está haciendo ahorita, pero igual no dejo de preocuparme. Aun cuando se note estable ahorita Kaoru... Kaoru no siempre fue así" Bajo la mirada y Aoshi tomo esta oportunidad para poder ver un poco más allá de lo que Hannya había descubierto.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Uhm… ¿Alguna vez te conté como conocí a Kaoru?" vio como el hombre negó con la cabeza y su mirada de ilumino un poco, se giró y con la trenza a medio deshacer se dispuso a contarle.

_"Ojijan" lloraba desconsolada una pequeña niña en un jardín, tenía 9 años de edad pero aun así era muy pequeña para su edad. Su cabello llegaba por debajo de la cintura y se encontraba suelto. Su rodilla dolía y no podía pararse. A parte su abuelo no estaba en ningún lado. Limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos pero aun así no paraba de llorar. No veía nada debido a lo húmeda de su mirada._

_De pequeña ella había perdido a sus padres gracias a un accidente de auto, fue entonces cuando su abuelo la tomo bajo su cuidado. Misao siempre fue considerada una chica torpe pero siempre muy enérgica, demasiado para su propio gusto, decía su abuelo, pero él siempre le sonreía ante todas las ocurrencias. Su abuelo siempre era un hombre muy amable, un ángel, pero ni siquiera la más grande amabilidad o el título que Misao le había puesto lo podía alejar de las cosas de ser humano. Un día mientras iban camino de retorno a casa, un hombre apuñalo a su abuelo por la espalda y quebró una membrana de la espina dorsal, causándole parálisis de las piernas. Los médicos lograron salvarle la vida pero nunca le comentaron que podía volver a caminar. Su abuelo se sumió en una gran depresión, ya no le sonreía a Misao y eso hacía a Misao aún más triste. Fue, sino hasta hace poco donde conoció a Takeda y le hablo sobre las maravillas de la biomecánica._

_Sin perder el tiempo, se operó. Éxito total, y recuperación completa. Su abuelo por fin volvía a caminar. Siempre iba una vez a la semana a su terapia regular y a chequear que todo estuviera en orden, esta vez Misao le había insistido demasiado en ir y él con solo ver su cara no se pudo negar. Le había dicho que podía ir al jardín a jugar mientras él hacia su terapia y ella con su curiosidad activa, no dudo en hacerlo. El jardín era hermoso, y lleno de una gran variedad de plantas que nunca había visto pero mientras saltaba de un sitio a otro, tropezó golpeándose la rodilla y raspándose. Ahora se encontraba ahí llorando desconsolada, sin poder moverse solo porque dolía demasiado. Así que seguía llorando, pero ese llanto duraría poco hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos vidriosos y observo una cabellera negra moverse con el poco viento climatizado que había en el jardín._

_"No llores pequeña, yo te ayudare" Fue lo único que dijo aquella adolescente, Misao sin comprender lo que ocurro, noto como la joven se inclinó y tomando su rostro con ambas manos y pegando su frente con la de ella cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir como un calor afloraba desde su frente y se iba movimiento por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza que la hizo alejarse de golpe y gritar al mismo tiempo, hasta caer en su espalda. Miro perpleja a la joven frente a ella y pudo notar por primera vez los azules ojos como el mar que poseía, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar esta misma le otorgo una sonrisa y se puso de pie otorgándole su mano por igual. Misao dudo por un momento en tomarla, pero no fue sino hasta que no sintió dolor en su rodilla y sintió que su cuerpo podía moverse nuevamente que acepto esa mano._

_"¿Como? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" fue lo único que pronuncio. La chica solo desvió su mirada y camino hacia otro lado del jardín. Misao no dudo en seguirla. Hasta que noto un pequeño paraje donde había un banco. Se apresuró a caminar y sentarse en el mismo al ver que la chica lo hacía por igual. Y ahí estuvieron en silencio un rato, Misao movía sus piernas intranquilas y miraba de reojo a su nueva compañía. Ella solo observaba con calma el jardín "¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Misao, mucho gusto" Hablo tan rápido y extendió la mano con la misma velocidad que la joven a su lado tardó en reaccionar, según Misao mucho para su gusto "Vamos, no muerdo, mi mano tampoco o eso creo" se miró su mano buscando ver solución a que si podría o no morder y escucho una risa salir de los labios de la chica, y tras verla con nuevos ojos esto hizo reír por igual a Misao._

_"Un gusto Misao-chan, mi nombre es Kaoru" inclino leve su cabeza en señal de presentación y ahí fue cuando noto el resto de su traje._

_"¿Te gustan los kimonos?" La chica sonrió y asintió "A mi también, aunque me gustan más los trajes de ninja, son más cómodos para poder correr y atacar, así" Se puso de pie rápidamente y empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas al aire. Y la volvió a escuchar reír, eso hizo que pensara en su abuelo cuando reía con ella y la llevo sucesivamente a pensar en si esta chica estaba enferma por algo. Como su abuelo "Dime Kaoru-san ¿Por qué estas aquí?"_

_"¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeña?"_

_"Pues, porque estas aquí en este laboratorio, mi abuelo se está recuperando. Un hombre malo le hizo daño y eso causo que no pudiera caminar nunca más. Ahora que este hombre lo opero y ha vuelto a caminar, esto debe ser algo como un hospital para personas sin esperanza"_

_"¿Personas sin esperanza?"_

_"Hai" Hablo natural ante la situación "Cuando abuelo no podía caminar, muchos dijeron que había perdido la esperanza y que ese tipo de personas no podían volver a retomarla. Pero, mi abuelito volvió a caminar y ha recuperado la esperanza. Entonces este es un sitio donde puedes recuperarla ¿Acaso tu estas sin esperanza?" Kaoru la miro perpleja, no se sabe quizás si por la velocidad en la que hablaba o si acaso por todo lo que dijo pero algo era seguro, causo una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios._

_"iie Misao-chan, yo vivo aquí"_

_"¿Por qué? Acaso ese hombre ¿Es tu papi?" Vio como la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Kaoru y bajo su mirada. Misao por un momento pensó que había dicho algo malo pero la escucho hablar nuevamente._

_"iie Misao-chan, Takeda-sama es mi protector. Yo... Yo vivo aquí porque, soy un... soy alguien que causa mucho daño" le costaba decir esas palabras y eso lo podía notar, Misao puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica que causo que la observara._

_"Tú no puede ser que causes daño, no sé qué hiciste conmigo pero a mí me dolía mucho mi pierna y tu calmaste ese dolor en mí. Por eso no puedes ser alguien mala"_

_"Misao-chan... yo…"_

_"¡Aléjate de ella!"_

"Al principio no entendía a que se refería con alguien que causa mucho daño, sino poco tiempo después. Todos intentaban alejarme de ella pero, yo no quería… Ella, ella me recordaba a mí. Alguien que perdió a su familia. No entendía al inicio nada pero cuando alguien que intentaba robar los secretos de Kanryu-sama irrumpió en el laboratorio…" Callo por un momento, agarro nuevamente su cabello y empezaba a continuar a soltar la trenza. Aoshi hizo nota sobre alguien que haya intentado entrar pero, su mente le decía que ya tenía la respuesta.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Pues, con cada semana que pasaba, yo volvía al laboratorio con mi abuelo y obviamente iba directo a buscar a Kaoru. Había días en los que su energía estaba por el suelo, o días en donde inclusive tenia tubos pegados al cuerpo o una parte de su cabello había sido cortada. Aun así no entendía como ella podía causar tanto daño, si era ella la que parecía ser dañada. Luego ese hombre llego, su mirada era escalofriante y... Me tomo como rehén" pareció congelarse ante el recuerdo y su mirada aún se perdía ante el mismo, trago con un poco de dificultad. Su garganta se había secado ante el recuerdo. Aoshi se acercó y puso una mano sobre su cabellera. Misao giro su cabeza como despertando de un sueño y entendió que este gesto, era para darle fuerzas a continuar. Sonrió levemente y cerrando los ojos para retomar su trenza hablo.

"Ahí fue cuando vi a Kaoru volverse lo que tanto decía ser, por primera vez. Quizás haya sido por el efecto que habían muchos hombres muertos en el suelo o por el hecho de que el me tenía de rehén. Kanryu-sama parecía conocerlo... Su nombre creo que terminaba con Kuro algo... Realmente no recuerdo mucho eso" puso un dedo bajo su mentón, Aoshi sintió ansiedad ante el comentario, sí. Jinei. No había duda, se trataba de él. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo seguía vivo si cayó en manos de Kaoru?

"¿Que paso después?"

"¿Ah? Ah, hai... Etto. Recuerdo que ese hombre no vino solo, pero no parecía necesitar de ayuda para poder derrotar a tantos hombres. Tan solo con mirarlos ellos parecían sufrir de miedo. Pero luego fue cuando vi a Kaoru, a una Kaoru que no conocía salir a flote. Ella entro en modo arma y antes de que yo pudiese procesar todo, hizo estallar la cabeza de todos los hombres en la habitación. Incluyendo alguno que otro guardia de seguridad que parecía estar trabajando con este hombre. Heheheh… Muchos pensarían que le tendría miedo tras haber visto lo que ocurría, pero mi cerebro solo se centró en Kaoru al ver como ella luchaba por querer sacar algo de su cabeza. Se golpeaba constantemente la cabeza y se hinco en el suelo, ahí fue que ese hombre empezó a reírse de ella, parecía incrédulo de la situación. Se reía de ella. Decía que no lo podía creer y que era un arma a punto de volverse una bomba de tiempo. Nunca entendí a que se refería"

_Yo puedo imaginarlo, claramente. _

"Eso me hizo enojar mucho. Así que mordí el brazo del hombre"

_Misao cayó al suelo con un golpe en seco, y se levantó rápidamente intentando no resbalarse con la sangre que la rodeaba. Subió la mirada y pudo ver a Kaoru seguir luchando contra lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo daño en su cabeza. Al fondo podía escuchar al hombre gritar por la mordida al mismo tiempo que maldecía. Misao se dijo a si mismo que debía sacar a Kaoru de ahí, su instinto de 'ninja' se lo decía. Empezó a correr en dirección a Kaoru._

_"¡Kaoru-san!" Estaba cerca de ella, y ella paro en seco ante su llamado y miro con ojos vacíos a donde provenía la voz, Misao sonrió pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla sintió un tirón del cuello de su chaqueta y que algo la empujaba al fondo en dirección contraria a Kaoru, giro para ver qué pasaba y se notó nuevamente en brazos de aquel hombre. Pataleo buscando soltarse. Sentía como las lágrimas querían salir. Pero una suave voz la trajo a calmarse._

_"No llores pequeña, yo te ayudare" Noto como se puso de pie y el vacío de sus ojos aun seguía presente. El hombre rio._

_"Debes tener un mecanismo de ataque muy diferente al mío, chiquilla. Pero te atrevo a mirarme" Y eso hizo Kaoru, Misao sintió un escalofrió recorrer su mente. Pero nada paso, miro al hombre que no parecía entender lo que pasaba "Pero ¿que...?"_

_"Tu poder no sirve contra mí. Y si, tienes razón mi arma es muy diferente a la tuya. En formas que no imaginas" Sonrió con malicia, la respiración de Misao parecía agitarse. Esa misma mirada y sonrisa la había lanzado cuando hizo explotar la cabeza de todos esos hombres. Lo haría nuevamente. Debía evitarlo. Ella no era mala, Misao lo sentía en sí. Volvió a patalear y fue cuando noto que estaba otra vez en el suelo. Su chaqueta se había deslizado, y ahora el hombre solo sostenía su chaqueta. Sin pensarlo volvió a correr a donde Kaoru, mientras notaba como esta levantaba su brazo derecho levemente. Y Misao sin pensarlo se lanzó a ese brazo._

_"¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Kaoru-san! Tú no eres así, tú me ayudaste a mí, tú no tienes que hacer daño ¡No lo mates!" Cerrando los ojos grito las últimas palabras, aun susurrando detente y tú no eres mala. Sintió el cuerpo de Kaoru temblar y desplomarse en sus rodillas. Ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos y noto como la mirada de Kaoru era brillante otra vez. Misao no lo tolero más y la abrazo, llorando en sus brazos. _

_"Eres una tonta si crees que con eso me detendrás a mi" Todo paso tan rápido que Misao solo logro escuchar al hombre caer al suelo, y lo vio en el suelo, gritando incoherencias y agarrando su cabeza. Se giró para volver a mirar a Kaoru que no la observaba sino al suelo. Misao se limpió las lágrimas y la volvió a abrazar._

_"Qué bueno que estas bien Kaoru-san. Eres mi amiga, no quería que ese hombre te hiciera daño" Pudo escuchar el corazón de Kaoru agitarse, así que la miro. Parecía confundida._

_"No... No... ¿No te da miedo lo que acabo de hacer? Yo… Yo... le he hecho daño a mucha gente" Misao negó con la cabeza._

_"Me has protegido a mi"_

"Luego de eso el propio Kanryu le pidió a mi abuelo que pudiera quedarme con Kaoru-sama. Dijo que mi presencia causaba en ella que avanzara en su desarrollo"

"¿Y tú aceptaste aun después de todo lo que viste?"

"Claro, luego entendí que el pinchazo que sentí la primera vez que nos encontramos era para que olvidara el dolor que me causaba" Tomo el cepillo y empezó a peinar un poco su cabello. El brazo del hombre cayó a un costado al procesar las palabras con atención. Aoshi solo la miraba atento y luego miro a la nada recordando las palabras de Okita. Pero antes que pudiera pensar un poco más la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraba una joven de cabello oscuro.

"¡Kaoru-sama!" Misao se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla. Kaoru rio por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba de vuelta. Ahí fue cuando el alto hombre pudo notar el por qué había aceptado estar con esa chica. Misao veía a Kaoru no nada más como una amiga, sino una figura a la cual quería seguir. Sonrió por lo bajo ante la suave imagen que veía frente a ella. No, más que una figura, una hermana. Alguien que entendía lo que era estar sola en el mundo y que pudo haberlo perdido todo. Inclino su cabeza con suavidad cuando noto la mirada de Kaoru sobre él.

"Supongo Kaoru-san que Sagara-san te explico que se irán en un rato"

"Hai, es por eso que he venido. Para despedirme de Misao-chan"

"¿Eh? ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?"

"Mejor les dejo para que puedan hablar" Y sin decir más se retiró, tenía ciertas cosas que decirle a Kenshin antes de que partieran. Misao por su lado mostro un rostro de puchero mientras se sentaba en la silla donde estaba.

"Tu cabello está cada vez más largo Misao-chan"

"Hai, pero es una tortura para peinarlo Kaoru-sama" Vio como Kaoru tomo el peine y con suavidad empezó a peinarlo, Misao cerró los ojos con una nueva tranquilidad, soltó un suave suspiro. A ella le encantaban estos momentos con Kaoru, le recordaban que a pesar del tiempo el cariño que ella le tenía a Kaoru sin importar que crecería. Y que al igual que ella. Kaoru siempre estaría ahí de igual manera, pero luego recordó lo que dijo Aoshi "¿Cómo es eso de que te iras Kaoru?" Solo cuando había seriedad de por medio, Misao dejaba su honorifico a un lado y la llamaba por su nombre. Kaoru paro un momento de cepillar para luego volver a retomarlo con naturalidad.

"Himura-sama me pidió que lo acompañara a él y a Sanosuke-sama a Italia"

"¿En la Gran republica de Italia? Waaa ¡Ese sitio es hermoso! Siempre hay romanticismo de por medio" Los ojos de Misao se iluminaron ante el pensamiento "¿Crees que te lleve ahí por motivos románticos?"

"¡Misao! Claro que no, él es mi empleador. Sanosuke-sama me informo que debo asistir para cuidar a Himura-sama. Nada más"

"Eres aburrida Kaoru"

"iie Misao, solo soy yo. Además, si alguien tiene motivos románticos seria tú y Shinomori-sama" Las mejillas de Misao se encendieron instantáneamente ante el comentario de Kaoru, esta solo sonrió mientras desenredaba un poco más el cabello de Misao "No hay nada por el cual sentirse avergonzada Misao, eres una hermosa chica. Mereces esta felicidad"

"Demo... ¿Crees que yo le guste?"

"Eso no lo puedo saber yo, pero estoy segura que hay un interés de por medio" Dejo el cepillo a un lado y empezó a agarrar su cabello en una trenza diferente "Solo debes darle tiempo al tiempo, personas como tu merecen el amor más que nadie" Misao la miro a través del espejo y la vio completamente concentrada en su cabello.

"Etto... Kaoru... Himura-sama no es del todo malo ¿lo entiendes?"

"¿Uhm?"

"Abuelo y Aoshi-sama me contaron los motivos por el cual te _compro"_ Miro como Kaoru escuchaba atentamente sin alejarse de su tarea, y Misao relajo sus hombros "Hace mucho tiempo cuando el Nuevo Sol Naciente se creó, una bomba fue arrojada en China. Mucha gente creyó que toda la población había sido asesinada pero... Una pequeña parte de la población se salvó".

"¿Cómo así?"

"Hai, fue muy baja la población que se salvó, China literalmente era insalvable. Himura-sama creyó haber acabado con todo en la zona, hasta que se enteró de Shishio Makoto"

"Shishio Makoto..." Palpo el nombre entre sus labios.

"Este hombre había sobrevivido al ataque, pero su cuerpo genéticamente fue el que sufrió las consecuencias. Su cuerpo se caía a pedazos la piel, y ahora físicamente no sé cómo será pero Aoshi-sama me dice que parece una momia con la piel al rojo vivo. Kaoru, este hombre es todo menos bondad. Acabo con una gran parte de la población en América solo para poder escalar al poder. Y aquellos países, estados, ciudades, villas, pueblos que están en su contra los vuelve nada" Sintió como Kaoru dejo de moverse por un momento "Por eso te apoyare hasta el final a ti, y a Himura-sama, Kaoru. Un hombre así puede volver a causar guerra en todo el mundo, el mundo no puede tolerar otra guerra y destrucción y yo... Yo deseo que tú por fin puedas ser feliz"

"Misao..." Noto como ella dudo en lo que diría.

"Tu también puedes ser feliz Kaoru, no toda tu vida serás un arma de laboratorio, en el campo de batalla o lo que sea... Himura-sama es el hombre con la mejor visión de un mejor mundo, al principio no lo veía pero eso ha cambiado bastante en mí, tu bien sabias el miedo que le tenía por el simple hecho de que tu fueras usada por Battousai pero, así como tú. Aun la persona más oscura guarda luz en su interior" Se giró para ver a Kaoru y tomar su mano "Un arma no sirve nada más para matar Kaoru, también sirve para proteger. Proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos"

_Proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a mismos._

Esas palabras quedaron resonando en la mente de Kaoru. Y una parte de ella le pedía aferrarse a esa idea, había conocido a grandes personas que aun después de causar tanta muerte. Solo habían causado la muerte a aquellas personas que buscaban tomar ventaja de aquellos que no podían defenderse a sí mismos. Ahora entendía el sueño de Tomoe, no… El sueño de Kenshin, la meta de Himura, la fortaleza de Sanosuke, la motivación de Megumi y su propio ideal. Miro a Misao que volvía a mirar al frente, y retomo su cabello.

Misao siempre seria su luz en la oscuridad, fue la primera persona que la vio como algo más en ella que un arma y era por ella que aun seguía sana. Dispuesta a avanzar en la vida que según acabaría cuando la guerra de poder llegara a su fin. Kanryu desde pequeña le dijo que estaba destinada para cambiar el curso de la vida y la ciencia como la conocía. Y que para ello tendría que pasar grandes pruebas, pero si lograba pasarlas estaría más cerca de encontrar la paz y la felicidad que tanto deseaba.

_Luego de que todo esto termine, dejaras de ser un arma._

Por eso quizás tenía la maldición de la eterna juventud, porque ella sabía que esto no acabaría tan rápido como ella esperaba. Cuando Kenshin la adquirió tenía miedo de que este hombre que se llamaba Battousai, conocido como un inmortal, un demonio en llamas la usará pensó que sería para mal. Pero el mismo Kanryu le aseguro que eso no sería así, a través de Megumi confiaba en que Kenshin no es así. Y ella poco a poco también empezaba a ver esa imagen hacerse tacita en su mente. Sano le dijo una vez que Kenshin era de esa manera porque el mundo le enseño a ser de esa manera pero, que nunca realmente sería un mal hombre. Y la admiración con la que Sanosuke se expresaba de él, lo hizo claro. Y claro, con tal de cumplir esa meta tenías que convertirte en un lobo. Una oveja en este mundo no duraría mucho. Sonrió con ligereza.

Lo había decidido.

Ayudaría a Himura-sama en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cumplir su más gran sueño. Solo así ella podría encontrar su lugar en el mundo, o al menos empezar de cero en un mundo sin violencia. Se anticiparía a todo lo que él quisiera, lo complacería dándole solo lo mejor de los mejores resultados. Aun si esto le tomara hasta aliento y descanso, solo así ella dejaría de ser un arma, un monstruo.

"Hai, Misao. Un arma no sirve nada más para matar. Por eso te prometo dar lo mejor de mí, para que tu también puedes ser feliz"

"¿También?"

"Listo... Con esto estoy segura que harás sonreír a Shinomori-sama cuando te vea" Misao desvió su atención al espejo y pudo notar como su cabello estaba trenzado pero todo recaía a un lado en una trenza doble reposando en su hombro y luego sonrió, cuando vio que Kaoru se quitó una de las cintas que siempre usaba y la utilizo para terminar de amarrar el cabello, haciendo que las largas trenzas dobles hicieran un circulo que era abrazado por la cinta rosa "Mientras me voy, esto es para que me recuerdes"

"Tu cinta favorita" Misao la acaricio mientras aun apreciaba su cabello.

"Hai" Puso una mano sobre su hombro, la cual Misao no dudo en agarrar con fuerza. Suspiro. Tratando de ahogar el nudo en la garganta que se producía y las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

"Prométeme que volverás pronto Kaoru"

"Siempre Misao, pero no llores pequeña" Tomo el rostro con ambas manos y deposito un beso sobre su frente, para después rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla fuerte contra ella.

/

**Review:**

**Lica: **Ok, ire por partes hahaha xD. Gracias por perdonarme la tardanza, ando aun de viaje pero ya tenia que dedicarme o yo perderia la inspiracion. Como siempre me lees el pensamiento un paso adelante xD hahah si, Kenshin es un falso pero no por motivos que lo hagan malo, espero este capitulo te haya enseñado un poco del entrenamiento de Ken y su pasado. Pues si, con Okita. Guilty! Siempre he tenido una leve debilidad cuando veo una OkitaxKao pero en un sentido como un amor inocente y puro. sin malicia. Pronto quizas se devele un poco mas de los sentimientos de Okita. Y bien lo que kenshin sintio, si es celos. Pero tristemente es una emocion que el desconoce por todos los años y que solo lo ha sentido por Tomoe y cree que es arrepentimiento. Porque es una de las emociones que él mas ha vivido. La tortura para recordarme, y cierto con este review me hizo acordarme de ciertas cosas que habia pasado por alto al escribir este cap. Enishi si sentira algo, pero no diremos que será sano. Aun ando luchando si dejarlo corto en eso o evolucionarlo. Y no desapareci por la falta de reviews xD ando de viaje pero es lindo saber que no sere olvidada. Muchas gracias. Espero te haya gustado!

**HeavenlyEve: **Si, kenshin empezara a redimirse pero será un trecho algo diferente para él. el tierras que nunca ha pisado antes. Tierras emocionales. Cuando hay emociones y humanos de por medio. Siempre hay sorpresas. Saludos

**ZuryHimura: **Muchas gracias por las nobles palabras =D. Espero este cap te haya gustado de igual manera.

**Alita210100: **No se si habras leido esta historia pero, espero tambien la estes siguiendo al comentario que te gustaron mis historias. Realmente aprecio el gesto =D.

/

**Pienso que era hora de centrarnos un poco mas en las emociones de Kaoru y Kenshin, asi por igual las de Misao y aprender un poco más sobre como el mundo esta ahora y quienes son Takeda y Kamiya. **

**Recuerden que, mientras no se muestren emociones concetras de la otra persona. No podemos saber lo que piensa o siente. Hahaha No, kenshin no caera tan facilmente en empezar a tener empatia con Kaoru. Maybe in the next chapter. Hahaha But who knows... Quien sabe... **


	6. El poder de una Mujer, PARTE I

**Capítulo 6: El poder de una mujer, PARTE I**

"_**En cuanto a la fuerza de voluntad... La mujer puede ser vista como superior al hombre, Eva mordió de la manzana por su deseo de conocimiento...**__**.**__** Adán la comió porque Eva se lo pidió**__**.**__**"**__ Pontífice_

/

"Pronto estaremos llegando al destino, por favor abróchense sus cinturones" Una de las voces en el jet se hicieron sonar. Kaoru rápidamente se abrocho su cinturón y miro ansiosa a Sano y a Kenshin que no les parecía importar ponérselo. Era la primera vez que Kaoru se montaba en un avión de este estilo, cuando viajo a encontrarse con Himura fue en barco y su primera experiencia fue casi todo el trayecto vomitando por la borda, agarro la tela de su kimono mientras dirigía la mirada a la ventana, volviéndose a poner los audífonos que Sanosuke le había entregado, eso la ayudaba a calmarse un poco. El hombre alto le dirigió una sonrisa con todos los dientes puestos y al momento de ver como se sumergía en la música su semblante se enserio un poco, se giró a Kenshin.

"¿Crees que Shogo se digne a hablarnos?"

"Lo hará, ya hable con él antes de venir y acepto quedar en una reunión, quedamos en reunirnos apenas lleguemos, tanto el cómo su hermano estarán ahí para recibirnos. Eso aún no significa que acepten nuestra propuesta, Italia es bien conocida por su rectitud ante las circunstancias. Por eso también te traje, se la gran influencia que tienes sobre Sayo, tu trabajo será convencerla por supuesto y cuando la extrañas por igual" Sano le sonrió en agradecimiento pero luego frunció el ceño ante una parte de la frase.

"¿Convencerla? Oye Kenshin, yo puedo convencerla pero no creo que eso cause efecto en la decisión de Shogo"

"En eso te equivocas Sano, no requiero tu influencia para que ella convenza a su hermano, sino para convencer a su propia región. Quizás si te refresco con lo último que Sayo ha estado haciendo puedas entenderme"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Desde que instauro la gran republica de Italia cambio su nombre a uno más religioso y te gustaría también saber la nueva posición de Sayo" Se acomodó en su asiento un poco mientras resagadamente se ponía su cinturón "Sayo, es la nueva papisa del Vaticano" Sano casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo ante lo que dijo Kenshin. Si, él siempre supo que Sayo era una devota a la religión católica mas nunca pensó verla ahí y para más que llegara a ser una papisa. La primera papisa. El Vaticano siempre solía ser dominado por hombres "Y parece que lo consiguió sola Sano, por si estás pensando que su hermano tuvo influencia alguna. Recuerda que el Vaticano no se rige por nadie".

"Vaya, realmente Sayo sorprende. Siempre fue amada entre los católicos"

"Así es. Ahora tiene el nombre de Magdalia"

"Magdalia, suena tan bueno como ella" Se apoyó en el asiento y miro al frente. Kenshin solo lo observo. Muchos creerían que entre Sano y Sayo habría ocurrido algo pero su relación fue casta y pura. Sayo ayudo a Sano una vez en una misión cuando este cayó enfermo por un dardo envenenado. Ella apenas era una novicia y estaba de enfermera voluntaria en zonas que ninguna mujer pensaría en estar. Ahí fue donde se conocieron y ella estuvo día y noche con él hasta que despertó. Parece que el poder de su bondad y carisma la llevaron a uno de los sitios más altos en la categoría de su religión. Una Papisa solo existió en leyendas, leyendas que cuentan que una mujer se disfrazó de hombre y llego a ser un Papa del vaticano, poco tiempo después fue descubierta su identidad y destituida, desde entonces ninguna mujer ha pisado el vaticano. Ahora, no solo ella había pisado el vaticano. Sino que lo gobernaba y Sano estaba seguro que lo hacía con la mayor gracia dada naturalmente por ella.

"Por cierto Kenshin ¿Que haremos cuando estemos por allá? Me refiero, con Jou-chan. No entiendo para que la trajiste si esto es un asunto político" Kenshin apoyo una mano sobre mejilla y con nudillos cerrados apoyo el codo sobre el posa brazos del avión privado.

"Ella necesita aprender cómo funciona el mundo exterior. Esto ayudara a su entrenamiento. Parte de lo que nos hace aprender a analizar mejor las cosas son los viajes ¿No lo crees?" Sano asintió y miro de reojo a Kaoru que miraba con atención el paisaje.

"Wakatta. Entonces me encargare de hablar con Sayo mientras tú haces toda esa cháchara con Shogo"

"Por cierto ahora deberás llamarlo Amakusa Shogo"" le sonrió en todo de burla, al ver la cara de intriga de su amigo.

"¿Amakusa? ¿Cómo el católico?"

/

"¡Sayo!" Hablo Sanosuke al verla de pie junto a su hermano, corrió a abrazarla casi lanzándose de las escaleras del avión privado y ella lo recibió con cariño. Shogo su hermano veía con cierto interés la escena pero su vista se centró en la pareja que venía bajando las escaleras.

"Himura-san, mucho tiempo. No esperaba una reunión tan pronto" Hablo apenas tenía a la pareja de frente. Kenshin se inclinó en modo de saludo, por igual Kaoru pero al momento de esta erguirse sintió una mano en su espalda y se tensó levemente al darse cuenta que se trataba de Kenshin.

"Kaoru, él es Shogo Amakusa. Ministro general de la Gran Republica de Italia y a Magdalia Amakusa, papisa de él Vaticano" Las tres personas se inclinaron.

"¡Dios mío! Tienes unos ojos hermosos Kaoru-san" hablo suavemente Sayo, mostrando respeto para hacerla sentir un poco más tranquila, Kaoru sonrió ligeramente estando un paso atrás de Kenshin, parecía nerviosa y esto no pasó por alto ante los ojos de Shogo. Paseando su mirada se fijó nuevamente en el pelirrojo.

"¿Quién es ella Himura?" hablo directamente Shogo en un perfecto italiano, idioma oficial de la gran república. Kaoru miro curiosa el nuevo idioma, pero su espina sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la suave risa del hombre japonés de ojos dorados pero antes que pudiera procesar nuevamente el motivo de su risa, Kenshin empezó a hablar en el nuevo idioma que solo él y los dos nuevos presentes sabían, porque en la cara de Kaoru y Sano una gran interrogativa se estampaba en su frente.

"Siempre tan directo, Amakusa… Ella,… Ella es mi prometida" La pareja de hermanos se sobresaltó ante la noticia y miraron a la joven aún más directo ¿Himura comprometido? Pero ¿Cuando? Se miraron entre si ante las nuevas noticias, ni sus espías conocían esa información. Miraron nuevamente a Kenshin y luego a la chica de ojos azules que pareció brincar ante las miradas y esconderse un paso más atrás del pelirrojo. Sano por su lado se sentía irritado.

"¿Cómo es que nunca supe algo al respecto?" Nuevamente cuestionaba Shogo, sin dejar de mirar a la joven de ojos azules.

"Me gusta mantener mi vida, privada Amakusa. Pero por favor, dejemos el tema. No deseo hacerla sentir incomoda hablando sobre ella en su presencia. La traje porque tiene una gran fascinación y curiosidad sobre el mundo, pienso sería algo muy bueno para ella mientras discutimos de asuntos más privados Amakusa" Amakusa pareció escrudiñar más con su mirada a la chica pero fue la voz de su hermana lo que lo distrajo de estudiar más a la chica frente a él.

"Hai, estoy de acuerdo" hablo Sayo rápidamente de vuelta al japonés fluido, se movió de su posición y casi rodeando a Kenshin se posó frente a Kaoru. Tomo sus manos y le dedico la mejor sonrisa "Mientras Himura-san y mi hermano hablan sobre negocios ¿Por qué no vamos un rato por los aledaños a la villa? Kaoru-san"

"¿Eh?"

"Anda Kaoru, disfruta" No se había dado cuenta que Kenshin estaba a su lado por andar tan concentrada en el contacto que Sayo parecía tener con ella. Sintió un leve empujo de la espalda y mirando a Kenshin se dejó llevar.

"¡Oi! ¿Se olvidan de mí? No es justo Sayo, vine de lejos para verte y te llevas a mi única posible excusa de escapar de las aburridas charlas de Kenshin" Sayo se rio por lo bajo ante el comentario y dedicándole una sonrisa más grande a su amigo, le respondió.

"Puedes venir también si gustas Sanosuke, esto será algo breve" Ya se encontraba caminando, mientras que Kaoru solo giraba la cabeza como un péndulo de un rostro a otro. Ella nuevamente ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué hago aquí?

"¡Yosh!" Y casi sin dejar hablar a Kenshin, se fue corriendo detrás de la pareja de mujeres. Cuando el trio se retiró el semblante _tranquilo_ que proyectaba Kenshin se secó dejando paso al título que siempre tenía: Battousai.

"¿Comenzamos Amakusa-san?" El alto hombre de cabellos en onda observo la misma puerta por donde se habían retirado su hermana, y aquellos dos. Le hubiera gustado ir tras ellos para cuestionar más sobre la mujer, pero tenía asuntos importantes con el hombre frente a él en una dirección diferente a la que su hermana se había ido.

"Bien, vayamos a mi oficina"

"Dirige el camino, Amakusa-san" Hablo cordialmente Kenshin, y Shogo empezó a caminar, no sin antes mirar levemente por donde su hermana se había ido con la pareja de Himura y Sanosuke Sagara.

/

"Italia es un sitio grandioso con mucha cultura y comida Kaoru" Hablo relajadamente Sano, mientras caminaba entre las dos mujeres. Kaoru miraba asombrada con todo, siendo tomada de la mano por Sayo, al principio le incomodo el contacto pero tras empezar a ver el diferente mundo que se proyectaba ante sus ojos se olvidó de aquella acción. Sano se rio ante esto y entendió claramente, aun cuando Kaoru era una mujer en edad, su mente no proyectaba eso y mucho menos su cuerpo. Paso la mirada de Sayo a Kaoru mirando las diferencias entre cada una. Aunque nunca podría ver a Sayo más allá de una persona muy admirable y con respeto, era obvio que era un hombre y no podía dejar pasar la curvas que adornaban el cuerpo de Sayo, a diferencia de Kaoru a ella se le notaba la edad en flor de piel. Eso. Hizo por un momento que el hombre de la bandana pensará en la chica de ojos azules y de cómo sería si ella tuviera la edad plasmada en su cuerpo. Casi se tropieza sobre Kaoru al ver que ella se detuvo en seco y giro a verlo.

"Demo, Sano-sama... No quiero alejarme de Himura-sama" Sayo arrugo un poco el rostro ante la forma de referirse a su futuro esposo. Era algo extraño.

"Maa Maa Jou-chan prometo que estarás bien bajo mi cuidado" Puso unas manos sobre el hombro de la chica y la empujo para invitarla a conocer el nuevo mundo "Por cierto, Sayo. Kenshin me comento que ahora eres la nueva papisa ¿Cómo fue eso?" Sayo sabía que Kenshin sería lo suficientemente directo para preguntarle eso, rio por lo bajo y mientras continua caminando le explico.

"Muchos papas han estado en el vaticano pero siempre existían y ocurrían problemas con la interpretación de los seguidores, y habían existido cuestionamientos al respecto sobre la forma en la que los padres y religiosos estaban tomando"

"Claro, los pedófilos ¿no?" Vio como la papisa lo miro a regañadientes pero, intento obviar su comentario.

"Uhm… Si. Inclusive hubo problemas políticos que no comentare al caso. Pero, desde que obtuve mi velo empecé a trabajar por completo. Volví a viajar por el mundo ayudando a muchas personas, incluyendo el hermano del antiguo papa. Fue ahí, gracias a él que estuve en sus últimos momentos de vida, que me recomendó con el antiguo papa. Y él muy amablemente, me apoyo"

"Parece un sueño hecho realidad Amakusa-sama" Hablo con suavidad Kaoru. Ella no entendía mucho de religión, mas allá de lo que leía en libros durante su estancia con Kanryu. Siempre admiro a grandes personajes que eran las heroínas de su propia historia, personajes como Juana de Arco siempre resonaban en su cabeza. O la leyenda china sobre Mulan siempre fue fuente de inspiración, pero sabía que había personas muy devotas en la realidad, personas que también serían dignas de admirar. Kaoru empezó a pensar que esta mujer también lo era. Sayo sonrió un poco extrañada ante la situación.

"No todos los sueños en esta vida podrán venir fácilmente a la realidad Kaoru-san pero, estoy segura que aun después de todo el tormento, y cuando todo parezca perdido. Lo importante es nunca perder la esperanza y estar siempre guiados por esa luz en nuestro interior, ella nos hará brillar para no ver más nunca la oscuridad y poder ver con más claridad: Nuestros sueños"

"Son hermosas palabras Amakusa-sama" Kaoru se detuvo a mitad de la oración que relataba la joven papisa, casi encantada por la forma en la que la mujer hablaba mientras que a la misma vez reflexionaba sobre las palabras que decía, sonrió por igual.

"Maaa dejemos los temas pesados y vayamos a comer"

"Tú nunca cambiaras Sano, me temo" Sayo rio cubriendo sus labios, sus hombros brincaban con la risa detrás de la mano "Pero está bien. Dime Kaoru-san ¿Que te gustaría probar?" Si lo que Kenshin dijo era cierto, la joven debía probar lo típico de Italia.

"Etto... Wakaranai... No suelo saber mucho sobre lo tradicional de cada país... Sanosuke-sama... ¿Qué me recomienda?" Miro con curiosidad a Sano mientras este se detenía y colocaba unos dedos bajo su mentón, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras pensaba en algo que a Jou-chan podría encantarle. Él sabía que el paladar de Kaoru era realmente sensible ante las comidas, y que su cuerpo no toleraba muchas cosas fuertes ¿Pizza? No, muy pesado para ella ¿Pasta? ¡Bleh! Muy soso para él. Nunca entendía como algo que podía lucir tan apetecible era tan tedioso de comer. Esos fideos debías comerlos con "educación", si hacías ruido era considerado un insulto al anfitrión ¡Que locura! El ramen por su lado si sorbías era considerado un halago. Luego de un rato, algo en el brillo.

"¡Ya se!" Y sin decir más tomo la mano de Kaoru y Sayo casi al mismo tiempo y las arrastro por la calle. Los lugareños miraban con ojos curiosos a la papisa caminar siendo arrastrada por un hombre que tenía más pinta de peleador que de hombre. Pero, ellos sabían que la papisa no juzgaba por la portada. Además, Italia y la capital eran consideradas unas de las zonas más seguras del mundo. El propio ejército suizo era entrenado para patrullar las calles como peatones comunes, así que no podrías reconocer a oficial por más que intentaras "_Otórgale la confianza al civil, dale las herramientas para un lugar tranquilo y él responderá de la misma manera_" Era uno de los lemas por los que se regía Italia, cuando un civil era educado para aprender a comportarse en una sociedad, aprendiendo a convivir y a cuidar lo que tiene, a darle los valores necesarios; la inseguridad y corrupción bajaba, así por igual el sometimiento. Saber que cualquiera podía ser un policía o un oficial, digamos que provocaba que te cuidaras contra quien te meterías porque, si juzgabas mal a un libro por su portada te podría salir muy caro.

"Llegamos" Las puso a casa a su lado y ellas observaron a donde les llevaba.

"Ge-Gela..."

"_Gelatteria_... Se trata de un sitio que vende algo llamado helados" hablo Sayo, traduciendo lo que Kaoru intento leer.

"¿Helado?"

"Hai ¿Nunca has probado uno?" ella negó con su cabeza "¡¿Es que acaso Himura-san no te saca a ningún lado?! ¡Dios mío! pero en qué mundo vivías, vamos. Vamos adentro. Un helado es algo cremoso, que es frio y se derrite en tu boca con tan solo probarlo. Vienen en muchos colores y sabores. Estoy segura que te gustará" Sanosuke rio ante el cambio de aptitud de Sayo, y por las mejillas sonrojadas de Kaoru ante su poco conocimiento sobre lo que era un helado. Entraron al recinto y cada uno de los presentes apenas vio a la papisa hizo la señal de la santa cruz. La mujer admirada por muchos de disculpo con sus invitados y fue a atender a cada uno de los presentes, inclusive bendecir el lugar. La hermosa mujer con su propia aura bendijo a cada uno de los presentes. Kaoru miraba fascinada y curiosa. Ella era una mujer con poder, un poder que era admirado por muchos, acaso ¿Ella podría ser algún día como ella? Se pudo preguntar casi con una ilusión. Sintió la mano de Sano volver a tomar la suya y le sonrió en cuanto esté la observo.

"Sé que todo esto es raro para ti, así que aquí estoy"

"iie... No es raro, es increíble. Nunca espere ver a una mujer con tanto poder y que sea tan respetada por las personas que la rodean" Sano se inclinó para poder ver mejor a la chica, y ladeándole una sonrisa pensó si siguiente comentario.

"Kenshin también es respetado" La sonrisa de Kaoru decayó un poco y miro de reojo a su acompañante "Sabes muy bien que hablo con la verdad ¿Verdad Kaoru?"

"Pero… Pienso que su tipo de respeto es porque es temido" Apenas termino de decir esas palabras Sano estallo a reírse atrayendo completa atención de la chica.

"Eso es cierto pero eso se debe a que Sayo muestra su luz antes que su oscuridad. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya personas que le teman a Sayo o bien que Kenshin se haya ganado su respeto por infligir miedo"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Lo sé. Por ejemplo. Sayo, cuando la conocí tuvo muchos miedos delante de ella. Vino de una familia de abusos y fue su hermano el que la saco de ese mundo. Mientras su hermano buscaba la forma de hacerse más fuerte por el medio físico. Sayo lo busco de la manera espiritual, pero este camino que conoces ahora antes estaba lleno de muchos demonios y espinas. Más de una vez ella creyó que no lo lograría, aun así mírala... Estoy seguro Kaoru, que Kenshin también tiene su luz. Solo, debe encontrar una forma de cómo encontrarla"

"… Hai…"

"Acaso… ¿Tú me ves cómo alguien de la oscuridad?" Tomo con suavidad la mano de la joven frente a él. Este le miró fijamente pensando en su pregunta. Vio como negó con la cabeza.

"iie, Sanosuke-sama usted tiene mucha luz en sí, una energía parecida a la de Amakusa-sama"

"Es bueno que piensos eso de mi Kaoru, pero… Yo no soy tan diferente de Kenshin, yo también tengo manos llenas de sangre y muerte bajo mi sombra, mi miedo es que esa oscuridad me consuma por eso… Soy como soy… Muchos me ven como alguien desinteresado, despistado o inclusive una mala influencia a la hora de responsabilidades pero es porque así deseo que me vean antes que vean lo marchito que puedo ser. Y… Deseo que vean esa parte de mí, porque eso es lo que yo quiero para el mundo, quiero un mundo lleno de despreocupaciones…. De tranquilidad" Acaricio con suavidad la mano de Kaoru mientras ella lo veía con ojos de realización, sus labios estaba parcialmente abiertos ante las palabras "Todos tenemos miedos Kaoru, miedos que nos atormentan en las noches y no nos dejan dormir. Inclusive por muchas noches Sayo despertaba en sudor y lágrimas ante alguna pesadilla por no haber podido proteger o sanar a alguien"

"El poder para proteger a quienes no pueden por sí mismo" Una nueva voz se unión a su conversación.

"Sayo..." Se giró ante las palabras de la joven de cabellos castaños, quien venía luego de bendecir a cada uno de los presentes.

"Dios otorga el poder a quienes lo desean y lo merecen y ese poder debe ser usado para proteger a quienes no pueden hacerlo por no tener la fuerza de voluntad ni la esperanza para poder llevarlo a cabo" Les indico se acercarán al mostrador y mientras veía los sabores que ofrecían continuo hablando "Himura-san es alguien muy afortunado de tenerte" Kaoru casi se atraganta en su propia saliva mientras Sano elevaba una ceja sin entender por igual "Quizás tú puedas brindarle la luz y el poder que necesite para alcanzar la felicidad que él tanto busca"

"¿Cómo...puedes saberlo?" Preguntando casi asustada ante pensar que Sayo sabía que ella era un arma.

"Por algo te eligió como su futura esposa ¿No es así?" Sonrió sin mirarla. Sano casi se resbala con las palabras, mientras que Kaoru aun miraba perpleja la situación, sintió sus orejas arder y estaba segura que sus mejillas estaban igual.

_¿Esposa? ¿Qué diablos está pensando Kenshin? _

"Amakusa-sama... Yo no..."

"¿Eh?"

"Yo no estoy comprometida con Himura-sama"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Yo no soy pareja de Himura-sama, soy algo más pero no eso"

"¿Como que no?"

"Mejor compramos el helado y hablamos sentados ¿Te parece?" Hablo rápidamente Sano tratando de calmar la situación, Sayo había puesto un semblante serio ante la noticia. Kenshin le mintió a una papisa y eso era algo que para la iglesia era un pecado.

"Wakatta... Wakatta... Será mejor entonces que escojamos un helado, se empieza a formar cola y no deseo que seamos importunos" Su mente fue reemplazada por calma momentánea. Todo tendría su momento.

/

"Misao…"

"¡Aquí Aoshi-sama!" El hombre alto camino entre los pasillos hasta llegar a un jardín austero que había en los recintos. Observo el sitio y vio que seguía tan verde como siempre ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Misao en un sitio como este? Recordaba varias veces haber visto a la chica Kaoru en este sitio. Se acercó y la vio inclinada extendiendo su mano al estanque de la zona. Fue ya cuando estaba a su lado que noto el pez Koi blanco nadando y comiendo feliz lo que la joven le ofrecía.

"¿Un pez Koi?"

"Hai, Kaoru-sama me pidió que se lo cuidará mientras ella estaba afuera. Suele venir una vez al día a alimentarlo desde que llego al estanque"

"¿Se lo diste tú?" Vio como la chica lo miro y este se inclinó para sentarse a su lado, Misao no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

"iie, Kaoru-sama dijo que un día apareció en el estanque. Piensa que fue Okita-sama quien se lo regalo en secreto" El frio hombre levanto una ceja ante el comentario "Creo que aún tiene sentimientos por Kaoru-sama" vio como lanzaba otra presa de comida al nadador. Y casi de la nada escucho una risa amarga e irónica provenir del hombre a su lado "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Es solo que… ¿Cómo una persona podría estar enamorado de un arma?"

"¡Hey!" Misao le lanzo un pedazo de comida al hombre a su lado, este freno en seco y enarco una ceja muy alta "Kaoru también es una persona Aoshi-sama, no tolerare que hables de esa manera de ella"

"¿Y por qué debería pensar de ella como una persona?" Vio como los ojos de la chica se abrieron como un plato, la vio respirar con profundidad y como sus mejillas y cachetes se inflaban exasperadamente, cerro la bolsa que tenía con ella y la puso a un lado, y lo señalo con un dedo que a medida que las palabras saldrían de su boca iba golpeando el pecho, ese mismo dedo.

"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Por qué?... Ugh ¿Acaso la altura te deja poco oxígeno para respirar? No te has dado cuenta de lo que ya todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta ¿eh?"

"¿Darme cuenta de…?"

"De Kaoru… De aquella vez que Kaoru te _atacó_ ella alivio tu demonio interno y tú por andar tan centrado en que solo las armas son para causar daño y que ella lo es, no te has dado cuenta que ella literalmente corto la amarga emoción que evitaba que durmieras" uso sus dedos para hacer énfasis en la palabra 'ataco', apretó los labios y lo puyaba más en el pecho "Tan ciego estas que no te has dado ni cuenta que ya has dejado de ir más seguido al templo y… ¡Ah! ¡Déjame adivinar! ¡¿Estas durmiendo mejor no es así?!" Aoshi solo la miraba sin reflejar alguna emoción pero su mente empezaba a revolotear "¡Ugh! Es que eres increíble… Te he contado sobre ella a través de mi ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta la clase de preguntas que haces para saber más de ella a través de mi ¿eh? Yo me doy cuenta pero finjo demencia para ver si así bajabas un poco la altura de la nube en la que estas y caes un poco más en consideración" Sintió que empezaba a temblar de la rabia ¡Todos! ¡Todos siempre juzgaban a Kaoru por su apariencia, por lo que fue creada pero nunca por el alma que es! Si no la creen frágil por no conocer el mundo, la creen mortal por el peligro que representa al mundo ¡Todos son iguales! Se puso de pie molesta por sus emociones y pensamientos. Kaoru era como una hermana para ella, le enseño hasta inglés para poder leer los mismos libros que ella leía. Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía 'desde arriba' a Aoshi.

"¡Te darías cuenta! Cuenta de cómo funciona su poder ¡Cosa que ninguno de ustedes! ¡Ni siquiera Takani-sama! ¡Han sabido leer! La pueden medir, leer sus ondas cerebrales, su fuerza física, su resistencia, su capacidad regenerativa pero aun así no saben nada del proyecto que han construido o comprado" Dio un zapatazo recordando todas esas noches y esos momentos en los que Kaoru se dejaba abrazar "¡No sabes nada! Y aun así ¡¿Pretendes tener el derecho de creer conocer esta '_arma'?!_ Con eso pretendes hablar tan alto y tan seguro ¿eh? Tú… Tú no sabes" sintió las lágrimas acumularse y podría sentir que ya empezar a salir. Aoshi se puso de pie al verla así. Kaoru no tenía ni 24hrs de haberse ido y la que parecía haber perdido el control en un momento había sido ella. Siempre la había visto alegre, quizás molesta pero nunca en este nivel, mucho menos cuando él se refería a ella como un arma. Intento dar un paso para tratar de calmarla pero eso solo hizo que ella temblara un poco más y diera uno hacia atrás.

"Ella no duerme Aoshi-sama… Y cuando lo hace, los demonios de su mente la atacan y lo peor de todo. Es que son demonios que ella no conoce, demonios que ella no ha vivido, demonios que no son de ella. Ella podrá crear y hacer realidad todo lo que su mente se proponga pero cambiar algo en la mente de otro significa tener una conexión con la mente de la otra persona"

"¿Conexión?"

"Si" las lágrimas ya caían, recogió sus brazos para limpiar su rostro con el borde de la blusa "Por ejemplo contigo. Se lo que ocurrió en tu pasado, porque Kaoru me conto esas pesadillas, esas terribles memorias. Se todas esas personas que murieron por tu causa, por sus ideales… Y aun así, yo no te juzgue y mucho menos Kaoru. Ella vio lo que te plagaba y te alivio de ese dolor. Ahora las pesadillas no te persiguen a ti, la persiguen a ella" No pudo más y más lagrimas caían de su rostro. Aoshi dio otro paso, sentía sus hombros tensos ante lo que escuchaba.

_¿Ese es el motivo porque ya no tenía esos sueños? La meditación era lo que me había ayudado ¿no es así?_

Trago saliva, e iba a poner una mano sobre el hombro de la chica cuando esta volvió a hablar haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco "Pero ¡Nooo! Ella aun es un arma que se encarga de destruir todo lo que hay a su paso ¿no? Un arma que podría dispararse sola... Porque tiene emociones… Y…. Y… Aun así…. No-no quieres aceptar qu-e…. Kaoru es una persona…. Las-s personas tienen-emociones… Inclusive personas como tú…"

"Yo…" Y sin evitar sentir más tensión en sus hombros, la atrajo al instante de posar las manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica "No tenía idea… Eso, eso no sale en los informes" intento tener una excusa para lo que aquí escuchaba.

"No todo sale-e-e en los informes… Porque Kaoru… Lo quiso así, ella… Cuando supo lo que ocurría, sabría que Kanryu la volvería a meter bajo un bisturí y por eso callo… Ella no desea ser más lastimada, piensa que si descubren eso… Las emociones que ella tiene, serán removidas y… Así, ella dejara de ser humana… Y yo…. Yo…. Yo tampoco deseo eso…" sintió como Sicomoro la atrajo en un abrazo y ella rápidamente como si fuera un acto natural respondió de la misma manera pero aferrándose a las prendas de la ropa de la persona frente a ella "….Yo tengo miedo por Kaoru… Ella, es lo único que me queda de familia… Mi abuelo no estará para siempre pero Kaoru, con su don. Puede estarlo para mí, para toda la vida"

El recordaba ese don, el don de la eterna juventud. Y fue cuando todo empezó a encajar, ella no veía a Kaoru como una hermana, ella veía a Kaoru como su esperanza. Una esperanza que ella también perdió con lo largo de los años y que por lo visto, ella sin darse cuenta la encontró con Kaoru. Era un lazo que podría dar miedo por la afinidad y lealtad que existía. Un hilo rojo que nadie podría romper si así lo buscarán. Acaricio el cabello de la chica al sentirla estallar en un llanto mucho más profundo. Toda su vida el había calculado cada milímetro de la misma porque todo debía ser de esa manera. Cuando perdió a sus hombres, la vida que tenía a sus ojos, perdió control total y no supo cómo podría recuperarla. Él había sido traicionado por aquellas en quien confiaba más y había puesto la vida de los que buscaban hacerle ver la realidad en manos de la muerte. Ocurrió esto justo después que ellos cuestionaron vario de sus acciones y le pidieron no llevarla a cabo porque algo no se veía bien. Pero él, tan absorto en su conocimiento, en su ego de creer conocerlo y saberlo todo; no tomo en consideración que esto era una variable que podría ocurrir. Porque el Aoshi Shinomori del pasado: No cometía errores. Y eso le llevo a ser prisionero por varios meses en tortura e interrogaciones, buscando sacar información que no había en los sistemas. Información que los traidores no pudieron sacar de él. Información que llevo a la tumba a aquellos que sospechaban de esos mismos traídos. Información que tiene repercusiones aun en la actualidad.

Luego de muchos meses, de muchos meses de tortura, Kenshin Himura llego. Sacándolo de ese abismo en compañía de Sanosuke Sagara, y le dieron su tiempo para recuperarse. Las herramientas necesarias para no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Y ahora…

Esta niña, esta mujer frente a él. Le ponía a cuestionar todo lo que sabía o creía saber nuevamente. La tomo por ignorante y en la realidad; era él el ignorante, ella siempre le otorgo la información necesaria: no porque él logro conseguirla como se debería, sino porque ella tomo la decisión de otorgársela. Respiro profundamente ante esa realización y como si hubiera destapado algo otras preguntas empezaron a atravesar su cabeza y empezaron a armarse nuevamente.

Ahora que caía en cuenta. De todos los presentes aquella vez, él fue el escogido como _conejillo de indias_ para probar que tan basto era el poder de esta arma, no. De Kaoru. Pudo haber sino Enishi, Sano o inclusive Kenshin, pero de todos ella lo escogió a él. Y ahora que recordaba lo que por muchos años intentaba olvidar lo recordaba como un viejo recuerdo que dejo de lastimar, hace mucho. Y que en compañía podía permitirle sueños llenos de descanso. La sintió calmarse entre sus brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo actuó como 'el ser humano que nunca quiso ser'. Un humano que sabía cuándo había cometido un error.

"Lo siento"

/

"Es cierto Sayo, no se quién te habrá dicho eso pero Kaoru es solo su... su... uhm" pensando una palabra para describirla. Sayo miraba aun expectante mientras que Kaoru esperaba la respuesta de Sano "¡Ah, sí! Su protegida"

"¿Protegida?"

"Hai, uhm... Kenshin, este... A petición de Hiko, está entrenando a Kaoru"

_¿Hiko? _Claramente Kaoru estaba tardando en reflexionar todo lo dicho ¿Por qué Amakusa-sama pensaría que ella era pareja de Himura-sama? ¿Quién era Hiko?

"¿Entrenándola?"

"Hai, Kenshin no menciono nada al respecto pero por favor Sayo, mantén esto en secreto. Si Kenshin sabe lo que dije me matará" Hablo rápidamente Sanosuke, mientras juntaba sus manos tratando de aliviar la curiosa mente de Sayo. No quería mentirle, pero él era leal a Kenshin y tampoco revelaría información crucial sobre lo que era Kaoru. Sayo callo por un leve momento, mientras veía el rostro confundido de Kaoru y la mirada suplicante de Sano ¿Por qué Himura-san habrá dicho que era su prometida si era su protegida? ¿Por qué esconder algo tan absurdo como es? Quizás debería regresar pronto a la reunión y preguntarle ahí mismo a Himura-san, que estaba pasando. Himura-san no era un hombre para desconfiar. Sayo podía sentir muy a sus adentros que esa chica de ojos azules era algo muy importante, porque si no para bien ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de engañarlos a ella y a su hermano si en un futuro ella podría haber obtenido la información por boca de Sano? A menos que... Himura, solo haya querido mentirle a una persona en específico. Si, definitivamente debía regresar a palacio. Pero antes que pudiera sugerir el volver la pequeña chica frente a ellos hablo.

"Arigato Amakusa-sama... Nunca pensé que el helado fuera algo tan exquisito" Dijo limpiando sus manos en un lavabo cercano, a pesar de que se derretía en su boca. Se encogió un poco ante la forma en como hablaba la chica, en un tono un poco serio. Sayo se le olvido agregar otro pequeño detalle: también se podía derretir con el sol. Y eso lidera a desastre, todas las manos de Kaoru y parte de su kimono estaban manchados con helado. Por otro lado, nunca pensó que por comerlo tan aprisa podría darle algo llamado "Frio cerebral". Recibió un par de palmadas por parte de Sayo recordando como la había ayudado para liderar con el frio. Pero la forma en como hablaba ahorita era casi no natural de lo que proyectaba la joven.

"Kaoru-¿San?" Noto como la joven la miraba fijamente, mientras se miraba las manos como si algo sucio tuviera en ellos. Si quizás dulce pero hasta ahí, eso parecía molestarle.

"Iré un momento al baño. Si me disculpan" Y sin más se retiró al interior del local donde se encontraban los baños unisex.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Bien, ya que estamos solos creo que podremos hablar de asuntos un poco más serios" El rostro de Sayo se sorprendió un poco y luego soltó un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

"Así que Himura-san te envió a ti para hablar conmigo ¿No es así?"

"Hai, Sayo… Como sabrás la seguridad nacional, no… Más bien la seguridad mundial de la poca paz que hemos conseguido puede estar a punto de quebrantarse nuevamente"

"He escuchado y se del tema al respecto. Hay rumores de que Makoto Shishio planea volver a traer guerra al mundo"

"Hai… Por eso no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que algo como esto ocurra ¿Lo entiendes Sayo?"

"Sí, Claro que sí. Pero el Vaticano y mi persona nos deseamos ser parte de esta guerra"

"No creo que puedas tener otra elección Sayo, este hombre es mucho peor de lo que podíamos haber imaginado"

"Tengo elección Sanosuke, el Vaticano siempre ha sido neutral ante la posición de guerra. Las guerras no resuelven ni traen la paz, podremos tener a los mejores hombres entrenados del mundo para defendernos pero eso no quiere decir que los usaremos con el motivo de una guerra, ellos están para proteger a esta gente. Mi gente"

"Sayo, este asunto no es como otras guerras en la antigüedad, este hombre tiene recursos para poder meterse en sitios que no imaginas ¿Quién sabe? Quizás pronto si rechazan la posición de que los protejamos pueda mandar a alguien a ofrecerles el mismo trato y si se niegan, te lo aseguro no se irán de buenas como nosotros"

"Por eso tenemos a los mejores hombres entrenados Sano, ellos protegerán a mí, a mi hermano y a mi gente si tal amenaza llega a ocurrir. Por favor. No insistas más el Vaticano no será parte de ninguna guerra" Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, dejando el ambiente acalorado. Se miraban fijamente sabiendo que ambos estaban molestos por la respuesta de otro.

"Eso estaba delicioso de verdad, aunque no esperaba tanto desastre" Hablo Kaoru con normalidad, volviendo del baño. Sayo la observo y noto como los ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, sonrió ante esto y aprovecho para distraer el tema que hace rato se llevó.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado, y eso solo es un sabor de los muchos que pueden existir. Tan solo espero que no escojas cosas con nombres tan extraños como las que Sano suele probar" El semblante serio del nombrado cambio drásticamente ante la situación y fingió un enojo ante el comentario de la elección de su helado.

"¡Hey! Zuppa Inglese-ru es realmente muy bueno"

"Tiene licor Sano"

"¡¿Licor?! Eso casi ni tenia licor" Dijo ya tomando camino al lado de las féminas.

"Es pleno día Sano, no deberías tomar"

"¿Y qué sabes tu mujer? Tomo todo el tiempo en Japón"

"Eso es Japón, aquí es algo irresponsable"

"Entonces para que lo venden, si es algo irresponsable ¿eh?"

"Touche. En esa si me venciste Sanosuke Sagara" Kaoru veía con tranquilidad la escena frente a ellos, aun cuando ella y Sano tenían una relación muy amena, ella siempre mantenía una distancia respectiva al hombre de la bandana, por respeto. Aun así, había aprendido mucho de él y era innegable el cariño que se formaba conforme el tiempo. Pero, esto. Esto es diferente. Su relación era muy reconfortante, muy natural. Algo que realmente era como lo que ella tenía con Misao. Le agradaba saber que aun había mas personas en el mundo como estas. Aun cuando Sanosuke había también causado muchas muertes, aquí estaba frente a la mujer que todo el mundo consideraba la persona más pura del mundo y eso decía mucho de cada uno. Las palabras de Misao, ahora parecían tener un poco más de sentido.

/

**Palabras que quizás no tenías conocimiento de:**

**Gelateria**: Se le conoce a los sitios donde hace helados artesanales, no producidos en masa. De hecho antes de servirlo lo pasean y masajean por una piedra antes de ponerlo sobre su vaso o cono para hacerlo más cremoso.

**Zuppa Inglesa**: Conocido en español como Sopa Inglesa es un postre muy popular de Italia. Consta de un base de bizcocho empapado de licores como Alchermes y Rosolio, decorado con crema pastelera. En los helados artesanales se volvio muy popular en donde se sustituyo el biscocho por galletas, manteniendo el sabor de la crema y los licores.

**Papisa**: Quizas muchos han oido de esta historia pero es bastante compleja. En la corta version se trata de una mujer que se distrazo de hombre y llego al titulo de papa. Actualmente hay pelicula de esto: Pontifice. Y es muy popular en las cartas del tarot.

/

**Reviews:**

**Setsuna**: Muchas gracias, espero este te haya encantado por igual

**Paola de Himura**: Tristemente en un mundo donde solo el poder es más importante que los sentimientos personas como Kaoru (desde la infancia diria) no tienen la oportunidad de que decir mucho sobre lo que les gusta y lo que no. Como padre es obvio que eso no deberia ser permitido. Si, Kenshin tiene una obsesion un tanto enfermiza pero muy sana realmente. Solo que él no se ha dado cuenta que esa emocion ya cambio de amor a Adoracion. Y con Misao, ya se vera. Hahahaha

**HeavenlyEve**: Poco a poco se ira descubriendo informacion sobre el padre de Kaoru, pero tristemente no al ritmo que quisiera hahahaha. Que bueno que te guste, espero este tambien te guste. Aunque este dividido en 2 partes.

**Lica:** Quien le manda a Kenshin andar de distraido para recibir semejante golpe y conocemos la fuerza de Kaoru en el Anime xD. Le faltaba el Oro para dejarlo igual a eso hahaha, pero como toda mata de orgullo. Obviamente le mando a partir la madre con Okita. Hahahaha Realmente Kenshin no es un falso malo. Solo que las cortinas de su cargo lo hacen ver asi, como una persona desconfiable. Con relacion a Enishi dije que posiblemente se involucre con Kaoru más no lo he decidido todavia. no se en que momento podrá ingresar La idea esta eso si! Y Si realmente no va a gustar para nada a los 3. Con el cuerpo de Kaoru, entendamos que ella tiene la eterna juventud bajo su dominio, el cuerpo que estamos viendo de esta Kaoru es el mismo del anime. El la ve como una niña porque literalmente ha estado con mas mujeres voluptuosas pero eso no quiere decir que a futuro no empezara a verla diferente, una mujer debe sentirse primero como tal y eso poco a poco Kaoru lo va a ir experimentando a putno donde Kenshin lo notara. Y Tomoe, sera la misma espina fantasmal que acosa a Kenshin en el manga más esta será mucho más sana, lo prometo.

**Pajaritoazul:** A veces me gusta contar flashbacks como parte de una reflexion creo que eso intuye mas a generar una idea de como se puede sentir el personaje ¿Lo logre? Y si Hahaha xD yo tambien mole con esa parte, fue divertida pero tierna al mismo tiempo. Es entendible la inocencia innata de Kaoru por preocuparse por los demas, sin importar lo que todo el mundo dice sobre esa persona. Espero este pedacito con Aoshi y Misao te haya gustado. Su relacion para mi siempre la vere como más truncada de conseguir por como es Aoshi pero, creo que voy por buen camino para que se de algo natural. Takeda. Sabemos que este pastelito por más maneras en que lo cocines, siempre sabra y será igual ;)

/

Como veran esta es la parte 1, decidi dejarlo en dos partes porque la lectura se hace algo pesada en un punto y creo que debo darles tiempo de digerir un poco la informacion hahaha. Aunque el siguiente capitulo los dejara mas cortados todavia hahaha xD Espero este viaje a Italia no les haya abierto el apetito, a mi luego de terminarlo me fui directo a comer un helado hahahaha. Conoci los helados artesanales hace mucho tiempo y siempre me encanto lo diferente que saben a los normales. Si tienen tiempo de probar se los recomiendo. Busquen Helados sobre piedra ;) Esos son los helados tradicionales.

Bueno mis amores, nos vemos en la siguiente parte. Ya esta lista pero les dejare una semana para poder subirla. ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué odiaron? ¿Qué falto? ¿Qué amaron? Nos vemos pronto ;)


	7. El poder de una Mujer, PARTE II

**Capítulo 6: El poder de una mujer, PARTE II**

"_**Cómo podría ser la mujer inferior al hombre, en la creación ella fue hecha de una costilla de Adán, por otro lado Adán fue hecho de barro"**_

_Pontífice_

/

"¡Ah! Será mejor que volvamos"

"¿Tan pronto Sayo?"

"Hai, debo hablar con mi hermano sobre unos asuntos"

"Yosh... Vamos entonces. Yo también debo hablar con Kenshin de ciertas cosas" Ya estaban caminando de vuelta al punto de origen y Sano intentaba hacer comedia ligera. "¿Te imaginas a Himura vistiendo como el papa, Kaoru?" Kaoru sonrió ante la idea y su mente no evito generar una imagen de un Kenshin con el semblante serio vistiendo la imagen del papa.

"Es de Himura-san quien estamos hablando Sano, probablemente se queme con las prendas" Comento siguiendo con la broma que empezó Sanosuke.

"Lo haces sonar como un demonio insensible sin corazón, _Magdalia_"

"Hahahaha... Es la primera que me llamas por mi nombre de papisa ¿Acaso intentas hacerme sentir mal por un comentario?"

"Uhm, no, no lo sé... Quizás... Aunque, si te pones a pensar. Si, Kenshin es un demonio sin corazón ni conciencia" Hablo pálidamente Sanosuke, Sayo solo rio por lo bajo ante las expresiones de Sano, Kaoru solo escuchaba "Recuerdo una misión en donde solo me dejo con un radio comunicador y mis puños y lo último que me dijo antes de partir fue: ¿no tienes puños que te defiendan? Entonces úsalos para que te consigan alimento y refugio y sin más me lanzo del helicóptero. Tarde como 3 horas para quitarme el paracaídas que se enredó en el árbol"

"Eso suena cruel, Sanosuke-sama" Hablo Kaoru por lo bajo mientras se reía suavemente al igual que Sano se reía.

"Para nada, aun cuando suene así fueron buenas experiencias, me ayudaron a crecer como soldado y fue ahí done pude conocer a Sayo... Así que, todo resulto muy bien" Dijo rascando su cabeza ante el recuerdo.

"¿Ves Kaoru-san? De algo malo, siempre hay algo bueno"

"Amasuka-sama..."

"Sayo... Llámame Sayo, Kaoru-san. Ya hemos compartido un recuerdo que perdurara para toda la vida, no arruinemos ese recuerdo por la presencia de que somos personas desconocidos" apoyo una mano sobre su hombro y la miro suplicante. La joven sintió sus mejillas arder ante la petición y asintió con ligereza. Al igual que Sanosuke cuando le pidió llamarle por su nombre, todo parecía igual con Sayo. Sencillamente, no podía resistirse.

"Hai... A-Sayo-sama... Quería, quería saber de donde tuvo la idea del nombre Magdalia. Puedo reconocer que es católico, pero..."

"Pues... En el mundo judío donde Jesús vivió, el nombre que se le otorgaba a una persona era muy importante. Mi nombre se refiere a la mujer de Magdala. En la biblia este nombre pertenecía a María Magdalena. Una mujer de gran influencia en la biblia y para la vida de nuestro señor Jesús. Ella era una prostituta, que fue salvada por el mismo Jesús de ser apilada y se convirtió en una devota de Dios. Para mi esta mujer es un gran símbolo en mi vida, porque demuestra que sin importar que tan grandes son tus pecados siempre puedes redimirte de la oscuridad y encontrar la luz de la salvación. Y si no puedes encontrarla por ti mismo, entonces alguien puede ayudarte a hacerlo. Yo... Yo deseo ser ese alguien que pueda ayudar a los demás a alcanzar su propia luz"

"Eso es increíble" Hablo con completa admiración y sinceridad.

"¿Sabes que significa tu nombre Kaoru-san?" Ella sencillamente negó con la cabeza. Sano era ahora el que escuchaba con atención la conversación de las mujeres "Algo que me encanta es saber sobre los nombres y sus significados. Eso puede decir mucho sobre quien es la persona que tratamos y… Desde que te vi, un fuerte olor se asomó por mi nariz, luego cuando escuche tu nombre fue que lo note. Tu nombre representa a una persona que huele muy bien. Una fragancia. Y este tipo de personas al igual que las flores, nunca pasa desapercibido. Nunca podrá ser olvidado"

"Ahora que lo dices Kaoru-san siempre huele a Jazmín, aun después de entrenar siempre huele a jazmín" La misma Kaoru se sonrojo ante el comentario de Sano y fijo su mirada al horizonte.

"Hai, solo muy pocas personas las que pueden desprender una fragancia y marcar a alguien al igual que su nombre. Tus padres deben de amarte mucho para haberte puesto tal nombre. Eso significa que siempre querrán recordarte, porque una fragancia es lo más difícil de olvidar" Sano fue el único que noto como el cuerpo de Kaoru perdió el paso suavemente ante el comentario, pero seguía mirando al frente. Ahí se mantuvieron en total silencio. Con una tensión que solo parecía que Sano y Kaoru podían sentir. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para cortarla, habían llegado a su destino.

"Si gustan me pueden acompañar, estoy seguro que Himura-san y mi hermano ya habrán terminado. Ambos son hombres de pocas palabras" rio nuevamente por su propio comentario, mientras cruzaban los umbrales y puertas del gran recinto. Kaoru parecía que con esto se distraería. La arquitectura europea siempre la vio como algo extravagante, muy lejano a lo que la japonesa podía apreciarse. El europeo amaba el brillo, las curvas y el adorno. Algo ostentoso, pensaba la joven arma. Claro, era inevitable no pararse a suspirar ante los grandes murales en los que reposaba no solo historia, sino arte. Una bella arte que podías pasar horas detallando y siempre encontrarle algo nuevo. Aunque claro, no todo eran murales, siempre existirían vanos, cornisas y columnas con detalles iguales de hermosos para ser admirados.

_TOC TOC_

Su mente la trajo a la realidad al escuchar la puerta ser tocada por Sayo, y seguido por un "Adelante". La sonrisa de Sayo no se hizo esperar y abrió la puerta. Su vista tardo un poco en acostumbrarse ante el cambio de luz pero cuando lo hizo. Pudo notar una espaciosa habitación pero sin ninguna ventana cerca. Al entrar, noto a Kenshin sentado cómodamente en un mueble de cuero vino tinto, por alguna razón sintió sus mejillas sentirse acaloradas ante la pose despreocupada y relajada que poseía. Ella nunca había parado en detallar más de lo debido a ese pelirrojo y esa solo cuando estaba en esas situaciones tan relajado que ella podía notar algún detalle nuevo que antes no podía procesar y verse descubierta haciendo algo parecido le hacía sentir una pena interna, algo que no sabía que era pero hacia su corazón palpitar a una velocidad que antes no conocía, y eso la hacía sentir ansiosa. Siguió su mirada y noto al hermano de Sayo, ya de pie abriéndose paso entre el mueble que hacia pareja al que Kenshin estaba sentado.

"Hermano"

"Sayo, que bueno que llegas" Tomo de los brazos a su hermana y la estrecho, no sin antes dedicarle una extraña mirada a Kaoru. Ella miro rápidamente incomoda por la mirada, como si intentara ver algo más allá de ella. Como si intentará reconocer algo en ella. Su corazón en esas ocasiones era diferente. Ella conocía esa emoción. En el laboratorio Kanryu más de una vez en compañía de sus demás cirujanos la hacían sentir así. Siempre intentaban ver más allá de ella. Giro su vista a Kenshin que parecía centrado en su pensamiento "Tengo buenas noticias que comentarte. Himura-san nos ha ofrecido una alianza con el Nuevo Sol Naciente ¿No te parece maravilloso?"

"¿Una alianza?" Susurro Sayo mientras se alejaba de los brazos de su hermano y lo miraba curioso.

"Hai, los rumores de que América está deseando entrar en guerra son realidad. Himura-san nos ha ofrecido protección total a cambio de apoyo militar ¿Que te parec-" La mano de Sayo cubrió la boca de su hermano para callarlo.

"El Vaticano no prestara sus servicios para una guerra. Italia y el Vaticano se encuentran en paz, no nos uniremos ante la codicia de poder en apoyar una guerra solo para ver quien es más fuerte"

"Pero hermana... Es una buena oportunidad para expandir nuestra-"

"No Shogo. Sabes bien que el Ministerio tampoco apoyara tal situación. No queremos guerra, no necesitamos guerra. Italia está bien tal cual como esta. Que no se insista más en el tema" Kaoru miraba curioso la reacción de Sayo ante la situación de guerra, se alejó abruptamente de su hermano y este mismo ya se encontraba caminando por la habitación dando vueltas ante la circunstancia.

"El Ministerio apoyara si el Vaticano lo hace. Y tú lo sabes"

"Pero el Vaticano, no lo hará. Es mi palabra después de todo" Kenshin se había puesto de pie al sentir como el ambiente se había puesto algo denso. Sano había relajado los brazos y se acercó a Sayo para apoyarla. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Shogo volvió a hablar.

"Bueno, que se puede hacer. Todo lo hago por ti hermana" Se giró ante Kenshin "Ya sabemos quién tiene los pantalones en la familia ¿No Himura-san? Capaz tu futura esposa será quien los lleve hahahaha" Kaoru se tensó ante esto recordando la confusión de Sayo sobre su relación con Kenshin, vio como Kenshin la observo brevemente y empezó a caminar hasta ella. Y ponerse a su lado, esto hizo que Kaoru se pusiera nerviosa, pero ansiosa cuando el poso una mano en su espalda ligeramente para dirigirla.

"Creo que será entonces mejor que nos retiremos de vuelta, hay mucho que hacer"

"¿Tan pronto Himura-san? Pero si apenas llegaron hace un par de horas, la pobre Kaoru-san solo ha podido probar un pedacito de Italia" hablo con suavidad Sayo mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru y miraba con ojos de borrego al pelirrojo frente a ella.

"Lamento que sea tan corta nuestra visita pero…"

"Es cierto Himura-san, al menos quédense para la noche, para cenar y mañana a primera hora, con tanque lleno en el jet podrán volver a Japón" Fue Shogo quien hablo, Kaoru solo miraba a Kenshin y este la miro de vuelta, vio cómo su semblante se relajó un poco.

"Tienen razón, además Kaoru debe estar cansada por el viaje y caminar. Una noche será lo suficiente para ayudar a recuperar sus fuerzas" Vio como Kaoru iba a abrir la boca, probablemente para informar que no estaba cansada, así que hablo más rápido que ella "Amakusa-san podrías indicarnos una habitación para que Kaoru se refresque, así podre hablar un momento con Aoshi para informarle de nuestro retraso"

"Por supuesto Himura-san"

/

"Creí que esto sería más fácil" Dijo Sano lanzándose sobre un mueble benedictino de la habitación en donde se estaría quedando los 3 por la noche "Sayo es más dura de lo que recordaba… Uhm, quizás en la cena podremos tocar el tema nuevamente ¿Qué te parece Kenshin?" Observo como Kenshin coloco un pequeño aparato sobre la mesa central y apretó unos botones con memoria. El hombre de la cinta roja sabia par que era eso. Las paredes tenían oídos y el hombre frente a él, odiaba ser escuchado. Esta era tecnología que Megumi había desarrollado hace mucho, proporcionaba un radio de interferencia ante equipos de espionaje y demás. Sanosuke sonrió ligeramente recordando lo emocionada que Megumi estaba al saber que el aparato funcionaba. Suspiro pesadamente cuando noto como el hombre traía licor a la misma mesa y se sentó.

"iie, dudo mucho que Sayo tras esto vaya a aceptar"

"Kaoru inclusive se alejó de la mesa para poder hablar a solas con Sayo y aun así entre la confianza de dos, no dudo ni un momento en responder… Las mujeres pueden ser realmente tercas"

"Si tu no la pudiste convencer, dudo mucho que alguien más lo haga" Se sirvió un trago de un licor, mientras observo a Kaoru seguir detallando la decoración de la habitación. El pelirrojo sabía que la pequeña ave no era tan tonta aun cuando parecía distraída estaba atenta a lo que hablaban, esa era una de las tantas ventajas de tener una fachada tan inocente como ella y un ki que no podía ser leído con facilidad. Miro su copa mientras una sonrisa casi fantasmal se asomaba.

"Aun así, es un alivio para mi lado saber que Makoto no podrá poner sus manos encima de este sitio"

"Sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles Sano. Probablemente intenten removerlos del sitio para demostrar un punto, o la usen para persuadir al Vaticano" Vio como este se enserio ante el comentario

"Entonces… Quizás debamos advertir a Shogo al respecto o a la propia Sayo" Paso un largo trayecto de silencio tras haber dicho lo anterior. Y el gusanito de la curiosidad de Sanosuke empezaba a revolotear fuera, miro al hombre frente a él negada con la cabeza y abrió los labios "Kenshin… ¿No creerás que…?"

_TOC TOC_

Sano refunfuño a sus adentros, mientras que Kaoru solo observo la puerta. Se puso de pie para abrir la misma y de ella emergía Sayo sosteniendo unas prendas en sus manos, apenas vio a Kaoru su rostro se ilumino y se adentró a la habitación.

"Kaoru-san ¡Qué bueno que no estabas dormida! Mira, como esta noche cenaremos y se ha manchado tu kimono pensé en buscarte un reemplazo que te gustara. Es un traje italiano prometo que nada revelador ni incómodo" Kaoru aun parecía algo inquieta ante la situación, y más aún cuando Sayo se lo extendió. Kenshin esbozo una sonrisa un poco más pronunciada.

"Anda Kaoru, no está bien rechazar un obsequio por parte de nuestros anfitriones" La cabeza de la chica de cabellos negros se giró por reflejo ante las palabras de Kenshin para luego girarse nuevamente ante las palabras de Sano. Completamente apenada.

"Es cierto Jou-chan ¡Es más! Sayo ¿Por qué no la ayudas a vestir?"

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pronuncio Kaoru.

"¡Oh! Me encantaría" Y sin darle chance a replica ni explicación arrastro a la japonesa a través de las puertas de la habitación hasta el baño del dormitorio principal. Se podía escuchar la voz alegre de Sayo al fondo, y un suave murmullo que era obvio provenir de Kaoru. Sano sonrió nuevamente y volvió a tomar asiento inclinándose al frente y posando sus codos sobre sus muslos para poder mirar más directo a Kenshin. El pelirrojo por su lado bebía su licor tranquilo, esperando a que sea la hora. Pero estaba claro que su mente divagaba ante lo acontecido. Convencer a Shogo había sido fácil, casi en extremo. Y eso lo tenía molesto por otro lado quien pensó que sería más sencillo de convencer había sido todo lo contrario. Casi parecía una ironía la situación. Esta noche sería una situación incomoda y algo extraña. Eso lo aseguraba.

"Kenshin"

"¿Uhm?"

"Cuando estábamos comiendo Sayo comento algo… ¿Por qué le dijiste a los Amakusa que Kaoru es tu prometida?" Vio como el hombre lo miro con curiosidad, y suavizo sus expresiones un poco.

"Todo es parte de un plan mayor, Sanosuke… Sabes bien que no debes cuestionar mis métodos"

"Lo sé pero, la pobre Kaoru casi se infarta cuando escucho a Sayo hablarle de eso… Al menos advertirme a mí y a Kaoru habría sido algo"

"¿Acaso hablaste demás?"

"iie… A pesar de lo que creas Kenshin, sé que no eres un hombre que toma acciones sin antes haberlas pensado… Pero aunque a Sayo no le puedo mentir, más tampoco le puedo contar toda la verdad… Le dije que era tu protegida y que Hiko te la había encargado… Después de todo, tú completaste tu entrenamiento, sería natural… Kaoru por su lado no sabía qué hacer ni que comentar. Fue una suerte que se me ocurriera algo por el estilo"

"¿Crees que Sayo hablará?"

"iie, si algo se dé Sayo es su discreción… Confió en ella, ella es una persona pura sin malas intenciones" Giro su cabeza hasta la puerta donde se escuchaban risas por parte de Sayo y quejidos por parte de Kaoru "Algo me dice que no es Sayo quien te preocupa que sepa la verdad sobre Kaoru… No pido mucho Kenshin pero, necesito que me aclares un poco sobre esto" Kenshin se inclinó al frente y poso el vaso sobre la mesa y miro con ojos flameantes al hombre frente a él. Sanosuke trago saliva.

"Amakusa siempre ha sido un hombre que busca poder. Muy diferente al que su hermana busca ¿No te parece peculiar que Shogo Amakusa haya aceptado tan libremente mi propuesta? Y mucho más no haya persuadido tanto a su hermana para aceptar"

"Entonces…" No hacía falta decirlo. Aun cuando eran palabras basadas en acciones, eso no simbolizaba un hecho. Probablemente el motivo real para que estén aquí era… Su semblante paso de un relajado a un serio y volvió a mirar a su amigo pelirrojo "Entonces… Te pido Kenshin… Protege a Sayo, a diferencia de lo que aparenta… Ella también desea lo mismo que tu"

"Hare lo que mejor se hacer"

/

Kaoru se sentía extraña, casi alienígena. Vestía algo que en su vida pensó usaría, una falda plisada y con volumen con enaguas en color azul marino que llegaba casi al suelo pero piso un par de veces por el largo del mismo y debido a que ella era algo pequeña para el mismo vestido, además se sentía incomoda no por ello sino por el complemento en la parte de arriba, una camisa de algodón muy fresca en color blanco y un corpiño en tono vino que para su gusto, hacia resaltar demasiado su busto. Ella nunca fue muy fanática de mostrar piel en exceso y era más por cuestiones de su piel que por otros motivos. Tuvo que correr de brazos de Sayo para ponerse el vestido ella sola. No quería que viera las cicatrices en su cuerpo y aun cuando tenía una excusa para decirle. No se atrevía a mentirle a alguien como Sayo. Cuando se miró al espejo su cabello había sido soltado para caer a un lado en unas hondas suaves mientras que una cinta amarraba parte del cabello. La misma Sayo no le había aplicado maquillaje porque decía que su belleza natural era más hermosa si se mostraba como tal y al salir, Sano le había dado complementos sobre su vestimenta al salir. Kenshin solo inclino su cabeza en señal de lo que parecía una aprobación pero algo en su mirada fue lo que más extraño a Kaoru, y antes de que ella pudiera ponerse a pensar se encontraban cenando.

La gran variedad de platillos era increíble, era un manjar de colores y formas muy diferentes a los que había visto en Japón, y los dulces. No se digan más, realmente esta era una comida muy exquisita. Era una pena para ella que su estómago fuera tan pequeño. Por otra parte los demás asistentes estaban igual de bien vestidos, y conversaban de temas triviales. Sin tocar obviamente el tema de la alianza, pero aun así ante todo lo ameno de la situación Kaoru podía sentir la mirada de Shogo sobre ella, es como si intentara leer su mente y ella sonrió con una leve amargura irónica.

_Si solo lo intentaras._

"Dime Kaoru-san ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Himura-san?" Esas habían sido parte de las preguntas que Shogo intensamente preguntaba. Si, habían evitado el tema de la alianza pero eso había dejado tema a preguntar cosas que ninguno de los dos residentes tenía idea. Kaoru casi se ahogaba ante la pregunta. Ella sabía que Kenshin había mentido frente a los Amakusa y algo en ella le gritaba que siguiera el juego. Miro al hombre a su lado que lo miraba con un aire de curiosidad pero manteniendo su semblante relajado y calculador de siempre. Este entre las comidas le servía como si realmente fueran una pareja. Por ende ella entendía claramente que ese era el papel que debía jugar. Bajo la servilleta que había usado para limpiar sus labios y le sonrió suavemente a su anfitrión.

"Pues…" Miro a los presentes al momento que había comenzado a hablar. Sayo no decía nada y volvió a tragar saliva mientras bajo sus manos para jugar con ellas lejos de la vista de los demás "… Nos conocimos bajo un árbol de cerezo… Yo, había salido a caminar una noche por no poder conciliar el sueño y me encontré con ese hermoso árbol" Kenshin por su lado reconocía esa parte, es cuando la pillo frente al árbol de cerezo muy de noche y le había dejado claro que no tenía permitido estar en ese sitio. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida mientras esperaba que la joven continuara "… No se cuánto tiempo me quede ahí pero, fue sorpresa cuando lo note a él… Y… Aun en la oscuridad, pude notar lo hermoso de su cabello…" Kaoru bajo la mirada, sus palabras salían con naturalidad, Kenshin parecía más atento "… El hermoso color rojo, como el sol en el atardecer… Luego vi sus ojos, un color tan contrastante con su cabello que parecía casi antinatural… Pero aun así… Hermoso… Y sin más tome el valor y le hable… Lo demás, es historia" Kaoru no había mentido, ella estaba absorta ese día viendo el árbol cuando pudo notar por cercanía los detalles de su empleador… Solo en historias de fábula y fantasía había leído de personajes tan surreales como él. Además lo pálido de su piel y sus facciones casi perfectas hacían más hermoso el cuadro que el pintaba siendo todo. Kenshin bajo los hombros relajado y sorprendido por la sinceridad de las palabras. No había mentido pero había hablado cosas que solo ella podía pensar, quería decir algo.

"Eso suena casi a amor a primera vista, Himura-san" Kenshin recordó que habían más presentes en la habitación y miro a Shogo que parecía entre sorprendido y entretenido pero, molesto. Kaoru no había revelado mucho sobre cómo se conocieron pero tampoco podía omitir que realmente dijo algo de cómo se conocieron.

"Hai… Podría decirse así… Después de todo, Kaoru es una caja de sorpresas"

/

Suspiro ya relajadamente cuando ya se dirigían camino a su habitación para descansar. Su cuerpo le estaba matando por el vestido, su cabeza estaba ya queriendo descanso por tantas preguntas por parte de Shogo Amakusa, y más se sentía en exceso cansado porque Himura le dejaba todo para que ella respondiera, nuevamente poniéndola a prueba. La pregunta era ¿Había pasado?

Quería preguntarle ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguir un cruel juego de mentiras a unas personas que le había otorgado su techo, vestir y alimento? Cuando la puerta se cerró, se dio cuenta que había algo más que no había tomado en consideración. Esa habitación tenía 2 camas matrimoniales y la idea de compartir la cama con otro hombre no parecía convencerle. Ella sabía que Sano sería caballero suficiente para otorgarle su lugar y que el dormitara sobre el mueble así que ella se disponía a saber dónde dormiría, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Kenshin la tomo del brazo y casi la arrastra a la habitación más cercana. Kaoru se tensó.

"¡Hey! Kenshin, la estas asustando y a mí me estas sacando de mis casillas… ¿Me puedes decir de que va todo esto?" Kenshin elevo una ceja al ver como Sano la tomaba por el otro extremo. Kaoru solo mantenía la cabeza baja.

"Es mera precaución Sano. Creí que serias más listo que esto"

"¿Acaso por decirle a todos que ella es tu prometida te da derecho de llevarla a dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú?" Kaoru se volvió a tensar ante el comentario, y Kenshin la soltó con suavidad mientras se giraba a ver a Sano directo a los ojos de manera retadora, el hombre se tensó entendiendo que había cruzado líneas y para más, que había dicho algo que implicaba algo que realmente no ocurriría. Suspiro largamente. Paso una mano por su cabello.

"Todo a su debido momento Sano. Solo ten… Un poco de confianza en mí" Kenshin al decir esto y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos sabría que pronto le diría de que se trataba todo esto. Le dio unas palmadas a su amigo y se retiró al cuarto dejando a Kaoru con Sano, solos. Resoplo y relajo los hombros, miro a Kaoru que aun seguía algo tensa y le regalo una sonrisa. Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y automáticamente la joven frente a ella lo miro. Ella con él se sentía tranquila, porque podía leer con claridad la forma en la que Sanosuke actuaria por ende, como si fuera natural en ella y su relación con él hablo sin tapujos.

"Sanosuke-sama… ¿Por qué no nos dice lo que pasa?"

"Kenshin… Él es algo complicado, pero si algo estoy seguro es que nunca lo hace con mala intención… Y nunca te hará algo malo Kaoru"

"Demo…"

"Sé que lo que te voy a pedir, es Kenshin quien realmente quiere pedírtelo… Quiere que confíes en él, sin cuestionarlo"

"¿Y por qué no lo hace él mismo? Él sabe que si lo pide yo lo haré después de todo…" Sano se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de la chica, parecía algo molesta pero cuando la vio tenía el rostro en una mueca frustrante.

"Porque él quiere que confíes por ti misma en él; Jou-chan… Solo así podrás ver lo que todos nosotros vemos…Tan solo… Confía un poco más en él" ella asintió con suavidad, entendiendo y tragando sus palabras. Era verdad "Ve con él, quizás ahorita no sepamos porque anda diciendo esas cosas frente a otros pero como todo Kenshin siempre cumple su palabra y nos lo dirá en su debido momento. Ahora ve a dormir, mañana viajamos temprano" Sin dejarle responder la giro en sus talones y como si fuera algo natural en él le dio una nalgada, que estaba demás decir que Kaoru nunca se esperó y sobresalto ante el contacto, soltando un ligero grito. Se giró mirándolo con reproche y solo vio los dientes de Sano asomarse en una sonrisa amplia mientras caminaba a la otra habitación que había. Ella sabía porque lo hacía: Para disipar su miedo y duda antes de entrar en esa habitación. Sanosuke le dijo muchos veces que una de las mejores formas de romper el hielo era hacer algo de manera espontánea que la otra persona no pensaría que haría. Y no era la primera vez que él la "nalgueaba" de esa manera. Cuando entrenaban y ella tenía miedo de lastimarlo él hacía lo mismo para que ella se molestará y se mostrará sin reservaciones. Kaoru miro al frente y respiro; relajando sus hombros se adentró a la misma.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras ella, observo al pelirrojo salir con solo un pantalón largo y una camisa en mano. Kaoru sintió instantáneamente sus mejillas hervir, nunca lo había visto tan descubierto en su vida, desvió la mirada y camino a la peinadora para retirarse el peinado. Aunque había visto solo una milésima de segundo pudo nuevamente detallar cosas que no había notado y su nerviosismos se volvió a hacer latente, tenía miedo pero este miedo era diferente al que Sanosuke comentaba. Sano se equivocaba en algo, ella ya confiaba en él. Desde que conocía parte de su historia, desde que todos le hablaban bien sobre él. Ella había entendido inconscientemente que Kenshin Himura, era un hombre para fiar y que no se debía llevar por las apariencias de Demonio sanguinario que se había ganado. Okita le dejo muy en claro en una ocasión que Kenshin no mataba ni hería inocentes, pero si personas que eran corruptas en el sistema y que solo querían amenazar con la paz que él tanto había trabajado en lograr. Y en eso ella se vio reflejada.

"Espero hayas disfrutado este viaje, pequeña" Ella se giró lentamente olvidando lo que pensaba y lo observo colocándose la camisa que hacia complemento con el pantalón, mientras se soltaba la cola alta. Kaoru solo lo miro por un momento mientras este se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos.

"Hai, Italia es un sitio de rica cultura… aunque…"

"¿Aunque?"

"… Prefiero Japón aún más"

"¿Cómo así?" Lo seguía observando mientras él jugaba con su cabello con un poco de dificultad.

"Porque la belleza de Japón es más… Minimalista" Tomo el cepillo entre sus dedos e iba a empezar a peinar el de ella pero continuo hablando. Él estaba intentando relajarla nuevamente para que se sintiera cómoda con él en la misma habitación, sonrió ante esa intención. Aunque no lo notará con regularidad ella ya podía ver en parte el Kenshin que él quería que ella notará. Un Kenshin Himura, un Battousai listo para depender de ella si el momento llegará. Ella empezaba a ver las necesidades y pensamientos que el hombre pelirrojo tenia y poder llevarlas a cabo sin que haya explicaciones necesarias. Estar un paso adelante. Y con este pensamiento ella entendía en silencio. Y en silencio se decía a si misma que sería el arma, la persona y complemento más perfecto que podría ser para que Kenshin Himura pudiera alcanzar su sueño y con ello, el de ella "Pienso que Japón representa la belleza hecha sencillez, y aun así cuando te paras a detallarlo hay belleza en esos detalles. Es, una armonía casi tacita. Realmente algo hermoso… Por eso amo todo sobre esa cultura, aun si viví muy lejana a ella…"

"¿Es por eso que usas kimonos?"

"Hai…" Se sintió algo apenada ante ese detalle.

"Parece que tenemos algo en común, entonces" Ella paro su peinado y lo miro nuevamente "Disfruto más vestir con hakama y gi por su sencillez y versatilidad. Actualmente las modas varían tanto que uno ya no conoce que está de moda y cada vez que notas hay cosas más intrincadas y complejas a la hora de todo. Incluyendo en la ropa. Los pantalones para hombres ya dejaron de cumplir la función de permitirte moverte y ahora parece que desea… uhm… estrangularte" Kenshin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y se acallo un poco al escuchar la risa de Kaoru ante la situación de la incomodidad de los pantalones. Así que volvió a tomar su cabello para desviar el tema. Kaoru arrugo su rostro.

"Shotto matte… Así solo dañaras más tu cabello"

"¿Uh? ¿Y qué diferencia haría?" Ella se levantó y con cepillo en mano se acercó al hombre.

"Si tienes el cabello tan largo, es porque te gusta tenerlo así"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tengo así porque olvido cortarlo?"

"Lo tendrías corto entonces, eres un hombre… Y… Como decirlo" Kaoru se puso un dedo en su mentón intentando buscar la palabra correcta, Kenshin por su lado la miraba con una ceja levantada entretenido naturalmente. Quien lo diría que solo unas palabras de Sano, él hablarle sobre un tema trivial y ella automáticamente se relajara frente a él "Pulcro… Si, Pulcro… Siempre luces bien, dudo mucho que descuides un aspecto tan importante como él cabello"

"Puede que tengas razón"

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Y Kenshin noto el cepillo en sus manos, vio como ella empezó a dudar y él sabía lo que ella quería. Resoplo, y por un momento se permitió bajar su guardia.

"Si vas a peinar mi cabello, hazlo rápido" La vio dar un pequeño salto y miro directo a los ojos al hombre de esbelta figura y cabellera "… Es para ya" Se acomodó lo mejor posible en la cama, y solo fue duda de unos segundos cuando sintió las manos de la chica tomar su cabello y el cepillo empezar a peinar sus flamantes hebras. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió ante el contacto, algo de lo que naturalmente no estaba acostumbrado "Dime ¿Qué probaste hoy?"

"Pues, Sayo-sama me llevo a un sitio que venden algo llamado Helado… Pero no me advirtieron que debía comerlo despacio" La sintió dar un resoplido, pero era el tacto que tenía para peina su cabello lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos y se relajara, su guardia bajo un poco más. Se sentía como algo natural.

"¿Te dio congelamiento cerebral?"

"Si, no podía detenerlo y Sanosuke-sama lo único que hacía era reírse ¡Ugh! A veces me gustaría enseñarle una lección para que me respetara un poco más"

"Bienvenida al club, creo que su estado tiene que ver algo más mental que disciplinario. Me he cansado de enseñarle a cómo tratarme y cada día parece que solo cruza más la raya" La escucho reír un poco y nuevamente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces extrañado.

"Aunque con usted…"

"¿Uhm?"

"La forma en la que lo trata… Quizás es porque le considera algo más que un simple su superior. Por… Por lo que tengo entendido Sanosuke-sama y tú, se conocen de hace muchos años. Supongo que es normal crear un lazo como ello. Él se siente definitivamente muy cómodo a su lado, como amigos… Amigos muy cercanos"

"¿Algo como lo tuyo con Misao?" La sintió detener el cepillo por un momento para pasar su mano por la cabellera y tomar otra mecha para peinar.

"Hai, aunque en mi caso por más que intente alejar a Misao de mí, ella seguía ahí… Poco a poco, de sentirme incomoda por miedo comencé a sentirme como su protectora, y luego de ahí… Me convertí en su amiga y ahora… Podría decir que es la única familia que tengo" Kenshin escucho lo último y respirando con calma mientras cruzaba las piernas en una mejor posición, prosiguió a hablar. Era hora de palpar nuevo terreno.

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?" Detuvo el cepillo y aun sin verla pudo sentir como su Ki fluctuó un poco en la habitación para luego volver a su posición original: Neutro.

"Él… Desde hace muchos años que no lo veo, ya casi… Ni recuerdo su rostro… ¿Cómo podrías llamar a alguien que no recuerdas, familia tuya?" Y como si se tratara de otro tema natural, ella era ahora la que decidió preguntar otra cosa mientras volvía a retomar el peinado "¿Quién es Hiko?"

"Uhhmm… Veo que Sano tiene lengua floja" La miro por el rabillo de ojo y vio como oculto su rostro apenado.

"Gome… Demo ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue él quien me dijo sobre eso?"

"Porque solo él conoce a ese hombre, él y…" Callo por un momento y respirando profundamente recordando la otra persona que conocía a Hiko: Tomoe… Pero su mente decidió saltarlo y continuar con la respuesta "Hiko es mi _shishou_, el me enseño todo lo que se en la espada"

Ella bajo el cepillo y noto como empezaba a tomar su cabello para colocarlo en una cola baja. Solo la escucho asentir ante su comentario con un leve sonido, parecía más concentrada en termina la tarea. Y él pensó que mejor era así, realmente quería dormir algo, antes de partir mañana. Este viaje había sido agotador y no termino como…

"¿Sentiste eso?"

"Hai, Himura-sama" Y justo en el momento en el que Kenshin se iba a poner de pie para tomar la katana que estaba cerca de la peinadora, las ventanas estallaron y lo que parecían bombas lacrimógenas entraron en la habitación. Kenshin tomo a Kaoru para alejarla del humo pero el sonido de las balas los alejo por acto reflejo de la misma en un instante. Se pegó a la pared más lejana de la habitación con relación a la ventana y al humo e hizo que Kaoru imitara lo mismo, ella ya había empezado a toser, puso su mano sobre su boca y él por su lado el oxígeno que había aguantado con su respiración empezaba a agotarse. Vio como un par de hombres salían de cada puerta y salida posible.

_Sano._

Fue su pensamiento, el tosco hombre podría arreglárselas solas. Debía acercarse a su arma, o detenerlos ahora que aun había humo en el ambiente. Miro de reojo a la chica y sintió como el aire se puso más frio, un corrientazo en su mano hizo que alejara el agarre de su muñeca y fue justo al momento en cuando todos esos hombres le apuntaron con un arma. Bajo la mirada y noto los láseres golpear su pecho y el de su acompañante. Escucho el sonido del arma hacer clic y antes de abrir los labios.

"Wakatta, Himura-sama" Hablo carrasposa, dio unos pasos rápidos hacia el frente cubriendo el cuerpo de Kenshin. Y no hubo momento para respirar cuando gran cantidad de balas empezaron a golpear a la nada. Kenshin ladeo una sonrisa. Kaoru se estaba haciendo más eficiente, eso era bueno.

"¡Kenshin!" Esa era la voz de Sano al otro lado de la habitación, la mitad de los hombres apuntaron a la habitación y empezaron a disparar, solo se escuchaban maldiciones y cortas oraciones provenir de la voz de Sano. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, noto la piel de la nuca de Kaoru se erizaba por igual. La joven elevo ambos brazos extendiéndolos sobre el grupo, al mismo tiempo que los dedos se extendían por completo dejando la palma abierta. Los hombres frenaron en seco sus disparos. La ventana rota se estaba empezando a llevar los humos tóxicos de la habitación y se ponían ver los hombres completamente cubiertos de pies a cabeza en un traje negro.

_Esto es demasiado fácil._

Pero antes de poder coordinar que ocurría, vio los dedos de Kaoru encogerse un poco y contorsionarse un poco y los hombres empezaron a gritar de dolor, vio como aparte de eso había miembros del cuerpo girar en sentidos que no eran correctos. Y tan rápido como llego, los gritos cesaron, los hombres cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que Kaoru bajo sus brazos.

"Bien hecho" Puso una mano sobre su hombro rápidamente mientras se hacía camino hasta donde se encontraba la espada y noto que esos hombres no podrían moverse por más que quisieran. Miro a Kaoru y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, lo cual ella no dudo en hacer.

_No los asesino, solo les quebró los huesos. Interesante… Lo hizo ver como si Sano hubiera sido el que hubiera hecho esto. Por lo visto el pequeño pájaro estás entendiendo el tipo de eficiencia que yo busco. _

"¿Sano?"

"Aquí estoy" Se levantaba del suelo sacudiendo polvo producto de todo lo destruido "Eso ha sido muy fácil Kenshin, en mi habitación solo habían 2 hombres"

"Es porque no buscaban aniquilarnos. Buscaban tiempo"

"No… ¡Sayo!"

/

"¡Sayo!" Entro en la habitación donde dormía Sayo y la encontró rodeada de cuerpos inertes, al mismo tiempo que otro hombre sacaba la espada del último hombre vivo. Cuando se giró observaron que se trataba de Shogo.

"¿También atacaron en su habitación?" El trio asintió, mientras que su hermana parecía en shock de lo ocurrido, le extendió su mano y ella temblorosamente acepto. Shogo la abrazo cuidándola de que no cayera "Debieron ser hombres de Shishio"

"Así parece"

"Sayo… Sayo, hermana mírame" La sentó en el borde de la cama, y vio como esta lo observo casi ausente de la situación, sus ojos parecían ajenos a ella. El hombre se inclinó y puso sus manos en su regazo rodeándolas con las manos de él "Hermana. Debemos lanzar un llamado de emergencia. Esto es prueba suficiente para que el Vaticano se mueva y de la orden. Tu vida corre peligro"

"Shogo, no me parece que sea el…"

"Calla Himura-san, yo sé lo que hago" Se giró para decirle esto último para luego volver a fijar la mirada en su hermana que aún lo veía ausente "¿Hermana? ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptarás la alianza?"

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco ante la pregunta y cuando parpadeo, era como si volviera un poco más en sí. Tras un par de veces el brillo regular de Sayo volvió, controlo su respiración y mirando a las personas tras ella y luego a su hermano, apretó sus labios.

"No"

"¿Qué?"

"No nos uniremos, el Vaticano no busca guerras"

"Pero, no… ¿No acabas de ver lo que paso? Esos hombres vinieron a matarte, pueden intentar de nuevo… De no haber estado yo aquí…"

"Lo se hermano, y con eso estoy agradecida, pero todo tiene su razón y motivo, es la voluntad de Dios quien te puso frente a mi" Escucho a Shogo gruñir y cuando lo miro, noto que sus ojos habían cambiado.

"No hermana, fui yo quien nos puso aquí… Fue mi fuerza la que me trajo a donde estoy" Sintió el agarre de su hermano hacerse más fuerte, Sayo bajo la mirada al agarre y cuando la subió vio los ojos de su hermano volverse más mortales "Creí... Esto... ¡Maldición Sayo! Tu Dios no nos trajo donde estamos, fui yo quien nos hizo fuertes ¿No deseas serlo más?"

"Ya somos fuertes Shogo ¿Que más poder necesitas para demostrar que eres fuerte?"

Silencio.

Tensión.

Frustración.

Confusión.

Decepción.

Eran uno de las tantas emociones que se podían palpar en el ambiente. Kaoru no dejaba de cambiar su mirada de los ojos de aquel hombre Amakusa a los Sayo, algo. Algo iba mal. Ella también podía sentirlo. El ki de ese hombre estaba cambiando de uno un poco más posesivo. Uno un poco más loco. _Tal como aquel hombre._ Dio un paso al frente, al mismo tiempo que Sano. Kenshin agarro su espada con más seguridad. La respiración de Shogo se agitaba aún más, se puso de pie y observo desde arriba a su hermana, tomando su espada que había parado a descansar para poder hablar con su hermana. Pero ya no más. Solo apronto más su agarre. Saco un aparato y pudo ver que se trataba de interferencia, de diferente calidad al del Megumi. Probablemente de bajo rango. Lo mantuvo presionado y puso ver como las cámaras de la habitación se apagaban. Kenshin ya tenía su dedo puesto sobre el mango de la espada, esperando a sacarlo.

"Pensé... Pensé que poniéndote en el vaticano estarías más dispuesta a hacer el cambio"

"¿Que? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creíste… Creíste que serías papisa solo ser buena y tener una leve recomendación _hermana_" Se giró levemente, Kaoru observo sus ojos habían cambiado de tono "¡Por favor! El Vaticano siempre será igual que los años anteriores… Esos hombres son iguales a los mortales a los que llaman pecadores… Solo que si les das el incentivo correcto puedes mover hasta… La voluntad de Dios"

"¿Qué…?"

"¿Cómo crees que llegaste ahí? La codicia hermana, la codicia fue lo suficiente que hizo para que ellos te otorgaran ese pilar"

"Mentira... Eso no… Mientes"

"¿Miento? ¿Por qué el antiguo papa bajaría de su pedestal para dártelo? Todo en este mundo se trata de poder Sayo... El más fuerte sobrevive, el débil muere" Kenshin arrugo su rostro ante esas palabras. Hizo el agarre donde reposaba su katana más fuerte y con el dedo de la mano izquierda desenfundo un poco la espada. Uno de los beneficios de ser un gobernante era poder pavonearte con tu arma, a donde quisieras. Pero esto, incluía a que Shogo, también podía pavonearse.

"Hermano... Este no eres tú"

"Siempre he sido yo, Sayo... Pero tú, ya no eres mi hermana... Sino un peón más... Y... A veces,… A veces…. El peón debe ser sacrificado para una jugada más prometedora… _Lo lamento_" Lo último lo dijo en un susurro tan leve que a muchos les costó escuchar, pero entendieron el significado de ese susurro, cuando vieron la espada de Shogo hacerse hacia atrás, enfocando su filo en el pecho de la mujer y no dudaba en atravesar el corazón de Sayo. Sano tenso la mandíbula, mientras su cuerpo le gritaba que protegiera a la mujer con sus manos. Sayo sintió la temperatura bajarse, y como su cuerpo buscaba por acto reflejo hacerse a un lado. Kenshin apretó su agarre, al mismo tiempo que su mano ya buscaba sacar la espada. Kaoru, dejo escapar un leve viento de sus labios y fue cuando el filo de la espada bajo.

Todo ocurrió en un momento tan rápido que, parecían cuadros fotográficos pasar frente a los ojos de todos. Sayo ahora se encontraba en el suelo, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que el sonido de las espadas rechinaban con velocidad. Kaoru contuvo la respiración, sus ojos se habían vuelto casi vacíos y noto frente a ella. La espada con la que había jurado proteger a la humanidad estaba siendo destinada a la mujer que consideraba la base de una humanidad pura y llena de paz y amor.

_Si tengo el poder de proteger a aquellos que no pueden, que así sea._

Shogo se encontraba en batalla de espadas contra Himura. Kenshin alejo bruscamente a Sayo del alcance de Shogo, mas no consideraba cuanto habría tocado a Sayo. Shogo peleaba con ambas manos y supo que el aparato que ahora apagaba las cámaras ya no funcionaba y nuevamente estaban en funcionamiento. El hombre de cabellos castaños revueltos no dudo y corrió al lado de Sayo, cuando la toco esta se sobresaltó y miro con preocupación al hombre frente a ella, quito la mano de su cuerpo y en su hombro una mancha roja brotaba con libertad. Sano respiro aliviado al ver que solo le había dado a su hombro. La mujer frente a él parecía estar lejos de estar aliviada y por tanto agite se desmayó frente a él. La tomo entre brazos y fue cuando subió la mirada que noto la batalla frente a él. Un demonio inmortal y un hombre que en su época se le considero El hijo de Dios

¿Por qué el hijo de Dios buscaría matar a la más grande imagen de pureza que existe la tierra? Mientras que aquel demonio inmortal buscaba protegerla ¿Cómo realmente era la realidad aquí?

"Pensar que podía controlar a mi hermana y llevar toda esta tontería sin tener que tomar acciones"

"¡Detén esto Shogo!" hablaba con dureza Kenshin mientras detenía un ataque y se ponía en posición de defensa.

"Dime Kenshin ¿Que se siente que se burlen nuevamente de ti?" Hubo un pequeño movimiento en el rostro impasible de Kenshin ante la información que tenía "¿Crees que aceptaría una reunión contigo tan fácilmente solo para estar bajo el poder de otro?"

"¿Acaso tu…?"

"Shishio me dijo que vendrías. Yo solo tenía que convencerte de llegáramos a un trato. Pero tu... Tú me lo pusiste en bandeja de oro viniendo para acá. Dime ¿Qué pensaría el mundo al enterarse que has matado a la gran papisa del Vaticano? Todo... ¡Todo lo que has conseguido lo perderías!" Se acomodó en una posición específica, una que Kenshin no conocía del todo.

Shishio y Shogo estaban juntos. No tenía que decir el resto para darse cuenta.

El hombre se detuvo un momento y acciono un botón cerca de la repisa que tenía a su alcance. La alarma empezó a sonar "Solo necesitaba un motivo perfecto para convencer al ministerio de unirse a América, y con la muerte de la papisa causada por tu mano. Sera perfecto... Ahora Battousai, solo debo eliminarte de la vista... Y pronto el Nuevo Sol Naciente será mío… Conocerás el porque me llaman El hijo de Dios..." Y sin decir más su espada se acciono, Kenshin se puso en posición de defensa, espero el ataque pero... Una luz empezó a esclarecer "¡Rairyūsen!" Kenshin cerró los ojos cuando sintió la luz tocar.

"Sanosuke-sama…" Kaoru miraba atenta la batalla, mientras llamaba a Sano.

"Es solo una herida superficial" Se acercó a la puerta donde estaba Kaoru y ella misma pudo cerciorar lo que decía. Kaoru sonrió con una ligera tranquilidad.

"Debes ir y llevarte a Sayo-sama"

"Ese hombre ha accionado la alarma, los guardias de la papisa llegarán en nada"

"Y es por eso que debes estar ahí con ella, para que te escuchen antes que oigan a Shogo…"

"No te dejare aquí por tu cuenta Jou-chan"

"Si Himura-sama mata a ese hombre, también será un perfecto motivo para cultivar toda esta locura. Yo ayudare a Himura-sama" Miro de reojo a los hombres batallar, Sano asintió ante la verdad, no podía perder el tiempo y se puso de pie con Sayo en brazos. La puerta detrás de ellos, fue abierta tan rápido como cerrada. Kaoru al darse la vuelta, noto la fuerte luz provenir de la espada de Shogo y al poco momento vio a Kenshin dar unos pasos hacia atrás y dar contra la pared. Shogo solo reía.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto?" Hablo con un ligero nerviosismo ante lo que ocurría, cuando cerró los ojos todo se hizo oscuridad pero al abrirlos. Todo seguía de igual manera. Respiro agitadamente cuando escucho la voz de Shogo. Extendió su mano libre frente a sus ojos y nada ocurría. Los volvió a cerrar pero nada pasaba.

"El poder de _Dios_ tiene muchos dones. Yo purifico todo el mal, porque soy el hijo de Dios. Ahora...Prepárate Battousai… Nunca volverás a ver la luz del día" Tan sumergido estaba en destruir lo que estaba a su frente que no noto a la joven que se había quedado en la habitación, ni a la pareja que había abandonado la misma. Realmente no había notado nada y eso sería su perdición. Levanto la espada mientras se acercaba a Kenshin y sonrió. Justo cuando iba a bajar la misma, Himura elevo la espada por inercia y ante la sorpresa de Shogo, sintió algo punzante en su cabeza. Se giró y noto a la mujer de Kenshin agarrar una pesada estatuilla. Una cruz. _Que ironía._ Volvió a golpearlo con la estatuilla. Cayo en una rodilla y su vista se nublo. Volvió a golpearlo con la misma y todo se volvió oscuro. Kaoru respiro al ver que había contenido la respiración. Observo al pelirrojo frente a él que mantenía la espada en posición de defensa y sus ojos se veían fuera de lugar.

"Himura-sama..." Pronuncio al momento de soltar la estatuilla y acercarse. El hombre frente a ella seguía apuntando su espada, aun después de escucharla. Dio un paso al frente y fue ahí cuando lo noto. Sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada, pero lo que primeramente le impresiono fue el inusual color lavanda que tenía en su vista. Eran un color completamente inusual. Dio otro paso "Himura-sama…"

"¿Pequeña?"

"Hai, soy yo..." tomo la punta de la espada y la bajo con sus dedos y termino por acercarse.

"... Shogo-"

"Esta inconsciente, tardará algo en recuperarse. Ya Sanosuke-sama fue por ayuda" No dejaba de ver el rostro de su empleador y mucho menos sus ojos.

"¿Y Sayo?"

"Fue una herida superficial, toco el hombro pero por un poco más y pudo haber llegado" Lo escucho soltar un suspiro de alivio. Con más seguridad agarro el mango de la espalda, retirándola de los dedos de Kenshin, dejándola a un lado "¿Que ocurre con sus ojos Himura-sama?"

"Había escuchado rumores sobre la técnica divina de Shogo Amakusa, mas nunca pensé que la hubiera perfeccionado. Esta técnica usa el ki de uno mismo en la otra persona a voluntad sobre ti mismo… Suprimiendo el mío" Cerro los ojos levemente.

"¿Quiere decir…? En su caso, no puede ver nada... ¿Lo dejo ciego?" El silencio lo dijo todo "¿Hay alguna manera de romperlo?"

"Solo sé que usa su espíritu para cerrar algo en la mente de su oponente e imposibilitar el propio" Los volvió a abrir.

"Entonces… Usa su espíritu... Es algo de la mente y espíritu ¿Solo otro ki puede romperlo?"

"Hai" Bajo la mirada, aun en la oscuridad de su vista. Sintió todos los ki que lo rodeaban. El de Shogo aún estaba apacible, eso significaba que estaba inconsciente. El de Kaoru, casi nunca lo podía sentir pero su olor a Jazmín la delataba. A lo lejos podía sentir el Ki de Sano, haciéndose más fuerte. Ya venía Sano de vuelta. Podía sentirlo en compañía de más personas. La guardia probablemente. Bien. Ahora solo quedaba la pregunta ¿Cómo derrotar algo que era casi igual a ti? Cosa que pocos sabían es que el Ki de Shogo y el de él eran muy parecidos y lo que casi nadie sabía era que su maestro y el maestro de Shogo eran hermanos, haciendo su entrenamiento y técnicas muy similares, por ende sus propios Ki se parecían. La técnica Rairyūsen, no solo puede dejarte ciego, no se trataba de eso. Esta técnica paralizaba tu cuerpo o las zonas que tu enemigo quisiera. En este caso fueron los ojos de él. Necesitas ver a tu enemigo para poder leer sus movimientos. Necesitaba un impacto de igual magnitud, que podría ser el mismo pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo revertir esto? Y casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Kaoru dijo.

"Himura-sama... Yo, yo puedo ayudarle" Antes que pudiera preguntar cómo, sintió las manos de Kaoru posarse sobre ambas mejillas. Eran increíblemente suaves, aun con el manejo continuo de la espada, no dejaban de ser suaves. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el olor a jazmín hacerse más fuerte y lo que parecía ser la frente de Kaoru sobre la de él y su cuerpo se tensó. Nunca, nunca la había tenido tan cerca y podía sentir su respiración golpear su piel y el olor de jazmín enloqueció aún más en su nariz "El Ki no es nada más energía en el espíritu y cuerpo, sino también en la mente"

_Hai, Shishou solía decir lo mismo. _

"Por ende puede romper a través de ello, en la mente" Y sin esperar, sintió como el calor que brotaba de su mente, salía y se expandía por su cabeza, hombros, estomago, piernas y brazos. Pero antes que pudiera sentirse a gusto con el calor; rápidamente el tiempo en el que la energía cálida envolvía su cuerpo volvía a la frente y sintió un pinchazo atravesar su cerebro. Dio un leve brinco y soltó un gruñido por debajo. Ni cuenta se había dado que había cerrado sus ojos, y fue sino hasta que las manos de Kaoru dejaron su rostro que percibió la ausencia y reflejo de los mismos, empezó a abrirlos y la luz entro. Apresuradamente mientras enfocaba logro ver a una sonriente Kaoru con alivio en su rostro. Parpadeo un par de veces más "Himura-sama... Ya está… Ya… ¿Ya puede ver?" El solo asintió, aun anonadado ¿Acaso, este era el poder del cual hablaba Okita? ¿El mismo que había ayudado a Aoshi? Esta chica, esta arma. No era solamente un arma, era un utensilio muy poderoso.

_Me pregunto... Si ella, o inclusive Kanryu notaran la magnitud de este gran poder._

Pero su mente y por razones del destino. No quiso funcionar más para ponerlo en alerta a lo que ocurría detrás de Kaoru. Mientras los sucesos de hace un momento ocurrían en cámara rápida y pasaron a la misma velocidad. Esta vez, fue todo lo contrario. Todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Pero para él. Y era como si la gravedad pesara 1000 veces más y no podía mover su cuerpo con la misma velocidad que la persona frente a él. Observo la espada de Shogo elevada de forma vertical. Y mientras parpadeaba y su mano tanteaba buscando su katana. Noto como la fémina frente a él supo que no habría tiempo, y casi al tiempo que sintió rosar la katana con sus dedos, se sintió siendo empujado lejos de aquello. Sus oídos zumbaban, y cuando sintió que sus dedos agarraron la katana, su brazo busco elevarse rápidamente.

Pero lo que vio seguido, solo causo que entre cerrará los ojos.

Porque cuando los cerro, la espada descendió.

/

**Reviews:**

**Sestuna17**: Wepa!~ Hahaha Espero este te haya gustado por igual ;)

**Lica**: Ni cara de tonto tiene este Kenshin hahahaha xD Aunque cueste creerlo Sayo no le dijo nada a su hermano, si es verdad que tenia planeado hablarle pero ella respeta las cosas que habla con Sano. Si a mi también me agrada Shogo y Kaoru como pareja pero xD Como ves no hay intención de que eso ocurriera hahaha. Sus motivos de verla son diferentes. La relación entre Sano y Kao será algo entre "Si me gustas, pero no, pero si" xD Bien piche debo decir que la Kaoru será bien distraída del asunto, por como tal: No tuvo una vida. No sabe ni ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentar algo parecido. Zas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el MisAoshi~ Siempre he pensado a Misao como una mujer realmente muy madura para su edad, sobre todo llena de inteligencia en Kioto cuando se enfrentan lo demostró. Una actitud muy de Okashira por ende no la puedo ver como menos o como una niña o simplemente alguien obsesionada. Y pues aun cuando me cueste que Aoshi demuestre emociones, creo que poco a poco se ira dando. Este es otro hombre que tiene problemas en mostrar sus emociones porque se concentra más en su lado racional. Pero ya dejando a un lado su parte de "Debo ir al templo" habrá servido para darle ese siguiente paso :P. Y bueno xD Sano como siempre tan discreto hahaha. Cuidare esos detalles con los nombres =D muchas gracias por notar! Besos.

**HeavenlyEve**: Tras haber leído este capitulo xD hahaha si lo mejor era en 2 partes. Y la mentira de Kenshin intentará durar lo más que se pueda. Como el ajedrez.

**Pajarijoazul: **Sii yo amo ese lado de Sano para con Kao y Sayo, además de encantador lo hace un hombre. A veces lo veía como muy niño pero en esta ocasión ese lado debe salir a veces porque el ya es un hombre que ha vivido la guerra por igual. Pero aun asi, se da a disfrutar. Espero que la confusión sobre la mentira de Kenshin quede aclarada. Aunque esa mentira ira más larga aun :P

**ZuryHimura**: Waaa que bella que digas esas palabras sobre mi narración. A veces pienso que me falta detalle o tacto, asi que es bueno saber que hay fluidez entre lo que se narra. Y eso Sano 3 Un placer culposo hahaha.

/

**Bien espero les haya gustado este capitulo, es como la 4ta revisión que le hago hahahaha porque había cosas que había notado que no añadi que podrían afectar la historia a futuro. ;) Recuerden dejar sus reviews, con lo bueno, lo malo y lo que más les emociono. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Conociendo terreno desconocido

**Capítulo 7: Conociendo terreno desconocido**

"**Cuando te halles en un****terreno****cerrado, prepara alguna estrategia y muévete. Cuando te halles en un****terreno****mortal, lucha.**_**"**_

_Sun Tzu_

_/_

"_El jurado presente, en nombre del ministerio de la Gran Republica de Italia y por los poderes conferidos por el Vaticano, acusamos a Shogo Amakusa culpable de intento de asesinato en primer grado premeditado de la Papisa Magdalia. Y debido al rango de intento, el acusado deberá ir a la prisión Gitarama, en África sin posibilidad de apelar al caso, por cadena perpetua… El comandante Saito Hajime dará unas pala-_"

Se apagó el televisor.

Estas eran las palabras que se habían leído en los noticieros desde hace un par de días. La noticia de que el representante del ministerio había intentado asesinar a su propia hermana, no paso por debajo de la mesa y más ante el hecho de que se trataba de la papisa.

"Bien Himura-san, el ministerio accedió a su pedido y después de lo visto, yo también accedo al mío. El Vaticano y la Gran república de Italia aceptamos su alianza… Empezaremos con el papeleo lo más pronto posible en cuanto el nuevo representante sustituto sea electo" Hablo con suavidad Sayo. Kenshin por su lado la miraba tranquilamente, su semblante estaba completamente serio y hoy estaba particularmente serio.

"De no ser por usted… Yo…"

"No es necesario que diga más Sayo-san y por favor, llámeme Kenshin. Despues de todo y a partir de este día, nos empezaremos a ver más seguido" La noto acomodarse en su asiento y extender un documento que reposaba sobre la vista en la mesa, mientras carraspeaba su garganta intenta oprimir la emoción que transmitía lo que estaba dentro de ese documento.

"Al parecer Makoto Shishio había hecho algo más que ofrecerle el Sol Naciente como premio por su ayuda, también lleno una gran parte de dinero a su cuenta…" sintió amargura ante estas palabras, mientras Kenshin tomaba el documento entre sus manos para leerlo detenidamente "Su plan era atraerlo hasta acá para matarlo apenas se cerrara el trato. Pero, mi hermano… Shogo… No espero que yo me negará ante aliarme a algún bando…"

"Por eso mando a los asesinos a sueldo, para agarrar tiempo con nosotros mientras él la salvaba a usted y así quizás accediera"

"Hai, demo… Yo me volví a negar"

"Y por eso decidió matarte… Para hacerme parecer el culpable de todo y obligar a Italia y el Vaticano a tomar parte con América…" Suspiro la joven ante las palabras calculadas de Himura. Hubo un silencio suave en la habitación, la mujer tomo un sorbo de su agua y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo para disponerse a hablar.

"Kenshin-san… Debe entender… Que… Yo no deseo guerra…"

"Eso lo sé, Sayo-san… En eso somos iguales… Es lo que intento evitar por igual…" Dijo recordando las palabras de Sano en su cabeza.

"Entonces ¿Para qué pedir apoyo militar?"

"Es pura estrategia Sayo-san… Demás naciones no buscarán apoyo sabiendo la gran fuerza militar que presentamos, los hará pensar con mayor detenimiento antes de tomar partido… Ya ha habido muchas guerras, pienso y siento que ningún país o nación querrá volver a lanzarse a una. Apenas las heridas están sanando" El pelirrojo podía recordar grandes campos de batalla y destrucción. La desesperanza en ellos es algo que nadie desea volver a saborear "Pero Sayo-san… Prefiero mantenerla al margen de esto. Deje que alguien como _yo. _Se encargue de esos detalles pero le aseguro tiene mi palabra. Solo pido… Confié en mí… No pondré a su país, ni su nación en peligro nuevamente… Además, estoy seguro que a Kaoru le encantaría volver aquí" Se puso de pie tomando los archivos que la mujer le había entregado, la mujer hizo lo mismo y le dedico una sonrisa de entendimiento y aceptación a sus palabras "Ella quedo encantada con su presencia Sayo-san" Iba camino a la puerta para salir de la habitación, cuando Sayo hablo.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" Él se detuvo.

"Aun no despierta, pero la herida parece estar empezando a sanar"

"De verdad me siento avergonzada por esto Kenshin-san…" Se giró a verla.

"No tienes por qué Sayo-san…"

"Pueden tomarse todo el tiempo que deseen para esperar a que ella se recupere. Tienes a mis mejores médicos para atenderla, inclusive tendrá ropa a su disposición en cuanto ella despierte, al igual que para todos ustedes…" Ella se inclinó en modo de respeto, el pelirrojo se sintió incómodo y dio un paso hacia atrás tomado por sorpresa. Se trataba de la papisa ¡Por todos los cielos! Mostrando su respeto a un demonio como él "… Ustedes no solo me han salvado a mí, y aun cuando mi hermano este en la cárcel; para mí es un alivio saber que está vivo y que el pecado que estuvo a punto de cometer no lo llevo a la muerte… De verdad Kenshin-san, le pido a Dios ilumine su camino, así como usted ilumino parte del mío"

/

"Te he enviado todos los detalles Aoshi"

"_Hai, los he recibido y analizado hace poco… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la zona?"_

"Solo un par de días más" Se acomodó en su asiento mientras miraba la pantalla digital frente a él. Se podía visualizar un hombre alto con flecos y mirada helada.

"_¿Quieres que mande a Takani-san?"_

"iie, no será necesario…Pronto cerraremos trato de alianza eso los mantendrá algo ocupados de todo, es mejor ser discretos ante la situación… ¿Cómo se encuentra Makimachi-san?"

"_Activa… Hoy, la llevaré a comprar comida para animales… Se la vive alimentando un pez koi que al parecer el joven Okita ha regalado a Kaoru, estoy seguro que el pez morirá por el exceso de comida"_ Kenshin elevo una ceja al escuchar el presunto dueño del pez koi, él sabía que fue él mismo quien puso ese pez ahí, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a la situación. No se delataría ni mostraría debilidad diciendo que había sido el quien había puesto esa criatura ahí.

"¿Algún otro reporte?"

"_Todo lo demás en orden, solo esperare a su llegada para ir a hacerle una visita a este hombre Jinei… Al parecer Misao-san y Kaoru-san tuvieron encuentro con él estando más jóvenes"_

"Interesante en verdad…"

"_Intente buscar registros sobre el hombre, Hannya se topó con información"_

"Muy bien" Y sin decir más apago la pantalla, terminando la llamada. Se giró en su silla y miro lo que estaba detrás de él. Ahí acostada en una cama se encontraba Kaoru, dándole la espalda. Podía notar la gran venda que cubría casi toda su espalda oculta entre las delicadas ropas médicas. Se puso de pie y camino hasta el borde de la cama, sentándose en otra silla que había cerca a la cama. Miro como el cuerpo de la chica parecía estar relajado, pero de vez en cuando se quejaba en su sueño del dolor. Y no era para menos. Ahora su espalda era adornada por una línea casi penetrante desde el hombro derecho hasta cerca de la cadera del lado izquierdo. Se acomodó en la silla. Y toco su mejilla izquierda. Si, Shogo estaba vivo. Cuando vio la espada bajar, algo dentro de él se enfrió por completo, y un escalofrió fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo que no podría detener. Aun recordaba el doloroso sonido que salió de la boca de la chica cuando la espada descendió. Y atrayéndola con su brazo libre. Logro detener la segunda estocada del hombre. Por un momento, su furia lo tenía cegado y por lo que le había hecho a Kaoru y por haber bajado su guardia, estaba dispuesto a descuartizar al hombre. Nunca antes se había sentido así ante una situación que involucrará sangre. Solo en el momento justo para que Sanosuke entrara como si el diablo lo llevara en compañía de la guardia personal de Sayo fue que él se detuvo de ese pensamiento tan arcaico y así deteniendo al hombre casi instantáneamente.

Pero aun, con esa velocidad. No pudo evitar que alguien fuera lastimado. Sayo aun cuando su herida había sido leve, se podía saborear lo herida que estaba emocionalmente. Al saber que su hermano, podía haber sido capaz de matarla con tal de obtener más poder. Y ahora, Kaoru. La pequeña ave, supo casi por reflejo y memoria muscular que él no habría podido detener la primera estocada y uso su propio cuerpo para protegerlo pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué no uso su habilidad para esquivar ese ataque? _Tú sabes por qué, Himura. _Su mente muy atrás sabia, pero parte de su cerebro le importaba una mierda que tuviera que ocultar sus poderes con tal de protegerse. Otro lado de su cerebro estaba consciente y relajado porque la situación se haya visto de esa manera y eso llevaba a su cerebro a sentirte levemente arrepentido por permitir sentirse tranquilo porque Kaoru no haya demostrado su poder y todo este plan no se haya venido al caño. Y luego estaba otra parte de su cerebro en donde se sentía incompetente por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar todo eso. Paso ambas manos por su rostro exasperadamente, además la falta de sueño le afectaba y esta vez no eran pesadillas o sueños sobre víctimas de su pasado. Era el rostro de Kaoru y el sonido doloroso que perforo sus oídos que no lo dejaba dormir. Eso. Y estar al tanto de su recuperación y los juicios en el caso de Amakusa. Apoyo ambos codos a cada lado del asiento y observo como la chica se movió en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Un quejido salió de sus labios. Habían tenido que coser una gran cantidad de puntos para cerrar la herida, los médicos aseguraron que la herida quedaría estéticamente aceptable eso era un alivio pero debido a la pérdida de sangre, se había producido una fiebre que le causada que aún no despertara. En ese tiempo escucho varios nombres salir suavemente de la boca de la chica, quizás habrá podido estar alucinando pero fue uno en especial el que llamo su atención. Y no dudo en mandar dicha información a Aoshi.

_Yahiko… ¿Quién será para ti? _

Cerró los ojos. Y no pudo evitar pensar en el tiempo que había pasado desde que esa pequeña había llegado. Durante el tiempo que empezó su entrenamiento le estaba dando poco crédito a la mujer frente a él, y debido al poco crédito; no se había dado cuenta del gran avance que la chica había hecho en un corto lapso de tiempo. Estar en Italia le había hecho abrir los ojos ante la situación. Rio por sus adentros ante la ironía. Él la había llevado a ella para que aprendiera un poco más sobre el mundo real y el que termino aprendiendo algo nuevo fue él. Tras esto. Supo claramente que estaba en el camino correcto. Ya había encontrado las herramientas perfectas para lograr buscar convertirse en aquella arma que él tanto deseaba.

Sano casi explota en furia cuando vio la gran cortada en su espalda, y se lo hizo saber a Kenshin estrellando su puño sobre la mejilla de él. La misma que también había sido alcanzada por la espada de Shogo. Subió la mano nuevamente a la mejilla que estaba cubierta por un pequeño parche. Esa era la única herida visible que él había tenido en toda su vida, aun en el campo de batalla. No había sido herido de la manera en como ocurrió hace pocos días. Y eso le sorprendía y le hacía preguntar que tanto poder tendría Makoto Shishio dentro de sí. Su atención se vio centrada en Kaoru que volvía a quejarse en su sueño.

Era cierto que Kaoru, físicamente aparentaba una joven mujer pero, estaba claro por como actuaba que ella poseía más madurez de lo que demostraba. Recordaba con suavidad las palabras de Kaoru cuando vio que él estaba a salvo. Antes de zumbarse en el sueño producto del shock y la pérdida de sangre.

"_Qué bueno… Tenía miedo-que… Algo t-te pasara"_

Y eso resonó todo la noche hasta que los médicos salieron de la habitación y le dijeron que estaba estable. Por ese leve momento tuvo miedo pero también sentía incertidumbre. Nunca antes nadie, se había preocupado por él de esa manera. Había alivio en sus palabras, había emociones de alivio por él. Reales. Ni siquiera Tomoe las veces que él volvía a sus brazos expresaba tal emoción o palabras. Y eso lo confundía ¿Cómo una persona como ella podía sentir alivio de que alguien como _él _estuviera a salvo? Él era un demonio, un hombre que asesinó a muchas personas para poder buscar la paz que tanto quería alcanzar. En las veces que intento buscar a Tomoe de vuelta ella misma le dejo en claro que ella ya no reconocía al hombre del cual se enamoró. Que este hombre era un regente que solo la adoraba, más no la amaba, un regente que se había centrado más en asesinar que en amar. Un demonio. Entonces ¿Por qué si él era un demonio; un asesino inmortal, alguien como ella se preocupaba por su seguridad? Si, ella era un arma, un tipo de asesino pero también era claro que Kaoru una persona; que expresaba una inocencia casi tan frágil y tacita que parecía irreal. Y a pesar de que él podía sentir la duda que ella sentía en ocasiones cuando lo veía a él, lo ocultaba muy bien y no dejaba que saliera a flote permitiéndole a él, sentirse como alguien normal por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Otro quejido atraso su atención, y la vio moverse más entre las sabanas.

Kaoru abrió con suavidad los ojos y empezó a sentir todo a su alrededor, su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Completamente ausente a ella.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Miro un poco a cada lado y noto la extravagante decoración al estilo Luis XV. Italia, ella estaba en Italia. Volvió a mirar al techo. Y casi al momento en el que tuvo realización de donde estaba, revelación vino a ella. La pelea entre Shogo y Kenshin. Ella, se había atravesado para salvar a Kenshin pero de ahí. No recordaba nada más ¿Acaso él…? Y en acto reflejo se sentó sobre la cama para luego arrepentirse y sentir como su espalda ardía por completo. Se encogió en dolor y antes que pudiera volver a abrir los ojos sintió un par de manos tomarla por los hombros.

"No deberías esforzarte tan rápido pequeña. Apenas la herida empieza a cerrar" Ella giro su cabeza y noto que era Kenshin quien la tomaba por los hombros y la obligaba a acostarse nuevamente. Ella parpadeaba sin poder creer lo que veía. Noto el pequeño parche en la mejilla del hombre frente a ella.

"¿Estas bien?" Kenshin supo inmediatamente que se refería al parche y este instintivamente puso una mano sobre el mismo.

"Es solo un rasguño, quien debería preguntar eso debería ser yo… Atravesarte así fue muy… Inconsiderado de tu parte… El ataque de Shogo pudo haberte matado" hablaba con seriedad pero había reproche y ¿preocupación? en lo que decía, se podía sentir que estaba molesto. Ella desvió su mirada algo intimidada pero no por miedo sino porque esa mirada, solo Misao se las había otorgado en varias ocasiones. No quiso volver a mirarlo por un momento para luego volver a mirarlo, y haciendo caso omiso a que la había vuelto a acostar, se puso nuevamente en posición sentada cuando lo vio tomar asiento, soltó un suspiro suave cuando se quedó sentada.

"Sé lo que hice Himura-sama y sé que fue osado de mi parte pero, si no lo hubiera hecho usted habría salido lastimado"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no usar tus habilidades?" Se acomodó en su asiento, aun algo molesto por lo que decía.

"Porque… Si hacia eso, entonces su _arma secreta_ quedaría al descubierto" Kenshin frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que una ceja se elevaba casi desorbitada "Sabia que si algo le pasaba a Shogo; sería suficiente material para que Italia se uniera a América, porque usted sería considerado el culpable. Inclusive si el Vaticano apoyara a su favor, no habría forma de deducir si esto podría causar que Italia se separe del Vaticano, porque Sayo-sama habría mostrado una posición diferente y actuado en contra de su hermano"

"¿Por qué entonces si usarlo con aquellos hombres?" Ella sabía que él estaba poniendo a prueba lo que ella decía.

"El humo de la habitación ayudo a que pudiera atacarlos Himura-sama… Ellos podrían vernos pero ni las cámaras ni nosotros a ellos… Pero mi poder en la habitación de Sayo-sama seria visto por las cámaras, y si lo dejaba vivo, Shogo… habiendo visto lo que yo podría hacer... Existía otra posibilidad de que él podría decirle a Makoto Shishio y tomar ventaja sobre usted… Sabía que si era yo la que era lastimada tratando de protegerlo, no se vería tan exagerado ante los medios y eso podría darle aún más seguridad a Italia y Vaticano que se unan… Después de todo _soy tu prometida…_" El rostro de Kenshin se puso casi inexpresivo ante las palabras de ella. No es que no existieran emociones, pero si bien que se sentía sorprendido por el nivel de análisis que la joven había mostrado en un corto periodo. Si tenía razón, si ella hacia demostración de su poder como mandarlo a volar, o apagar su cerebro eso no pasaría desapercibido en aquella habitación. Shogo se había encargado de desactivar las cámaras cuando él iba a matar a Sayo, pero este volvió a reactivarse en el momento en el que lo separo del control. _Te lo dije. _La voz racional de él sabía la respuesta y él también la sabia, pero quería oírla de la boca de ella. Ahora tenía sentido el por qué Kaoru los dejo en esa posición a aquellos hombres antes que el humo se disipara por completo, si aparentaba que había sido Sanosuke quien había sido el responsable, no habría preguntado más nada y Kaoru sabia como trabajaba Sano. La habitación central poseía el dispositivo de distorsión de imagen que él mismo había dejado sobre la mesa antes de salir, pero las habitaciones donde dormían no lo tenían, él quería hacerles creer que todo entre ellos era normal por si había ojos curiosos observando en las cámaras. Uso el humo a su favor, cosa que en la habitación de Sayo, no era posible. Sonrió casi imperceptible. El pequeño pájaro estaba aprendiendo a abrir sus alas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que esta habitación no está comprometida igualmente?"

"Después de lo que paso, dudo mucho que usted sea de esas personas que cometan un error 2 veces…" Lo vio sonreír y algo en ella salto. Trago saliva al verlo ponerse de pie y pararse frente a ella.

"Espero, no este molesto conmigo… Himura-sama" Cerro los ojos cuando vio la mano de Himura levantarse.

"iie… No lo estoy, pero… No vuelvas a hacer algo como ello" Sintió como revolotearon su cabello y cuando abrió los ojos lo vio retirar la misma mano que acaricio su cabello y se dedicaba caminar por la habitación camino a una pequeña mesa, levanto el teléfono y marco unos números. Y susurrando algo, volvió a trancar el mismo "Nos quedaremos unos días más hasta que estés recuperada, acabo de mandar a que te traigan algo de comer. Llevas días inconciente y tu cuerpo necesita más rápido la energía para poder regenerarse" Se volvió a acomodar en la silla mientras sacaba una libreta digital como la que Aoshi solía llevar, Kaoru lo miraba en silencio pero casi respondió con rapidez al darse cuenta de algo.

"Podemos irnos si gusta Himura-sama… Yo… Yo estoy bien pued-"Se quejó al intentar volver a moverse y se hinco ante el dolor en su espalda, Kenshin hizo un sonido de desaprobación con su lengua chasqueando.

"No es una sugerencia pequeña, esperaremos a que te recuperes. Además, cerramos alianza con Italia y el Vaticano, nos quedaremos otros días más para poder firmar la alianza en cuanto el nuevo representante del ministerio llegue… De una u otra manera, habrá que esperar" Dijo sin despegar su vista de la libreta, Kaoru relajo sus hombros y soltó un suspiro.

"Himura-sama…"

"Kenshin…" la vio levantar la vista sorprendida obviamente "Llámame Kenshin" La observo por un momento y noto como las mejillas de la chica empezaban a pintarse de un color rosado.

"iie… Himura-sama… Eso sería…"

"Creo que después de lo que ocurrió pequeña, te has ganado llamarme así"

"Demo…"

"Si no lo aceptas por las buenas, entonces tendré que ordenártelo… Y ahí si no podrás decir que no" El color de las mejillas se disparó por todo su rostro ante las palabras del hombre y este no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía, bajo la libreta y se inclinó "Pongámoslo en práctica… A ver, di… Ken-Shin…"

"Ken-Ken—"resoplo ante la situación y se cruzó de brazos algo molesta. Desvió la vista de los ojos de él.

"Sigo esperando" La mujer la miro molesta y esto hizo que su sonrisa se tornara a una más burlona. Ella siempre se había mostrado serena con él, ver este nuevo lado exasperado de ella era, refrescante en cierto sentido.

"¡No! Es muy irrespetuoso…"

"Te lo ganaste… Además… Eres _mi prometida_ se vería raro que me llamarás por mi apellido ¿No te parece?_"_ Las últimas palabras parece que las arrastro para hacer énfasis en su punto. Le entretenía verla algo así de nerviosa, con las mejillas a punto de explotar en rojo y su mirada a punto de fulminar a alguien. Claro, en juego esta demás de decir.

"¡Ugh!... ¡Está bien! Kenshin-sama"

"Sin el Sama… No es necesario el honorifico"

"iie… Es demasiado con que me pida llamarlo por su nombre. Me niego a todo lo demás" Noto como su rostro se arrugaba aún más indignada, haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios. Pero se volvió rápidamente un plato perplejo al escuchar la risa del hombre en la habitación. Su cabeza se disparó a mirar al pelirrojo con la boca casi en el suelo.

"Wakatta. Wakatta… Que te parece si… Cuando estemos a solas, me llamas sin el honorifico. Solo por mi nombre y frente a todos los demás… Eres libre de usarlo" Kaoru analizo con suavidad las palabras mientras él se ponía más relajado en el asiento volviendo a prestar su atención a la libreta. Y ella asintió aun apenada "Muy bien pequeña… Ahora, recuéstate y descansa. La comida llegará pronto"

/

Al fin la habían dejado salir de su habitación, pero no podía caminar ni hacer esfuerzo físico por orden médica. Así que una silla de ruedas lo hacía por ella. Sanosuke era quien la acompañaba esta vez, alegando que Himura—no, Kenshin estaba terminando unos últimos detalles con Sayo-sama. El aire fresco se sentía muy bien, inhalo con seguridad el viento nuevo que se asomaba por el jardín francés. Sanosuke la había llevado hasta este sitio. Europa era bien conocida además por lo famoso de sus jardines, aun a través de la historia y aun cuando esto ya era la antigua Unión europea, sus jardines no habían sido abandonados en el pasado. Habían rosas en miles de retoños y rebosantes de aroma, los arbustos estaban podados y arreglados maravillosamente, y el sonido de los pájaros hacia ver la belleza y felicidad que este sitio representaba: Un paraíso.

"Qué bueno que ya estés mejor Jou-chan… Me tenías muy preocupado" Se sentó a su lado, al momento de parar la silla de ruedas. La joven solo lo miro con una sonrisa enérgica "Con Sayo ocupada, Kenshin en las mismas ondas… Y tú en cama, todo era muy aburrido… Al menos ya te tengo aquí para poder entretenernos" Se estiro con una pereza tacita y ladeo una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

"Este sitio es realmente hermoso…"

"Sabía que te gustaría. En mi aburrición me camine por todos esto y cuando me topé con esto, sabía que no debía dudar en traerte aquí en cuanto estuvieras recuperada…"

"Arigato, Sanosuke-sama"

"No hay de que Jou-chan… Después de todo, es hora que disfrutes un poco de Italia"

Ella podía seguir admirando el bello paisaje frente a ella, pero cuando se intentó acomodar en su silla algo punzante atravesó su espalda, la herida le hizo recordar que ella no estaba aquí de vacaciones. Ella debía reconocer que había sido mucho descuido de ella haberte puesto en esa situación, pero no se arrepentía. Misao, Sano, inclusive Aoshi tenían muchos ideales puestos sobre el hombre que protegió. Ella lo protegió porque si algo le pasaba a ese hombre, una guerra sin sentido se desataría en el mundo y él estando herido habría algo de desesperanza en la situación. Y eso era algo que ella, también deseaba evitar. Aun cuando la historia representaba lo contrario, que las guerras solo causaban destrucción. No pensaban en el otro lado de la moneda, ya que era gracias a que las guerras causaban tanta desdicha es que había motivos más fuertes para pelear y evitar que sea derramada nuevamente esta semilla sobre el mundo. Si, vidas se perderían en el proceso pero la cantidad de vidas en ese proceso serían completamente mínimas si la guerra explotara. Siempre había el dicho: Después de la tormenta, viene la calma. El día en el que él había protegido a Sayo entendió que aquellos que parecían ser ángeles profetizando la paz sobre el mundo eran solo lobos disfrazados de oveja y que estaba dispuestos a matar así sea a alguien de su misma camada.

Y con ello, ella podía entender ahora y más a Kenshin Himura. Ese hombre que antes representaba un miedo para ella, empezaba a verlo con unos ojos diferentes. Ese hombre que muchos llamaban demonio, no solamente buscaba la paz. Sino que también había amado y sufrido por ello y aun cuando esos sentimientos se habían acabado, él seguía ahí, luchando por los ideales de la mujer que ama y estaba segura que no solo eran los ideales por una tercera persona. Había pesar en los ojos del hombre al ver destrucción. Él también quería esto. Apretó sus labios, arrepentida por haber pensado tan poco en su empleador. Kenshin había escogido llevar la oscuridad con él para que el mundo pudiera tener la libertar de ser luz, algo puro. Ella podía sentir que él tampoco disfrutaba matar al igual que ella. Puesto, alguien con unos ideales tan altos ¿podría disfrutar eso? Era sencillamente, impensable. Igual que personas como Sanosuke y Aoshi, buscaban un poco de paz. No; mejor dicho, buscaban la paz. Por eso seguían fielmente a este hombre, que a pesar de su tamaño. Representaba un gran símbolo que muy pocos tenían el conocimiento o el valor de intentar comprender. Él y ella. Eran, por así decirlo. Similares. Y por eso, desde que él le permitió llamarlo por su nombre había entendido porque no se había arrepentido de nada, su cuerpo había tomado una decisión antes que su mente lo asimilara: ella estaba dispuesta a seguirlo y ayudarlo con su meta. Ella, confiaba en él. Y por eso, sin importar que, lo ayudaría.

Aún tenía muchas preguntas por delante, sabía que tanto Sanosuke como Kenshin le reservarían las respuestas. Aunque, eso no podía evitar que preguntará tanteando terreno a ver si conseguía una respuesta. Giro para ver al hombre a su lado que parecía igual de entretenido con el jardín.

"Sanosuke-sama"

"¿Hai?"

"Como… ¿Cómo termino todo? Kenshin-sama, no me ha dicho nada al respecto y siempre que pregunto evade la pregunta"

"¡OH! ¿Y desde cuando llamas a Kenshin por su nombre? ¿Eh?" La mujer se sonrojo y este se echó a reír.

"¡Ugh! Sanosuke-sama… Estoy hablando de algo serio"

"Hahaha Wakatta… Wakatta… Solo bromeaba contigo… Uhmm… ¿Te refieres a que paso con Shogo?"

"Hai" Se acomodó en su asiento para poder prestar más atención al hombre a su lado, mientras ese se sentaba encorvado hacia el frente. Suspiro pesadamente.

"Pues… Apenas saque a Sayo, fui a buscar a la guardia real. Y obviamente me la encontré, casi me arrancan la cabeza cuando vieron a Sayo herida, pero ella misma había ganado poca conciencia explicando la situación… Yo rápidamente vine con los hombres corriendo y cuando llegue…" Acallo por un momento, y se puso de pie y se inclinó hasta donde estaba Kaoru quedando frente a ella, ella pudo notar como su mirada se fruncía y había algo parecido a miedo en sus ojos "Cuando vi que Shogo te destajo con esa espada, casi me desmayo… Tuve tiempo de reaccionar justo después cuando Kenshin logro esquivar el segundo ataque… Logramos detenerlo antes que pudiera intentar hacer algo más"

"¿Con eso Sayo-sama y Kenshin-sama son ahora aliados?"

"Uhm, si algo así… Pronto firmaran el tratado"

"¿Y qué paso con Shogo?"

"Pues, lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Saito, el ministerio quería la cabeza de Shogo y mandarlo a pena de muerte pero, Kenshin apelo a favor de Sayo, ella no quería ver a su hermano morir… Agradezco la influencia de Kenshin en este caso, no me hubiera perdonado tampoco de ver a Sayo destrozada si algo así se llevaba a cabo. El ministerio realmente quería ahorcarlos por lo que le hizo a la papisa"

"Qué bueno en verdad…"

"Yo también quería partirle la cara al hombre- ¡Ouch!" Kaoru golpe su brazo en broma "Solo bromeaba Kaoru, hahaha ya empiezas a tener más fuerz-¡Ouch!" Volvió a golpearle en el brazo, ella solo lo miro con aires de satisfacción. Le dedico otra sonrisa, Kaoru jamás intentaría hacerle daño y eso, causaba que internamente algo brotara. Algo que él empezaba a conocer, suavemente.

"Y ¿Cómo se hirió Kenshin-sama?"

"Uhm… Eso fue cuando lo alejaste del ataque de Shogo, la espada lo alcanzo también. Ahora tiene una cortada bastante larga en la mejilla" Vio la mirada de horror en Kaoru y se echó a reír "Kaoru… Esa cortada es nada comparada con la que tú te ganaste, quien debería tener esa mirada de horror debería ser él o yo. Nadie más. Lograste salvarlo… Aunque…"

"… ¿Aunque?"

Lo vio levantar la mano derecha y al unir el dedo medio con el pulgar, ella cerró los ojos cuando ese mismo dedo del medio se disparó a su frente.

"¡Hey!" Se sobo su frente molesta por la acción del hombre "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Aún estoy molesto contigo por haberte puesto en una situación de esa manera, de haber sabido que servirías de escudo humano no te habría dejado ahí..." Se detonaba completamente irritado por la situación.

"Gomene Sanosuke-sama…" Bajo su cabeza apenada, y miro su mano que fue cubierta rápidamente por la de Sanosuke. Subió su vista y vio que sonreía.

"Pero me alegro que nada te haya pasado… Así que sonríe Kaoru… Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes…" Kaoru sentía que algo se atoraba en su pecho, había algo que no reconocía en la mirada de Sanosuke y eso la tenía en parte encantada y asustada. Sintió como acariciaba su mano "Aun si estoy molesto, estoy feliz de que estés bien…"

"Sanosuke-sama…" Era lo único que se atrevía a decir. La miraba nuevamente, y podía sentir que quería decir algo más pero desvió la mirada por un momento y casi instantáneamente retiro la mano de Kaoru, para ponerse de pie. Suspiro y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, como siempre solía hacer "Sano-¿Suke-sama?" Cuando lo vio alejarse volvió a preguntar eso, y lo vio mirar detrás de ella. Y eso hizo. Caminando a la par venían Kenshin y Sayo "¡Sayo-sama!" La joven aludida dejo de mirar la cara de Kenshin para toparse con la de la joven de ojos azules y sonrió contenta.

"Kaoru-san es bueno verte fuera de la cama ¿Cómo has estado?" Terminando de acercarse para ponerse al lado de Sano. Kaoru pudo notar por primera vez el cabestrillo que evitaba que Sayo moviera su brazo izquierdo por completo. Probablemente en precaución para evitar que la herida sufriera abertura.

"Muy bien, de verdad agradezco su hospitalidad… Ha sido muy atenta y amable"

"No hay nada que debas agradecer Kaoru-san… Kenshin-san, Sano y tú han salvado mi vida y evitado un conflicto mayor. Es lo menos que podía haber hecho" La chica solo asintió ante el comentario y observo al pelirrojo de reojo que solo miraba a Sanosuke. Este último solo hizo una mueca con sus labios y miro al jardín, pero su atención se devolvió a Sayo cuando esta le hablo "Pronto será el almuerzo ¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

"¿Eh?"

"Le sugerí a Sayo-san, ya que podías salir de tu cuarto ir a comer a algún sitio. Después de todo no pudiste conocer casi nada de Italia" Comento de manera natural Kenshin.

"Yo estoy bien con lo que decidan"

"iie… Me sentiría complacida si tu escoges Kaoru-san" La chica se sintió nuevamente extrañada, cuando Sayo tomo sus manos y las atrajo a ella, al momento que hizo énfasis en que ella debía escoger la comida. Pero en sus ojos, había gratitud. Solo una persona, le había mostrado esta clase de mirada una vez en el pasado y ahora su amistad era más grande que nunca y esa persona era Misao.

_Acaso ¿Me gustaría tener una amiga como Sayo? Uhm, cuando lo pienso se siente muy bien… Alguien que no me vea como solo un monstruo, un objeto… Sino alguien igual a ella. Alguien tan grande como ella._

Trago saliva y asintió ante la petición. Pero…

"No conozco ninguna de las comidas tradicionales de Italia"

"Bien, dime de lo que tengas ánimos y yo pensare en algo"

"Uhmm… Tengo días sin comer arroz… Mi cuerpo lo extraña" Hablo con sinceridad. Su recuperación se había basado en sopas ligeras debido a todo lo que había dormido. Y su dieta necesitaba una base energética para poder funcionar como se debe.

"¡Oh! ¿Te gustaría risotti?" Vio como la chica inclino la cabeza ante la extraña palabra que salió de la boca de la papisa, la mujer solo rio entretenida y miro a los hombres a su lado en reproche "Realmente Kenshin-san, Sanosuke ¿Qué clase de alimentos come ella? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan malos y no llevarla a conocer un poco más del mundo?" Se puso de pie y aun sonriendo le respondió a Kaoru "Risotti es un plato muy especial hecho a base de arroz, suele venir acompañado con muchos otros ingredientes de tu preferencia así como un tipo de queso llamado parmesano"

"¡Ya recuerdo ese plato" La de ojos azules observo a su amigo que también tuvo una relación "Es muy sabroso, Jou-chan… Te prometo que te gustará"

Ella volvió a asentir.

"Entonces está decidido"

/

"Aoshi-sama"

…

"Aoshi-sama"

…

"¡Baka!"

"¿Me acabas de llamar estúpido?"

"Pues por lo visto por tu nombre no respondes"

"¿Me estabas llamando?" La escucho resoplar. Habian decidido ir a cenar y ahora se encontraban caminando por uno de los parques cerca del complejo Himura. La pequeña a su lado, se había puesto increíblemente irritada al saber que Kaoru no volvería pronto, había omitido decirle sobre la herida para no hacerla sentir mal. Pero aun así, el encierro y sin mucho que hacer la ponía muy irritante ante todo así que le ofreció ir a comer fuera, para así calmarla.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Aun cuando a él no le molestará, o mejor dicho a ella no le molestaba que ella misma hablará tanto sobre cualquier tema, él se sentía algo incómodo por no poder ser de la misma manera de abierto con ella. Pero algo era cierto, esa chica no lo juzgaba por todo lo que había hecho y aun después del percance que habían tenido ya varios días atrás sobre Kaoru, ella se mostraba como si nada. Y aun cuando el mismo no quisiera admitirlo. Le gustaba la compañía de la chiquilla.

Lo hacía… Como ponerlo de una manera. Olvidar todo lo tormentoso de su cabeza. Y bien, era por lo mucho que hablaba era que el evitaba ponerse a pensar y eso lo agradecía. Además algo en él le decía que ella lo hacía con un motivo parecido para con él. Y se podía decir que a ella no le gustaba la soledad. La había mandado un par de veces a que se alejara de él pero ella seguía ahí, aun si ella terminaba molesta.

_Realmente se encargaba de hacerme saber que estaba molesta._

El día que la había llevado a comprarle comida a ese estúpido pez, él la regaño diciendo que la comida a ese pobre animal tendría que haberle durado al menos un mes y ella lo había hecho vaciar en menos de 1 semana. Y ella se molestó, realmente bastante a punto en donde solo lo miraba fijamente y de vez en cuando hacia sonidos para molestarlo. Aun si se ponía a recordar, no sabía cómo termino todo pero salieron de esa tienda, con una Misao feliz, alimento en su mano, un pez koi nuevo y su billetera un poco más vacía.

_Realmente las mujeres dan miedo, sean un arma o no._

Suspiro para buscar relajarse y observo la luna por un momento, deteniéndose. Misao que había estado hablando de un tema aleatorio se detuvo al ver que Aoshi no estaba a su lado. Y mirando hacia donde estaba viendo, sonrió. Acercándose al hombre.

"Sabes… Kaoru una vez me conto sobre una leyenda que involucraba a la luna… De pequeña siempre adore ver la luna… Para mí me daba una sensación de seguridad y plena paz" Poniéndose a su lado fijo su mirada en la luz. El hombre a su lado la observo con atención, no atreviéndose a cortar su conversación. Siempre había tenido conocimiento sobre las historias de la luna, algo que le gustaba era leer y saber. Era parte de su naturaleza. El siempre querer saber más. Así que escuchar a la chica hablarle sobre algo de la luna. Atrajo toda su atención.

"Yo siempre he sentido que la luna tiene más bondad y humanidad que el sol…"

"¿Bondad?"

"Hai… Para mí el sol representa fortaleza, algo exótico, algo tácito… Podría representar la parte vanidosa de nosotros, que mientras haya sol. Podremos hacer lo que queramos, somos invencibles… Fuertes… Seguros… Y felices… Pero en cambio la luna, nos hace recordar que debemos reflexionar sobre el mundo, en la oscuridad de su esplendor nos hace acordar que la oscuridad existe y que ni eso el sol podrá detenerlo, nos hace recordar la humildad que solíamos poseer…"

"Es una interesante teoría…"

"¿Verdad?... Pero el sol también nos hace recordar que, aun después de tanta oscuridad siempre hay una luz para guiarnos en nuestro camino… Para ayudarnos a volver o encontrar donde nos sentimos felices, seguros y fuertes"

"El día que le sigue…"

"Hai… Kaoru me dijo que yo le recordaba a la luna" Su mirada y su sonrisa se volvieron nostálgicas, pero no había tristeza en ello, era un buen recuerdo y eso podía sentirlo Aoshi. De pequeña Misao recordó aquella vez en la que Kaoru le conto sobre la luna. Había estado llorando todo el día porque nadie la dejaba ver a Kaoru, al parecer había pasado el día en operación y se encontraba recuperándose. Así que ella se quedó fuera de la habitación esperando a que ella despertará. No paraba de llorar, y fue solo que se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Kaoru sobre su cabeza. Y ahí para hacerla calmar, cuando pudo levantarse la llevo al jardín, donde gracias al ojo de buey en el techo acristalado se podía ver la luna. En su total esplendor "Es un cuento chino realmente, gracias a esa leyenda se celebra la fiesta del Dragón por allá…"

Aoshi sabía muchas historias sobre la luna y recordaba parte del nacimiento de la fiesta del dragón. Sintió como ella se apoyó sobre él, más ausente que presente a causa del recuerdo. Pero él estando presente, no pudo evitar notar algo nuevo en ella. Y era de nuevo ese aire de una persona inteligente, que no solo tenía memoria para atesorar los mejores recuerdos, sino tenía memoria y mente para poder analizarlos y entender el significado detrás de ellos. Ahora entendía porque Kaoru le enseñaba tantas cosas de todo lo que aprendía. Misao varias ocasiones le comento todo lo que Kaoru le había enseñado, inclusive a hablar el inglés si bien lo recordaba. Ese día habían tenido toda una conversación en el idioma para probarle a él que si sabía el idioma. El recuerdo solo hacía que sonriera, aunque en su exterior no se notaba por completo. Sus ojos podían.

"… Relata la historia de una joven que fue llevada lejos de su familia y hogar para trabajar todo el año en un campo de arroz… De noche ella la encerraban y lo único que podía ver era la luna, ahí siempre rezaba a la misma que algún día pudiera volver a su hogar, a donde los seres que ella amaba… Un día… Un dragón rojo apareció y con su cola golpeo una roca que contenía el agua de la cima de una montaña. Produciendo un rio…" Aoshi casi por inercia la rodeo con su brazo cuando la sintió apoyarse aún más… Si él conocía esa historia "…Logrando que se abriera un sendero en donde aquella joven, logro ver su hogar al final del mismo… Se relata que la luna escucho a aquella joven y la decidió ayudar mandando a uno de sus hijos para ayudarla a volver a casa: El gran dragón rojo… Es una historia muy bonita en verdad"

"… ¿Sabías que la joven tenía por nombre Akira?"

"¿Uh? ¿Conoces la historia Aoshi-sama?" Él asintió. Y ella de la emoción sonrió volviéndose a apoyar en él "Sé que el nombre en japonés significa luz, algo brillante y alegre… Kaoru dice que si no tuviera nombre, ese sería el mío hahahaha" Se rio ante el comentario que ella misma hizo y Aoshi sonrió para sí mismo.

_Realmente, Kaoru sabe cómo escoger a las personas a su lado._

Ese nombre iría como anillo al dedo para ella. Alguien brillante como la luz y alegre.

"¿Sabes su significado en chino?" Ella negro mientras lo miraba, él se inclinó un poco para verla mejor. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial y única "El nombre Akira, en chino significa Inteligencia. Y creo que Kaoru-san realmente te escogió un nombre que va muy acorde a ti" Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad como su pálida piel se tornaba rosada, sobre todo en las mejillas. Y por primera vez en la noche, la sonrisa que siempre estaba para dentro de sí salió "Debo admitir que al principio te vi como la simple funda del arma que simbolizaba Kaoru, y que realmente eras bastante habladora y molestabas" vio como la chica iba a replicar y puso un dedo sobre su boca "… Pero agradezco lo habladora y molestosa que eres, porque, no solo me has hecho entender muchas cosas que me negaba a querer ver. Me has hecho conocer un poco más a la Kaoru que es para ti… Me has hecho sentir cómodo contigo… Y eso me confunde"

"¿Eh?"

"Creo que nunca había hablado tanto como tu hasta ahorita… Pero, solo quiero decirte que… Aun, cuando este confundido… Me gustaría, conocer más... No a Kaoru, ni lo que tú eres para ella. Sino. Conocer a Misao. Conocerte a ti…"

"Aoshi-sama…"

"Y para empezar a conocerte, primero debes dejar ese honorifico a un lado y llamarme por mi nombre… Misao…" Y antes de que ella pudiera reacción a lo que él le decía, la atrajo en un abrazo. El corazón de Misao brincaba de emoción ante estas palabras. Y aun cuando ella esperaba algo más, como un beso de ese gran hombre. Sabía que así como Kaoru, era una persona que necesitaba sentirse cómodo consigo mismo para poder avanzar, y ella era paciente y cuidadosa. Le haría saber que ella estaría ahí para él, y que, por más que obvio, ella también quería conocerlo a él. Más de lo poco que había sabido. Y dicho esto, lo rodeo con sus brazos y pudo escuchar su corazón. Fuerte y rápido.

_Yo también tengo miedo de esto._

Después de todo, la única persona especial en su vida, había sido su abuelo y Kaoru. Un hombre era algo completamente nuevo, pero era algo nuevo que a pesar de tener miedo. Quería llegar hasta el final.

/

_TOC TOC_

Kenshin se puso de pie apenas escucho el suave sonido de la puerta, y camino hasta a ella. En cuanto la abrió pudo notar que se trataba de Sayo. Ya era muy de noche, miro de reojo y noto como Kaoru ya dormía producto del sedante para ayudarla a dormir sin molestias por la herida. Se volvió a Sayo quien le sonreía tranquilamente. Y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

"Konbanwa Kenshin-san… Lamento la hora tan inoportuna"

"iie, todo está bien Sayo-san… Estaba leyendo unas cosas"

En cuanto cerró la puerta, vio como en la mano derecha tenía un pequeño libro que no había notado y lo puso cerca de la mesa de noche que reposaba al lado de la cama de la joven japonesa. Para luego como la joven papisa se inclinaba a la altura de Kaoru y paso con suavidad una mano por la cabellera y frente de la joven.

"Kaoru-san me dijo que le gustaba mucho leer y por eso le traje este pequeño libro" Se irguió y miro a Kenshin que bajo su mirada al libro sin reconocer la portada y luego miro nuevamente a Sayo. Extendiendo la mano para ofrecerle un asiento, vio como la mujer de cabello castaño camino hasta un mueble cercano y tomo asiento dándole espacio para que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo.

"Agradezco todo lo que haces por ella Sayo-san"

"iie Kenshin-san, nuevamente… Soy yo la agradecida… Demo…" la vio dudar por un momento y luego lo volvió a mirar "Quería preguntarle unas cuantas cosas… Si no es mucha intromisión"

"Si esta en mi poder responderlas. Lo haré" La joven se acomodó en su asiento, y estirando su fina falda para posar su mano sobre su regazo, hablo.

"Quería saber… Su relación con Kaoru-san" Algo dentro de Kenshin tiro de él y levemente pudo sentir el aire faltarle, pero mantuvo compostura y asintió con suavidad "Cuando nos presentó con ella. Usted informo que ella era su prometida y… Aun cuando me causó sorpresa, me sentí muy feliz por usted…"

"Si es por la mentira, me disculpo Sayo-san"

"iie, no es eso… Más bien sentí tristeza de saber que eso era una mentira, más no me sentí decepcionada… Aunque Sano me informo que ella era su protegida, pude notar que Kaoru-san parece ser algo más… No nada más por boca de Sano, pero sino por usted mismo… A Primero instancia pensé en comentarle a mi hermano al respecto… Pero tras ver los estándares que Kaoru-san tiene por usted y la confianza que siente para con los dos supe que había tomado una buena decisión… Es por eso que no le comente a mi hermano nada sobre lo que había visto y escuchado…"

"Prosigue…" hablo cuando noto que no podía decir más, quizás por miedo.

"En las noticias se obvio la información de que Kaoru-san había sido herida pero en el reporte oficial eso no se puede obviar y usted coloco que era su prometida… Mi pregunta es Kenshin-san… ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de decir una mentira, a sabiendas que Sano me informaría al respecto pero para todo el mundo sigue manteniéndose la misma mentira?"

Kenshin la observo por un largo rato, y se notaba que no lo estaba juzgando pero más bien estaba preocupada no nada más por la mentira, sino por Kaoru. _Realmente sabe cómo hacerse de aliados. _Miro relajadamente a Kaoru que les daba la cara y se encontraba plena en su sueño. Y suspiro, Sano confiaba ciegamente en Sayo y Kaoru respetaba y admiraba a la mujer, eso era obvio. Pero, quizás esta mujer no entendería la verdadera razón de la existencia de Kaoru en su vida. Ahora más que nada necesitaba un trago si pensaba responderle.

"Porque es más fácil de esa manera"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué hubiera pensado de verme con una mujer siguiéndome a todos lados?"

"Pues… Lo más lógico es que piense que es algo para usted"

"Hai… Es cierto lo que dice Sano, más… Hay algo más…" Lo vio ponerse de pie camino a donde se encontraban los licores "Kaoru… Es mi llave para poder acercarme a Makoto Shishio" Se escuchó un sonido de asombro ante la respuesta tan directa.

"¿¡Piensa usar a Kaoru-san en esto!?" Pregunto casi horrorizada ante eso "¿Acaso no vio la magnitud de su herida? Acaso-"

"Todo a su momento Sayo-san… Primero que nada no pienso poner la seguridad de Kaoru en riesgo, y ella no es tan frágil como aparenta serlo" Camino hasta sentarse a su lado y la miro fijamente.

"Kenshin… Si desea que esta alianza funcione, debe ser mucho más claro y honesto conmigo… Ya muchos me han visto como una persona que creen poder manejar fácilmente a su voluntad y no pretendo que usted sea de la misma manera conmigo"

_En verdad, una mujer para admirar._

"Ahora veo porque Sanosuke esta tan fiel a usted, Sayo-san"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Él también me dio el mismo discurso que usted y ante eso. Lo estuve analizando mucho, solo que quería retrasar el momento hasta que la alianza se firmara—Pero, si quiero que mis aliados confíen en mí, yo debo entregar algo en retribución…" Tomo un sorbo de su trago mientras fijaba su vista en la joven que dormía "Aunque esto no es algo que me compete a mí solamente. Puesto se trata de Kaoru. Pero, sé que se lo negará. Es porque en su naturaleza tiene miedo de que se sepa quién es ella realmente… Tiene miedo que usted la juzgue".

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Lo que estoy a punto de contarle Sayo… Es para que sepa cuánto deseo que todo esto funcione, es para que sepa que confió en usted así como Sanosuke lo hace y que respeto mucho a su persona, así como Kaoru lo hace… Pero si hay algo que quiero pedirle a cambio"

"Lo que este a mi alcance Kenshin-san"

"Bien porque lo que quiero pedirle es… Que no cambie su manera de pensar de Kaoru tras escuchar lo que voy a contarle, eso… Realmente… Me molestaría mucho"

/

**Review: **

**Pola de Himura: **Hahaha tu review llego 2 veces, cuando posteas desde el cel sin estar Log in suele tardarse 48 hrs en postearse. Si el Vaticano desde toda la vida, bueno la religión desde siempre ha tenido un gran impacto a nivel político y económico. Y no es mentira al decir que la mejor guardia militar esta en el Vaticano. Por ende no dude en introducirlos aquí como una gran fuerza de la mano de Sayo ¡Mujeres al poder! Indeed! El compromiso entre ellos, ya se verá. Me alegra saber que puedes imaginarte todo lo que escribo, me hace saber y sentir que ando haciendo un buen trabajo! Gracias! Espero este capitulo te haya gustado por igual

**Serena Tsukino Chiba: **Hola! Espero esto te haya dejado Waaa! Hahaha xD Un fuerte abrazo por igual.

**Lica: **Vamos por partes con tu review hahaha siempre tan largos y me encantan! Nada es lo que parece hahaha totalmente. Me gusta aveces indicar como en una película cuando se trata de mostrar emociones en una misma habitación como si una imagen se tratara hahaha. Obvio Shogo no estaba para confiar en él. Recuerda el poder puede cegar y el poder no tiene alma, apellido ni sangre que lo detenga, he visto flias destruirse por obtener el poder entre ellos. Me encanta que te gusten los momentos entre ellos =D Y se vendrán más! Bueno entendamos que Sano esta mas que claro que se siente en confianza con Kaoru al darle esa nalgada hahaha pero mas bien algo con torpeza dire que ni él mismo se espera esas reacciones. Más adelante te darás cuenta ;) Y si! Kenshin tampoco se lo espera hahahaha. Espero esta escena con Aoshi haya gustado por igual. Hahaha creo que lo extrañado de él lo transmiti por igual porque hasta yo me sentía extrañada xD Hahahaha. Esa idea entre Shogo y Kaoru me ha gustado. La pondre a pensar. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado ;)

**Pajaritoazul: **si es fuerte, el poder nos puede dejar ciegos en la totalidad. Shogo no se escapa de eso, hasta el "mas puro" puede caer en la tentación. Waii xD hahaha aunque Kaoru lo distorsiono un poco es un momento que ella no olvidará y ese mas o menos es el impacto que causo. Nos vemos.

**HeavenlyEve: **Ohh ese árbol de cerezo, contará mas historias mucho mas adelante hahaha solo dire eso. Ken y Kao juntos me encanta y más si hay un aire de misterio y entendimiento entre ellos por igual ;).

**ZuryHimura: **Es que ya nada sorprende hahaha xD aun asi uno se encabrona con todo hahaha. Uff es bueno ver que ese momento entre Kao y Ken haya quedado muy bien! Espero seguir con ese mismo ritmo! Gracias por el review~

/

**Bien espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Si desean saber de la historia del Dragon Rojo es una historia China infantil muy bonita y corta. Creo que se llama "El hijo de la luna" Version china claro esta. **

**Espero este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden ¿Lo bien? ¿Lo malo? ¿Lo que no me gusto? Y ¿Qué me gustaría ver?**

**Nos vemos Gracias por leer!**


	9. Nuevas metas, nuevos ideales

**Capítulo 8: Nuevas metas, nuevos ideales.**

**Los celos cuando son furiosos, producen más crímenes que el interés y la ambición.**

_Voltaire_

/

Megumi Takani siempre fue considerada una de las mejores en lo que hace. Inclusive en la época en la que se encontraba estudiando siempre sobresalia ante todo. Le encantaba ser envidiada y ser tratada con el mayor respeto que se podía considerar, sentirse poderosa. Inclusive sus profesores le permitían exclusividades que solo entre el personal se podía considerar. Al momento de graduarse con los mejores honores, no tardo en conseguir trabajo y empezar a escalar como se debía.

Fue ahí donde conoció a Sanosuke Sagara, y mientras ese romance empezaba a florecer poco a poco. También significaba que la vida que por su mente pasaba que estarían juntos se terminaba. Sanosuke siempre fue un hombre atento. Era la primera persona a la que él veía tras llegar de sus misiones y era la última en despedirse antes de partir a las mismas. Fue gracias a él que ella conoció a Kenshin Himura, su mejor empleador. Y pronto ya no tendría que buscar entre trabajos y trabajos algo estable, que bien para ella era considerado: a su altura. Con la construcción y diseño de las mejores armas y tecnología que ella podía desarrollar para el pelirrojo, se volvió una de las manos más leales para el mismo hombre. Inclusive considerarse a la altura de Aoshi Shinomori, su leal confidente. Ella consideraba que su trabajo es quien puso a Himura en donde esta y ese poder, le gustaba.

Pero toda esa gloria y escalada, tuvo su consecuencia. Su relación con Sano se fue deteriorando en donde ya no solo era él quien cancelaba los encuentros que tenían, sino además era ella quien los cancelaba con mayor fervor. Su concentración estaba total y fiel a su investigación, de su más grande proyecto: La bomba biológica de China. Aquella bomba logro que ella se elevará como una de las mejores y las más temibles a nivel mundial y ella tenía que mantener ese título a como dé lugar. Cuando el hombre alto de cabellos castaños se enteró que ella en secreto había construido una bomba que podía acabar con la raza humana sin disturbar el hábitat en donde se desarrollaba sintió algo escalofriante. Fue esa discusión la última en su relación. En donde se dijo de todo, inclusive lo que nunca pensaban decir del otro. Por amor.

Y había una frase que siempre colisionaba cada vez que podía en ella: _Te has vuelto un monstruo que solo piensa en si ¿Crees que valdrá la pena estar con alguien así? En donde a la larga le importe solo SU vida y no la de los demás._

Si Sano había sido cruel, pero él mismo sabía que era la verdad. Es cierto, ellos mataban. Pero no mataban por puro placer, no asesinaban a personas inocentes. No con esto querría expresar que Megumi mataba por placer, pero si era capaz de llegar a ese límite solo por supremacía y poder. _Como todos lo estamos haciendo. _Y no tardó en dar el empujón necesario para llevar a cabo esa bomba manipulando a Kenshin que así y solo así podría acabar con un parasito y ganar un estatuto necesario. Tras el incidente con China, Kenshin tomo toda la responsabilidad de las consecuencias de los actos traídos por Megumi, puesto nadie se tomó por sorpresa los efectos secundarios que dicho gas trajo. Si, el hábitat fue intocable pero, la misma zona se volvió en una zona impenetrable para los humanos y pasarían muchos años antes que algún humano tocará esa tierra, nuevamente. Megumi sabía eso, y aun así continuo con su plan. Sanosuke la enfrento y todo quedo en palabras y reproche, de ahí su relación solo fue en retroceso, hasta donde solo se trataban en lo posible. Kenshin, fue el que más sufrió de todo esto. Megumi le indico que la bomba solo mataría a una parte de la población y que esto serviría como ultimato para que los habitantes de China se rindieran, pero algo que nunca supo Kenshin es que Megumi mintió nuevamente. Ese fue el error de Kenshin, volvió a confiar en una mujer y esta le fallo.

_Todos cargamos con un tipo de culpa. Todos somos culpables de algo._

Era lo que todos los días se decía para no sentirse tan mal consigo misma. Ese sentimiento se fue hundiendo poco a poco tras ver lo mucho que había avanzado en el mundo, ahora muchos requerían de sus pedidos. De sus armas, su conocimiento. Estaba en los mejores programas, revistas y era nombrada constantemente tras todos los avances que había hecho. Inclusive Kenshin ya había abandonado en reprocharla con las causas de dicho ataque y la valoraba de maneras tal que solo ella le daba lo mejor a él.

Y ese acercamiento fue mucho más prominente cuando Tomoe salió de la pintura, ella era un tipo de confidente muy diferente a Aoshi y eso hizo que entre ella y Kenshin, ocurriera lo inevitable. Y aquello que empezó como una noche de copas, termino como algo muy seguido, en donde cada uno buscaba el calor del otro, cuando hacía falta. Todos estaban ausentes de este conocimiento, y ella disfrutaba el poder que tenía sobre aquel pelirrojo. El gran demonio. El asesino inmortal. Battousai. Que con solo un roce podía prenderlo y hacerle perder el control sobre su lujuria y eso, le encantaba. Tener bajo su poder a uno de los hombres, no. A uno no. Sino al hombre más poderoso del planeta, bajo su encanto.

Pero tan encantaba estaba con su propia presa que en un impulso por hacerlo sentir más orgulloso de ella, le otorgo una nueva herramienta para alcanzar aún más: Kaoru Takeda. Oh! Si. Aunque la misma mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules no usaba ese apellido, ella era una Takeda. Su propio padre, Koshijiro Kamiya la había entregado en adopción a Takeda por el mismo recuerdo que Kaoru representaba. Ella aun sabía que era una Kamiya y sabía que se convertiría en una Takeda. Aquel bastardo de su padre no dudo en entregarla bajo los brazos de Takeda sabiendo la posición que representaría como un conejillo de indias. Si, Megumi había estado presente en muchas de las intervenciones quirúrgicas que se le habían hecho a Kaoru, no por nada la mujer estaba bajo su cuidado. Y eso empezaba a molestarla. Todos, incluyendo el frio Shinomori parecían empezar a caer bajo uno de los encantos letales para los que Kaoru fue construida: Su inocencia cautivadora. Kenshin quien antes la empezaba a tratar como un simple utensilio parecía atento a la misma joven a punto tal donde él personalmente había empezado a entrenarla. Y ni se diga de Sanosuke, aquel hombre que siempre estaba rendido bajo sus pies y que, aun después de todo, siempre llamo su atención se giraba para ver a la joven y atender. La cuidaba y seguía a todos lados y lo peor de todo era ver como esas sonrisas y miradas eran dedicadas a ella, mientras que para ella; la que fue su mujer por un tiempo, solo le dedicaba mirabas de resentimiento, y la reconocía como a una extraña.

Cuando supo que Kaoru se había hecho daño, rogo a Shinomori contactar a Kenshin para poder ofrecerle su asistencia, pero este mismo le informo que Kenshin personalmente se negó a que ella fuera y para Megumi, eso fue un golpe bajo. Nunca antes Kenshin se había negado ante una petición para con ella. Y ella era una Takani, la mejor y la primera opción en todo. Ella se encargaría de más nadie le diera la espalda o se negará a ella.

Y lo haría con lo que mejor sabía hacer, su tecnología. Después de todo, sin ella: Kenshin no hubiera llegado a donde está.

/

"Buenos días pequeña, veo que ya estas activa" un pelirrojo entro con suavidad a la habitación donde Kaoru reposaba. Muchos pensarían que compartían cama por ser futuros esposos pero, eso era para la farsa que todos creían. Kenshin era de poco dormir en camas, debido a su entrenamiento la mejor forma de estar activo era dormir sentado, y eso hacia constantemente. Claro, eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando se diera los placeres de su vida de dormir en una cómoda cama pero, este no era uno de esos momentos. Esa misma tarde firmarían el contrato. El nuevo ministro había llegado y pronto podrían volver a Japón.

Kaoru se veía mucho mejor, el tono pálido en su rostro había mejorado y ya podía sentarse sin que molestará hacerlo, además tras la conversación con Sayo. La joven papisa no había cambiado su actitud para con Kaoru más bien le pidió a Kenshin que la guiará porque nadie más que él sabía lo que era ser usado como un arma para matar y no considerarlo más nadie. Sayo era una de las pocas personas que conocía parcialmente la vida que Kenshin tuvo al ser más joven, y nunca lo juzgo. Claro, esto lo supo mucho tiempo después de la boca de Sanosuke, pues fue el mismo hombre quien se encargó de contarle todo a Sayo sobre él. Y ante esto, Sayo se mostró de la misma manera para con Kaoru, no la juzgo por lo que había sido creada, sino por quien era.

Y él internamente se prometió que la guiaría, que ella no estaría sola. Como él se sintió. Mirando a Kaoru, podía sentir que ella se sentía de esa misma manera muchas veces pero siempre lo escondía tras la mirada serena y sonrisa suave que adornaba su rostro. Es cierto que tenía a una persona como Misao para hacerla sentir como alguien querido, pero él sabía que eso no era suficiente. Más si tu mente trabajaba muy diferente, sobre todo la de ella. En donde varias veces pudo pillar sus pesadillas en la noche gritando nombres que nadie conocía o inclusive nombres conocidos como era el nombre de difunta madre: Sakura. Esa noche, Kenshin recordó haberla despertado con una duda plasmada y algo de odio en sus ojos. Ese era un nombre que él y nadie más que él conocía y la mirada de vergüenza de Kaoru le indico que ella sabía más de lo que había hablado.

Esa noche supo que una de las extensiones del poder de Kaoru podría tener un efecto secundario al entrar en la mente de otro y, a veces. Según sus palabras, podía extraer memorias de los mismos. Comento que supo cosas de Aoshi de la misma manera, así como de Okita y que aun cuando eran solo fragmentos a veces le costaba ponerlos en un lapso de tiempo porque siempre venían como una pesadilla pero el sentimiento se quedaba en su piel al día siguiente, tras despertar. Eso tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo y ante la mirada de tristeza, arrepentimiento y demás emociones que él conocía. No la regaño, no supo que más decirle porque ella misma se había disculpado con él por haber invadido su mente y toparse con un recuerdo tan valioso para él. Su madre murió tras una enfermedad de la sangre ataco su cuerpo, empezó poco a poco a deteriorar su organismo, órgano por órgano hasta que su mismo cuerpo le pedía expulsar la sangre contaminada de maneras horribles. Hasta que una noche, su corazón dejo de latir. Kenshin recuerda siempre la última sonrisa que ella le dedico antes de partir, deseando que su vida fuera libre y llena de paz como ella la tuvo con Hiko.

"Buenos días Kenshin"

"¿Cómo amaneces? Te he traído el desayuno" Puso la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación y antes de darse la vuelta observo como Kaoru se ponía con suavidad de pie, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Él se quedó quieto en su sitio haciendo memoria que esta mujer era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Caminando unos cuantos pasos noto como sus pisadas eran cortas y suaves y su frente ya denotaba en cansancio por el esfuerzo. Mucho tiempo en cama, y en silla de ruedas realmente podía agotar tu sistema. Se hizo a un lado cuando la vio cerca de la silla y ayudando a sentarla se acomodó él por igual en la silla cercana.

"Ya no cansa tanto levantarse sin ayuda" dijo algo apenada ante la atención que recibía por parte del pelirrojo, él mientras tanto solo la observaba "¿Ya comió?" Él asintió y saco una libreta, ella tomo esto como iniciativa para comer.

"Esta tarde firmaremos el tratado, el nuevo ministro recién llego esta mañana y está descansando antes de proceder con la reunión de esta tarde. Sayo-san insiste en que debo presentarte frente al nuevo ministro. Diplomáticamente hablando, nos ayudaría ¿Crees poder?"

"Hai… Aunque, quizás necesite de la silla de ruedas ¿No habrá problema?"

"iie… Después de todo el ministerio está consciente de que fuiste tú quien ha salido perdiendo" mofo una suave sonrisa al recordar lo que sigue "Sayo-san dijo que si me presentaba contigo de esta manera no se podrían echar hacia atrás si la duda empieza a aparecer así evitar 'despertar la ira de Battousai'"

"Acaso ¿Me ven como una domadora de leones?" Comía mientras conversaba, también entretenida con la situación. Kenshin elevo una ceja al ver su comparación con un animal exótico que en la actualidad, se encontraba extinto ¿Seria por su cabellera roja? Decidió continuar el juego.

"Probablemente. Apuesto que el ministerio estará sorprendido y curioso de conocer a la mujer _que atrapo mi corazón" _Ambos rieron ante la circunstancia, aunque Kaoru se podía notar algo apenada "Pero realmente sería grato tenerte ahí, políticamente hablando. Mostrarte ante el nuevo ministerio afianzara la relación y los relajará de creer que por un hombre podría declarar la guerra a Italia"

"Ya veo… Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Así apaciguaremos mentes y usted tendrá el camino libre"

"Me alegra escuchar eso… Después de hoy, probablemente viajemos mañana ¿Crees que estarás en condiciones para aguantar el viaje?"

"Hai, Misao debe estar a punto de explotar y destruir todo por mi ausencia. Casi nunca hemos estado separadas tanto tiempo… Me pregunto…" dio un bocado mientras miraba perdidamente.

"Aoshi no le comento nada sobre tu herida si eso te preocupa. Preferimos mantenerla al margen para evitar preocuparla sin necesidad y a ti, no causarte pesar…"

"Arigato…"

"No hay por qué agradecer pequeña, después de todo. Estoy cumpliendo mi parte tal como he prometido" Ladeo una mueca y fijo su mirada en la libreta. Aun cuando ella se sentía cómoda, y Kenshin aparentaba lo mismo. Se sentía incómodo a veces pero, no era incomodidad por la persona sino porque ella ni siquiera con Sano sentía la necesidad de cuidar lo que decía. No por miedo a verlo molesto, sino por miedo a que eso lo cohibiera. No era secreto saber de qué Kenshin Himura no trataba a muchos con tal naturalidad y que ella sea una de esas pocas personas, se podría decir que… Le gustaba y eso, no quería dejarlo pasar. Kaoru soltó un suspiro al pensamiento de que aun ante eso, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su empleador de una manera tan casual y mucho menos si ese empleador era el gran Battousai. Se sentía, alienígena.

"¿Qué es ese libro que estás leyendo?" La pregunta la trajo de vuelta y antes que pudiera hablar, vio como este se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba el libro con la página apartada. A Kaoru casi le da un infarto en vergüenza por lo que estaba leyendo. Se dio la vuelta avergonzada cuando tomo el libro y abrió la página marcada ¡La estaba provocando! Él sabía que ella no podría correr hasta ahí y quitarle el libro, y ella en su comodidad se le olvido ocultar el libro "El significado de los nombres… Uhm, esta interesante este libro… ¿Qué tienes esta página que está marcada?" Cuando abrió los ojos lo tenía a su lado, y se metió otra gran bocanada de comida para evitar hablarle. Él de ojos ámbar la mirada casi divertido.

_El muy tarado ¡Me está provocando! ¡Ahí claramente se puede ver que página tengo marcada y de que va el libro!_

Aun en su enojo interno noto como empezó a hojear varias páginas y al verlo relajado, sus hombros por inercia hicieron lo mismo. Kenshin le había dicho su nombre hace un par de días y ella desde que hablo con Sayo y supo que tenía ese libro su curiosidad nata la llevo hasta esa página y averiguar que significaba ese nombre. Lo que encontró en su nombre le dejo bastante curiosa, es cierto que su nombre era algo fuerte pero los diversos significados que vio tras el mismo causaron una nostalgia en ella.

_El corazón de la espada._

"Kenshin…"

"¿Uhm?"

"Tu nombre… ¿Quién te lo dio? Mi madre me dio el mío apenas nací y es lo único que me queda de ella… Demo, nunca supe porque ese nombre sino hasta que Sayo-sama lo comento… En los libros que solía leer el nombre Kaoru aparecía inclusive para hombres y eso me hizo pensar que mi madre quería que yo fuera un muchacho… _Koshijiro_ se negaba a hablarme de ella o al menos del motivo de mi nombre" Ella bajo el tenedor casi ausente y su mirada estaba mucho más 'en el más allá' que presente, inclusive al ambiente se había vuelto pesado y su mi estaba fluctuando suavemente alrededor de ella. Kenshin bajo el libro y la observo, sus ojos habían perdido brillo, su atención estaba completa hacia ella cuando había nombrado al hombre que era su progenitor, en vez de llamarlo padre ¿Tan ausente en la vida de esta chica esta que ni siquiera un honorifico está presente? Apoyo su codo en la mesa y se afinco posando su mejilla sobre la mano. La mujer se había perdido en los recuerdos.

"Mi nombre me lo dio mi maestro"

Esto la atrajo a la realidad de nuevo, así que continúo.

"Sakura, mi madre me otorgo otro nombre… Demo, ese nombre no era lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que yo quería ser y lograr… Así que mi maestro me dio un nuevo nombre… Kenshin… _El corazón de la espada…_"

"Tu maestro… ¿Hiko-sama?" Él asintió y recordó instantáneamente algo.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo. Tú me llamaste Kenshin una vez ¿No es así?" Noto como ella se tensaba y desviaba la mirada, Kenshin pudo sentir una mueca de satisfacción sobresalir por sus labios "Creo que fue aquella vez cuando me noqueaste"

"Uhmm… H-hai"

La verdad es que aquella vez le había sorprendido mucho, pero más bien fue por algo que sintió al momento de escucharla y es que su corazón salto y un chispazo recorrió su columna, tales emociones no eran comunes en él.

"Lamento si pase los limites… Pero, era la única manera de llamarlo"

"iie… Todo está bien. De hecho estaba sorprendido de que tú con tu "Himura-sama" me llamarás por mi nombre" Se inclinó hasta ella y noto como esta se ponía mucho más nerviosa. La miro fijamente sin parpadear ni una vez y pudo notar como el brillo en sus ojos se debatía entre emociones, así como su rostro luchaba por ocultar el tono rojo que se asomaba por sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas. Ladeo una sonrisa y bajo la mirada al libro. Buscando un nombre en especial. Y no sabe porque motivo pero las siguientes palabras y acciones salieron sin pensarlo. Tan solo, quería hacerla sentir tranquila.

"Mi madre me puso el nombre Shinta" Extendió el libro mostrando el mismo nombre y la mirada de Kaoru se llenó de sorpresa, el cerebro de Kaoru trabajo y ella susurro lo que significada "_Corazón grande…"_ la escucho susurrar. Su madre le había puesto un nombre algo suave y amable, pero en este mundo tales nombres no tenían espacio para la sobrevivencia. Aunque existían casos, como la dueña del nombre Kaoru. Justo frente a él que derrumbaban su teoría.

"Hai... Tu nombre pequeña… Es un nombre que aun sin saberlo es bastante marcado. Significa fragancia, un aroma que no podrá ser olvidado… Si tu madre te lo dio es porque causaste un gran impacto en su vida, pero dudo mucho que sea porque haya querido un varón… Ella no quería olvidarte… Solo conozco a 2 mujeres que tienen una fragancia difícil de olvidar. Mi madre y…" Ella lo observo al ver como se había acallado con el segundo nombre, y tomando un aire de valentía, trago saliva y hablo.

"Tomoe" Casi como un shock eléctrico la mirada de Kenshin se volvió a clavar sobre Kaoru al escucharla decir el nombre de Tomoe y fugazmente ella pudo noto un leve color lavanda asomarse, casi azul, para luego volver a ocultarse en el ámbar "Okita hablo sobre ella… Y…" desvió la mirada avergonzada y Kenshin entendió.

"La viste en mis recuerdos"

Ella inclino la cabeza en afirmación.

"Se ve una mujer muy hermosa, aun así… Le pido disculpas si hablo demás pero, no tolero la sensación que ella deja en usted con tan solo recordarla… Es sencillamente desgarrador…"

"¿Desgarrador?" Casi nunca permitía a nadie que hablaran sobre Tomoe pero le molestaba la formalidad con la que ella hablaba sobre aquella otra mujer "¿Y qué sensación deja en mí? Ya que crees saber tanto? Y por favor habla con la verdad" Se inclinó más a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Noto como la garganta de Kaoru pasaba saliva.

"Pues… Se bien lo que le hizo o parte de ello… Y…"

No quería decir nada, había algo diferente en los ojos de Kaoru. Y quería comprobar esa pequeña llama que parecía asomarse gracias a la confianza que había ganado en estos últimos días.

"No pienso regañarte ni amenazarte si ese es tu miedo Kaoru pero, si lo hare si me mientes. Así que habla de una buena vez, nada de lo que podrás decirme me sorprenderá" hizo una mueca para mofarse por la actitud dada y eso hizo que Kaoru respirara profundamente y cerró los ojos.

"Me molesta…" antes de que Kenshin pudiera preguntar que le molestaba, la escucho volver a hablar "Me molesta que ella no lo haya entendido a usted, me molesta que usted la siga viendo como una santa solo por el amor que le guarda. Me molesta el hecho de que, aun después de todo lo que ha hecho esa mujer… Esa fría mujer no se haya atrevido a pedirle perdón por lo que ella hizo o gracias por lo que usted está logrando…" Abrió los ojos y vio fuego, Kenshin sintió su garganta secarte y su corazón volverse loco, esta era la Kaoru que se ocultaba debajo de la fachada acristalada. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que no lo reprimía a él por haberla dejado ir como escucho de espalda a muchos hablar, sino que la reprimía a ella, a Tomoe; por nunca entender, por nunca mostrar sentimientos de arrepentimiento o gratitud y sobre todo, que si era cierto; el aún no se atrevía a manchar la imagen que Tomoe representaba para él, aun después de todo "Me molesta que sufra tanto… Por eso… Por eso y además llegue a algo. Aun si su nombre es Kenshin o Shinta… Descubrí hace poco algo muy importante… Tú tienes un gran corazón, mucho más grande del que haya podido imaginar… Sanosuke repetidas veces me dijo que confiara en usted y sus motivos pero, yo… No lo quería ver" Se acomodó en su asiento mientras jugaba con la comida, Kenshin sentía que la respiración le faltaba. Lo que en verdad le estaba causando que dejará sin aliento eran las palabras que ella estaba hablándole. No como Battousai, ni Kenshin, ni Shinta. Sino él y su corazón ¿Acaso ella entendía el ideal que él buscaba? ¿Lo había visto? ¿Sentido? Aun cuando su mente le gritaba que la callará que se estaba pasando de los límites, parte de él quería escuchar esas palabras.

"Después, poco a poco pude verlo en los ojos y corazones de los demás. Y no tardó mucho en tener ese mismo efecto en mí… Yo. Entendí…" Lo miro por un largo rato y con un aire de determinación, hablo "Y… Quiero que sepas Kenshin, que… Yo si te entiendo y por eso, te seguiré… A donde tú pidas… Si esta en mi poder, yo seré tu espada… Yo… Confió mi vida en tus manos y con eso te prometo que protegeré tu corazón y tus ideales y por fin ayudarte a conseguir… Lo que tanto buscas"

/

Kaoru se sentía algo inquieta ante la llegada del nuevo Ministro, Sayo esperaba a su lado derecho al igual de Kenshin en su lado izquierdo, hablaban sobre los últimos detalles del nuevo tratado, Kaoru por su lado solo se arreglaba el kimono para estar lo más presentable posible, el propio Kenshin le había llegado de sorpresa con dicho kimono como si supiera que ella iba a aceptar la propuesta y quizás para hacerla olvidar del nerviosismo que sentía ahora mismo pero, no tuvo ese efecto. Quizás el hombre era alguien tan recto como Shogo y sabía que no repararía en hacerle preguntas sobre su relación con Kenshin o bien, quien era ella.

"_Hi!_" Subió la mirada al escuchar una voz infantil hablando inglés y noto a un par de niñas que no superaban los 6 años de edad. Las pequeñas vestían un traje floreado muy llamativo y seguido se encontraba un hombre mayor con lo que parecían ser rasgos japoneses.

"Lamentamos mucho la demora" Continuo en ingles el hombre, Sayo y Kenshin le respondieron el comentario en el mismo idioma. Kaoru por fin no sentía que estaba en un país tan extranjero con un idioma que sabía manejar "Mis pequeñas nietas no querían salirse de su baño y además no se decidían que ponerse" Dijo al momento de terminar de ponerse frente a ellos y dedicarles una sonrisa de disculpa. Con sus manos bien puestas en su espalda.

"¿Sus nietas?"

"Si, niñas vengan… Ellas son Ayame y Suzume" Las niñas se pusieron delante del hombre que era su abuelo y se inclinaron con respecto "Mi hija es japonesa y las educo de igual manera" dijo en japonés al darse cuenta que estaba hablando en ingles "hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba en japonés, desde que me mude a Inglaterra ese idioma quedo en el pasado, solo con mi hija lo solía hablar por teléfono y ellas han venido de visita. Digamos que me cayó por sorpresa el ser electo ministro y por ende las tuve que traer; es el único momento que tengo para ver a mis adoradas nietas, espero no haya problemas, su santidad" El hombre tenía el cabello completamente canoso, su rostro denotaba vejez madura, casi no se le veían sus ojos por lo caído de sus parpados pero su sonrisa era tan amable que podía sentir que sus ojos le demostraban lo mismo. Kaoru sentía su cuerpo relajarse suavemente cuando sintió como su kimono era jalado y noto como la más pequeña veía el estampado en el mismo.

"Es hermoso" Comento en un inglés "Abuelo dijo que si nos portábamos bien nos regalaría un kimono"

"¿Ah sí? Y de que te gustaría?" hablo con naturalidad en un inglés Kaoru al ver que las niñas no se demostraban temerosa de ella. _¿Y cómo piensas que te tengan miedo Kaoru si no saben quién eres o que eres? _Se reprochó mentalmente.

"¡Yo amo los peces koi!"

"¡Koi!" Hablo la menor imitando la expresión física de su hermana de extender los brazos en el aire. Kaoru solo sonrió. Brinco al sentir la mano de Kenshin sobre su hombro y rápidamente se giró para observarlo.

"Permítame presentarnos pequeñas" Se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura de las niñas, ellas miraban distraídamente su cabello "Mi nombre es Kenshin y ella es Kaoru" La pelinegra aún no se acostumbrada a naturalidad con la que Kenshin la trataba en público, casi se podía sentir que eran realmente una pareja y eso en parte le gustaba y por secuencia sentía vergüenza de tales pensamientos y terminaba sonrojaba con facilidad

"Yo soy Ayame y ella es Suzume" hablo la más alta de ellas, luego se giró y apunto a su abuelo "Y él es abuelo Gensai" Y sin decir más la más chiquita corrió hasta quedar al lado de Kenshin y sin siquiera preguntar tomo parte del cabello y tiro de él. Él pelirrojo solo cerró los ojos, mientras que Sayo y Gensai miraban perplejos. Kaoru reía por lo bajo al escuchar algo inusual de la voz de Kenshin era como una expresión pero casi no pudo entender lo que decía, ella sabía que Kenshin no haría nada malo contra esas niñas porque esas niñas representaban el futuro de paz que tanto él deseaba crear.

"¡Suzume! Disculpe a mi nieta Himura-san… Mi nombre es Oguni Gensai. Es un placer conocerlo formalmente"

"Lo mismo Oguni-san y no se preocupe, son niños a la final su curiosidad es lo que los impulsa a crecer" Acaricio la cabellera de la niña mientras ella aún seguía medio tirando de su cabello y cuando el anciano la alejo de él se puse de pie y no aparto la mano del hombro de la chica en la silla de ruedas.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo su santidad, mis lamentos con lo ocurrido con su hermano… Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa"

"Ya lo creo, Oguni-san" Noto como el anciano se giró a ver a Kaoru y posando ambas manos en forma de súplica noto como su rostro se contrajo en molestia y vergüenza.

"Y usted joven, los guardias no dejan de hablar de su valentía… En nombre de toda la Gran Republica de Italia le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas como hombre, como ministro y como japonés. Por lo que fue expuesta no debió haber ocurrido" Kaoru sintió sus orejas arder en calor al ver como el hombre se inclinaba. Sintió la mano de Himura otorgarle valor y manteniendo su papel de futura esposa, hablo.

"No es necesario tal disculpa O-Oguni-san, cualquier mujer en mi posición habría hecho lo mismo con tal de proteger al ser que ama" Vio como el hombre se puso de pie y su rostro se llenaba de sorpresa para luego reflejar una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Kaoru le respondió de la misma manera.

"Tiene una mujer muy amable a su lado, Himura-san"

"Solo conservo lo mejor" Por un momento Kaoru pudo notar en un parpadeo los ojos violetas que Kenshin parecía ocultar detrás de la mirada dorada y no dejo de observarlo embelesada con la idea.

"Bien, Oguni-san, Himura-san será mejor entrar para empezar… ¿Kaoru-san?" Sayo le hablo a Kaoru, esta se giró rápidamente a mirar a Sayo "¿Te gustaría cuidar a las niñas mientras estamos discutiendo, dudo mucho que esto sea un tema que les emocione"

"yo…" Susurro pero el anciano hablo.

"Me parece buena idea ¿Qué les parece Ayame y Suzume?"

"¡Yes!"

"¿Esta bien contigo Kaoru?" Era ahora Kenshin quien le preguntaba ella lo miro y tan solo con eso supo que no podría negarse, hacía muchos años de la última vez que una niña estuvo cerca de ella y eso le trajo nostalgia, sentía que todo se movía lentamente. Asintió "Muy bien, pueden ir al jardín, estoy seguro que haya habrá mucho que hacer. En cuanto terminemos iremos por algo de comer"

/

"One-san… ¡Flor!" Suzume corría de un lado a otro, mientras que Kaoru era empujada de la silla de rueda con la poca fuerza de Ayame quien se ofreció a ayudarla, la de ojos azules solo se santa apenada. Mientras iban por el camino, le empezaron a preguntar que significaban ciertas palabras en japonés y ya la pequeña empezaba a ponerlas en práctica, como llamarla hermana. Algo dentro de Kaoru brinco ante eso.

"Kaoru-nesan… ¿Keni es tu novio?" A por el nombre, supo que se referencian a Kenshin, Kaoru sonrió por lo bajo ante la pregunta y asintió sabiendo que debía continuar con la fachada.

"¿Te casaras pronto con Kenshin?" Preguntaba la más adulta mientras se acomodaba para sentarse a su lado, Kaoru la miro con algo de timidez.

"Pues…"

"¿Lo quieres?"

"Pues…"

"¿Tendrán hijos?"

"Uhmm…"

"¿Su cabello realmente es rojo?" Eran muchas preguntas, la niña estaba en la etapa de la curiosidad nata de querer saber el porqué de todo. Ella conocía eso. Misao aún conservaba parte de esa esencia, suspiro profundamente y se relajó. Nadie sería tan activa como Misao así que no tenía que sentirse tan tensa, aun así no quería tener que mentirles a esas niñas, así que respondería lo que si conocía.

"Si, su cabello realmente es rojo"

"¡Wow! Nunca antes había visto un pelirrojo pero ¿Por qué lo tiene largo? ¿Las niñas no son las únicas que lo deben llevar largo?" Kaoru no pudo evitar reír ante esta insinuación, y acomodándose en su asiento miro con ojos más alegras a la chica.

"Pues… A él le gusta llevarlo largo porque es un color muy hermoso de admirar ¿No te parece?"

"Ya lo creo… El mío es marrón y casi todos en mi colegio lo tienen de este color, es aburrido… Inclusive tú tienes unos ojos muy bonitos"

"One-san ¡Flor!" Kaoru se giró a ver a la más pequeña que venía con una pequeña flor la cual tenía un pequeño insecto "¿Qué insecto es?" Hablo la mayor.

"Se llama "Ladybird" Pronuncio en ingles británico, sabiendo que en América el nombre era diferente pero por lo que pudo entender estas niñas crecieron en Inglaterra

"Ladybird!"

"¿Y por qué se llama así?" Vio como Suzume inclino su cabeza ante la duda y Ayame veía con atención el insecto.

"Porque…" Y así se dispuso a explicarles cada pequeña cosa que le comentaban olvidando y dejando por atrás el tema de Kenshin y ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió más como ella misma.

/

"Veo que Kaoru se lleva muy bien con sus niñas, Gensai-san"

"Hai… Parece que la joven tiene un talento natural Himura-san… Ni yo con mi sabiduría he logrado mantener quietas a esas niñas" Hablaban desde una ventana a la distancia, ya habían firmado el tratado y disfrutaban de una copa de licor para celebrar tal acontecimiento "Nunca habría esperado y escuchado saber que Himura Kenshin estaba dispuesto a contraer matrimonio, no después de muchos años"

"Créame Gensai-san ni yo esperaba tal acontecimiento" Kenshin no despegaba la mirada de la ventana y se le podía sentir un aura realmente relajante, Kaoru se veía feliz y la pequeña corona de flores que las niñas habían hecho para ella la hacían relucir aún más brillante. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera y aun cuando no se acostumbraba a lo que le producía esa sensación, una parte de él se sentía bien.

"Espero que con este tratado el futuro que deseamos crear para dichas almas se lleve a cabo ¿No lo cree?"

"Hai Gensai-san… Es el ideal por el que lucho fervientemente… Aunque en el pasado haya cometido errores deseo enmendarlos y dar más de lo que realmente puedo llegar a pensar… Pienso que, ya estuvo suficiente de tanta guerra"

"Me alegra saber que alguien como usted piense así y creo que…" tomo un sorbo de su copa y sonrió nuevamente por la ventana "tener a alguien como ella a su lado, le hará recordar constantemente por lo que lucha… Es una muestra de que el mundo aún guarda bondad entre su gente"

"¿A qué se refiere?" Giro cuidadosamente a Gensai quien relajaba sus hombros y cambio su semblante a uno más pesado.

"Kaoru Kamiya… Nunca pensé volver a verla" Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en par al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del hombre "Es horrible lo que le paso a su madre, una pequeña como ella no debió experimentar algo como la pérdida de su propia madre"

"Usted… ¿Conoce a Kaoru?"

"Hai, debo decir que se mantiene muy joven pero… Es la viva imagen de su madre, creo que…" camino hasta la mesa y bajando su copa reviso entre los pliegues de su traje, Kenshin solo observaba con cuidado cada movimiento memorizándolo. Cuando vio que el hombre sacaba una libreta y de ella una fotografía fue que todo empezó a andar más lento "La madre de Kaoru fue paciente de mi esposa, sufría una enfermedad incurable. Mi hija solía pasar ciertos días para hacerle compañía a Kaoru que nunca abandonaba el asiento donde su padre la dejaba. Aunque estaba muy pequeña Kaoru fue una niña muy obediente para con su padre…" Estiro la fotografía a Kenshin y pudo notar una mujer de ojos azules con un pañuelo en su cabeza, siendo acompañado por un par de mujeres y una niña en su regazo con los mismos ojos "Koshijiro siempre fue un hombre estricto pero amoroso… Siempre temí por la seguridad de Kaoru cuando supe que su esposa había muerto" Kenshin apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada de la fotografía para posarla en la ventana.

"Ella sé que no se acordará de mí y es mejor así, aquella etapa de su vida no es una herida que me gustaría que un alma como ella volviera a revivir" Kenshin solo bufaba por dentro ante la ironía de las palabras, desde ese punto la vida de Kaoru nunca sería la misma. Realmente "Me alegra saber que, alguien como usted la encontró Himura-san y le otorgo esa felicidad que por mucho tiempo quizás estuvo perdida"

/

"¡Waaaa Kaoru-sama! Te extrañe. No vuelvas a irte tanto tempo" Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían llegado a Japón y la chica pequeña no se despegaba de la joven. Kaoru se dejaba abrazar por su amiga tratando de ocultar su dolor, mientras que el resto solo veía la escena con algo de nerviosismo por la misma situación.

"Hai Misao-chan. Ya estoy aquí… Pero, por favor… No me dejas respirar" Hablo con suavidad pero supo que eso sería suficiente para hacer que Misao se despegara. Kenshin tomo esta oportunidad para acercarse a la joven y posar con suavidad una mano en su espalda. Megumi noto esta acción y algo dentro de ella se movieron, noto como Sanosuke la miraba discretamente y ella acomodando su bata oculto lo que pasaba.

"Kaoru, antes que te retires a tu habitación, será mejor que Megumi te revise…"

"¡Ah! Hai, Kensh-"

"¿Ocurre algo con Kaoru-sama?" Todos habían acordado en que Misao quedaría a la oscuridad de dicha lesión al menos hasta tener seguridad que ya todo peligro había pasado, así evitar más preocupaciones y estrés. Megumi estaba mordiéndose la lengua por decirle a la chiquilla lo que pasaba solo porque su cuerpo se lo pedía ella sin saber que lo provocaba pero debía mantenerse profesional ante todo, no podía dejar que la incomodidad que Kaoru significaba para ella se notara.

"iie Misao, es solo de rutina"

"¿Entonces puedo ir contigo?"

"Preferiría que fueras al cuarto a prepararlo"

"Demo, Kaoru-sama yo quiero estar contigo" Se acercó y apoyo ambas manos sobre sus hombros haciendo que Misao la observara, Kenshin se hizo a un lado con suavidad sin despegar su mano de la espalda de Kaoru mientras que Kaoru solo sonreía. Los dientes de Megumi crujían en exasperación.

"Y lo estarás, después que me revisen… Además, deje un montón de obsequios para ti… Estoy segura que Shinomori-sama estará más que contento de mostrártelos" Kaoru solo con mirar al hombre de hielo hizo que asintiera y se acercara a Misao al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba y era guiada por Kenshin. Noto como Sano le entrego unos paquetes a Aoshi y sonreía divertido ante la situación, ella solo quería gritar y no sabía el por qué. Ella nunca antes había tenido este sentimiento hacia alguien, no sabía que era pero ahora que veía a Kaoru algo en ella fervencia y quería explotar y escupirle en la cara.

"Megumi-sama" Megumi volvió a la realidad al ver que Kaoru estaba frente a ella "¿Se encuentra bien?"

_Hipócrita, es una simple hipócrita._

Era lo único que podía pensar ante la pregunta de Kaoru, pero logro sonreír relajadamente y responderle de manera afirmativa.

/

Kenshin se retiró justo en el momento en el que Kaoru y Megumi entraron en el laboratorio alegando que tenía unos asuntos que atender, se retiró con Sanosuke. Megumi se sentía aún más molesta, nunca en todo ese tiempo Himura Battousai había ido o acompañado a la pelinegra a un examen de rutina ¡Por kami! Inclusive lo habían hecho ahí mismo mientras la joven estaba haciendo sus exámenes. Kenshin desde el primer día la vio como un simple objeto ¿Qué había cambiado? Observo como Kaoru volvía del cuarto de cambio con una bata y se sentó tranquilamente en la camilla de observación. Saco un bolígrafo que contenía una linterna y agarrando aire nuevo se acercó a la joven.

"Cuéntame ¿Qué tal Italia?" Intento actuar lo más casualmente posible mientras la revisaba, soltando los nudos en su espalda noto la gran cortada que tenía en su espalda y era completamente horrible, eso le hizo recordar la nueva cicatriz que adornaba el hermoso rostro de Kenshin y por lo poco que supo fue que la estúpida frente a ella se atravesó para evitar que la espada alcanzara al pelirrojo hiriéndola de esa manera.

"Todos fueron muy amables conmigo, Italia es hermoso. Kenshin-sama y Sayo-sama me mostraron muchos lugares… Inclusive Sanosuke-san me llevo a conocer, aunque…. Estuve mucho tiempo en cama todo fue maravilloso…" Y así siguió hablando, Megumi dejo de escucharla al momento en el que escucho como Kaoru ya no le decía a Kenshin por su apellido, sino por su nombre ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué ella lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Por qué Kenshin se mostraba tan atento con ella? Él solo se mostraba así de atento solo si…

_No puede ser._

Observo a la chica que solo relataba los cuentos de lo que fue su viaje a Italia, se mostraba tan inocente y tan ingenua. _Si claro. _Esa era una de las fachadas que Kanryuu Takeda creo para Kaoru y así engañar al enemigo. Acerco su mano a los puntos para comprobar que cada puntada no dejará marca. Hicieron un trabajo limpio, no habría cicatrices horribles. Y eso, le hacía molestar aún más ¿Cómo es posible que Kenshin se fijara en alguien como ella? Esa chica de ojos azules lo único que tenia de atractivo eran sus ojos, el resto era un cuerpo infantil sin madurar. Para nada el estilo que Kenshin siempre buscaba. Su trasero, sus senos, su cuerpo era lo que él buscaba. No a una chiquilla como esta ¿Acaso Kaoru, realmente lo había logrado engatusar? Así es como había hecho que Kenshin Himura bajara la guardia ¿No es así? ¿No habría otra explicación del porque el comportamiento indiferente de Kenshin al verla a ella pasando a uno afectivo para con Kaoru? Tomo uno de los puntos de costura y tiro de ello con odio.

"¡Ah! Ese dolió un poco Megumi-sama" Alzo una ceja al ver como la chica respondía al dolor, Kaoru nunca se quejaba de las cosas que ella hacía, aun si dolían ella guardaba silencio y apretaba su labio inferior, volvió a tirar de otra costura haciendo que parte de la herida se abriera un poco. Kaoru dio un brinco de acto reflejo y se giró un poco "Por favor tenga más cuidado Megumi-sama, duele"

"¿Así que duele?"

"Hai…"

"Acaso cuando Ken-san te toca ¿no te duele?"

"Pues, no… Kenshin-sama nunca me ha tocado de manera brusca, ha sido muy atento conmigo a decir verdad"

"¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?"

"Él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre" Apretó su puño y con la mano con la que estaba atendiéndola hizo presión suave sobre la herida abierta. Kenshin también le había pedido a ella que la llamara por su nombre justo después de que cogieron por primera vez. La escucho quejarse y eso solo hizo que su juicio se nublara, y con el corazón ardiendo a millón no pudo reprimir los pensamientos.

"Y eso fue ¿Antes o después de que Kenshin te cogiera?"

"¿Eh?" Antes que pudiera decir algo más aplico más fuerza, y la escucho soltar un grito ahogado. Ella nunca era así pero solo oírla hablar le hacía ser una persona diferente. Kenshin era de ella, ella lo había creado, ella le había traído su carta de la victoria. No se burlarían de ella "Megumi-sama me hace daño"

"Apuesto que no le dices eso a Kenshin mientras te coge ¿no es así?"

"Megumi-sama… Yo nunca… Él es mi empleador"

"Y con más razón puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana contigo, porque eres un simple juguete para él" La tomo por las mejillas y la atrajo hacia ella sin alejar el dolor de su cuerpo.

"Él nunca haría eso. Kenshi— ¡Ah! deténgase" Apretó más sus dientes y eso solo causo que aplicará más fuerza. Megumi en su vida profesional había perdido ante alguien y ahora reconocía lo que sentía, era envidia. Envidia de una mujer que había pasado toda su vida en un laboratorio, siendo objeto de pruebas y eso, le molestaba aún más. Ajusto más su fuerza sobre su rostro y con el bolígrafo empezó a clavarlo en la zona abierta. Kaoru volvió a gritar. Ella solo veía rojo.

"Cállate. Capaz hasta con Kanryuu hacías lo mismo… Para obtener lo que quisieras"

"iie, lo tiene todo mal"

"Solo…"

"Onegai"

"…Eres…"

"Pare"

"…Un…"

"Ya basta"

"…Monstruo"

Todo se volvió negro por un momento, Megumi sintió un gran dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza y al abrir los ojos pudo notar a Kaoru de pie con la mano extendida, y sus ojos vacíos. Pequeñas gotas corrían por la pierna de Kaoru y otras ya tocaban el suelo. No podía moverse y girando su cabeza pudo notar que estaba siendo pegada a la pared. Por primera vez en la noche pudo pensar en frio. Y noto su banda magnética reposando en la mesa, nunca la había tenido que usar porque Kaoru nunca mostraba aptitudes de atentar contra su vida, pero ahora estaba ahí. Presionándola contra la pared, más parecía no hacer nada más. Los ojos vacíos de Kaoru siempre eran algo a lo que siempre les tuvo temor, eran tan escalofriantes como los de Kenshin cuando se molestaba y ella había presionado ese botón al maltratarla. Observo los dedos de la pelinegra contraerse y ahí fue donde todo su peso volvió a la realidad de la gravedad y cayo de seco en el suelo.

La joven arma camino hasta la salida tambaleándose sin siquiera cambiarse. Y ya con la mente fría volvía a pensar, si Kenshin veía lo que ella había hecho con Kaoru, estaba seguro que la mataría. Trago saliva e hincada de rodillas se giró a Kaoru.

"Gomenasai"

La pelinegra se detuvo, pudo sentir la mirada de la misma sobre ella y ahí fue donde se inclinó, apretaba los puños pero si no lo hacía, todo será peor.

"Yo… No quería llegar tan lejos, no quería… No estuvo bien de mi parte"

Silencio.

Era todo lo que se escuchaba, apenas podía sentir su propio corazón y eso la estaba matando. Volvió a tragar saliva cuando sintió los suaves pasos de Kaoru, más cerca de ella. Y se atrevió a levantar la cabeza.

"Wakatta… Se lo que sientes Takani…" los ojos de Kaoru seguían vacíos, y estaba de cuclillas ahora mirándola a su altura. Noto como los dedos de Kaoru se posaban sobre su mentón y le sonrió "Se lo que Kenshin es para ti"

"… Yo…"

"Pero debes entender Takani que esa no es la manera correcta de actuar… Porque si me haces daño a mí… Yo no te perdonare, sin importar que tengas una banda, o que seas amiga de Kanryuu-sama…" Se puso de pie y camino a la camilla volviendo a sentarse, Megumi estaba de rodillas, las podía sentir temblar y poco a poco iba ganando la fuerza para ponerse de pie.

"Te destruiré Megumi Takani… Y de la peor manera… Así que, intentemos llevarnos nuevamente bien… Después de todo, me caes muy bien" Megumi estaba ya de pie cuando, asintió a la amenaza de Kaoru. Sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su columna cuando Kaoru se volvió a girar y eran los dulces ojos azules quienes la veían, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acercó y acomodándose su bata y parte de su cabello. Actuó como si nada.

"Será mejor cerrar esta herida, no queremos que se infecte"

/

Voluptuoso cuerpo vibraba ante cada estocada, el sudor era prominente, el aire se habia vuelto más denso. Así como las respiraciones ya parecían entrecortarse y mezclarse con el sonido de dos cuerpos colisionando, creando una sonata en donde solo la carne era el instrumento principal acompañado por un compás de placer y lujuria. Los cabellos negros se adherían a la piel blanca y perfumada en olor a sexo. Mientras que unos dientes casi afilados se enterraban en el hombro desnudo de la misma. Ojos ámbares miraban con entretenimiento al cuerpo bajo su dominio y tomándola por la cadera la pego más duro contra una pared. Afincando sus uñas y dientes al mismo tiempo que profundizaba su estocada y aquella espalda se arqueaba de manera atlética.

"¡Ah! Ken-san... Ahí..." era lo único que podía susurrar aquella mujer bajo el hechizo del dueño de ese nombre. Battousai no nada más le gustaba dominar en el campo de batalla, le gustaba el poder ante todos los sentidos. Incluyendo en el sexual, el sabía lo que esa mujer le causaba y por eso le gustaba poder más demostrar que podía dominarla y hacerla suplicar por más, hasta que ya sus piernas no pudieran responder.

"Vamos... Dime que deseas más, Megumi" Le susurro mientras apartaba un poco de cabello para poder tener mejor acceso al lóbulo de su oreja, y con un movimiento de lengua atrajo el mismo y lo mordisqueo. Causando un reflejo, que solo sus entrañas y su miembro podían sentir. Si, ese era uno de los puntos débiles de Megumi.

"Dame más por favor, te extrañe… Me... vuelves... Loca... Ken" Era lo único que podía pronunciar, sentía como sus pechos eran aplastados contra la pared y su respiración disminuía haciendo más difícil mantener una frase articulada en una sola. Sintió la mano del pelirrojo adherirse a su pecho derecho y estrujarlo con mano habilidosa, mientras su trasero se meneaba buscando que aquel pelirrojo la llenara, y le hiciera olvidar ese gran vacío. Cerró los ojos, quería olvidar. Y Kenshin era experto en ello, pero había algo diferente esta noche.

Había ido a buscar a Himura en plena madrugada tras varios intentos de dormir sobre su cama, y este la recibió con aire libidinoso. Sus intentos de dormir era opacados por una sonrisa, una simple sonrisa que hace mucho que no veía: La sonrisa de Sanosuke. Pocos sabían la historia entre Megumi y Sanosuke. Himura era uno de los que ignoraba el hecho, por supuesto. Pero los que sabían de ello, conocían lo que esa flama llameante había existido entre los dos, donde al principio fue un mero juego de placer ante la atracción sexual que había entre ambos, pronto evolución a una presencia más íntima, en donde se buscaba algo más serio. O eso era lo que Sanosuke quería, pero ella aún se negaba a ver esa realidad; más bien no quería aceptarla porque eso demostraría debilidad y ella se había forjado duramente a través de los años para estar donde estaba.

_Siempre interpondrás tu trabajo, antes que tu felicidad. Y eso lo entiendo, si esa es tu felicidad yo estoy dispuesto a comprenderlo. Pero, no juegues con las emociones de los demás creyendo conocerlos Megumi._

Fue una de las oraciones que aun con el pasar de los años aún no ha salido de su cerebro ni su sistema, y ahora era una maldición que estaba constante cada vez que trabajaba. Ahí fue cuando ella, producto de su orgullo termino con Sanosuke. Aun podía recordar la mirada de Sanosuke romperse en un ceño fruncido, y pudo ver como algo en él, se oscureció. Pero aun así, ella no se acobardo por su decisión y acepto sus consecuencias. Consecuencias que poco a poco la iban a llevar a brazos de Kenshin Himura, y por el mismo despecho que ambos desconocían buscaron consuelo en los brazos del otro. Haciéndose algo rutinario. Kenshin la buscaba cuando había la palabra Tomoe de por medio, mientras que ella lo buscaba cuando su vacío se acentuaba.

Hoy su vacío era todavía peor. Desde el accidente con Kaoru el día que ella había vuelto, todo se había vuelto extraño. Kaoru actuaba como si nada ocurriera y la mente de Megumi no dejaba de estar tranquila, había empezado a usar la banda de protección que Takeda le había dando, solo en caso de necesitarla. A petición de Kenshin había obligado a la doctora a estar al lado de Kaoru mientras ella reponía fuerzas, así analizar que todo marchara bien con ella y poder seguir con la siguiente fase de su plan. Pero ver a Sanosuke sonreír como en aquel entonces cuando ellos empezaron a salir, hizo que algo en su sistema se retorciera. Y más si todo era producto de esa arma: Kaoru.

_"Muy bien Kaoru, tu resistencia ha mejorado considerablemente" hablaba Megumi tranquilamente mientras caminaba al lado de la pelos azabache "Este entrenamiento a ayudado increíblemente a tus reflejos y velocidades, Kanryu estará muy feliz de leer los nuevos resultados. Pronto estarás como nueva y podrás volver a entrenar"_

_"Gracias Megumi-sama. Yo también estoy muy feliz con los resultados" hablaba la joven de ojos azules mientras se alisaba el kimono en muestra de timidez "Deseo volver a mi entrenamiento cuanto antes, Sanosuke-san y Okita me esperan y yo deseo dar lo mejor de mí para con Kenshin-sama" Megumi sintió un nudo al escuchar como Kaoru se refería a Sanosuke, ni siquiera con Kanryu con tantos años a su lado ha cambiado a un honorifico tan íntimo. Antes de que Megumi pidiera hacer un comentario al respeto escucho un grito en forma de saludo. _

_"¡Oi! Jou-chan aquí estas, te estuve buscando" un alto hombre con cabello revoltoso, vistiendo una bandana roja y un traje liso formal en color blanco se acercó, al estar frente a las féminas metió las manos en sus bolsillos y le dio un saludo de cortesía a Megumi y le regalo una sonrisa a Kaoru "¿Y cómo salieron los resultados de hoy?"_

_"Ohayou Sanosuke-san, todo salió muy bien. Muchas gracias por tu atención" Se inclinó de manera respetuosa, Sano se sobresaltó y puso una mano detrás de su nuca, sonrojándose levemente. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Megumi, entre cerro los ojos levemente pero mantuvo una postura neutral._

_"iie Kaoru, eres rápida recuperándote en poco tiempo estarás como nueva. Que te parece si en vez de inclinarme me regalas una sonrisa tuya ¿eh? Como esas que le regalas a tu amiga Misao. Esas me gustan más" Se relajó mientras hablaba, hasta esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Megumi conocía mucho. Una sonrisa que el también solía darle a ella. Sus puños por acto reflejo se cerraron mientras miraba de reojo a la chica a su lado, que volvía a ponerse erguida y mientras analizaba sus palabras y sin pensarlo mucho le soltó una sonrisa. Sanosuke sonrió, mientras se ponía al lado de Kaoru y pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Kaoru "¿Ves? Esa sonrisa es mucho mejor como agradecimiento, te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres Jou-chan"_

Tras eso mismo el mismo Sanosuke le había dicho que la estaba buscando no nada más para preguntarle cómo le había ido, sino para darle un regalo que había olvidado darle de Italia. Había descubierto que el color favorito de Kaoru eran los tonos pasteles, y por ende había decidido regalarle un pañuelo que pudiera usar con sus kimonos y combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Kaoru se había puesto completamente feliz por tal acción, y aunque al principio se había negado a aceptar dicho regalo a causa de lo que ella decía: era una simple arma. Lo acepto, e inclusive se lo puso en ese mismo instante. Y nuevamente estaba ahí, esa sonrisa.

"Agh..." Esta simple acción la trajo vuelta a la realidad, y poco tiempo paso para darse cuenta que Kenshin, había acabado, desplomándose en la cama. Dejando a Megumi apoyada contra la pared, aun intentando descifrar que había pasado "Deberías ir a limpiarte" Le aconsejo Kenshin, ella solo asintió aun lenta con todo y camino hasta el baño. Fue en el momento en el que salía de la ducha, y limpio el espejo de lo ahumado que había quedado fue que vio su reflejo. Ella estaba vacía por dentro, y ahí cayó en cuenta. Que este tipo de encuentros ya no la llenarían. Ella deseaba más. Agacho un poco su cabeza mirando al lavabo ¿Cuantas veces tendría que haberse acostado con alguien para darse cuenta que ese vacío no podía se llenado? Quizás... No, no, eso no hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera visto esa sonrisa en Sanosuke, eso la hizo pensar en que Kaoru no solo había ganado el afecto de todos sino que inclusive ahora Sanosuke caía por ella. Si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta ella hubiera seguido disfrutando del sexo con Kenshin que tanto la enloquecía si la sonrisa de Sanosuke no estuviera ahí, él no debe volver a sonreír. Subió la mirada, para ver un reflejo que nunca antes había visto ¿Que era? Su mente solo volvía a la sonrisa de Sanosuke y de ahí saltaba a su pasado, para luego volver a la misma y finalmente recaer en una nueva imagen: Kaoru. Otra vez el reflejo estaba en sus ojos ¿Que era? Apretó sus labios y se acomodó mejor la toalla que tenía rodeándola. Ella no estaría sintiéndose así, si Kaoru nunca hubiera llegado. Se volvió a poner la banda que usaba para protección, ahora no dormía sin ella. Por miedo. Por precaución.

Se giró y salió del baño, observo a Kenshin mirando unos documentos casi sentado en su cama, y se acercó sentándose en la misma por igual. Pudo notar que archivos estaba observando, se trataba de desempeño de aquella arma y como habían subido los niveles de rendimiento y resistencia de la misma.

"Veo que la persistencia de aquella pequeña ave por fin está rindiendo frutos ¿No lo crees Megumi?" Los cabellos negros, sin ningún pudor se quitó la toalla y se puso la bata con la que había llegado a esa habitación, tomando un peine y empezando a cepillar su cabello. Ella solo respondió un Sí. La odiaba. Odiaba lo que Kaoru ahora había hecho de ella. Volvió a mirar la banda. Le tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a un arma que ella misma podía destruir y sobre todo odiaba a esa arma por el efecto que causaba en las personas. Sentía un golpe en el pecho cada vez que Kenshin hablaba de esa arma, ella no era humana. En cambio ella sí.

"Quizás debamos presionarla un poco más Ken-san ¿No te parece?" Hablo sin pensarlo.

"Me refiero, si la presionamos en su entrenamiento podrás tener resultados más rápidos"

"¿Crees que sea conveniente? Aun no se termina de recuperar"

"Si" _No. _Su mente pensaba "Si la presionamos pronto tu pequeña ave podrá volar, y podremos llevar a cabo el plan contra Makoto"

"¿Que tramas Megumi?" Bajo los archivos que tenía en mano y miro fijamente a Megumi, rápidamente pudo notar un brillo más dorado sobre sus ojos. Ella conocía ese dorado. Trago.

"Nada Ken-san, solo pienso que... Podemos obtener mejores resultados"

"¿Poniéndola cuando no está completamente recuperada?"

"¿Acaso ahora te preocupa su seguridad?"

"Si ella no está bien no podrá serme útil Megumi"

"Podemos realizar una operación y cortar sus nervios del dolor, así no sentirá nada"

"Eso es jugar con fuego Megumi y lo sabes. Ni tu misma actuarias de manera tan irracional" paso la mano por sus cabellos. Ella bajo el peine.

"¿Acaso no quieres derrotar a Shishio?"

"Claro que quiero Megumi, pero hacer algo de manera tan irracional no es lo correcto. No estoy en la posición donde estoy por apresurar las cosas"

"Pero tampoco estarás mas adelante si sigues actuando tan lentamente ¿Acaso tienes mie-" Antes de poder terminar la oración sintió unas manos tomar su cuello y apretarlo. Así como noto que ya no se encontraba en la cama sino en el piso, boca arriba, siendo observaba fijamente por Ken... No, ese era Battousai.

"Nunca cuestiones mis métodos Takani, sabes bien que la posición en donde estas puede ser removida fácilmente si así lo deseo. Creo que quiero o mejor dicho debería decir que quien tiene miedo, eres tu... ¿Te sientes desplazada por el proyecto de tu socio acaso? ¿Que estás buscando tan desesperadamente la manera de como deshacerte de él?" Afinco más sus dedos sobre el cuello de Megumi y acerco sus labios a su oído "O es que tienes miedo que Sanosuke empiece a interesarse en otra persona... Aunque esta sea un arma" Megumi abrió los ojos ante la frase dicha.

"¿Que?"

"No creas que no sé lo que paso entre tú y Sano, Takani" se levantó y camino hasta su área de licores, donde destapo su mejor trago de whisky. La miro de reojo mientras ella seguía en el suelo "Se todo lo que paso entre tú y Sanosuke. Nada pasa bajo mis narices sin que yo lo sepa. Y no me molesta, pero ahora. Tu mente parece nublarse" Camino hasta la cama, y se sentó con trago en mano. Megumi se sentó en el suelo, cubriéndose lo que había sido destapado. Esta vez, escuchando las palabras de Kenshin no se sentía sensual, se sentía sucia "Siempre me has servido fielmente Megumi, inclusive en la cama. Un gran cuerpo que me calienta fácilmente pero solo eso, un cuerpo. Si piensas que por el hecho de que follamos como animales podrás tener el mínimo dominio sobre mí como para influenciar en mis decisiones... Estas muy equivocada"

"Yo nunca..." No podía siguiera hablar.

"¿Nunca qué? No me vengas con ingenuidades Megumi, puedo notar en tus ojos lo que sientes cuanto te cojo. Te sientes poderosa, porque crees tener poder sobre mi pensando en algún punto que con esto... Podrías olvidar a Sanosuke, para siempre y que yo, me conformaría contigo" Tomo un trago y volvió a tomar los archivos "Y esa mirada que tienes ahorita mismo, es lo que se siente cuando tienes una amenaza. Te sientes amenazada" Se inclinó para poder mirarla mejor, su dorado había disminuido "Pero te lo diré claramente, si piensas que permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Kaoru o inclusive si me llego a enterar que estas intentando interferir en mis planes, hare que te corten el cuello cuando menos lo pienses"

"¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella es una simple arma Kenshin. Nada más" se aferró a su bata, lo miro por un momento y al sentir que no había una respuesta, abrió un poco los ojos "Tú crees que ella es humana ¿No es así?" Se puso rápidamente de pie y miraba incrédula a Kenshin, este volvió a poner los archivos a un lado "Es un arma, un monstruo creado en un laboratorio Kenshin, el hecho que sonría, llore, se preocupe y demás, no elimina no que es ella"

"Vete..."

"¿Eh?"

"Que puedes retirarme Megumi, ya no requiero de tus servicios" Se puso de pie y presiono el botón que abría la puerta "Creí conocerte mejor. No pido que cuestiones mis acciones pero tu más que nadie sabes que inclusive lo más cruel jamás creado, puede venir de lo más puro que jamás existió. Tus ideales de poder siempre fueron lo que me atrajeron, tu más gran logro, hizo que derrotáramos a toda una nación sin el uso de armas nucleares. Lo deje pasar aquella vez porque vi más allá de eso. Pero ahora veo, que piensas igual como aquellos que solo buscan poder para sí mismo. Como Makoto Shishio" Megumi dio un respingo ante lo que escuchaba, pudo notar un cambio de color en los ojos de Kenshin ¿un leve azul? Nunca había escuchado a Kenshin hablar de tal manera.

Camino hasta la puerta ¿Que habrá pasado en Italia para que el hablara de esta manera? Solo sabía una cosa y una cosa era seguro. Kenshin pagaría por humillarla de esa manera. Ella era Una Takani. Con cabeza en alto salió de la habitación. Recordando que ella había perdido esa batalla pero, eso no significaría que perdería la guerra.

Ella misma había hecho que Kenshin llegará hasta donde está, ella misma podría tumbarlo muy fácilmente solo necesitaba derribar a su pieza estrella y a partir de mañana, gustosa lo haría. Sonrió con satisfacción y camino hasta su habitación siendo la luna media su única cómplice.

/

**Wow, de verdad que este capitulo esta algo largo pero se los debo debido a la falta de actualizacion, me disculpo con grandeza por lo mismo. Ando en mucho desde hace un par de meses y entre viajando, trabajando y mi ocio se me paso actualizar. Habian detalles en este capitulo que me costaban conectar y concretar espero les haya gustado. Aun cuando se enfoco en parte con Megumi, es importante para entender gran parte de la historia. Ella conoce muchos secretos que ni el propio Kenshin ha logrado destapar.**

REVIEWS:

**Serena: **La percepcion sobre Kaoru ira cambiando poco a poco, habra otros que aun la consideren el arma que creen que es, mientras que habra otros que empiecen o ya la ven como otra cosa, creeme a mi tambien me molesta que le digan asi pero hay que usarlo poco a poco para que la misma Kaoru vaya forjando carácter. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Parajitoazul: **Algo especial realmente se esta llevando a cabo! Sayo es una buena persona y esta más que claro que existen pocas personas como ella. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. No hubo mucho de pareja pero si conflicto de pasiones hahahaha.

**HeavenlyEve: **No, no ha cambiado su opinion. Ella tal como ocurrio con Kenshin no la juzgo de tal manera, pronto veremos más de Sayo y la relacion con Kaoru.

**Lica: **Uff como siempre tus Reviews amandolos, lamento la tardanza con este ultimo cap. Bastante tarde espero lo largo del mismo compense. El momento de Misao y Aoshi tambien adore escribirlo pienso que su relacion aun cuando este en segundo plano sera algo my lindo de escribir. Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis momentos. Y si poco a poco el lazo empieza a formarse, aun queda el factor de aprender a sentirse completamente comodo con el otro pero ese paso se dará rapido cuando empiecen a darse cuenta que hay otros sentimientos involucrados. Se que es triste que Sano no quede con Kao pero hay que entender que es algo necesario para que otra relacion se de, como quien dice el empujon requerido para llevar y aclarar sentimientos. Shogo, si te digo. No se quedara tranquilo hahahaha xP Y te sigo con Una falsa realidad! No he dejado mi review como se debe porque leo desde el cel y desde ahí es una lata! Espero te haya gustado este episodio! Hehehehe xP Larguito pero informativo

**Bueno, espero sus reviews recuerden siempre dejar: lo que amaron, lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto. Nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 9: Revelaciones**

"**Todo parece más lejano, cuando lo que creía verdadero se vuelve una duda más"**

_Assassin's Creed: Revelations (Novela)_

/

¿Cómo expresar en palabras lo que una sola persona te hace sentir? ¿Cómo hablar de esa persona cuando las palabras parecen no ser suficientes? Desde que Misao conoció a Kaoru, su vida ha sido como un rayo de luz que está debajo de la puerta esperando a ser abierto, a ser descubierto. La primera vez que la vio, fueron sus ojos azules lo primero que le atrajo. Luego noto el largo de cabello que parecía reflejar un destello azul debido a lo oscuro que era. Siguió y observo su sonrisa, que era tan placida que a primera vista nunca pensó que ella podría ser considerada algo más mortal que causar un suspiro de calma. Luego tomo su mano y ahí su mundo cambio. Nunca había conocido a una persona como ella.

Alguien que la hiciera sentir tan segura como su abuelo hizo con ella, pero con Kaoru. Había algo diferente, algo completamente tácito y tangible porque sabias que ella realmente te haría sentir segura. La joven de ojos azules siempre la protegió cuando se lo propuso y siempre la ayudo a sentirse mejor consigo mismo, nunca dudo de sus habilidades y siempre la impulso a ser la mejor. Gracias a ella, Misao no solo sabía manejar el inglés, sino un poco de francés y algo de mandarín, aprendió física y fuerza, y con eso ella tomo más en serio su entrenamiento, el que su abuelo le inculco. El arte de la defensa haciendo uso de cualquier objeto personal. Por eso los objetos favoritos de Misao, eran los kunais, las agujas y los shouriken. Si, podrías decir que su cosa favorita era todo lo referente al mundo ninja pero no era así, ella veía versatilidad en ese mundo, podía esconder una aguja entre sus ropas con facilidad. Ocultar sus kunais o shouriken como si fueran piezas para el cabello, un largo cabello que ella tenía mucho para ser adornado.

Miro la trenza de su cabello. Fue gracias a Kaoru que ella dejo crecer su cabello hasta ese largo, le gustaba que la de cabellos azabache se lo peinara y acomodara. Solo pensar en ella haciendo eso la hacía sonrojar de felicidad. Además, tenía que admitir que se veía mucho más femenina con el cabello largo. Su cuerpo por ser tan pequeño no se había desarrollado a gusto como mujeres como lo son Megumi-sama o su Kaoru. Miro de reojo a la mujer que se estaba empezando a levantar con lo que parecía algo de flojera de su cama, y algo en ella se removió. Soltando un bufido miro el espejo y repuso a recordar que había sido lo que había sido removido en ella.

Claro.

Ya recordó.

Miro la espalda de su amiga, hermana, alma complementaría. Lo que fuera ella y noto la raja que empezaba a salir por un hombro y se ocultaba en las prendas de la ropa para dormir y volvió a bufar con más molestia. No solo Kaoru le había ocultado esa información tan importante de algo que ocurrió en Italia, sino que todos lo habían hecho por igual. Incluyendo a Aoshi, un hombre que creyó ahora más bruto que nunca antes ¿Creían que ocultarle una información así sería conveniente para ella? ¿Qué ella nunca se enteraría y que todo sería paz y amor para cuando esa herida sea cicatriz?

Al principio obviamente no se dio cuenta debido a la interacción que Himura y Kaoru estaban teniendo, aun cuando casi nadie podía notarlo ella si lo percibía. Era lo que más le encantaban de las historias, el romance; el como crecía el amor entre dos personas y nadie más que Kaoru se merecía ese amor. Estuvo risueña viendo los pequeños detalles que Kenshin tenía para con ella y como Kaoru en el semblante sereno que siempre solía tener parecía estar mucho más nerviosa, inclusive ya los acercamientos del pelirrojo no la molestaban a veces podía notar el rostro de decepción cuando Kenshin pasaba de largo sin saludarla o podía notar el disgusto en la cara de Kenshin cuando a Kaoru se le veía tan contenta con Okita o Sanosuke. Por eso ella tardo en darse cuenta lo que ocurría tras todo esa burbuja rosa.

Ella entendía porque Kaoru lo hacía, siempre la protegía y aunque no lo admitía la aislaba de ese mundo de daños, destrucción y odio. Siempre le susurraba suaves palabras que insinuaban que ella era el motivo por el que Kaoru se levantaba todas las mañanas, el motivo de que el mundo por fin pueda ser lleno de paz y amor, tal como Misao había sido para Kaoru. Ella quería otorgarles esa misma emoción a todos.

Por eso tuvo miedo cuando Kenshin Himura adquirió a Kaoru. El miedo que un hombre de su calibre la usará con fines para la guerra la hacía helar la sangre y la llenaba de miedo al pensar el punto de quiebre de la sanidad de Kaoru. Pero luego lo conoció, y supo que ese hombre era un hombre que velaba por la seguridad y emociones de todos. Él quería evitar derramar más sangre, también deseaba el mundo de paz que Kaoru le susurraba siempre que sentía que su lucha iba a flaquear. El pelirrojo empezó a entrenarla, a hacerla fuerte en los aspectos que físicamente ella no era y empezó a verlo diferente. Con ojos de gratitud y de aceptación. Vio a Kaoru con un aire completamente diferente, que; aunque supiera su posición ella estaba disfrutando todo lo que este hombre le estaba otorgando y más. Y supo por primera vez que Kaoru se sentía humana, lo que en mucho siempre solo ella podía sentir cuando Misao estaba cerca.

Debía admitir que sentía algo de celos al inicio, ver a su amiga. La persona que más amaba siendo atraída por otros, sentía que la estaban arrebatando de sus manos pero Kaoru siempre volvía a ella a la final, porque siempre le importo.

Cuando retornaron de Italia, pudo notar que el cambio del pelirrojo para la chica había sido diferente, había si se podía aventurar a decir un hilo de admiración y respeto, el hombre la empezaba a ver como una mujer y su igual. Podía notar que algo había cambiado en los ojos del pelirrojo, y su visión de Kaoru era mucho más amplia que solo un arma y una persona de valor como la veía Misao. Y eso la tenía feliz. De ese punto, Kaoru se levantaba temprano para entrenar y la solía ver casi siempre en compañía de Kenshin, sino era absorbida por Okita o Sano, y cuando no estaba siendo atendida por Megumi iba con ella y pasaban un tiempo juntas a solas frente al estanque donde ahora dos peces nadaban felices. Si bien se ponía a pensar no sabía de donde había venido el otro pez, cuando le había insinuado a Okita este parecía confundido ante el hecho y negó que él no había regalado ningún pez a nadie ¿De quién podría ser el koi? Obviamente era un regalo para Kaoru, es como si, estuviera construyendo un pequeño santuario para la chica y solo ella, porque pronto en ese mismo sitio que antes era solo verde y árido empezaron a aparecer nuevas flores y demás. Kaoru solo sonreía complacida y disfrutaba la zona sin cuestionar quien había sido, fue solo cuando noto la forma en como Kenshin le hablaba que empezó a dudar y apuntar que era el hombre de ojos ámbares quien se estaba encargando de llenar ese espacio de una manera muy discreta. Válgame, ni Aoshi sabía de ello. Era obvio que no quería que nadie supiera y ella por su lado, no diría nada al respecto.

Sintió a Kaoru salir del baño a un paso muy lento y fue hasta el armario a buscar el kimono que usaría en ese día. Ella negó con la cabeza, recordando su disgusto.

Fue poco tiempo después que un día le cayó de sorpresa a Kaoru en el consultorio de Megumi y fue ahí cuando vio la horrible raja adornar la espalda de su amiga, estaba roja por unos lados, algo inflamada aun. Y eso le hizo molestar, que no se estuviera cuidando, que no le dijera a ella para que le cuidara, y que se estuviera esforzando para ocultarle tal información. Cuando escucho a Kaoru intentar hablarle ella solo la insulto y salió disparada del consultorio para hablar con Aoshi, y el muy descarado ¡idiota! Le dijo que lo hizo por su propia seguridad, no era justo. No era justo. Por eso no le ha hablado a Kaoru desde entonces y tampoco al cabezota de Aoshi.

Se puso de pie para irse, que escucho un montón de objetos caerse. La vio apoyada de la mesa de noche con el kimono a medio poner. Y pudo notar que la herida seguía igual de roja. _No entiendo. _Ella ha tenido heridas peores y siempre tardaban menos de un tiempo determinado en cerrar debido a su proceso de desarrollo celular. Su lado suave salió a relucir. Y suspiro pesadamente, por más tiempo que intentará molestarse con Kaoru, no lograba llevar más de una semana, máximo semana y media en ese estado. Y ver como el hecho por el cual estaba herida la hacía flaquear aún más.

-¿Kaoru?-

La sintió moverse un poco, y noto como parecía más fatigada de lo normal. Se giró y noto sus mejillas y sudor correr por su rostro. Y apenas dio un paso para acercarse a ella, la pelinegra se terminó de deslizar por la mesa como si no pudiera terminar de aguantar el peso de su propio cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Misao soltó un grito ahogado y no duro en moverse a ella. Cuando la toco, su cuerpo estaba mucho más caliente de lo normal. Y sin saber qué hacer, se puso de pie a buscar a la persona más cercana a ella para que le ayudarán a auxiliar a Kaoru.

/

Kenshin escribía en el computador con la mayor velocidad posible, tenía muchos informes que llenar ante su posición de gobernante. Había doblegado mucho trabajo por otros aspectos en su vida._ Se sinceró, adoraste cada minuto de ello. _Bufo en su mente y paro de teclear por un momento y miro al frente. Desde que regresaron a Japón, el pelirrojo no sabía a ciencia cierta pero no podía alejarse de la joven de cabellos negros, inclusive la acompañaba a la hora de almorzar o cenar y eso era bastante extraño, casi nuevo para alguien como él. Porque aun cuando admitía tener experiencia con las mujeres, esta era muy diferente. Sabía lo letal que podía ser pero la fachada que mostraba siempre ante él era inocente, llena de vida y energía. _Alguien que podía darle vida y sentido a todo._ Descubrió que era una mujer con bastante conocimiento del mundo, aun cuando no lo haya visto a primera vista, sabía exactamente todo lo que le hablaba y un poco más.

Y eso lo tenía intrigado. Lo tenía _encantado y le gustaba. _Por primera vez disfrutaba una conversación con una mujer desde Tomoe, e intimaban de una manera que parecía casi natural entre ellos, como si estuvieran destinados a tratarse de esa manera. Le hacía sentir que él no era un monstruo ni una persona obsesionada con una idea más aun así sin palabras ella le dejaba claro que lo apoyaría hasta el final; y no por el hecho de que él fuera su empleador sino porque supo que ella deseaba lo mismo, para todos. Ni con Megumi se sintió tan relajado en mucho tiempo, se sentía él mismo. Lo que más le sorprendió es que ella empezaba a contarle cosas sobre su vida y aunque no lo dijera sabía que era porque ella había leído parte de sus recuerdos. Cuando estaban en solitario, ella se abría mucho más con él. Sin siquiera preguntarle a Aoshi sobre los nombres que ella había hablado en sus sueños, supo el de uno.

_Yahiko_

Acorde a su descripción y luego los archivos que encontró, este era un niño huérfano que fue adoptado por Takeda pero murió de manera misteriosa un año después de haberlo tenido en su cuidado. Esa noche la había encontrado en el pequeño jardín que él mismo estaba acondicionando para ella y se encontraba llorando en silencio. Fue la primera vez que la vio tan desprolija de sus máscaras, tan quebrada y tan en descontrol de sus emociones.

_-¿Kaoru?-_

_-¡Kenshin!- se giró para limpiar sus lágrimas pero supo que era muy tarde y que el hombre la había visto, se intentó poner de pie pero sus piernas fallaron y en un intento de ocultar lo que tenía entre sus manos un pequeño cascabel rodo de sus manos y casi como si fuera arte de magia y atracción fue a parar a los pies de Kenshin. Este se inclinó para recogerlo y al momento de tomarlo la mano de Kaoru choco con la de ella. Fue un corrientazo único entre ellos dos, pero esto no evito tomar el cascabel y mirarlo con detenimiento. Tenía una pequeña rosa hecha en una masa en color azul justo suspendida arriba antes de que la misma cuerda terminara en el cascabel. No era el objeto más encantador del mundo pero para la chica parecía guardar un gran tesoro. Ojos dorados miraron fijamente a los azules y noto el vacío que había en ellos. Algo en su interior estallo, y deseaba detener esa emoción que estaba fluyendo en su interior. Una sonrisa le iba mejor._

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-H-hai… No hay nada que preocuparse, solo tuve un sueño-_

_Obviamente un sueño no provoca esa reacción en nadie, y él lo sabía de antemano. Esos mismos sueños lo plagaban de noche a él. Se irguió en su postura y camino hasta quedar a un lado de la chica y como si fuera algo natural, se sentó a su lado. Ella se sobresaltó por lo libre del acto pero no dejaba de mirarlo con quizás miedo a lo que él podría decir o ella podría decir. La miro y extendió el cascabel. Ella lo tomo reluctante, y nuevamente sus dedos se rozaron y algo en él brinco._

_-Conozco de sueños y pesadillas Kaoru y se… Que lo que tu estas soñando, no es algo producto de la fantasía… ¿Qué ocurre?-_

_La vio morderse el labio inferior y esconder el cascabel para suspirar pesadamente y mirar con nostalgia la fuente donde los peces parecían nadar con armonía. La vio negar con la cabeza una vez más._

_-Por lo visto tendré que tomar medidas- se inclinó hasta ella y la miro fijamente, podía notar lo rojo de sus mejillas y los trazos de lágrimas así como lo redonda de su nariz parecía casi caricaturesca por las lágrimas y sus ojos desbordaban una hinchazón que le molestaba. Apunto con un dedo a su frente. Y ella solo lo miro._

_-Te golpeare con el dedo hasta que hables-_

_-Oiga eso no es…-sintió un leve toque en su frente, no es que fuera irritante. Lo irritante es que no se detenía y por más que se intentara alejar este la tomo de la muñeca para mantenerlo en su posición._

_-Habla-_

_-No es nada-_

_-Dilo ya… Te sentirás mejor-_

_-…-_

_-¿Qué es ese cascabel para ti?-_

_-Yahiko-chan…-_

_El hombre levanto una ceja ante el nombre nuevamente. Y paro de golpear. Si, el recordaba ese nombre de uno de los sueños que solía tener en la estadía en Italia y podía decir a verdades que le causaban un malestar mental a la chica._

_-Recuerdo una vez pronunciaste ese nombre mientras dormías…-_

_-¿En serio?- ella se giró para verlo con sorpresa mientras la veía sobarse la frente fastidiada. Él asintió._

_-¿Era alguien especial para ti?- Sabía que estaba siendo directo pero, luego de tratar un poco más a la joven sabía que ella era abierta si se lo proponía, la había visto interactuar con libertar con Sanosuke y de igual manera con Okita y él deseaba tener ese tipo de atención, ese mismo recibimiento. Y aunque no sabía por qué, lo deseaba. Por ende ahora siempre que hablaban, intentaba hablarle como su igual y ella, con poco tiempo empezaba a responder de igual manera._

_-Si… -inhalo aire y tardo un poco en soltarlo-… Sé que para usted no es ningún misterio el como yo fui creada-_

_-En parte… Takeda se ha encargado de ocultar muy bien esa información- _

_-Y eso es porque… Nadie sabe bien o entenderían lo que él intentaba crear-_

_-Lo se… Muchas veces las personas que son ignorantes nos verán como monstruos aun si nos llegan a conocer un poco- pudo sentí la mirada de la ojos azules proyectarse a él. Él por su lado no sabía si hablaba por Kanryu, Kaoru o por él mismo._

_-Muchos niños pasaron por las manos de Kanryu-sama antes que yo… Yahiko, fue él último antes de que yo fuera considerada lista para funcionar-_

_-¿El intento crear otras armas?- ella negó la cabeza._

_-Yo era la única arma, Kanryu-sama usaba a los otros niños para evitar cometer ese error conmigo… Ellos eran el conejillo de indias y yo era el producto final… Siempre me dijo que era muy valiosa como para ponerme a través de todo eso- la pudo ver sonreír amargamente ante a revelación._

_-¿Yahiko… fue parte de eso?-_

_-Hai… Cuando lo conocí era un niño muy activo. Fue uno de los pocos que se mostró natural ante mí… Hahaha… Inclusive me llamaba 'Busu'- Kenshin rio para sus adentros ante el comentario, porque Kaoru era todo menos fea. Aun siendo tan "niña" como era- Fue mi amigo por un tiempo, y él se preocupaba por mi así como yo de él cuando llegaba la hora de operación. Más el nunca salía a jugar ni podía ver el mundo. Todo siempre fue, a través de un vidrio- saco de entre sus telas el cascabel-… Este es el último recuerdo que tengo de él y yo- Sintió como su voz se hacía aguda y como un nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar y nuevas lagrimas caían sobre su rostro. El solo poso una mano en su hombro para cargarla de valor._

_-Su uso en el laboratorio era exclusivamente la división de emociones- Kenshin arrugo su rostro y ella lo miro con una sonrisa triste- Yahiko era un revoltoso, y dejaba que sus emociones nublarán su visión y eso fue lo que motivo a Kanryu-sama de usarlo… Quería aprender a separar emociones para que luego yo… Pudiera llevar a cabo todo como se debía- Dejo de mirarlo y poso su vista al frente._

_-¿Te refieres a no dudar a la hora de asesinar?- ella asintió._

_-Con Yahiko consiguió mover la palanca de las emociones a la hora de activarse mi habilidad… Pero… Al mismo tiempo eso fue lo que termino matando a Yah-hiko- arrugo su rostro y nuevas lagrimas empezaron a caer esta vez sin control- Y yo… Yo no paro de soñar con eso, me duele… Aún recuerdo su mirada… Yahiko-chan… No puedo dejar de-de evitar que duela…Para que experimentar y hacer que ya no tenga emociones si no puedo detener esto… No lo entiendo… No puedo…- recogió sus piernas para llorar entre ellas y eso solo removió más emociones en Kenshin._

Tan diferentes pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo.

Era claro que Kaoru tenía mucho peso emocional encima de ella, así como él lo tiene por todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta donde esta y estaba seguro. Más bien confiado, en que Kaoru sentía que ella debía cargar con todo ese peso y no darse por vencida ni dejarse morir para evitar que otra persona pasara por el mismo pasado y futuro que ella afrontaba. Esa noche la reconforto y conoció un poco más de ella. Él miedo que tenía no era por cómo acabará su vida, sino la vida de las personas que lo rodeaban y entendió que ella sería capaz de sacrificarse lo suficiente sin importar que.

Yahiko Myojin.

Perdió a sus padres en un accidente de hogar, quedo huérfano y fue ahí donde Takeda lo adopto. Fue ahí que empezó a ver el patrón. Si muchos niños desaparecieron en una época pero los que Takeda buscaba eran niños con una edad que sería más difícil darles adopción y por eso hizo más fácil su labor. Algo que lo tenía inquieto con todo eso, fue algo que dijo Kaoru con relación a Megumi. Dijo que Megumi casi siempre estuvo al tanto o presente en las operaciones y por eso era que Takeda le permitía que fuera ella quien cuidará del progreso de Kaoru, eso causo un clic en su mente de pensar que la doctora sabia más de lo que se guardaba o evitaba comentarle y eso lo puso mucho más en guardia con la mujer médico. Esta mujer estuvo detrás del proceso de desarrollo del arma que era Kaoru. Aunque la de cabellera negra quizás no estaba consciente de lo que decía, esa noche y otras; Kaoru revelo información aún más importante para él.

Por eso ahora se encontraba llenando formularios y demás papeleo que tenía, debía abrir agenda para ir a visitar a una de las pocas personas que también estuvieron bajo el dominio de Kanryu pero logro romper cadenas del mismo: Jinei.

Pero eso era un tema que lo tenía desinteresado, había algo más que lo tenía desconcentrado. Había otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado. Era la cercanía que se empezaba a formar entre ellos. No era una preocupación normal, más bien. Su preocupación era que deseaba más. Más de ella. Inclusive desde aquella vez en la que había estado con Megumi no había tenido la necesidad de quemar ni apagar sus necesidades fisiológicas con la doctora. El cuerpo de Megumi ya no encendía el suyo como era antes, más bien se sorprendía a veces encontrarse soñando con un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva mirada, una nueva sonrisa, labios y voz. No sabía que era peor. Si soñar con aquella mujer o tener pesadillas y lo peor de la situación era que si pensaba en buscar a Megumi, su libido no reaccionaba y eso lo hacía aún más frustrante. Removió su cabellera al pensamiento. No esperaba que una mujer tan joven, bueno, de cuerpo, le estuviera causando esto sin que él se haya dado cuenta. Sino hasta hace poco en donde tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver aquella espalda marcada siendo tratada por Megumi y sintió un calor recorrer sus caderas y entrepierna. Tuvo que irse tan rápido del sitio que hasta la misma Megumi quedo extrañada. Y aun por más que lo evitara.

_Mi cuerpo volvía a ella, mi cuerpo la buscaba._

No sabía si era una atracción física nada más pero el sospechaba que había más, no podía zafarse de la cabeza el pensamiento y aun cuando él era el hombre más temido del mundo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo. Miedo y preocupaciones. Restregó su rostro entre sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa.

Ella tampoco parecía incomoda con su acercamiento y podía sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo mostraba un lenguaje muy diferente. Y aun en su torpeza por no saber qué hacer, por no saber cómo reaccionar la podía sentir fuera de lugar. Inclusive jugar con ella verbalmente la descolocaba y podía ver con mayor afán el rojizo en sus mejillas; inclusive su rostro. Y él, deseaba más. Más de eso. Ver inclusive más allá de eso, donde nadie haya podido llegar.

_¿Qué me está haciendo?_

-Himura-sama- Despego las manos de sus ojos y observo el semblante frio de Aoshi en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es Kaoru-san-

-¿Qué?- Se puso de pie casi al instante, y giro sobre su mesa para caminar mientras Aoshi le explicaba lo que ocurriese.

\- Misao vino de emergencia esta mañana para indicarme que algo le había pasado a Kaoru-san, cuando llegue la temperatura de Kaoru-san estaba por los cielos, y su herida seguía roja. Parece una infección a mi parecer-

-¿Acaso Megumi no está tratando esa herida?-

-Así es, pero tal parece que genero infección interna. Takani-san la está tratando mientras hablábamos-

-Bien, veremos que tiene que decir Takani-san de todo esto. Después de todo, ella está bajo su responsabilidad… Si algo le pasa…-

/

Todo era borroso, su cuerpo dolía. Cada musculo gritaba y quemaba por ser liberado del dolor. Era extraño, nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. Al principio pensó que era fatiga por el tiempo sin practicar pero podía sentirlo aún más fuerte cada día y aun cuando Megumi-sama indicaba que todo estaba bien con ella, ella no se quejaba y lo ocultaba para evitar preocupar a los demás. Lo último que recordaba de esta mañana era el rostro de Misao-chan gritar su nombre. No podía abrir bien los ojos debido a la intensidad de la habitación ¿Qué había pasado?

Ella no debía enfermarse o sea lo que sea que ocurre con ella, ella nunca se había enfermado. No estaba en su sistema, ella no estaba diseñada para que esto ocurriese ¿Acaso? ¿Sería una falla? Si así era el caso Kanryu-sama no tardaría en venir a ver qué ocurre y ella sabía lo que quizás vendría después de eso. Quirófano.

Pero su menor preocupación por el momento era eso, que debía recuperarse lo más pronto posible para poder cumplir con el papel que Kenshin le había pedido. Se lo había prometido. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo ver un techo reluciente de blanco ¿Estaba donde Megumi-sama? Giro su cabeza a la derecha cuando noto un bulto moverse, y ahí sentada en una silla cubierta apenas por un manta estaba Misao. Su pequeña Misao, verla así le trajo tantos recuerdos que fue casi nostálgico. Ella siempre ha sido su luz desde que tiene memoria, es gracias a una persona como ella que Kaoru se encuentra de pie luchando, superándose y caminando. Y ahora, si se lo ponía a pensar había más personas por lo que quería hacer esto pero su mente por más que intentaba poner a los demás luego de Misao, siempre se presentaba como segunda opción un pelirrojo. Pudo sentir su corazón saltar y su respiración agitarse un poco ¿Qué era esto? Ahora cada vez que pensaba en él siempre tenía esa misma respuesta ¿Acaso era por ser hombre? No, eso no podía ser así. Ni con Okita ni con Sano se sentía de esta manera. Entonces ¿Qué podría ser? Volvió a mirar a Misao. _Podría preguntarle a ella. _Quizás Misao tenía la respuesta a como ella se estaba sintiendo, que ni siquiera la memoria de otras personas le producían un sentimiento parecido. Siempre había tristeza, temor, dolor o bien al menos eso era los que siempre solía absorber para ayudar a la persona a sentirse mejor y aun cuando su misión era ahí, ella luego solía tocar diferentes emociones con memorias de la persona como nostalgia, felicidad, timidez… Emociones que ella misma ha experimentado, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca se ha topado con una persona que tenga una memoria de amor. _Sera ¿por qué yo no lo he experimentado? _Luego caía en realización y abrió sus ojos ¿Cómo podía hablar de amor cuando pensaba en el pelirrojo? En su empleador. Porque, eso era lo que él era ¿o no?

Es cierto que Kenshin ha avanzado su relación para con ella, e inclusive ya no la veía como si fuera un simple utensilio o alguien menos que él ¡Por Kami! Hasta el hombre la ha abrazado un par de veces para calmarla de sus estados alarmantes. Ni los abrazos de Misao se sentían así. Mejor dicho, siquiera Misao la ha visto quebrarse de esa manera por temor a lo que pueda pensar pero en cambio con Kenshin. Todo era, diferente. Intento mover sus brazos y dolían. Arrugo el rostro a la intención sin resultado. Relajo los hombros y miro el techo nuevamente.

Antes tenía miedo de Kenshin, pero no miedo por lo que él era sino miedo a que él la reconociera como una asesina más al igual que él era reconocido en la mente de todos pero no se atrevían a articular. Luego ocurrió lo de Italia y pudo conocer a un Kenshin que aunque en fachada representaba su prometido, cuando estaban en privado lejos de las cámaras, y miradas no había casi diferencia en ello. Más que había más libertades, luego del tratado él mismo la llevo a comer algo en compañía de las niñas y el anciano Gennai. Dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer tras lo que había ocurrido y por su mente en ese momento solo paso el ¿Por qué? Después de todo el trabajo de Kaoru era protegerlo, servirle y ser lo más eficiente posible ¿Por qué tomarse dichas molestias para alguien como ella? Luego pensó que era una simple fachada diplomática. Hasta que volvieron a Japón.

Ahí su acercamiento se vio mucho más tácito y lo que creyó que hacía por diplomacia, parecía hacerlo porque en verdad quería hacerlo y el solo hecho de pensarlo. Hacía que algo en el interior de Kaoru se atorara y quisiera rebotar de un solo tiro. Empezó a ver como él ya no se la vivía tanto frente a ese árbol de cerezo sino más bien en el pequeño espacio que Kaoru había considerado su santuario y no le molestaba compartirlo con él y mucho menos el parecía molesto en compartirlo con ella. Nueva cosas inclusive empezaron a hacer que ese jardín se volviera de más verde a algo más colorido y aun cuando era de manera discreta, Kaoru parecía más encantada y enamorada que nunca. A veces podía ver pequeños gestos salir de él como posar la mano en su espalda para guiarla en un sitio o mirarla durante un tiempo. Y su toque, no era para nada repulsivo, ni incomodo ni molesto. Más bien su cuerpo se entristecía cuando él no la trataba de esa manera.

-¿Kaoru-sama?-

Se giró para ver a una adormecida Misao restregar su ojo derecho mientras se incorporaba. Ella solo le sonrió con tranquilidad. Esta solo se puso de pie rápidamente al notar que en efecto la nombrada estaba despierta

-Misao… ¿Qué paso?- Se lanzó y la rodeo con sus brazos

-Kaoru… Me asustaste… Megumi-sama dijo que tenías una infección interna, que agarraste una bacteria debido al cambio climático de Italia y Japón y por eso estas como estas. Tenía mucho miedo, no despertabas y yo… No sabía- La escucho llorar, Misao siempre se preocupaba cuando se trataba de la salud de Kaoru y eso solo le partía el alma, pero ella estaba algo extrañada ¿Una bacteria? Ella recuerda el procedimiento de Kanryu de inmunidad, fue uno de los primeros que implanto en ella. Estando muy pequeña, es por eso que su proceso de desarrollo era más tardío que cualquiera, ya que sus células no morían a la misma velocidad que las normales, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo. Realmente podría ser ¿Una falla? Solo esperaba que fuera algo de una vez y no algo permanente. Intento moverse y no pudo- ¡Ah! No te muevas Kaoru… Tuvimos que ponerte esas cuerdas ya que en tu fiebre empezaste a convulsionar varias veces, era la única manera en la que Megumi-sama pudo atenderte- Fue ahí cuando subió un poco su cabeza y noto las tiras rodear su cuerpo, como aquel cuento de Guliver donde es amarrado por la pequeña gente.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy inconsciente?-

-2 días, pero debo decir que…- ¿Dos días? La podía escuchar hablar de su estado y los días pasaron pero solo presto atención cuando dijo un nombre en especial-… Himura-sama ha estado muy preocupado, ha venido a chequearte cada vez que puede ¿Eh pillín?- Sintió sus mejillas estallar en vergüenza ante la insinuación de Misao y Kaoru solo la miro con reproche.

-¡Mou! Misao ¡Cálmate! No es como lo ves-

-¿Ah, no? Casi se come a Megumi-sama cuando supo que tenías una bacteria-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, era la primera vez que veía a Megumi-sama tan callada y encogida en su puesto- rio por lo bajo y Kaoru solo sentía una alarma sonar en su cabeza. Negó con la cabeza y miro al techo.

-Obviamente Misao-chan que actuará así, invirtió gran dinero en mí-

-¡Oh! Vamos Kaoru, no seas así… En serio estaba genuinamente preocupado… Además, no está mal que él sienta algo por ti… o… Que tú sientas algo por él- ¡Ya está! Había hecho punto de ebullición, toda la cabeza le daba vueltas ante esa insinuación ¿Cómo ella podía saber algo así?- Y antes que lo digas, lo he notado Kaoru. Te conozco muy bien para saber algo que ni tu misma has visto…-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si yo no sé? ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no lo habías comentado antes?-

-Porque estaba muy molesta contigo por esconderme ese gran secreto que adorna tu espalda- la vio ponerse de pie y poner ambas manos sobre su cadera- No creas que aún no sigo molesta ¡Si lo estoy! Pero eres la persona más especial en mi vida y por eso, perdono que me hayas mentido-

-Técnicamente Misao, no te mentí porque nunca te dije nada-

¡Bu ju! No decir algo es igual a mentir… Solo, me preocupaste mucho Kaoru… Eres lo único que tengo en este mundo además de mi abuelo y ambas sabemos que él no estará para siempre así como tú lo estarás para mí- Se inclinó y tomo la mano derecha mientras la acariciaba- Sé que no quieres preocuparme pero… Que no lo digas me preocupa aún más ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-Misao… Claro que confió en ti…- apretó su mano un poco y le dedico una sonrisa- De verdad lo lamento pequeña, si te preocupe con esto…-

-La mejor manera de disculparte es no volviendo a ocultarme cosas así ¿está bien?- La pelinegra que se encontraba acostada asintió, sabía que con Misao no habría manera de ganar, pero se alegraba saber que contaba con una persona así de incondicional en su vida. Más que una amiga, era familia- ¡Bien! Iré a buscar a Megumi-sama para decirle que ya despertaste-

Y sin chistar más nada, salió de la habitación.

Para dejar nuevamente a Kaoru sola con sus pensamientos y era obvio a donde la iban a dirigir sus pensamientos

/

-Te he traído el desayuno- Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se hizo paso en la puerta para ver a una cabellera negra sentada en la cama leyendo con tranquilidad un libro. La misma se sobresaltó al ver quién era el visitante.

-Kenshin… B-buenos días-

-Buenos días pequeña ¿Ya tienes permitido sentarte por ti sola?- ella asintió con suavidad y miro su regazo mientras cerraba el libro y su mano indirectamente buscaba arreglarse su cabello, el pelirrojo se hizo paso acercando la bandeja con comida a su regazo y se sentó mientras sacaba su libreta digital- Parece que la historia se repite como fue en Italia ¿No lo crees?- intento ser casual al ver que esa era la dinámica que habían tenido, ya tenía una semana en cama y él era la primera persona quien veía, siempre con un desayuno en cama.

No estaba demás decir que realmente estaba molesto, no con Kaoru por su descuido. Sino el descuido de Megumi de no notar la bacteria infecciosa que estaba atacando parte del cuerpo de la mujer frente a él. Ya con eso era el segundo strike que Megumi tenía con él, y había algo que no podía poner el dedo encima sobre Megumi, pero la doctora había cambiado a una manera que no sabía. Aun se le podía ver lo confidente en ella pero sus ojos rezagaban algo. Le pidió a Aoshi hacer algo que nunca espero hacer con una persona de su grupo. Revisar expediente de la misma. A donde iba, que hacía, con quien hablaba y hasta que había comido para cenar. Aoshi no parecía sorprendido con la petición y no tardo segundos en ponerse en marcha con otro de sus espías. La pelinegra frente a él ya parecía recobrar un poco más su color natural y mientras comía tímidamente evitaba verlo de reojo, cada vez que la pillaba mirando esta parecía volverse un poco descolocada e intentaba disimular su incomodidad ¿Acaso habían retrocedido en su avance sin que él se diera cuenta? Suspiro y miro su libreta. Esta tarde tenía la cita en el sanatorio donde Jinei estaba recluido.

Obviamente no le comentaría nada a Kaoru de a donde iría ni por qué iba, no hasta no liberar sus sospechas de quien era Kanryu Takeda en verdad. Teniendo un arma tan poderosa ¿Por qué no usarla él mismo a beneficio? ¿Por qué entregarla a un partido que nunca mostro interés en su intelecto? Aun había muchas incógnitas que debía pensar además del motivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo esto desde el inicio. Lo que si le alegraba era saber que Kaoru cayó primero en sus manos antes que en las manos de Makoto Shishio. Un arma bajo su alcance podría causar reales estragos en el mundo, inclusive llevar a la extinción a la misma arma. Suspiro nuevamente pensando en Makoto, hacía tiempo que no se oía nada nuevo del hombre, todo estaba tan calmado que parecía aun peor el escenario.

_La calma antes de la tormenta._

La única vez que supo de él era que había sido invitado a la misma gala donde él y Kaoru habían sido invitados en tierras internacionales. Conocido como Sri Lanka, la tierra de las riquezas. Se podría decir que era la nueva Ámsterdam donde todo estaba permitido para hacer a sus habitantes más felices. Pero, la forma en cómo se regían era no siguiendo las tierras de nadie, sus leyes eran suyas y no permitían que ningún gobierno interfiriera con ellos. Era una isla que no estaba 2 veces en el mismo lugar. Si, tal como lo oyen, ellos tecnológicamente se habían vuelto un país andante, esto era para evitar piratas, robos y como precaución en caso de guerras. Cuando recibías una invitación, solo justo minutos antes de volar era que recibías la ubicación correcta del lugar y para rematar ibas escoltado de un diplomático que aseguraba tu cabeza por ponerlo cortésmente si intentabas algo contra el pequeño país andante. Ante esto. Ese mismo país se volvió un sitio para los más exclusivos así como un sitio para reuniones diplomáticas. _Puro chisme. _Realmente, se juntaban para saber qué tan mal o que tan bien le iba a la otra persona que gobernaba. Obviamente los países que siempre dominaban en esos era la Gran Republica de Italia, El sol naciente y América, los demás eran pequeños líderes que buscaban relaciones con estos grandes imperios.

Tras haberse hecho Público el atentado contra la papisa, los medios fijaron su mirada en Kenshin y Kaoru. Buscaban una entrevista exclusiva para hablar con Kenshin y Kaoru sobre su relación, sobre por qué nadie había oído hablar de esto y sobre todo. Deseaban hablar con la mujer que había "dominado" a uno de los influyentes más importantes del mundo. Sonrió para sí mismo, bien qué pensarán eso. Esa publicidad era mucho mejor para poder infiltrar a Kaoru sin que se creen sospechas. La fiesta seria en dos días y Kaoru ya se veía lo bastante bien como para asistir. Agradecía que el traje que usarían sería un kimono, que él mismo mando a pedir y hacer para Kaoru justo después que ella acepto ir con él. No sabía por qué, pero estaba emocionado con la idea de verla usar algo que él escogió especialmente para ella.

-¿Kaoru?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Recuerdas la gala que te comente hace poco?- ella asintió con extrañeza- ¿Crees sentirte bien para esa fecha?-

-Pues sí, lo prometí ¿no es así?- La sonrisa que le dedico al momento de hablar hizo que pasará saliva nerviosamente, dirigió su mirada a la libreta digital para disimular- Aunque, aún no he buscado que ponerme. Usted me informo que debemos ir tradicionalmente vestidos pero más formales… Supongo que deberé pedirle a Shinomori-san que—

-Eso ya ha sido tomado en cargo Kaoru- volvió a subir la mirada para ver a los ojos saltones mirarlo con aun más confusión- No creerás que te iba a dejar asistir a una gala sin tener el detalle de saber que utilizaras ¿o sí?-

-Yo… No pensé que… No tenía… No esperaba-

-Solo di gracias… Después de todo, eres mi prometida no te iba a dejar vestir algo menos de lo que estuviese a mi altura y a la tuya- Pudo notar la intensidad de color en las mejillas de Kaoru y esto lo hizo reír por lo bajo sin dejar de mirarla- Ahora termina tu comida, se enfriara-

-Ah… Hai…-la observo mirar su comida y luego subió la mirada para verlo fijamente, y el brillo que había en sus ojos revoloteo en sus adentros y se intensifico al ver una sonrisa sincera en sus labios- Arigato… Kenshin-

/

-Debo advertirlos que él hombre está un poco loco, no podrá hacerles daño pero si puede leer con claridad todos sus movimientos o como él dice: "Energía interna"- un hombre vestido con la más fina tela blanca caminaba sosteniendo una tarjeta electrónica en una mano y una carpeta en otra, miro a sus acompañantes y les sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. Kenshin y Aoshi iban caminando con algo de ansiedad esperando llegar a la celda que por tanto tiempo habían estado esperando acceder- Lamentamos no haberlo podido hacer antes… Kurosaga es un poco inestable y hay momentos en los que la pasa en coma por más de un lapso predeterminado. Le gusta, lastimar su cabeza para evitar pensar-

-¿Evitar pensar?- hablo Kenshin con rapidez mientras iban caminando por los pasillos.

-Hai… Realmente no sabemos mucho de eso, siempre que lo vemos intenta jugar con nuestras mentes… Es un caso perdido… Pero- pararon frente a una y Aoshi podía ver desde su altura a un hombre de cabello blanco y alborotado reírse y mirar fijamente hacia donde ellos estaban, al parecer sabía que vendrían- Cuando Kurosaga se enteró que 'Battousai' vendría empezó a contar los días y horas para hoy. Inclusive se ha portado muy bien… Aquí estamos- Paso la tarjeta y la puerta paso de lanzar una señal roja a una blanca y luego verde- Si necesitan algo, solo presionen este botón frente a la puerta y vendremos en un instante-

-No se preocupes Doctor, dudo mucho que lo necesitemos-

Apenas pisaron dentro de la habitación el aire cambio drásticamente, se podía sentir algo pesado y denso. Kenshin observo la habitación que era completamente ordenada, exceptuando una pared en donde se podían ver los trazos de sangre, quizás en los intentos que explicaba el doctor que se provocaba Udo en unos ataques. Miro a la cama y noto al hombre que solo los miraba fijamente sin parar de sonreír.

-¡Ah! Pero si es el Gran Battousai… Mhhmm puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir tu aura… Es singular, a ninguna otra que haya visto… Claro, menos una persona…- Miro a Aoshi quien parecía igual de frio e inmune a los intentos de Jinei- Igual que usted famoso Okashira ¡Oh, sí! Puedo saberlo todo… Desde tu más grandes miedos a tus mayores anhelos con solo…- Respiro profundamente y volvió a reír mirando a todos lados- ¡Ha! ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? ¿Es cierto?-

-Veo que estas bastante elocuente Udo, dinos ¿A qué posibilidad te refieres?- Lo escucharon reír a lo loco mientras sacudía su cabello y no paraba de mirar a ambos presentes.

-Ustedes han sido tocados por ella… ¿No es así?- Kenshin frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿A quién te refieres por ella?-

-Aquella chiquilla… Kaoru ¡Ah! Su espíritu es como el de ningún otro; fuerte, indomable, impredecible… -Mostro su dentadura mientras volvía a reír.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella nos ha tocado?-

-¡Ah! Pues eso es fácil Battousai… Nada, nada se escapa de mis ojos y mi nariz. Puedo sentir su fragancia en esta misma habitación… Y puedo verlo en ti, tienes parte de su aura pegada a ti… Como yo…- Volvió a reír, mientras se ponía de pie sobre su cama- Nunca pensé que la volvería a ver… A esa… Esa perra… Ella, ella me hizo esto ¿Lo sabían? Por su culpa, yo no puedo… ¡Oh! Yo no puedo acabar con el sufrimiento y temor de la gente porque ella lo bloqueo de mi- Se agarró el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres contarnos que paso?- Esta vez fue Aoshi quien hablo. El de cabellera blanca paro y miro a sus invitados. Volvió a reír.

-Takeda… Él iba a pagar por lo que me hizo, en un principio fue así… Jugo con mi mente, experimento conmigo y… Me creyó muerto… Deshecho pero… ¡Ha ha! Mi poder era mayor y no me iba a permitir morir tan fácilmente… Al principio quería hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo… Luego, simplemente fui para agradecerle… Gracias a él tenía el poder de dominar la mente de las personas, de que simplemente con desbloquear su mayor miedo pudiera causarles la muerte ¡Oh! ¡La dicha!- Se giró para apoyarse dramáticamente a una pared mientras lamia sus labios- Y luego llego ella… El nuevo juguete de Takeda… Y lo demás lo pueden saber… Lo hizo con ustedes-

-¿Hizo que?-

-Bloqueo algo en sus mentes… En mi caso, cada vez que intento usar mi habilidad solo se llena con imágenes sin sentido y es como si ella gritara en mi oído y me evitará que escuchara el lamento de mis victimas...-

-Ella no ha hecho nada de eso en nosotros Udo-

-Pues claro que si, Okashira… O es que no te has dado cuenta de que ya no tienes pesadillas ¿O que ya no tienes que meditar? Apago tu dolor… ¡Ha ha! Y contigo, hay algo en ti que no sé qué hizo- dijo apuntando al pelirrojo, Aoshi se veía algo confundido- Pero definitivamente hay algo diferente en ti-

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de Takeda?-

-¡Oh! Puedo decirte mucho o más bien… Mostrártelo-

-¿Cómo?-

-El motivo por el que fui a su laboratorio es porque otro postor me pago para robar toda su información-

-¿Otro postor?-

-Ujum… Esa información está escondida en un lugar que solo yo se… Puedo dártela-

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-De que apenas la consigas, me traigas a mi postor-

-¿Y quién es ese postor?-

-Tsk Tsk Tsk, Todo a su tiempo Okashira… No querremos arruinar la sorpresa y más cuando… Lo que piensan, está muy lejos de la total verdad ¡Ha ha!-

-¿Qué verdad es esa?- dio un paso adelante el de ojos ámbares al sentirse algo ansioso por la forma a veces incoherente en la que hablaba aquel hombre.

-Creo… ¡Que será más divertido cuando tú mismo lo descubras! ¡Ha ha! Solo… -Se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a frente con Himura y Aoshi, pero centrando su vista en Kenshin- ¡Y esto es algo que ni Takeda sabe! ¡Ha ha! Cada vez que ella entra en la mente de otro… No solo bloquea lo que ella desee, sino que… ¡Ha ha! Se queda con una parte de esa persona en ella…-

-…-

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Ha ha! Pues te diré _Battousai _que tu mayor miedo no debería ser no alcanzar tu meta… Tu mayor miedo debería ser ella ¡La dicha! ¡Ha ha! Porque cuando menos lo esperes- Se acercó aún más a sus visitantes- Cada uno de nosotros, de todos los que ella ha tocado… Estaremos en su mente… ¡Ha ha! Esperando el momento adecuado para acabarla… A ella-

/

**Bien, lamento la desaparición. He estado con mucho y mi mente esta algo ataviada con un poco de todo.**

**No podré responder a sus reviews porque quise subir este capitulo más rápido de lo esperado por mi falta. Pero agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, desde el fondo de mi alma en verdad.**

**Asi que espero ver los reviews de este nuevo capitulo ¿Lo bueno? ¿Lo malo? ¿Lo que más les gusto?**

**Y espero les haya gustado, ya tuvieron una lluvia de información como quien dice ¿Quién será ese postor que tanto habla Jinei? ¿Kaoru y Kenshin se atreverán a descubrir esas extrañas emociones que empiezan a fluir bajo su piel? ¿Las intenciones de Megumi son claras o no? **


	11. Un vals con serpientes

**Capítulo 10: Un vals con serpientes.**

"_**Puedes engañar a todo el mundo algún tiempo. Puedes engañar a algunos todo el tiempo. Pero no puedes engañar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo"**_

_Abraham Lincoln_

/

_Solo escuchaba el BIP de la máquina que tenía conectada a su pecho para permitir que su ritmo cardiaco fuera estudiado, sus ojos se estaban negando a querer mantenerse abiertos pero se vio forzada cuando una sombra paso frente a sus ojos, giro el rostro levemente cuando la persona oscura se posee cerca de su lado e intento detallar mejor a la sombra, noto como levantaba una aguja e inyectaba algo en un suero que estaba en la zona ¿A dónde llevaba ese suero? Sus ojos pesaban con mayor dificultad pero lo último que pudo notar era como la misma sonda que se conectaba al suero iba y terminaba en su brazo y ese líquido translucido que pasaba por su brazo se transformaba en un azul. _

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Un sueño?

Se sentía más pesaba que la noche anterior y noto como el suero que estaba conectado a su brazo ya no estaba. _Si tuvo que haber sido un sueño. _Respiro con pesar, se intentó poner sentada pero su cabeza se agito, cerrando los ojos se dejó caer y miro el techo. Dentro de dos días asistiría al gran baile en el que Kenshin y ella habían sido cordialmente invitados. Podía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa ¡Por Kami! Estaba muerta de miedo, ni una operación cerebral ni matar a un hombre se le hacía tan difícil como esto, no solo sería en donde ella sería presentada como "la prometida de Kenshin" y eso lo tenía aún más que hecha un manojo de nervios ¿Cómo se verá vestido él? ¿Llevará como siempre su cola alta reluciendo ese hermoso cabello rojizo que había empezado a amar con locura oculta? ¿Usaría un traje tradicional japonés? Le encantaba verlo con gi y hakama ¡Ugh! _Ojala no tuviera que sentir emociones en ocasiones como estas. _No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, cada vez que el hombre venia se taponeaba en comida para evitar concentrarse en él. En como sus cejas se elevaban cuando veía algo con interés o como su nariz se arrugaba en la base cuando algo le molestaba o como se le hacía un pequeño hoyuelo y arruga en su ojo cuando quería sonreír pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. _Detalles. _Ella siempre había sido detallista para no cometer errores, pero estos detalles eran diferentes. No tenían un propósito. Además de todo esto también tenía que centrarse en la fiesta de que le permitiría por primera vez admirar y estudiar a su blanco final. Makoto Shishio.

Cerro los ojos al sentir como su cabeza empezar a explotar nuevamente y parte de vista se sentía borrosa, poso una mano en su frente para controlar el mareo. Por lo que podía entender de ese hombre, era un hombre de temer. De Okita escucho como su padre había pasado todo ese tiempo recapturando a los hombres que el propio Makoto había ayudado a escapar, hombres que había no solo causado males al mundo, sino a personas alrededor del mismo y estando sueltos ese mal no había parado. Okita no era un tonto, él sabía para que ella estaba creada y puesta en la residencia Himura y por eso le había entregado en discresion todo lo que podía saber sobre aquellos hombres que ahora eran reconocidos como el Juppongatana. Okita la preparaba físicamente y mentalmente y eso se lo agradecía. Kenshin parecía tener algún tipo de miedo o algo que ella desconocía de hablarle sobre el enemigo, Sanosuke se hacia el desentendido. Ni hablar de Aoshi. Solo Okita se tomó la libertad de prepararla para que conociera a su enemigo, hombres que quizás Kaoru tendría que enfrentarse en caso de que Kenshin, tuviera que enfrentarse solo, sin el apoyo de Sano o Aoshi. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, y sabía que este encuentro no solo sería un azar de "disfrutar la velada" o conocer a su enemigo, sino ganarlo para poder acercarse un poco más a ellos y conseguir destruirlo antes que la semilla logre germinar. La intención de Kenshin había sido clara: Debía conseguir que ese hombre les invitará a su propio hogar, lograr un acuerdo de batalla sin que las palabras lo indicarán directamente para luchar por el poder. En donde la distancia sea lo más corta posible, donde la discreción de la batalla por poder se llevaría entre ellos sin evitar que más sangre se llevará a cabo. Llevarlo a cabo sin que el orgullo del hombre se viera quebrantado. Porque aun cuando Makoto lo tenía claro, en un tiro de locura el poco orgullo que le podía quedar, podía llevarlo a atacar a los países que no tuvieran defensa aun si sabía, en su silencio que estaba consciente de que Kenshin tenía mucho terreno y fuerza militar a su favor, y podía ganar fácilmente la batalla pero este hombre pelirrojo le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de "honor" de defenderse. Un honor entre guerreros, sin que se derramará más sangre de lo que en muchos años se llevaba aun tratando de recupera. Era lo que Kenshin le había expresado y ella también lo deseaba, aun si él no se lo pidiera.

"Kaoru-sama"

Aun así, volvía nuevamente a lo mismo: eso no era todo lo que la tenía nerviosa. Se removió en su cama y observo como la máquina de su corazón empezó a agitarse. Ahí estaba. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y ella no entendía el por qué. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido a esto, el solo hecho de pensar en Kenshin ahora le producía estas sensaciones y emociones. Verlo le producía una alegría contagiosa que no tenía razón de ser. Que le dedicará miradas, solo causaba en ella algo que nunca esperaba sentir. Deseos.

"-Kaoru-sama"

Pero, primero deseaba hacerlo feliz. Verlo feliz por primera vez y sabía que solo, exclusivamente lo lograría cumpliendo su cometido. Solo consiguiendo la meta de Kenshin, él lograría estar más cerca de su meta. Y ella deseaba verlo feliz, aun no entendía muy bien el por qué. Solo sabía que era ahora lo que más deseaba, porque… Porque… Porq—

"¡Kaoru!"

Dio un brinco al notar como la estaban llamando a la realidad y observo como Misao estaba a su lado mirándola extrañada con un puchero molesto y bandeja en mano ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? Se incorporó a sentarse y nuevamente se mareo, sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos ¿Qué pasaba? Ya para hoy debía estar bien, hoy inclusive vería el kimono que Kenshin había mandado a hacer para ella. Eso la emocionaba aún más. Observo su ritmo cardiaco como se aceleraba y sentía sus orejas calentarse ¿Qué pasaba?

"¿Estas bien Kaoru?"

"¿Eh? Ahh, Hai"

"Te traje el desayuno, sé que Himura-sama te lo suele traer pero tenía asuntos que atender y me tome la libertar de hacerlo por él. Espero no te moleste" Observo el desayuno y volvió sentir su corazón brincar mientras Misao ponía la bandeja en su regazo. Misao aunque no lo negaba, quería aprovechar el momento a solas y pidió a Kenshin poder llevarle el desayuno en vez de él. El de ojos ámbares lo miraron extrañado y casi sin objetar o asentir le dijo que estaba bien. La de la trenza observo el aparato de ritmo cardiaco y enarco una ceja, curiosa. Kaoru noto esto y sabía que habrían preguntas, así que empezó a comer para no dejar espacio al habla "¿Estas segura que andas bien? Tu corazón esta con niveles muy altos" La que estaba en cama asintió con rapidez y se metía más comida en la boca. _La comida que prepara Kenshin solo para ella. _El mismo pensamiento que ambas tuvieron dio diferentes efectos en cada una. Kaoru por su lado se emocionaba con la idea de que él tuviera el detalle de prepararle comida tal como a ella le gusta sobre todo porque su dieta era algo estricta. Eso notaba que estaba detallista y recordaba las pequeñas cosas que ella le decía. Ahora, Misao por su lado se sentía feliz y extasiada de ver el acercamiento de ambos y aun cuando no se lo decían ella ya notaba lo que aquellos aun empezaban a descubrir. Quería tantear terreno que sabía que Kaoru era inexperta en ello "¿Segura Kaoru? Apenas empezaste a comer tu corazón se elevó… Uhm, creo que será mejor que llame a Megumi-sama" Ella se ahogó con la comida, y miro rápidamente a la pequeña mientras negada intensamente y estiraba los brazos.

"No…" tosió tratando de tragar rápido y volvió a mirar a la pequeña chica. Y poso ambas manos en su cabeza cuando el giro rápido hizo que su cabeza diera más vueltas

"Solo hacia un comentario Kaoru-sama, a ver como reaccionabas… No le tendrás miedo a Megumi ¿Verdad?" Noto como la chica la miraba seria "¿O es que tienes miedo de que te diga que ya no podrás ir a la gala y perderte la oportunidad de una noche de en sueño con Himura-sama?" La máquina empezó a enloquecer de pitido y Misao rio por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba la trenza y notaba lo roja que estaba su amiga. _Aun se negará a hablarme… Último recurso _"Pero hablando en serio Kaoru, realmente estas actuando muy extraña. Me empiezas a preocupar y no me cuentas nada ¿Acaso ya no soy una persona especial para ti que no puedes contarme?" Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acaricio el brazo de la chica con suavidad, la miro con ojos de borrego, esa misma mirada que siempre le ponía cuando estaba pequeña y quería que Kaoru le contará algo que se negaba a hablar. La vio tragar con calma y mirarla por un momento, luego bajo sus cubiertos y mirando a la puerta, jugo con sus dedos y miro a los mismos, suspiro profundamente. _¡Si! Te tengo. _No pudo evitar pensar Misao

"Misao…"

"¿Si?"

"Tu… y… Shinomori-sama…" Pudo notar como se tensó y jugaba con más intensidad con sus dedos "Como, ugh… No sé cómo explicarlo" Misao sabía lo difícil que era hablar sobre sus emociones, más cuando toda tu vida te decían que debías dejarlas a un lado "Dime… Por favor ¿Cómo sabes lo que sientes por alguien? ¿Cómo sabes que quieres a Aoshi?... Por ejemplo" la miro con timidez para luego volver a fijar su vista en su regazo, los ojos de Misao se abrieron como platos y sus labios se abrieron sorprendida ¿Acaso Kaoru ya se había dado cuenta de sus propias emociones?... Trago saliva y antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones alegres, carraspeo y se acomodó mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza para manejar los nervios.

"Bueno… Como mis padres murieron cuando era una pequeña… Solo tenía a mi abuelo para saber cómo sentirme cuando conociera a la persona especial" Ella recordó decirle a su abuelo que quería estar con Kaoru para siempre y que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella. Su abuelo solo se rio por lo alto y le dijo que el matrimonio era solo para personas que se amaban de una manera diferente. Misao no lo entendía con claridad porque sus padres solo le dijeron que cuando conociera a la persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, se casarían ¿Qué tenía de malo querer casarse con Kaoru? Ella la quería, la amaba con toda su alma y la quería para siempre con ella. Pero fue en esa ocasión cuando su abuelo le hizo entender la diferencia de amores "Una vez le pregunte al abuelo… Que debía hacer si quería casarme con alguien…"

"¿Y?"

"Porque sabía lo que era amar a alguien y creía que solo había un tipo de amor… Ahí es cuando el abuelo me lo explico. Tu sabes que yo te amo ¿no?" Ella asintió "—Y le dije que quería casarme contigo porque te amaba" Kaoru rio ante el comentario tan inocente "Ahí fue cuando me dijo que ese amor era diferente al que pasaría cuando conociera a alguien y le pregunte como era ¿Cómo saberlo? Ahí me conto sobre la abuela y como supo que la amaba, que la quería a su lado" Kaoru miraba atenta ahora, parecía en esas ocasiones una pequeña niña que empieza a conocer el mundo pero ¡Por Kami! Realmente esta mujer frente a ella podía tener casi 30 años y no conocía el mundo y quien no, encerrada en un cuarto de laboratorio. Sonrió con animosidad "… Me dijo que nunca supo en que momento ocurrió, que solo lo sentía correcto y ya" el rostro de Kaoru se desencajo sin entender, puesto eso no le decía nada. No le decía la respuesta que ella quería "-pero que si como se sentía…"

"¿Y cómo se sentía?"

"Pues, me dijo que cuando pensaba en esa persona… Su corazón latía con velocidad, casi parecía querer salirse sin control… O sufrir de un infarto" poso su mano sobre su corazón al recordar a su abuelo, miro a Kaoru quien imitaba la mímica, sonrió para sí y por dentro reía ante la rareza de hablarle de un tema de este tipo a una persona que era mayor que ella "… También decía que se sentía triste o feliz al mismo tiempo cuando esa persona estaba cerca pero toda su atención estaba dirigida a todos los sitios menos a él. Decía que, él deseaba que ella le prestaba atención solo a él y a nadie más..." Rio al recordar a su abuelo "… También me decía que se volvía tímido ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi abuelo nunca fue un hombre tímido, pero con ella a su lado se convertía en una persona completamente nueva. También decía que disfrutaba cada roce, que quería conocerla cada día más pero… Que lo más importante era que, deseaba verla feliz, verla sonreír o hacerla sonreír todo el tiempo… Y sobre todo que, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por hacerla feliz. Aun sí, eso significaba que su felicidad estuviera lejos de él"

"Y tú ¿Sientes eso con Shinomori-sama?"

"Hai" Sonrió plena consigo misma "No solo además me pone reto de verlo sonreír, sino que me pone muy feliz… Me hace sentir única cuando me cuenta cosas que sé que más nadie sabe y que me habla y me trata muy diferente a como otros pudieran tratarme" Kaoru asintió con timidez pero completamente interesada en lo que ella le decía. Misao tomo su manos y las junto con las de ella "Ahora dime Kaoru… ¿Estas sintiendo eso por alguien?" Las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron instantáneo en rojo y su máquina exploto haciendo el sonido más acelerado. Misao se cansaba del sonido y sabía que así su amiga no hablaría, rio al ver esto y alargando su mano para apagar el apagado con el cual ahora Kaoru se sentía más tranquila "¿Por eso me preguntabas que sentía o como sabía si se sentía eso?" El rojo en el rostro de Kaoru se disparó a los cielos y ahora todo su rostro y orejas estaban completamente cubiertos, asintió casi inexistentemente y cerró sus ojos de la vergüenza "¿Es Himura-sama?" Soltó un chillido ahogado y se cubrió la cara rápidamente. Misao se rio abiertamente ante la nueva actitud que había tomado su amiga, nunca en su vida la había visto de esa manera. La abrazo espontáneamente y pudo sentir como la pelinegra dejo todo su peso sobre ella, luego de un rato.

"No sabes cómo me siento feliz por ti Kaoru… Tú también mereces felicidad y lo sabes" La tomo por los hombros, los ojos azules estaban cerrados con fuerza, noto como ella andaba temblando ligeramente, esto la asusto. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la sintió ligeramente caliente, frunció el ceño y retiro la bandeja de su regazo. Mientras buscaba el termómetro, escucho a su amiga quejarse por lo bajo. Se giró de golpe cuando escucho un golpe en seco y noto que ya se había acostado y sostenía su frente con sus manos "¿Kaoru?" Puso el termómetro en su oído y luego de unos pocos segundos soltó un pitido, sus ojos se abrieron al ver el número que salía del mismo.

Sin dudarlo, salió corriendo de la habitación buscando ayuda.

/

Era como la octava vez que suspiraba luego de mirar a la cama donde una joven parecía ahora luchar contra un nuevo tipo de fiebre. Estaba preocupado, de todas las preocupaciones esta nueva tenía que resurgir. Dentro de pocas horas le tocaría arreglarse e irse para la gala en Sri Lanka, en un principio decidió rechazar la invitación y quedarse con Kaoru pero, Aoshi le hizo entrar en razón ante la vicisitud de que si lo hacía podía empezar a generar inconformidad entre los demás dirigentes políticos y estos podrían retirar su posición actual, así que como sustituto y solución; Megumi se ofreció a ir en lugar de Kaoru. Como solían hacer todos los demás años y aunque era una solución viable y podían usar la excusa del ataque de Shogo, le quedaba un sabor amargo en su boca al pensar en llevar a otra mujer que no fuera Kaoru. Admitía que estaba muy emocionado por verla en ese kimono que había mandado a hacer en secreto para ella ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sabía, o mejor dicho. No se atrevía a admitir que podía haber bajo esas intenciones. Ella era solo algo que había adquirido pero desde que salvo su vista y se arriesgó para protegerlo, supo que algo había hecho quiebre en su psique. Algo que había pasado mucho tiempo cerrado. Y él quería probar si eso que se quebró, era algo parecido a lo que hace años había empezado a sentir por alguien más. El problema era, que tenía miedo de averiguarlo ¿Podían creerlo? El gran Battousai miedo de explorar sus sentimientos, pero ahora con ese nuevo percance sentía calma de no tener que explorar su interior pero decepción al no poder llevarla. _¿Cuán hermosa te habrías visto con ese kimono, pequeña? _Megumi tuvo el descaro de pedir el kimono que había hecho mandar a hacer para Kaoru y ella usarlo. Pero Misao se negó a que esto se llevara a cabo y Kenshin agradeció internamente por el ímpetu de la joven de evitar que eso se llevará a cabo. Desde que eso se había pasado, él se encontraba desde ese momento sentado observando a la joven luchar contra una fiebre que no parecía tener precedente. Sanosuke se encontraba particularmente molesto ante el tema y pedía que llamarán a Kanryuu para que atendieran a Kaoru, Megumi se negaba diciendo que eso era algo excesivo para tal situación que es muy probable que una infección vuelva a ocurrir debido a la magnitud de la bacteria y que no había nada que preocuparse. Obviamente Sanosuke se mostró frustrado y molesto e intento varias veces de persuadir a Kenshin de tomar la decisión pero todo quedó en eso. Megumi iría con él a la velada, Kaoru se quedaría ahí hasta saber que pasaba, debían mantener un perfil bajo y no hacer nada ahora que la velada estaba tan cerca, la prensa lo comería vivo. Volvió a suspirar y miro el libro que estaba intentando leer desde hace rato. Pero la verdad es que también lo dejo con otra molestia en la nuca ante la actitud que Sanosuke tomaba con Kaoru. No era la situación en sí de cómo se comportaba, era como si no confiará en Megumi y su juicio. Y eso, empezaba también a drenarse en él. Pero Aoshi, hasta ahora no había descubierto nada y hasta no saber cómo proceder, él no haría algo tan impulsivo como Sanosuke. Volvió a mirar el libro. Tenía como 2 horas leyendo la misma línea, pero la verdad es que, solo le interesaba saber las líneas que pasaba por la mente de aquella joven y la verdad a través de esa fiebre.

Desde que había caído en la fiebre, no había despertado y solo podía ver su pecho subir y bajar intentando nivelar el calor que la fiebre causaba en su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba intentando luchar por sacarlo de su sistema y eso lo sabía. La pregunta es como un arma, no, una persona como ella que sabe curarse a una velocidad tan acelerada ¿Pueda enfermarse de esa manera? ¿Una persona con la capacidad regenerativa como ella no podía destruir un simple virus? Observo a la joven mujer. Era claro, pero nuevamente no podía apuntar a nadie. Nada bueno sale de actuar sin pensar, ya ha pasado por ello.

"-Himura-sama"

Desvió su mirada y observo a Misao atravesar la puerta con timidez, inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo y observo como se acercaba hasta quedar cerca de él para observar a la mujer que reposaba.

"Lo siento, no esperaba verlo acá"

"Si deseas puedo retirarme"

"iie, no es necesario. No me molesta y estoy seguro que a ella tampoco" observo con tristeza nuevamente a la mujer y sonrió con tristeza. El pelirrojo, solo la observaba con curiosidad "Ella estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada por la velada de hoy ¿Lo sabe no?"

"Puedo imaginarlo"

"Ni siquiera había podido ver el kimono que le había preparado para ella"

"¿Tu si?"

"¡Hai!"

"Aoshi te lo mostro"

"Espero no le moleste, quería saber que accesorio combinaba mejor con el cabello de Kaoru… Dijo que ese era el único detalle con el que usted aún no se podía decidir" Se negaba a mirarlo y este a mirarla por igual, sintió como su corazón dio un brinco al verse atrapado.

"Ella nunca se había enfermado de esta manera, me preocupa mucho no saber que pueda ser"

"¿Nunca se había enfermado?"

"iie, nunca. Siempre le costaba recuperarse pero, uno de los primeros tratamientos que recibió para que pudiera soportar todas las operaciones, transfusiones y posibles infecciones que se llevaran es que tuviera un sistema de inmunidad acelerado de reparación celular…"

"¿Así que esa fue la primera operación?"

"Uhh Hai, apenas, tenia… Creo que 6 años"

"¿Sabes a que edad empezó a estar bajo el cuidado de Kanryuu?" La joven se sentó a su lado mientras miraba nuevamente a la de ojos azules, y se cruzó de brazos. La vio reír por lo bajo.

"Aoshi cree saberlas todas pero, la verdad es que con solo preguntarme podría decirle todo lo que desea saber sobre lo que usted y él están buscando sobre Kaoru" Lo miro de reojo y pudo ver como las cejas del pelirrojo se elevaron a un punto de incredulidad, ella volvió a reír "Claro, solo necesitaba saber si podía confiar en ustedes antes de poder hablar"

"¿Y ya lo haces?"

"Claro, de ser así la información que Aoshi te está dando, no te habría llegado…"

"¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?" Estaba incrédulo, podía saberlo solo con verlo. Volvió a reír y se puso de pie para mirarlo de frente con brazos cruzados.

"Pueda que haya conocido a Kaoru, muchos años después… Pero aun así esa clase de secretos no se quedan bajo llave todo el tiempo… Es increíble lo que la gente puede hablar cuando hay una niña pequeña alrededor. Creen que nunca entenderá nada y eso los hace descuidados… No tengo razón para mentirles ahora que confió en ustedes" Se rasco la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo y el pelirrojo pudo notar un leve sonrojado "Por Kami, estoy saliendo con Aoshi… Lo que menos deseo es quebrar su confianza mintiéndole con un asunto tan delicado-" Lo miro algo más sería y aclaro su garganta cambiando el tono de voz "-Pero, puedo decirte que nunca conseguirán nada sobre Koshijiro Kamiya…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Porque ese hombre lleva años muerto"

"¿Qué?"

"Koshijiro le dejo todo a Kanryuu-sama, incluyendo sus negocios"

"¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Ese hombre siempre fue fanático de los proyectos de Kanryuu, y no dudo en entregarle todo lo que tenía a Kanryuu luego de que ya no le quedaba más nada para vivir, se disparó en lo poco de cordura que le quedaba"

"Pero… ¿Qué hay de su hija?" Kenshin se puso de pie al sentir como su rabia empezaba a salirse de los poros al saber toda esta nueva información. La vio reír con amargura y el rostro casi sonriente todo el tiempo de Misao se puso serio.

"Ese bastardo, ya desconocía a su hija al momento de que su esposa estaba empezando a enfermar… Más cuando supo que la razón del inicio de su enfermedad fue a causa del embarazo de su propia hija…" Esta se giró para ver de reojo a Kaoru, y la arropo mejor al ver como estaba algo incomoda "-Lo mejor que pudo realmente pasarle a Kaoru es haberlo conocido a usted" Miro al pelirrojo que tenía los puños cerrados y suspiro "Lamento que ella no pueda disfrutar de esta velada, sé que usted también lo deseaba" Esto incomodo al pelirrojo pero hizo que Misao riera. Aun no se daba cuenta, eso podía notarlo.

"No sé lo que hablas Makimachi-san"

"Claro, Himura-sama… Por cierto, se le hará tarde"

/

Burócratas, políticos, ricos.

La créme de la créme.

En un solo espacio para que los puercos ricos se reúnan a restregarse lo nuevo que tienen, Kenshin miraba su copa. La conversación con Misao en la tarde lo había dejado turbio, quería quedarse y charlar más con la joven pero el deber llamaba, ella le prometió que le contaría más cuando volviera pero lo único que le pidió es que cuando pudiera, compensará a Kaoru e hiciera que se pusiera ese kimono, río para sus adentros ante la petición. Puesto exactamente eso tenía pensado hacer una vez que todo eso terminará. Se sentido tonto recibiendo ordenes de una niña como ella, pero él sabía que todo lo hacía por ella, por su amiga del alma. Subió su mirada y observo a Megumi muy bien vestida, aunque el kimono había sido localizado de último momento, la mujer siempre lucia hermosa y radiante y esta vez no era la excepción, en un elegante kimono color vino que hacia juego con lo rojo de sus labios era halagada por los demás asistentes. Pero esto no lo tenía en el presente, su mirada solo buscaba a un hombre en específico y nadie más. Le tocaría hacer el trabajo solo, y esperaba que sus comentarios ácidos no se salieran frente e iniciará una guerra mundial a provocación de Shishio. Si, ese hombre le gustaba provocarlo y lo sabía. Se excusó con Megumi un momento y fue por un bocadillo.

"Kenshin-san" Se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina, al girarse pudo notar a la papisa vistiendo las mismas ropas finas que la delataban como la nueva tocada por Dios. Sonrió al sentir una mano amiga entre tantos tiburones y más cuando sabía todas sus intenciones. Confianza por confianza.

"¡Ah! Sayo-san, que bueno verla por aquí"

"Llegue hace poco ¿Cómo está?"

"¿Cómo crees? Estos sitios no son lo mío, pero hay deberes que cumplir" La escucho reír mientras tomaba un bocado con él.

"En eso concordamos, sabes que aunque no me gustan estos espacios escuche que traerías a Kaoru-san en las noticias y esperaba verla nuevamente ¿Dónde está?" La noto buscando con la mirada y solo se topó con Megumi, quien conversaba con burócratas y a veces le dirigía miradas al pelirrojo buscándolo como siempre, de una manera posesiva. Kenshisn respiro profundamente, Megumi podrá ser una acompañante estrella pero el como se comportaba con él, lo tenia irrito. _Como si no tuviera suficiente por lo que preocuparme. _Ella se sintió confundida y le dirigió una segunda mirada al pelirrojo.

"Ella no pudo asistir, al parecer una infección se produjo por la herida en su espalda y la dejo en cama con fiebre"

"¡Oh, por Dios! Rezare para que su salud sea rápida y ligera. Pero, debo preguntar ¿Cómo pudo agarrar algo así? Digo, mis médicos la trataron muy bien ¿Paso algo más?" La papisa observo al d ojos ámbares quien suspiraba con pesar.

"Al parecer ando plagado de pestes, Sayo-san"

"¿Y tienes alguna sugerencia de un buen insecticida?" Ella era rápida con las palabras, y captaba las palabras de doble sentido que el hombre le dedicaba, no por nada Sanosuke hablaba mucho con ella. Ella había aprendido a agarrar algo del moreno.

"Apenas sepa que tipo peste estoy tratando, llamaré a un exterminador"

"Bueno, Kenshin-san espero sea rápido, mira que las pestes pueden avanzar rápido y quizás no solo Kaoru-san sea la perjudicada… ¿Te molestaría que la visitará pronto?" El hombre agradeció la pausa para cambiar el tema, Kaoru sabia cuando extrañaba a la mujer sacerdote y solo parpadeo con ligereza.

"iie, estoy seguro que ella estará muy feliz de verla nuevamente, Sayo-san" La mujer sonrió contenta mientras se metía otro bocado, Kenshin pudo notar una leve tensión en el ki de Sayo haciéndolo girar sobre su hombro.

Makoto Shishio.

"¡Ah! Himura, no esperaba encontrarte en un evento de esta magnitud ¿Quién lo diría?" El dúo bajo la comida en mano para ver a la pareja que llegaba. Makoto Shishio todo mundo diría que en su época era un hombre apuesto, pero debido al experimento en China por la bomba le trajo efectos secundarios. Era obvio y demás decir que, realmente ese hombre no debía haber sobrevivido. Pero, ahí estaba. Cubierto con vendas que apestaban en una mezcla de medicamentos y aceites aromáticos para poder disimular el olor, sus ojos ya eran afilados debido a todo lo que sentía y tenía poco cabello sobresaliendo de entre las vendas. A su lado, estaba su esposa. La única mujer que lo tomo sin pensarlo apenas piso tierra en Estados Unidos. Yumi, era una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos de color, era realmente hermosa sobresaliendo en un traje de gala color lila que contrastaba aun con lo pálida de su piel.

"Makoto Shishio, llego algo tarde… Nunca espere verlo por aquí"

"Sayo Amakusa…" El hombre hablo con suavidad una vez que estuvo frente a ellos y se inclinó "-Espero tu hermano se encuentro saludable, es lamentable lo que ocurrió en Italia" observo a la mujer quien solo asentía y bebía un sorbo de su bebida.

"Gracias por su preocupación, Shishio"

"—Así que, Himura" Hablo Yumi tras un largo silencio por parte de todos los presentes, todos parecían hablar sin palabras y solo con la mirada "Todos los presentes no paran de hablar sobre la mujer que lo acompaña… Parece ser que es el centro del entretenimiento hoy en día" Pudo sentir una mano deslizarse por su hombro y noto como Megumi había vuelto hasta él. La mujer de cabellos castaño observo a la recién llegada y sonrió "Contaban que, estaban ansiosos de conocer a la hermosa mujer que ha enamorado tu corazón ¿Es ella, acaso?" Todos giraron su mirada a Megumi quien sonrió complacida, halagada y con aire de egolatría. Himura bebió un sorbo molesto al ver la actitud que estaba tomando Megumi. Y pues, casi toda la noche además de los halagos por su belleza era confundida por la prometida del pelirrojo y ella no hacía nada para corregirlo, y él; no estaba en plan de meterse en discusiones y corregir, que pensarán lo que deseaban.

"iie, Yumi…" Todos atrajeron su atención a la papisa quien parecía levemente molesta por la situación y mientras se explicaba miraba casi con mirada asesina a la doctora. _Kaoru se hizo de una amiga muy poderosa. _Sonrió para sí mismo ocultándose detrás de la copa "Ella es la mano derecha de Himura-san, su nombre es Megumi Takani… Probablemente habrás escuchado de ella" noto como la molestia se coló en el rostro de Yumi, y la pelinegra se tensó ante las palabras de Sayo al hablar por Kenshin ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca esperarías que la papisa tuviera palabras tan afiladas "Kaoru-san… Por motivos de salud no pudo asistir. Después del incidente en Italia, su espalda quedo en tratamiento…"

"¡Oh! Ya veo es una verdadera lástima… Entonces usted… Usted es solo su _dama_ de compañía" Las palabras de Yumi eran obvias las intenciones, tras ser ella la mujer que creo la famosa bomba biológica que hizo que su esposo estuviera así, lo mínimo que podía hacer era humillarla frente al pelirrojo. Se notaba que la pelinegra deseaba estar en la posición de aquella mujer llamada Kaoru "¿Y cómo es ella? Debe ser muy hermosa por lo que los rumores cuentan" Rio por lo bajo mientras que Megumi, se miraba incomoda y molesta

"-Es una joven muy hermosa Yumi, de cabellos negros y con los ojos azules más hermosos que habrás podido encontrar… De solo verla podrías entender porque Himura-san se interesó por una mujer como ella" Megumi hizo un movimiento de molestia ante los comentarios halagadores de Sayo para Kaoru.

"¡Quien lo diría! De verdad, mis disculpas Himura-san si creí que… Por lo que comentaban en la reunión que ella estaba aquí"

"No hay nada que preocuparse, ella tuvo contratiempos y Megumi se ofreció amablemente en sustituirla"

"No me parece correcto… ¿No lo crees Makoto?"

"Es una verdadera lástima…" Fue lo único que se limitaba Makoto a responder que estaba más interesado en el pelirrojo frente a ellos.

"¡Ya se! Me asegurare de que todos sepan que ella no ha venido para acá y que además… Amor mío-" se giró ante su esposo que había acabado de intentar penetrar la mente del pelirrojo quien también no había apartado la vista del hombre frente a él "—Que te parece si invitamos a Himura y su futura esposa a nuestro hogar, como manera de disculpas por mi confusión"

"De verdad, no es-"

"Sí que lo es Himura-"Esta vez hablo Makoto Shishio, y este le dirigió la mirada nuevamente al hombre, quien sonrió ligeramente "Debo admitir, que también quede intrigado con tu futura esposa y mi curiosidad no se saciará hasta conocerla… Además no querrá ser descortés por la cortesía de mi mujer… Después de todo, sería un insulto para ella… Todos queremos evitar _incomodidades_" Se miraron fijamente y ahí quedo el entendimiento,

"Si así insiste, estoy seguro que Kaoru estará contenta de tener otra amiga con quien hablar"

"¡Oh! Debería organizar algo grande entonces… Pronto será la cena de acción de gracias, no hay mejor ocasión que esa fecha… En donde nuestros colonizadoresle dieron la bienvenida_ a ser parte de un nuevo mundo a los nativos… _Será una excelente manera" Hablo casi con naturalidad la joven esposa, deslizándose del agarre de su esposo para agarrar una nueva copa de champaña que se acercaba. Kenshin acabo la copa que tenía en mano y pronto se hizo amigo de otra copa. Aun cuando la situación parecía sonreírle. Era obvio que Makoto sabía que estas eran sus intenciones desde un momento y aun cuando casi se las ofreció de manera inmediata, sabía que lo invitaba a retarlo, quizás buscar humillarlo de la manera más personal posible. Usando a la mujer que tenía "enamorado" al hombre. Debía estar feliz de que esa fuera la situación, pero sentía presión al pensar que podían usar a Kaoru como carnada para retarlo. Claro, no es que ellos sabían la verdadera naturaleza de los ojos azules. Además la fecha escogida, la historia sobre la colonización nunca fue como lo pintan en ese día. Eso fue una carnicería y era obvio que ellos eran el pavo invitado a la cena de acción de gracias. Tendría que actuar con cautela y esperaba que su _prometida _ pudiera cumplir el mismo papel, por ahora todo eso recaía en Kaoru. En que ella aún no se recuperaba y que acción de gracias estaba a 2 meses ¿Qué tal si no se recupera? ¿Qué plan tendría para cubrir ese error? Makoto al momento que haga una invitación formal, es obvio que solo será para él y Kaoru, y eso significaba que los 2 estarían atrapados en un lugar donde el Juppongatana y Makoto estarán. La pregunta es ¿Kaoru podría con todo eso? No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Él estaría preparado para cumplir tal papel? Algo en su mente se perturbaba al permitir a Kaoru estar en todo eso. Las palabras de Jinei retumbaban en su cerebro ¿Kaoru podría soportar una presión de tal magnitud? Él sabía la presión de tener miles de muertes, sangre en tus manos y sobre todo el rostro de tus enemigos espantadote noche tras noche pero, no la mente de tus enemigos en tu mente día y noche.

"Sr. Himura, tiene una llamada" El pelirrojo se vio atraído a la tierra y giro al notar al mesonero hablarle en ingles al momento de extenderle un teléfono, todos los presentes se vieron extrañados. Sus ojos ámbares se prendieron al ver que se trataba de Aoshi y este solo llamaba en casos realmente de emergencia. Tomo el teléfono.

"Si me disculpan"

/

El jet privado se encontraba pisando tierras extranjeras, sin esperar a que se detuviera completamente un hombre abrió la compuerta, retirándose el traje de etiqueta y el corbatín al momento de tocar suelo, arrastrando a la mujer que venía con él. Camino a toda velocidad al vehículo que esperaba ya por él, custodiado por Aoshi quien también esperaba muy ansiosamente la llegada del hombre de cabellos rojos.

"¡Ken-san!" Se escuchó a la mujer hablar, pero a él le importaba un bledo. Esa llamada lo había descompuesto en su totalidad.

"_Himura, Kaoru-san empezó a convulsionar. Sanosuke, Misao y yo vamos en camino a la Antártida, a la base de Kanryuu… Me vi en la obligación de informarle"_

"Buenas noches, Himura-sama"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Dijo mientras se adentraba al vehículo, casi lanza a la mujer dentro del mismo, esta se quejaba pero él solo pensaba en llegar y ver a Kaoru. Sus manos estaban frías mientras su interior estallaba en rabia. Aoshi encendía el vehículo y ponía marcha.

"Misao la cuidaba mientras estaban fuera, de un momento a otro la fiebre parecía haber descendido pero al mismo tiempo su ritmo cardiaco lo hizo al mismo tiempo y entro en estado de shock y empezó con convulsiones, Sanosuke no tardo en arrastrarnos a tu jet y traerla hasta acá"

"Ese hombre…" hablo la mujer mientras se quitaba el tocado, el pelirrojo respiro con fuerza por sus orificios nasales, y miro a la mujer a su lado.

"Megumi, es mejor que no hables ni termines esa oracion porque si algo me tiene sumamente decepcionado es tu incompetencia"

"¡¿Discúlpame?! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! ¡Yo he hecho lo mejor que he podido!" lo apunto con el dedo molesta.

"Pues no pareció suficiente-" Tomo la muñeca con el dedo que estaba apuntando y apretó la misma, el rostro de la mujer se contrajo "Y te prometo Megumi, si descubro que has estado jugando con mi paciencia y las cosas de mi propiedad… Lo lamentarás en gran cantidad. Nada, nadie se mete con lo que es mío" La mujer dio un quejido e intento apartar la mano pero el pelirrojo no la dejaba y solo la miraba fulminándola con sus ojos.

"Himura, hemos llegado"

/

"¡Ah! Himura-sama, ha llegado rápido" dijo el hombre mientras se terminaba de poner los lentes y colocaba sus manos detrás entrelazadas.

"Lamento la intromisión, Kanryuu pero, como verá no tuvimos alguna otra opción ¿Cómo esta ella?" Observo como Takeda empezaba a caminar y este le seguía el paso con algo de ansiedad.

"Mi pequeña Kaoru siempre será una joya preciada para mí, así que no tema Himura-sama, ella ya está estable. De no haber sido por su subordinado Sagara-san, creo que no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Vera, tenía una inflamación en la corteza cerebral central. Pudimos localizarla y bajar la inflamación. Al parecer, había una… Toxina en su cuerpo que estaba causándola" El hombre detuvo el paso al momento que el pelirrojo lo hizo mirando con la mayor seriedad posible. El pelirrojo trago con molestia, sus dedos quería arrancarle la tráquea a alguien, realmente muy rápido y en ese momento.

"¿Una toxina?"

"Hai, aunque a decir verdad estaba ya a punto de desaparecer… ¡Oh! También observe la herida de su espalda ¿Hace cuánto la tiene?"

"Ya hace más de un mes, debo decir"

"El mecanismo de defensa del cuerpo de Kaoru le permite sanar heridas de 5/1, es decir, que ya para la fecha esa herida debió haber estado más que cerrada y borrada de su sistema… Debo decir, Himura-sama que alguien ha estado viéndole la cara de idiota, si me permite decirlo"

"Eso me temía, ¿Qué tipo de toxina pudo haber aplicado?"

"Debido a que Kaoru es inmune a todo tipo de baterías o enfermedades, es muy difícil que un virus ataque. Una simple toxina apenas entre en su organismo las células súper humanas en el cuerpo de Kaoru se encargarán de acabarlas pero, si esa toxina está compuesta por una misma célula que pueda pasar disimuladamente por el cuerpo de Kaoru hasta alojarse en la corteza cerebral es posible que pueda haber causado una infección apagando o causando algún desequilibrio en el sistema nervioso, entonces es muy posible. El problema es, que antes de poder obtener una muestra no dejo rastros de la misma…" Le entrego un informe en donde se analizaba la sangre de Kaoru y podía ver resonancias magnéticas que indicaban la zona de hinchazón en el cerebro.

"¿Quieres decir que fue premeditado?"

"Hai, esto es producido por alguien con un alto conocimiento de la bioquímica… Me atrevo a decir, que… Usted ya sabe la respuesta a lo que sigue de esa oración ¿No es así?" Los puños de Kenshin estaban completamente blancos al estar apretados en su máxima extensión. Su mentón estaba apretado mientras se escuchaba el rechinido de sus dientes haciendo presión. Al diablo el pensar y tener pruebas, alguien pagaría esta noche y ya tenía nombre y apellido. Tras ver todo lo que tenía en manos y lo que Kanryuu le informaba.

"¡Ah! Himura-sama… Hay otro tema que debo conversar con usted… Por los siguientes días la Kaoru que usted conoce, no existirá… Es un mecanismo de defensa que he creado para evitarle dolor al sistema y corteza cerebral, de esta manera su modificación mental no sufre daños… Cuando lo vea, lo entenderá"

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará?"

"Pues, eso depende del cerebro de Kao-chan"

/

/

**Reviews:**

**Lica**: Gracias por las palabras. Si la falta de feedback, me disculpo. A veces me dejo llevar por todo lo que tengo en mi mente. Pero eso no quiere decir que los quiera descuidar a cada uno de los lectores. Megumi es clara en lo que desea, más que por el hecho de estar interesado en Kenshin es su posición. Pero, ahora nuestro pelirrojo ya le basto y conoceremos a la Megumi con el orgullo quebrantado~ Y bingo! Con tu suposición! Hahaha esa info llegará en el próximo capitulo. Espero sigas amando a Misao~~ Ahora que sabe o bien descubrió lo que Kaoru admitió, moverá montañas hahahaha xD El primer beso ocurrirá en el próximo cap! D= hahahaha no pienso revelar mucho, más que spero te haya encantado el cap! ;) Feliz año nuevo

**Zury Himura: **Uyy espero que no hayan sido cosas malas! D= Besos, feliz año nuevo ;)

**Andry: **De hecho me base en el Joker pero del mundo paralelo de Batman, un Joker mas punk y maniático doble cara. Y bueno, si yo ando agonizando por poner el romance asi sin miedo xD pero no me gusta ir a tapujos ni apuros en una historia hahaha. Feliz año =D Espero te haya gustado este

**Pola de Himura: **Siempre pensé que la relación entre Misao y Kao, era muy especial. Además que ambas lidean con hombres que, ehm, no son la mata del cariño abierto o que bien, siempre las solian ver como "alguien a quien proteger" más que "alguien a quien amar y proteger". Kaoru tiene muchas heridas que no han cerrado pero, tal como la Kaoru que conocemos de la serie esta solo desea mostrar lo mejor de si. Jojojo espero ahora si realmente Kenshin la detenga, ahora es que Megumi probará el suelo. Feliz año nuevo.

**Pajaritoazul: **La pena que no me he metido en el foro (no tiene tiempo) pero espero hacerlo pronto hahahaha. Muchas gracias por pasar a dejar review. Y si, como le comente a Pola. Amo mucho la amistad entre Kao y Misao. Mas porque aun cuando unas son fuertes en lo que la otra es débil, conocen la fortaleza escondida del otro. Jinei sabe algo, pronto lo dira cuando consigan la locación de los archivos que el mismo escondio. Y no, el pelirrojo no se queda tranquilo con la info que este le dejo hahaha xD… Y ahora es cuando veremos en donde ha tocado Kaoru a Kenshin… Gracias por el Jinei ;). Feliz año nuevo, espero te haya gustado este cap

**Bien, primero que nada, feliz año nuevo y prospero tambien, espero las nuevas metas que se hayan trazado empiecen con buen pie, evolucionen para lo grande y sobre todo terminen de maravilla.**

**Yo me ando poniendo al dia con todo, mi trabajo y salud andan a todo de mi y pues. Aun cuando no tengo cosas por hacer a veces, me siento débil para escribir! Espero este capitulo compense. Aunque admitamos, yo quería botar la mesa por la ventana xD Hahahaha… No les quise decir pero, Kaoru no iba a llgar nunca a ese baile… Pero, gracias a Sanosuke y su imprudencia de que le vale mierda la autoridad de Kenshin, pudieron descubrir la fuente de la bacteria antes que desapareciera de su sistema. **

**Bueno, nos veremos en una próxima ocasión ;). Recuerden dejar, lo bueno, lo malo y lo que les intrigo! Bye bye**


	12. Jazmin

**Capítulo 11: Jazmín**

"_**Lo mejor de la vida, la única, la más bella. No puedes vivir sin ella"**_

_Significado de jazmín_

"Vamos Kaoru-sama, debes comer un poco más" La mirada suplicante de Misao se posaba sobre una mujer de cabellos negros que estaba casi encorvada, sentada sobre la cama. Misao retiro el plato al ver como la mirada y el rostro de la joven se ladeaba. Soltó un bufido con sus labios y se puso de pie mientras retiraba la comida a una mesa. Observo de reojo a su amiga quien miraba a la nada, parpadeaba por inercia y sus ojos estaban completamente apagados. Como si no tuviera un alma. _Maldito mecanismo de defensa. _Odiaba ver a Kaoru en ese estado, siempre que salía de una operación era la misma muñeca de trapo y le costaba retomar sus funciones. Bien aunque se recuperaba como arte de magia, en cualquier momento empezará a trabajar como se debe pero eso, a veces parecía eterno. Siempre solía tardar 3-4 días en volver a su estado normal, pero ya tenía una semana. Volvió a suspirar y observo al pelirrojo que estaba sentado impávido, casi como una estatua.

Desde que Kaoru recupero la conciencia, Kenshin pidió inmediatamente que fuera transportada a una villa que tenían muy cerca y desde ese entonces casi siempre que ingresaba a la habitación estaba ahí, observando fijamente la cama y a la mujer que ahí reposaba, primera vez en mucho tiempo que le observaba vello en el rostro ante el descuido. Aunque el pelirrojo tenía una gran melena su cuerpo parecía carecer del mismo en todo el resto del cuerpo, o así notaba Misao cuando lo veía entrenar de vez en cuando con Kaoru; así que verle con velo en el rostro era una sorpresa. Comía, dormía y leía ahí. Para lo único que se retiraba era para hablar con Aoshi o con Kanryuu o una simple reunión que no podía apartar de sus obligaciones.

"Himura-sama"

"¿Si, Makimachi-san?"

"Debería ir y descansar un poco. Quizas darse un baño"

"¿Estas sugiriendo que apesto?"

"Estoy sugiriendo que debe reponerse, ya suficiente tenemos con que Kaoru este así, esa mujer este encerrada, la invitación de Makoto Shishio cada vez más cerca como para que usted se descuide así mismo o de sus labores" Bufo, ya molesta al ver que no había respuesta "Si Kaoru llega a despertar de su trance, yo le avisaré pero también debe cuidarse por igual, apenas toco la comida hoy y yo no estaré tras usted para que la consuma como Kaoru, mi deber es cuidar de ella. No a usted" Había hablado con tanta seriedad que casi podía parecer que realmente no tenía miedo a lo que estaba diciendo, más cuando la mirada mortal de Kenshin la miraba escudriñada todo su rostro, el pelirrojo luego elevar una ceja ante lo que recitaba la de ojos aguamarina, aparto los orbes dorados de Misao y los cerro mientras apretaba la base de la nariz con sus dedos. Lo vio tomar un poco más de la comida que le había traído y sonrió un poco para sí misma, sabiendo que quizás había logrado algo.

"Hablemos mientras como, Makimachi-san… De esa manera, no pensaré en lo insípido que esto sabe" Misao frunció su ceño y puso un puchero ante su respuesta, Himura podía ser cruel si se lo proponía, se estaba cobrando que lo haya regañado por su descuido, usando la comida. Esa comida él sabía que ella la había hecho. Pero no podía culparlo. Suspiro pesadamente y observo a Kaoru, sabía que la razón de eso era porque habían jugado con Kenshin y bajo sus propias narices. Apenas Kenshin, supo el motivo del estado de Kaoru, camino a paso seguro y acelerado hasta donde se encontraba el grupo reunido y sin tardar a que alguien hablará tomo a Megumi del brazo y la mando a encerrar sin posibilidad de salir si no estaba vigilada, algo como arresto a domicilio. Sanosuke intento preguntar qué pasaba pero este solo lo callo con la mirada y Aoshi tomo cartas en el asunto llevándose a Megumi, mientras esta le pedía explicaciones

"Hai… ¿Qué le gustaría hablar?"

"¿Cómo era Kaoru, aquí?"

"¿Aquí?" Sabía que se encontraban en la villa, probablemente el _aquí _se refería a las instalaciones donde paso casi toda su vida.

"Hai, he visto parte de las instalaciones y todo parecer seguir el mismo patrón excepto una parte, un jardín en el centro"

"Uhm, eso. Kanryuu-sama me dijo que tras la primera operación, Kaoru parecía siempre mirar la fotografía de un libro, que contenía un jardín… Tras ese día, sin pensarlo Kanryuu-sama le construyo un jardín y le pidió a Kaoru que escogiera que plantas deseaba ahí-" Se sentó mientras se acordaba de la memoria tanto por boca de Kanryuu como de su amiga "- Kaoru me dijo, que ella misma las planto, las cultivo y las observo crecer. Lo único que le pidió a Kanryuu-sama fueron: Semillas. Decía que al menos quería tener algo propio, algo en el cual dejar su legado. Ella siempre cuido de ese jardín"

"Tal parece que Takeda lo cuida ahora"

"Hai, aunque no lo parezca Himura-sama. Kanryuu-sama, realmente quiere a Kaoru; aun tras todos los experimentos y operaciones él siempre se portó diferente con Kaoru" Observo al pelirrojo quien comía mecánicamente, y sonrió con algo de lamento mientras tomaba la punta su trenza "Una vez, cuando Kaoru estaba recién salida de una operación él la consoló porque perdió todo su cabello, ella lloraba y le pedía no prender las luces y ocultar todos los espejos porque para ella, según así se veía fea, que si la veían en ese estado nadie más la querría como hizo su _padre_, él solo le acaricio la espalda y recuerdo que- Realmente nunca había visto a Kanryuu-sama así. Le dijo que no debía sentirse fea, porque ella era hermosa y única, que no debía sentirse fea, porque aun cuando el mundo crea que tiene el derecho desecharte y él sabía lo que se sentía que todo el mundo te abandona por quien creían que eres, ella era todo menos eso… Él sabía que ella, era alguien que no estaba destinada para ser desechada, sino para hacer cosas grandes que cambiarán el curso de la historia"

"Empatía"

"Hai, Kanryuu-sama también fue rechazado por el mundo, así como Kaoru fue abandonada por la persona que considero su mundo, a veces solo hace falta que el destino los junte para que se conozcan"

_Y luego, yo llegue a tu vida Kaoru… Pero, estoy segura, que no soy la única persona que ahora estará siempre a tu lado. _

"Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza como un hombre pudo entregar a su propia hija, sin siquiera sentir remordimiento" Observo como había dejado de masticar y pudo ver como aquellos ojos ámbares se había vuelto dorados, ella en una época sintió el mismo odio hacia Koshijiro cuando supo lo que había hecho pero, entendió que había sido lo mejor. Si, quizás Kaoru era puesta bajo operación consta mente pero tenía una buena vida, Kanryuu nunca le privo de nada. Le dio educación, le permitió aprender muchas cosas que aunque fueron en esas cuatro paredes; te sorprende la clase de persona que llego al mundo a ser. Cosa que realmente dudaba que aquel hombre que fue su progenitor hiciera por ella en dado caso de mantenerla a su lado. Así que en parte podía entender la molestia de Kenshin pero pronto entendería que sería lo mejor que realmente le pudo haber pasado. Miro a su amiga, quien ahora parecía mirar sus manos con gran concentración pero sabía que ahí no había más nada que vacío.

"Creo que fue lo mejor ¿No lo cree?"

"¿Entregar a su propia hija a un desconocido sin importarle qué?"

"Usted lo puede ver desde ese Angulo pero ¿Qué cree que hubiera sido de Kaoru, si se hubiera quedado con alguien como ese tipo de persona?" Observo como acallo y sabía que su respuesta había llegado como un flash.

Megumi intento defenderse, alegando que ella no había hecho nada pero, tras lo que Kanryuu le había dicho ya se podía decir que la mujer no era de confiar. Solo falto 2 días de encierro y una "amenaza" por parte de Aoshi para que la mujer hablará, pero no admitió que había inyectado esa toxina en el cuerpo de Kaoru y eso hizo enfurecer más al pelirrojo porque aun a pesar de todo, seguía viéndole la cara de idiota. Kenshin le dijo que, debía estar agradecida por todo el trabajo que había hecho y que por eso, no la mandaría a la silla eléctrica por traición e intento de homicidio de la futura primera dama del Sol Naciente. La mujer solo se enfurio aún más y le escupió. _Grave error. _El pelirrojo no dudo en lanzarle un manotazo y agarrarla por los brazos para inmovilizarla contra la pared, volviendo con otra amenaza

"_Si crees que por ser mujer no te podré lastimar ¡Oh! Takani, no me conoces para nada. Cuando todo esto termine, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver ni la luz en la oscuridad"_

Desde ahí, obviamente había estado confinada a esa habitación en la villa privada de Kenshin, donde se encontraban ahora. Se puso de pie y estiro la mano para retirar el ahora plato vacío de las manos de Kenshin, este solo asintió y se lo entrego "Muchas veces, las personas actuamos por egoísmo sin medir lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, sé que usted es diferente pero aun así-" Acomodo las cosas en la bandeja "Hay personas como Takani quienes creíamos que eran diferentes y resultaron ser lo mismo, son la escoria que alimenta a este mundo a que hayan constantes guerras, por egoísmo, por poder, por posesión… Dígame Himura-sama ¿Qué lo hace diferente?"

"Mi intención es hacer un mundo mejor Makimachi-san pero, eso implica que el bien necesario debe ser cualquiera"

"Eso lo sé, Himura-sama… Es por eso que Kaoru confía mucho en usted, usted es diferente y Kaoru lo sabe y yo… Aun cuando hicimos lo mismo al confiar en Takani y mire el resultado" Observo a su amiga que no parecía haber cambiado de posición y sintió un nudo en la garganta y su rostro se contrajo "Kaoru es mi mundo, y por ende no permitiré que la vuelvan a engañar- Por eso, no puedo perdonar lo que Takani le hizo, ella. Nosotras confiábamos en ella y nos engañó…" Agarro la bandeja con todos los platos y camino a la puerta "Por eso espero que usted tampoco dañe lo que es especial para mí. Y eso respecta a Kaoru ¿Lo entiende, Himura-sama?" Espero que la puerta se abriera y apenas dio un paso Himura hablo.

"Makimachi-san, créame que lo que menos hare será traicionar esa confianza" Lo sintió ponerse de pie y caminar hasta cerca de ella "Sé que eres una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar ahora, por ende tienes el derecho a saber que no tiene que temer… Yo cuidaré de ella, y una vez que esto termine me asegurare que su mundo y lo que yo deseo para este mundo, sea prospero en felicidad" Paso por un lado y Misao casi podía sentir los ojos salirse de su órbita, nunca había escuchado a Himura, ni menos verlo sonreír ligeramente por un momento.

"Iré a darme un baño, tenía razón al decir que apesto; Makimachi-san"

"Misao…"

"¿Uhm?"

"Por favor, Himura-sama, llámeme Misao… Y yo no fui el que dijo que estaba apestoso" Sonrió ante la vista que tenía frente a ella, los ojos ámbares se había apagado y aun con el rostro cansado se veía que estaba sorprendido por el comentario de la joven, y no evito que eso lo hiciera reír y ella se le unió cortamente.

"Muy bien, Misao-san"

/

Sanosuke tenía rato mirando el techo en busca de una respuesta o mejor dicho apagar su cerebro. Desde que llegaron a la villa, Kenshin no se despegaba de la habitación de Kaoru y eso lo tenía pensativo _¿Aun la consideras solo un arma, Kenshin? _Aprovechaba los momentos en los que Kenshin iba a hablar con alguien que se acercaba a visitar a Kaoru. Pero solo basto verla despierta para que se odiará a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que Megumi, podía estar planeando. _Si, tan solo. _Verla sentada con ojos vacíos, quebró miles de cosas en él, solo había podido "atrapar" su atención una sola vez, tomando el rostro entre sus manos y besas su frente. Él sabía lo mucho que ella se apenaba ante tales acciones pero, no encontró ni una mueca en ella, era ver un cuerpo sin vida y ni sus más grandes esfuerzos por hacerla reír lograba reacción en ese cuerpo.

Desde ahí, no había querido entrar. Él presentía que Megumi estaba tras algo ¡Por kami! Cuando a esa mujer se le mete una idea de poder, no hay nadie que pueda sacársela. Eso había costado su relación ¿Por qué no había visto que podía llevarse a cualquiera por delante si se atrevió a llevar lo que más amaba al vacío? Apretó los puños y se sentó de un solo golpe. Y Kaoru, esa mujer tampoco decía nada, no objetaba nada ni se quejaba de que Megumi le estuviera haciendo algo. _Temor, quizás. _Lo peor era que no había pruebas físicas que determinarán a Megumi como la implicada en la toxina. Si, ella había hablado diciendo y admitiendo que estaba agravando el estado físico de Kaoru para que no asistiera a la gala pero que nunca se atrevería a poner algo así en su cuerpo. Ella deseaba ver a Kenshin asumir el poder y control total, acabar con Kaoru seria su ruina.

_Tan preocupada por el bienestar de ese hombre, si claro._

Sanosuke no podía creerse ni tragarse ninguna palabra que pudiera salir de la boca esa mujer, era claro que sí deseaba que Kenshin tomará control total pero era solo para que ella se volviera más poderosa aun, pero era aún más claro que deseaba controlar a Kenshin y tenerlo bajo su poder, y eso. Eso, no lo iba a permitir ni él, ni el propio pelirrojo.

"Piensas tanto que siento que el cerebro te estallará en cualquier momento, Sano" se giró al dueño de la voz y pudo observar a Enishi apoyado del marco de la puerta, se puso de pie completamente y camino hasta el de cabello blanco.

"¡Enishi!"

"Veía el humo salir desde la habitación, no me imagine que era tu cerebro" Se rio al ver el rostro molesto del moreno alto.

"No te sentí llegar Enishi"

"Ni tú, ni nadie aquí… ¿Ha pasado algo? Busque a Kenshin, y al tempano de hielo. Y ya que tempano de hielo se negaba a siquiera reconocerme fue aquella chiquilla Makimachi que estaba con él quien me dijo que estaba ocupado con asuntos personales, que le disculpará. Así que pase a saludarte a ti" Suspiro pesadamente, Aoshi se había metido en todo para intentar averiguar qué había pasado. Había muchas filmaciones que habían sido removidas desde un gusano a una específica hora, y estaba de lleno en la computadora intentando desenrizar aquel dilema.

"Alguien intento matar a Kaoru"

"¿Alguien? ¿Acaso no saben quién fue? Ahora entendería porque Aoshi estaba metido entre tanto papeleo"

"No, no es así. Sabemos quién fue, pero. No tenemos pruebas de como vincularla, las cámaras de vigilancia han sido comprometidas"

"¿Vincularla? ¿Es una mujer?"

"Hai" Gruño por lo bajo.

"Por tu tono ante ello parece ser que… ¿No me digas que es Takani-san?" los ojos azules del hombre casi se salen ante lo elevado de sus cejas debido a la pregunta, algo incrédulo.

"Hai, Aoshi intenta buscar una manera de como vincularla antes de tomar acciones"

"¿Quién lo diría? La doctora intento jugar a perros y gatos. Ya entiendo porque Kenshin no respondía ninguna de mis llamadas al saber que estaban acá"

"Hemos estado completamente concentrados con esto, sin Kaoru no sabemos que pieza movilizar"

"¿Sin Kaoru? ¿Acaso está muerta?"

"¿Eh? Iie, iie… Es solo que tuvieron que operarla de emergencia y digamos, que no está del todo presente. Una toxina por poco apaga todo su cuerpo"

"Ya veo. Una verdadera lástima"

"Si…" Ambos hombres miraban al suelo como si algo entretenido estuviera pasando a sus pies, el silencio reino ante la amargura que hayan recibido un golpe interno y de alguien que era considerada una de las manos de Kenshin. Claro, uno pensaba esto. El otro, solo quería zafarse las extrañas emociones que se galopaban. Miro al de cabellos blancos y sonrió "Dime, te gustaría ir a beber algo. Realmente lo necesito"

"Pensé nunca lo pedirías. Le avisaré a mi hermana" Se separó del marco y camino a la salida.

"Espera ¿Tu hermana está aquí?" El de cabello blanco lo miro por encima del hombro y asintió.

"Desde que se enteró que Kenshin estaba aquí, tras el ataque en el Vaticano quedo preocupada y quería ver como estaba. Por eso llamaba para avisar que vendría y quería consultar si Kenshin estaría bien con ello. Intente disuadirla de venir hasta que tuviera noticias, pero… Las mujeres realmente pueden dar miedo, si se les dice que no"

_Mierda ¡Debo advertir a Kenshin!_

/

_Jazmín. _

No se había dado cuenta que el jardín de esta villa crecía esa flor, como abeja atraído por la miel se acercó hasta el árbol y arranco una flor de jazmín, buscando un asiento cercano no dudo en sentarse. Debía admitir que extrañaba esa fragancia y más proveniente de ella. Ahora solo olía a medicamentos y eso no le gustaba, quería volver a oler esa fragancia. Lo hacía sentir, único. Y más desde que su mente era un desastre. Se había vuelto un remolino de emociones desde hace ya algún tiempo y la única cosa que realmente podía pensar era en aquella mujer que estaba en cama.

_Realmente pequeña ¿Qué me has hecho?_

Cuando supo que algo malo realmente le había pasado a Kaoru, sintió un bajón y un tirón de corazón. Y su mente le gritaba que matará a todo aquel que fuera un posible candidato para querer hacerle daño. Pero solo basto verla, para que el famoso Battousai quedará sereno. Y solo quería verla sonreír nuevamente. Cuando llego a verla, tras aquella operación había olvidado lo que era respirar y su corazón por lo visto también había olvidado palpitar a un ritmo regular. Él sabía controlar su cuerpo pero, desde un tiempo para acá. Solo con ella, no parecía tener control alguno. Y por más que pedía entender el porqué, no procesaba ninguna respuesta. Pero, una pequeña vocecita le gritaba que sabía la razón. Que ya había sentido eso hace mucho, y que ahora lo estaba volviendo a sentir. Luego se sentía asqueado de pensar que alguien podría tener ese tipo de emociones para con él.

_Ella te acepta por quien eres._

Es cierto, Kaoru al principio se mostraba con miedo a quien él era. Pero eso, era por los ideales que no conocía sobre lo que quería lograr con el mundo y luego con el tiempo y entendimiento; en una de las sonrisas más sinceras y hermosas que pudo haber notada de ella le dijo que confiaba en él y que haría posible todo lo que él quería lograr. Eso era una forma de aceptación. Con Tomoe, con ella… Nunca…

"Kenshin…"

Abrió los ojos que no sabía que tenía cerrado, y su cuerpo respondió de manera errática a esa voz. Pero, se negaba a girarse y observar a la dueña de esa voz. Giro la cabeza en dirección contraria a la que estaba la mujer y acaricio con más frenesí uno de los pétalos del jazmín, como si eso fuera a calmar lo que tenía aquí ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Había visto el montón de llamadas de Enishi, pero no esperaba que la trajera y menos en las condiciones que todo estaba ahí. Sabía que su hermano tenía una debilidad para decirle que no a ella. Y no podía sentirme más molesto con él que con ella. Porque también sabia la gran influencia que esta mujer podía ejercer sobre su hermano.

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

La escucho caminar lentamente, al no sentir respuesta de él y apenas tomo asiento el embriagante olor del cerezo blanco golpeo su nariz. _No, no otra vez. _Él no quería oler esa flor otra vez, quería oler la que tenía frente a él entre sus manos, trago en seco. E intentando escapar al olor manipulador acerco el jazmín. La escucho soltar un suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres, Tomoe?"

"Yo… Estaba preocupada" Ladeo un poco su cabeza, ante el comentario. Esta mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones casi negros no podía sentir emociones tan abiertamente. _Y pensar que siempre busque hacerte feliz. _

"¿Por qué deberías estarlo?"

"Escuche lo que había pasado en Italia y pensar que podías estar herido, me puso… mal" El pelirrojo elevo una ceja, algo incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. Dejo su rostro ladeado, paralelo al de ella y podía sentir la mirada de ella.

"Pues como ya ves, no ocurrió nada. Ahora si puedes, por favor retirare"

"Mi hermano me dijo que tu prometida fue la que resultó herida y de solo pensarlo me hacía aún más preocupada"

"Tomoe…"

"¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Bien pero-"

"No sabía que estabas viendo a alguien, debo admitir que me sorprendió saber que estabas viendo a alguien" rio por lo bajo o al menos eso parecía para los oídos de Kenshin y por alguna razón su mente solo podía proyectar la imagen del rostro de Kaoru y ella sonriendo. _Son tan diferentes. _

"No veo el motivo por el cual deba decirte sobre mi vida, después de todo tu tomaste tu decisión"

"Kenshin… No seas así. Aun sí-"_Por favor, no lo digas. Si no quieres humillarme más no lo digas _"-En el pasado, ocurrieron cosas entre nosotros. Me importas… Por favor, háblame…" Rio más incrédulo todavía, pero podía sentir su paciencia encerrarse para dejar paso a la ira. Lo que menos necesitaba era a esta mujer aquí, Misao tenía razón tenía mucho en la cabeza y pasaba mucho y pareciera que apenas la chiquilla le hizo clara la situación. La vida se encargaba de traerte más presión. Apoyo sus codos en sus muslos y dejo encorvar su espalda para observar más de cerca la flor, buscando calmar sus emociones.

"Eso no te impidió amar a alguien más, Tomoe… En aquel entonces no te importo"

"No es justo"

"No, no lo es. Pero tampoco es justo que vengas y me restriegues en cara cuanto te importo o exigirme que te hable si- Siquiera te tomaste la molestia en decirme que no estabas sintiendo lo mismo antes o bien, que ya estabas viéndote con otro hombre y revolcándote" Sabia que ahora era la rabia hablando, pero. Sencillamente ya nada le importaba. Todo esto inicialmente empezó por querer otorgarle el mundo a ella, otorgarle el mundo que ella deseaba para verla sonreír. Y a ella, sencillamente le importo _una soberana mierda. _En el camino se dio cuenta que ese ideal, si pudo comenzar por ella pero lo había vuelto suyo. Este era el mundo que él quería, un mundo donde existiera la paz. Donde no se necesitará de más asesinos como él para poder mantener el orden y la paz. Un mundo donde _ella_, pudiera tener otra razón para poder existir.

"Discúlpame…" Fue un leve susurro, tanto así que no pude evitar decir un '¿Qué?' para que él volviera a escuchar esa disculpa. Tampoco pudo evitar por acto reflejo girar para verla, y no fue lo que esperaba. Siempre que miraba a Tomoe, su corazón se volvía loco y su respiración dejaba de coexistir con su cuerpo. Siempre que la veía sonreír, en las pocas veces. Sentía paz. Una paz intensa e inmensa. Deseaba siempre escuchar su nombre provenir de ella. Y ahora, la veía y su nombre de la boca de ella le sabía igual, había amargura sí pero no perdía el control de siempre querer escucharlo. La veía, y aunque tenía una sonrisa triste su mente no era la sonrisa que ahora quería ver, no era la sonrisa que le hacía sentir paz. La veía, siempre tan impoluta, con cada cabello perfectamente arreglado y un vestido que ocultaba el embarazo donde volvería a ser llamada madre y ese chal, el chal que le regalo en su cumpleaños, que se notaba el desgaste por el uso.

Y nada.

No sentía nada.

Y eso lo sorprendió.

Porque, por eso siempre se negaba a verla, porque se sentía vulnerable frente a ella. Se sentía avergonzado de haber expuesto sus emociones más intensas y ella no haya parado a ver sus más grandes deseos. Y ahora, observo el jazmín y cayó en cuenta lo que estaba pasando. _Tal como me ocurre con…_

"Sé que he sido muy injusta contigo Kenshin-" La escucho hablar pero, eso solo hizo que su mente se despejará aún más. Ya no le dolía el rechazo de ella, no le dolía que ella haya escogido estar con otra persona, no le dolía que ella no entendiera nada de él. No le dolía Tomoe. Y como, el agua aclara, su olfato volvió a captar la fragancia que ahora lo dominaba. Jazmín, y era cada vez más fuerte y seguro. Pero, no era manipulador, era entendedor, cálido, aceptable. Como una suave tonada de piano que te hacia bailar "-Y te pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón, quizás yo también debí ser más honesta contigo y demostrarte que mi felicidad era verte a ti feliz, tú eras mi mundo-"Ahora todo venia sentido, todo era claro y tácito y no podía evitar ladear una sonrisa de cómo no se había dado cuenta. _Usted es diferente, y Kaoru lo sabe. _Tanto tiempo había pasado atado a una ilusión, que se le olvido lo que era sentir querer. Darse cuenta que otra persona lo estaba viendo como tal y lo aceptaba, sabía que era diferente y aun así confiaba en él. Ella se había ganado un espacio en su corazón sin darse cuenta y ese espacio había pasado de una intriga a un querer. No, a un amar a alguien "-Así que cuando comenzaste tu búsqueda por la paz, creí que esa era la forma en como querías expresar tu felicidad. Poco me di cuenta, que lo hacías porque creías que eso era lo que yo quería… Y ahora-"Ella le dejo claro una vez que no le importaba quien era, ni el título que representaba que todos teníamos un pasado del cual queríamos huir pero que eso no definía a la persona que era ahora. Y esa persona, ella la aceptaba tal como era. Ella había abierto sus emociones hacia él y no se había dado cuenta que con eso arropo su corazón y el frio del desprecio se había vuelto en un cálido aprecio. Era tan claro ahora, Kaoru realmente era… "-Kenshin…"

Y ahora, estaba ella. La mujer que en algún momento amo con lo que más pudo en su vida y ahora parecía ser más que una sombra pasajera de su pasado y eso no le molestaba, no le molestaba dejar pasar el pasado si significaba que Kaoru estaría en el presente. Por kami, era tan extraño lo que sentía que no podía pensar que quizás este soñando y que estas emociones que eran tan puras, porque inclusive la persona que estaba empezando a amar era tan inocente y pura en su contexto que parecía irreal. _Ella es irreal, Himura. Tu pequeña ave. _Si, Kaoru creció en un mundo aislado y aunque su propósito era el de destruir nunca dejo de ver con ojos de esperanza un mejor mañana y eso, era lo que él sentía también. Observo a la mujer esperando por una respuesta debido al abrupto despliegue de su revelación que lo había llevado a levantarse al darse cuenta lo que pasaba. Se giró a mirarla y le sonrió. Ella, le había dado las respuestas a lo que necesitaba.

Ahora solo quedaban 2 cosas por hacer. Primero…

"No tienes por qué disculparte Tomoe, no has hecho nada malo. Yo tampoco, pude ver muchas cosas en ese entonces como para darme cuenta lo que realmente era lo que deseabas" Sin esperarlo, la escucho reírse y esto causo que su cabeza se dispara nuevamente hacia ella.

"Es raro verte sonreír, Kenshin Himura"

"Y a ti reír, Tomoe Yukishiro o debería decir Kiyosato" volvió a reír, tapando sus labios con sus manos, una vieja maña.

"Hai, Akira me enseño a ver el mundo diferente a ser más abierta a mis emociones a decir, lo que no me gusta o lo que sí" Se puso de pie y este la siguió con la mirada "¿Cómo es ella, Kenshin?" Él solo observo la flor en sus manos.

"Es única Tomoe… Tiene el cabello aún más negro y oscuro que el tuyo y sus ojos, sus ojos son como dos mares azules que te limpian el alma con solo mirarte. Es comprensiva, atenta y aunque tenga miedo de decir lo que piensa, no duda en decirlo"

"Casi me haces sentir envidia… Suena de ensueño ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Kaoru"

"Uhm, una fragancia difícil de olvidar ¿no es así?" Kenshin la miro curiosa y noto como su vista se posaba en la flor "Ella realmente debe ser especial como para hacerse sonreír, cosa que yo nunca pude"

"Y cosa que yo nunca pude contigo, tampoco Tomoe" Rio ante la afirmación y se giró para verlo de frente y posar una mano sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla.

"Quizás no estábamos destinados para ser desde un principio Kenshin, quizás yo solo era un sendero que debías seguir. Ella, ella debe ser el camino a casa. Al hogar que siempre deseaste" Se sentía extraño que ella lo tocará pero, esto solo corroboraba algo más.

"Un hogar"

"¡Kenshin!" Sintió la mano de Tomoe retirarse, y posarla en su regazo y a un agitado Sanosuke corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban, podía ver al fondo a Enishi seguirle el paso un poco más lento. Apenas Sanosuke llego se podía notar el nerviosismo ante la situación aquí puesta, pues claro. Él era uno de los pocos que sabía lo turbulento que había terminado todo esto, Enishi se veía algo preocupado y no dejaba de mirar a su hermana "¿Todo bien aquí?"

"Hai, Sano… Todo bien" hablo con tranquilidad Kenshin observando por última vez a la mujer que ya solo era, un sendero más. Tal como ella expreso.

"Enishi, lamento no haber respondido las llamadas. Estaba indispuesto"

"Si, Sanosuke me puso al tanto. Es lamentable que Kaoru-san este lastimada"

"¿Qué? ¿Han vuelto a atacarla?" El rostro preocupado de Tomoe fue ligeramente visible, Kenshin realmente se sintió algo sorprendido de notar el cambio, realmente Akira logro algo que él no podía "¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo ir a verla?" Sintió como su cuerpo se tensó ante la pregunta.

"Hermana, creo que estamos siendo muy informales aquí. Después de todo te traje sin consultarle a nuestro anfitrión" Agradecía que Enishi entendiera la situación. Y la tensión se bajó de sus hombros.

"Ella ya está bien, Kiyosato-san. Se está recuperando y con los cuidados requeridos"

"Qué bueno oír eso, Sagara-san. Pero ¿Qué paso?"

"Es preferible que no preguntes sobre el tema, hermana. Lo mejor será retirarnos, Himura-sama, he dejado los documentos que quería hablar con usted en la oficina junto con Shinomori-san, estoy seguro que le gustará leer esa información"

"Buenas noticias, he de suponer"

"Muy buenas noticias"

/

Nunca antes se había visto a Megumi Takani, lucir tan desaliñada. No había ni un espejo donde verse y las ropas que se le habían facilitado, no contenían ni un maquillaje. La piel pálida que se ocultaba tras el maquillaje salía a relucir y era más llamativa tras unas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Observo con desdén la comida que se le había traído y con rabia la volvió a golpear. Solo sabía que, todos. Todos incluyendo Kenshin la pagarían muy caro. Solo debía esperar. De haber sido más rápida habría eliminado a ese parasito de Kaoru de la escena y todo sería más sencillo para ella. Ahora gracias a Takeda sus planes habían dado un giro de 360° grados y ahora se encontraba confinada a estas 6 paredes.

Recordaba la mirada lastimera de Sanosuke cuando le pregunto si deliberadamente había decidido lastimar a Kaoru, la risa fue amarga y el recuerdo aún más porque hasta un hombre como él había caído bajo los encantos de aquella arma. Era una simple y estúpida arma. Además le preocupaba la visita de Aoshi recientemente preguntando por Kurosaga. Sabía que si encontraban lo necesario podrían vincularla con ese hombre, estaba acabada.

"Todos son unos incompetentes"

Era lo único que podía pensar Megumi ante la falla de Kurosaga y dejarse atrapar por esa chiquilla, por ser tan codicioso. El muy imbécil ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba pero volvió porque encontró algo interesante en el sistema. Claro, como no. Todos eran unos estúpidos, estúpidos como las moscas atraídos por la misma cosa, la misma basura. Kaoru Kamiya.

Pero, ya verían. Megumi Takani no se ganó su título con la ayuda de nadie, por ende no necesitaría de la ayuda de alguien para salir de esto.

No, para nada.

/

"¿En serio?"

"Hai, pienso que si usamos esto. Quizás tengamos una reacción" Observo la caja que estaba frente a él y Misao parecía ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Le extendió la caja a la pequeña mujer y esta la tomo sin dudarlo y miro a la persona que estaba en la cama.

"Pero, Himura-sama"

"Kenshin, Misao-san… Ya hemos discutido esto ayer"

"Uhm ¿No sería mejor esperar a que ella reaccione? Ella realmente quería usar lo que usted mando a hacer para ella, sería triste que no haya reacción"

"Si no la hay, no perderemos nada. Lo podrá volver a usar cuando despierte del trauma"

Sin decir más, se retiró. Misao observo el hermoso kimono que estaba guardado cómodamente en esa caja, y arriba reposaba el broche que ella misma había eligido para su amiga. Kenshin tenía razón, nada perdían con intentarlo. Sabía que tanto ella como él estaban ansiosos por volver a tener a Kaoru de vuelta, toda la villa se ponía ansioso. Ayer habían recibido la visita de la papisa. Misao casi gritaba de la emoción al conocerla, Aoshi la ayudo a controlarse un poco pero la mujer que respondía al nombre de Magdaria, se mostró muy abierta y amable. Kenshin sin dudarlo la llevo a donde estaba Kaoru y la pequeña se sorprendió de saber que la papisa sabía sobre quien era Kaoru, y hablando con ella entendió el gran aprecio que esta mujer guardaba por su amiga. Pero más le sorprendió saber algo que ella tardo en darse cuenta poco después.

"_Al principio creí que realmente eran una pareja pero, cuando supe la verdad y pude hablar abiertamente con ambos me di cuenta que… La realidad no está muy lejos de esa pequeña mentira. Quizás Kenshin-san ni Kaoru-chan se den cuenta de ello ahorita pero, es momentos como estos donde hay que darles un pequeño empujo para poder salvar al otro del abismo ¿Me entiendes, Makimachi-san?"_

Si, la entendió perfectamente. Con su oración se dio cuenta de algo que estaba más que obvio. Si, Kaoru le gustaba Kenshin y mucho, más de lo que podía pensar pero, Kenshin también lo estaba y esa vocación y delicadeza que el hombre mostraba era más clara ahora que la papisa se lo había relatado ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega?! El hombre quería a su amiga y a Kaoru le costará admitir que él también le gusta, así que quizás esto, realmente no sea una mala idea.

"Muy bien Kaoru, lo primero será darte un baño. Debes lucir lo más hermosa posible para lo que Kenshin-sama tenga planeado para ti"

/

Esperaba algo ansioso en el jardín central, estuvo muchos días pensándolo pero fue Sayo quien le dio el último impulso para atreverse a quizás hacer algo. Misao le dijo que Kaoru, amaba mucho los jardines y estar confinada a esa habitación obviamente no le estaba trayendo mejoras. Luego estaba el kimono, que nuevamente recordó lo ansiosa que ella estaba por usarlo. Kaoru siempre amo los kimonos, la ropa tradicional japonesa era algo que ella y él tenían en común.

Este sitio tenía una magia eterna, gracias a la genética bióloga, todo este jardín estaba destinado a nunca marchitarse sin importar las estaciones. Siempre estaría floreado, verde y vivo. Y algo así quizás es lo que Kaoru necesitaba, algo que le recordase lo que es estar vivo.

"Kenshin-sama"

Trago en seco cuando escucho la voz de Misao y se giró para sentir como su corazón se hundió más en él y brincaba para salirse de su pecho, su boca instantáneamente se secó ¡Por kami, realmente se veía hermosa! Sentada en una silla de ruedas, aun con toda la apariencia de ser una muñeca sin vida se veía hermosa. El kimono era de color vino con tonos naranjas, rosas y amillos. Miles de flores danzaban por el mismo y se iban en degradación hacia donde los bordes terminaban. Su obi en un despampanante color violeta era combinado con unas fundas de color verde brillante y unos decorados bordados de flores en los mismos colores de la tela del kimono, su cabello había sido ladeado en una trenza larga y gruesa que caía agraciadamente y dejaba al tiempo descubierta su oreja derecha donde solo un ligero riso era el caía libremente mientras que el resto era recogido por el famoso tocado naranja de flores que Misao había conseguido para ella. Podía sentir la mirada de Aoshi sobre él quien era quien arrastraba la silla con Misao a su lado sosteniéndole el brazo y eso hizo que mantuviera la compostura necesaria de no ir y tomarla entre sus brazos. Rápidamente, Misao se acercó y se inclinó para susurrarle algo.

"_¿Sabe Kenshin-sama? Quizás esto funcione, y es porque siempre es detallista con Kaoru, es por eso que a ella le gusta tanto." _Kenshin trago en seco ante las palabras de gustar y Kaoru en una misma oración, pero manteniendo su perfil carraspeo y mirando al frente hablo.

"Gracias, Misao-san. Pueden retirarse"

"Pero…"

"Vamos, Misao"

Sin dejarla responder, agarro a la pequeña de la mano y esto causo que la de ojos agua marino se tensará pero se dejará arrastrar por el hombre alto, para solo mirar por encima del hombro mientras la llevaba lejos de ese sito. Una vez fuera de su vista, es cuando Kenshin decidió dar un paso para acercarse a ella. Posando las manos sobre los apoyos para mover la silla, la dirigió al sitio que él especialmente había escogido.

_Jazmín._

Sonrió complacido ante la fragancia que respiraba y provenía de ella. Misao había hecho un magnífico trabajo, quizás les daría un día libre a ambos como recompensa para ella. Estaba seguro que ella no se lo esperaría. Observo como el atardecer se empezaba a posar y sabía que quedaban pocos minutos para poder apreciar lo que siempre tendría de mágico este sitio. Él mismo había mandado a traerlos tras una visita que había hecho en esas mismas zonas de la Antártida, por Nueva Zelanda y usando la biogenética, los modifico para que pudiera habitar en espacios como estos. Su pequeño paraíso.

A pesar de ser un hombre de gustos sencillos en cuanto a su vestimenta, tenía cierta fascinación por los espacios llenas de detalle y entretenimiento. Así podía olvidarse de su mente y centrarse en el mundo externo. Conocidos como arachnocampa luminosa, este insecto tenía una particularidad. Que sorprende con su naturaleza. Apenas llegaron al sitio donde los había dejado crecer. Tomo a Kaoru entre brazos y la sentó en una banca que había mandado a construir cerca. Este, era su pequeño santuario en la Antártida y quizás podría traer a Kaoru de vuelta.

Sentando se a su lado luego de ver que estaba cómoda, observo el paisaje frente a él ¿Qué era de especial este sitio? Observo como la luz ya se había ido por completo en esa zona y fue cuando una lucecita atrajo la atención de él. Y así como por arte de magia, como si de un cielo estrellado se tratará y este mismo empezaba a flotar en la flora que tenían frente a ellos. Un campo minado de iluminación empezó a hacer su espectáculo. Si, esto era lo que tenía de especial este insecto. Permanecía como un simple gusano y creaba estas larvas que parecían gotas de luz guindando como una cortina.

"La belleza de la naturaleza"

Usaban su atractivo para atraer a su comida, y como algo tan magnifico podía causar este impacto era lo que lo encanto. No es por ser cruel, pero así es la naturaleza. Suspiro relajando su cuerpo al ver el intenso juego de colores mezclarse con la luz y sonrió ante su santuario. Siempre que venía el espectáculo cambiaba siempre sorprendiéndolo.

"Este es mi santuario, pequeña. Un sitio donde me olvido de todo lo que ocurre en mi mente para enfocarme en el mundo exterior. Para recordarme, que… Siempre hay vida, donde quiera que vaya" Se giró para ver a la de cabellos oscuros que miraba a la nada, y suspiro con pesar "Quizás aquí tú, puedas volver y recordar que debes vivir"

Nada, no había respuesta. Se puso de pie. Y apretando sus labios dio unos pasos para quedar frente a ella, agachándose y apoyando una rodilla sobre el suelo, tomo las manos de la mujer y las acaricio como aquel jazmín. Observo su rostro y veía que aún había nada de respuesta.

"Tienes a muchas personas preocupadas, pequeña. Además… Se acerca una fecha muy importante y… Te necesito"

"_Te necesito" _Volvió a repetir con un doble significado, soltó la mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla tersa y de porcelana que tenía la hermosa mujer frente a él "Hace poco me di cuenta de algo, y es algo que solo tu sonrisa me causa" Deslizo su mano derecha por la nuca, al ver que ni con esas palabras que tanto le costaban articular obtenía respuesta de esa mujer ¿Acaso no podría alcanzarla en donde estaba escondida? No, ellos eran personas parecidas a su manera. Sabía que, si había un modo de atraer a alguien era tomando acción en el asunto. Las palabras se las lleva el viento y, realmente tenía días queriendo hacerlo. No podía engañar a su cuerpo, a su mente o su corazón. Empezó a atraer la cabeza de la chica hasta la altura donde estaba él.

"Por eso… Quiero volver a ver sonreír- Pequeña, Kaoru…" Mojando sus labios, y atrajo su otra mano al rostro de Kaoru, sin parar la inclinación y la atracción. Es cierto, todo esto para él era nuevo.

Desde conocerla, hasta donde estaba pero. Por alguna razón no se sentía con miedo, bueno, casi. Al momento de conocerla admitía que había un interés sobre ella, y lo que al principio concibió como un interés por ser un arma y cómo funcionaba, fue creciendo cuando noto la dedicación y empeño a aprender y ser alguien digna de seguirle el paso. Sintió la respiración mecánica de ella cerca golpeando su rostro, y noto una ligera contracción en su rostro. Casi parecía que no fue nada. Luego, ese incidente. Que hizo clic en su mente, ella. No sé cómo, pero se coló en su mente y de ahí fue que todo empezó a cambiar, ya no veía a una niña. Veía a la mujer que se escondía detrás de ese cuerpo, veía a aquella mente que era abierto, libre y no juzgaba. Veía a una mujer fuerte y digna de no solos seguirlo, sino de estar a su lado, por quien era. Empezó a cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió los labios y un corrientazo golpear su nuca hasta la base de su columna, y su corazón le gritaba que ya, que cortará la distancia que quedará. Kaoru no nada más se había hecho una mujer fuerte y digna de tener a su lado, sino también una mujer que tenía seguidores fuertes y respetados. Y eso solo hacía que la admirará aún más, eso. Solo hacía que la deseará aún más a su lado, que la quisiera, que la amará. _Eres única, Kaoru. _Y entonces…

La beso.

Como una ligera flauta acurrucándose en su oído, tocándole la mejor serenata que podía conocer. Así, era como su cuerpo se estaba sintiendo con un simple contacto de los labios de ella ¿Cómo sería si ella responderá? Sin desear aprovecharse más, se alejó de sus labios y alejo su rostro para observarla.

Nada.

Ahí estaba la muñeca impoluta.

Inclino su cabeza hacia el frente para mirar el regazo de la mujer y luego cerrar sus ojos. No perdía nada con intentar, pero aun así se sentía derrotado. Realmente ¿No había podido llegar hasta ella? Sentía como si la historia con Tomoe se repitiera en su cabeza una y otra vez, apretó sus ojos intentando alejar las imágenes y emociones que eso le dejo, cuando sintió algo posarse sobre su muñeca. Abrió los ojos y subió la mirada, sin atreverse nuevamente a respirar pero inhalando el maravilloso olor de jazmín revoloteo en sus fosas nasales. Unos ojos curiosos parpadeaban rápidamente, mientras que la mano que se posaba en su muñeca no se alejó pero se hizo tacita cuando arrastro su propia mano para alejarla del rostro de ella. Sentía ganas de saltar y abrazarla.

"¿Kenshin?"

Aquel brillo, aquel maravilloso brillo estaba ahí, y no miraba a la nada. Lo miraba a él y solamente a él. Su voz llena de sorpresa pero relajada, solo causaba que se llenará algo en su corazón y nuevamente la calidez lo arropo. Bajo la mirada cuando noto como su cabello caía de un lado y observo el kimono que traía puesto y aun en la oscuridad pudo ver gracias al reflejo de los insectos como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Notaba como intentaba articular algo más que su nombre y eso, realmente le provocaba reír. Se hizo un poco para atrás y noto como ella subió la mirada a lo que ocurría tras de sí para abrir los labios de manera sorprendida. Emociones, eso era lo que quería ver de ella. Kaoru, ella por fin esta aquí. Volvió.

_Pude llegar a ti, pequeña._

/

**Wepa!~ ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hahaha pensé que un ligero beso, algo como un simple toque sería suficiente, porque venga hasta yo deseo más acción pero él no iba a obtener una respuesta de algo que de broma parpadea. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Yo quede feliz, fue sutil. Y esos insectos realmente existen, los pueden buscar bajo el nombre que puse arribita y se sorprenderán de lo hermosos que son, solo que los modifique porque comúnmente se encuentran en cuevas. Aachnocampa luminosa**

/

**Reviews**

** : **Hahaha te asuste con eso, actualice otra vez solo que algo tarde lo lamento. Espero te haya gustado

**Serena Tsukino Chiba: **Amen con esos insultos a la Megumi hhahaha xD Espero el nudo se haya transformado en un grito con este capitulo!

**Andrymchan: **Gracias! Bueno, realmente suogno que es la naturaleza de mucha gente ser egoístas y hay quienes no tienen miedo de superar los limites de lo correcto para hacer su propia meta. Ya mejore aunque ahorita ando estresada hahaha trabajo trabajo. Espero te haya gustado, bye

**ZuryHimura: **Muchas gracias! Espero este capitulo te haya encantado aun más. Kaoru es nueva ante muchas emociones, más que todo las que nunca llego a experimentar. Pero, así como si fuera algo común en todos. Todos nos enamoramos, pero logramos identificarlo gracias a otros. Misao, Kenshin serán algo importante para ello, quizás alguien más pero no dire nada hahaha. Kao se volverá mas abierta a partir de este punto, y mucho más letal. Eso si. Hahahaha Bye bye. Mis fiestas estuvieron en la oscuridad hahaha Mi país tiene problemas de luz asi que se fue la luz en año nuevo, fue horrible ahaha pero bien pude apreciar mejor los fuegos artificiales.

****Karytto: **Bueno, es entre gustos y opiniones por donde se lea esto. No puedo culparte por no ver por donde va que sea un KK, yo no pienso crear una historia en donde los protagonistas se enamoren a primera vista, o flechado o 1 capitulo de desarrollo porque, eso en la vida real no ocurre. Solo Disney. Si es bien difícil, pero apenas empiezan a experimentar emociones que uno no conocía y otro tenia olvidada por mucho, y más esos sentimientos tan apegados a Tomoe, no es porque aun sienta amor por ella. No. En este capitulo se refleja, era mas infatuación ante un hecho y bien orgullo herido. Con relación al poco amor propio que Kaoru peuda tener, si existe. Que tengamos emociones no significa que tengamos control de nuestras vidas o nunca pasaste por pubertad? Recordemos que las personas que viven aisladas no producen la realidad como nosotros y mucho más en un ambiente tan justificado como ese. Quizas veas a este personaje muy OC pero eso va a ir cambiando poco a poco. Se llama desarrollo de personalidad. Y no considero a una Kaoru muy menospreciada, recordemos que para Kaoru su familia era su mundo (la de la historia ogirinal) Pero, que hubiera pasado si ese padre que ella tanto amo fuera lo contrario? Ahí pone a pensar. Bien, Dudo mucho que leas este review pero bien, igual escribo porque soy educada. Gracias por la suerte, 1 review negativo no me demole pasión pero si me ayuda quizás a releer todo y agregar o quitar cosas que quizás no lleven coordinación.

**Any: **Bien este capitulo ha tenido su romanticismo nada sutil, pero espero te haya gustado. Una amistad en muchos niveles realmente. Espero te haya gustado este.

**Lica: **Amiga mia! Lamento la desaparición con este, pero venga te tengo pegada con Historias y Colmillos hahaha, admito que tuve un problema aquí por un review y era bien ese conflicto de como ambos se darían cuenta de lo que sienten. Pero aquí esta, creo que se dio bien ¿No te parece? Y bien con Misao, no dire hahaha a ella la amo demasiado. Sayo es Saz! El diablo viste de papisa algo asi hahaha con la siuacion de Megumi y como se le unio la Yumi, tenia que hacerlo. Bbueno, la visita al hogar de Shishio puede que se convierta en parte del climax aquí, ahí será donde realmente Kaoru y Kenshin se enfrenten contra Makoto, asi que chan chan! Por los momentos Megumi queda confinada a una habitación, la weah no vera la luz de nada ni disfrutará de cosas 5 estrellas, pero no se quedará dejada de a un lado es crucial para otra parte de esta historia. Espero el 12 te haya dejado maravillada =D. Ya no dire más hahaha bye.

**EunHye09: **Si, ya Kao empieza a tantear terreno que ya sabia que sentía más no sabia como ponerle nombre. Megumi es muy cabeza dura, ella misma esta cavando su hoyo. Pero, no será su tumba. Chan chan! Kao despertó y mira como despertó hahahaha Espero e haya gustado y es bueno saber que tengo una lectora tmb fan de los Mimato!

**Pajaritoazul: **A muchos quizás les parecio ligero lo que hizo Kenshin pero tiene sus razones, no puede ir matando a diestra y siniestra porque es una figura publica ya. Y destruir a una de sus manos solo causará sospecha entre aliados y demás, de que no podrá mantener el orden dentro de su propio cuartel como podrá hacerlo con el mundo. Algo así. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

/

**Uff eran varios reviews, me dejo feliz. Espero les haya gustado y no duden en dejar su review, que les gusto o que les gustaría ver.**

**Bye~**


End file.
